La magia de la Sirena
by MaryMishe00
Summary: Leela es una chica muy alegre he imperactiva tiene una vida normal junto a sus amigos , los antiguos Bladebreakers , sin embargo ultimamente ha tenido muchos problemas con su bestia bit por lo que tendrá que realizar un largo viaje que la ayudará a aprender más sobre sus secretos y poderes
1. Noticias y Decisiones

_Este Fic va dedicado a mis grandes amigas_ _ **lovelywoods**_ _y_ _ **ShadowTamerBlack**_ _quienes me apoyaron mucho cuando les dije esta idea , espero que de verdad les guste chicas y apenas es el capítulo 1 pero las ideas crecen y crecen en nuestro pequeño grupo jaja XD_

 _Que tengan una linda lectura a todos los que se animen a darle una oportunidad a este Fic que es el primer largo donde participa mi OC (Leela)_

 _Tambien quiero mencionar que el Fic "_ _ **Negocios y Beyblade**_ _" escrito por lovelywoods es el mejor que he visto de todo Beyblade asi que no duden en echarle un ojo despues de terminar aquí :3_

* * *

Era una cálida mañana en la ciudad de Japón ,el cielo se encontraba tan despejado que cualquiera pensaría que no habría señales de lluvia en mucho tiempo , la ciudad estaba muy concurrida , muchos autos en las calles pitando para que el tránsito se libere un poco , personas caminando en todas direcciones , tiendas llenas , entre otras actividades que mucha gente disfrutaba en familia

Sin embargo un grupo de chicos se encontraba en el parque muy alejados de todo el alboroto de las calles principales , en el centro se podía apreciar un plato de beyblade color rojo y dos beyblades uno morado y uno blanco giraban a su alrededor disputando una batalla , chocaban entre sí y se alejaban lo suficiente para lanzar sus ataques especiales

—¡Dragoon! ¡acabalo! — gritaba un chico de gorra roja haciendo que su beyblade color blanco gire en el aire para aterrizar de forma perfecta sobre el beyblade opuesto

—!Dranzer! — gritaba otro chico de vestimenta púrpura con marcas en las mejillas y cabello bicolor — ¡vamos! — el beyblade morado con el nombre de Dranzer logró liberarse del agarre de Dragoon volviendo a chocar con el

—Vaya...los dos han mejorado mucho — mencionaba una chica ojiverde de cabello largo y ondulado sentada en una banca cerca de plato seguida de una castaña , un rubio , un pelinegro , un castaño de lentes y un pelirojo

—Tienes razón Leela , las batallas de Tyson y Kai siempre son entretenidas — hablaba el pelinegro cruzando sus brazos

—Eso puedes apostarlo Ray — decía el castaño que era conocido como "el jefe" revisando algunos datos de los beyblades de sus amigos en su laptop — a decir verdad..no se quien va a ganar , los dos están muy parejos

—Creo que ya sabemos quien va a ganar —habló Daichi con rostro serio y cerrando sus ojos

—¡Dragoon! ¡Evolution Storm! — gritó Tyson haciendo que el Dragón azul salga del beyblade para lanzar su ataque mas poderoso

—¡Dranzer Blazing Gig! — gritó Kai logrando que la majestuosa ave de fuego salga del beyblade , ambos chocaron sus ataques logrando que los beyblades salgan directo a las manos de sus luchadores dando a entender que la batalla terminó en empate

— Nada mal Kai , ya vas aprendiendo — dijo el de la gorra sonriéndole amistosamente al Ruso , el cual solo cruzó sus brazos — claro...sigue haciendo el papel del Grinch que te queda genial — sin decir nada más se acercó a sus amigos — ¿reuniste suficientes datos jefe?

— Claro que sí Tyson , Dragoon está mejor que nunca pero aun asi necesito que me lo des para unas modificaciones , creeme estará bien — habló el jefe tecleando algunas cosas en su fiel amiga Dizzy

—Claro jefe , eres el experto — dijo Tyson entregando su más preciado tesoro al técnico

— Muy bien Ray es nuestro turno — hablo un muy animado Max levantándose de la banca y alistando a Draciel , el chino solo sonrió para levantarse también y sacar a su bestia bit Driger

— Buena suerte chicos — gritó Hillary viendo como los mencionados se dirigían al plato de beyblade

Y así la batalla dio inicio , ambos como beyluchadores expertos y veteranos daban lo mejor de sí logrando que la batalla sea tan pareja que cualquiera pensaría que va a durar mucho tiempo , los minutos pasaban y todos daban ánimos tanto al rubio como al pelinegro , sin embargo por alguna extraña razón Leela se encontraba muy callada , cosa que inquietó a Tyson y sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó a lado de ella — ¿te pasa algo Leela? ¿porque estas tan callada? eso no es propio de tí — dijo el de la gorra mirando fijamente a su amiga

—No es nada Tyson es solo que…..—la ojiverde se quedó callada al ver como las bestias bit de Max y Ray aparecían en el cielo

—Ahhh...ya entiendo...no debes sentirte mal solo porque no tengas beyblade ni bestia bit — dijo el chico posando su mano en el hombro de la joven — Hillary no tiene nada de eso y aun asi es feliz

Leela posó su mirada verde en Tyson mientras fruncia el ceño — ¿de que estas hablando Tyson? yo si ten….— un grito de alegría por parte de Hillary interrumpió a la chica , cuando se dio cuenta la batalla de Max y Ray había terminado — te estaba diciendo que yo….

— ¡Muy bien chicos! — felicitó Tyson caminando hacia sus viejos amigos olvidándose por completo que tenia una amiga con quien hablaba hace unos segundos

Leela solo suspiró de forma pesada para levantarse de su asiento — los veré en un rato , tengo algo que hacer ¿de acuerdo? — sin embargo ninguno de sus amigos la había escuchado ya que se encontraban muy ocupados hablando de la reciente batalla de Max y Ray , la ojiverde solo agachó la mirada para irse de forma silenciosa de aquel parque

* * *

Leela se encontraba caminando en las concurridas calles de la ciudad rumbo a su casa , tenía su mirada fija en un beyblade color durazno con franjas azules , en el centro podemos apreciar un bit de una sirena con largo cabello y escamas brillantes , la chica tenía su mirada perdida en el objeto que no prestaba atención hacia donde caminaba , de repente siente como alguien la golpea y cae al piso de espaldas mientras su beyblade volaba por los aires para caer cerca de ella

—!Auch! !fijate por donde vas canibal! — dijo Leela con su mano derecha en la cabeza , cuando abrió sus ojos pudo ver a un joven de tez morena , cabello azul oscuro y ojos color miel que la miraba fijamente

—Lo siento...no quise chocar contigo aunque viéndolo bien….me alegra haber chocado con algo tan bello — habló el muchacho levantándose y caminando hacia el beyblade durazno caído a unos metros — lindo beyblade...tan lindo como la dueña — añadió ofreciendo su mano para ayudar a la chica

Leela dobló la ceja mientras tomaba la mano de aquel muchacho y se levantaba del piso — no tienes que ser amable conmigo después de todo yo tambien venia distraida — añadió tomando su beyblade y guardandolo en el bolsillo

— Insisto , fue mi culpa bonita — dijo el muchacho guiñandole un ojo y levantando su bicicleta — creo que fue mala idea cerrar los ojos mientras conducía la bicicleta pero si eso causa chocar con hermosas chicas entonces lo haré más seguido , por cierto ¿cómo te llamas linda?

— Leela….— dijo la muchacha alejándose varios pasos de él , ese tipo le resultaba un poco extraño

— Mucho gusto Leela , mi nombre es Owen — dijo el chico besando el dorso de la mano de la ojiverde — tienes unos ojos hermosos ¿lo sabías?

— Si...si lo sabia y debes verlos cuando miran a mi novio !hasta me brillan! — añadió Leela alejándose más de él para irse corriendo , ella ya tenia novio , lo amaba y lo respetaba así que no podía permitir que algún extraño la este coqueteando

* * *

La chica corrió lo más que pudo hasta llegar a la puerta de su hogar , después de suspirar y tratar de regular su respiración entró a su departamento que a pesar de no ser de lujo era perfecto para su Tía y para ella , tenian lo indispensable , una sala , una cocina , un comedor y dos dormitorios cada uno con su respectivo baño , un pequeño balcón que tenía una vista hermosa de la ciudad adornado con varias macetas de diferentes flores

— ¡Estoy en casa! — dijo la joven quitándose los zapatos , sin embargo nadie le respondió — mi Tía debe estar en la florería….— añadió caminando a la cocina para hacerse algo de comer

Después de terminar un plato de cereal con leche , Leela caminó hacia su habitación para dejarse caer rendida a la cama mientras sacaba de nuevo su beyblade y lo miraba fijamente , ese era uno de sus objetos más queridos ya que fue su Padre antes de morir quien se lo dió , una sirena mágica que guardaba muchos secretos y que es necesario conocerla a fondo para que el beyluchador tenga un completo dominio sobre ella , sin embargo había algo que molestaba a la joven y era que a pesar de tener constantes batallas sentía que no la conocía y lo que es peor...sentía que la bestia bit tampoco la conocía a ella , sabía sus defensas y ataques sin embargo su relación solo era profesional , no como Tyson y Dragoon , Silke y Gekiryu que su relación es más que eso...es amistad pura , el luchador y la bestia bit comparten un lazo de amistad y confianza mutua , lo que Leela y Siremaid no tenian...peleaban por pelear y a pesar de que Leela amaba el beyblade siente que su bestia bit no es feliz porque no conoce a quien la domina y ese es el problema , eso es lo que molesta a la joven

— Si tan solo hubiera una solución para esto….para que seamos amigas….— dijo Leela susurrando mirando fijamente el beyblade , tiempo después se dejó vencer por el sueño y se quedó profundamente dormida con su preciado trompo durazno a la mano

* * *

Mientras tanto en una región con hermosas playas de arena blanca , agua cristalina , hoteles de lujo y clima tropical muy conocido como "El Caribe" podemos apreciar que en lo más profundo de una selva se encontraba una cueva que se conectaba con el océano , el lugar no era muy conocido por los turistas ya que estaba muy bien escondido , si embargo los que vivían por la zona toda la vida sabían de su existencia pero de lo que no estaban enterados es que un laboratorio secreto se encontraba escondido dentro de esa misteriosa cueva con paredes rocosas y húmedas , gotas de agua que caían constantemente del techo y tan oscura que hasta los animales tenían miedo de entrar

Dentro podemos apreciar muchas máquinas con cables conectados a ellas , ordenadores , pantallas y muchos platos de beyblade , cualquiera pensaría que es un centro de investigación secreto. También se encontraba un joven con una bata larga y blanca de cabello negro tecleando algunas cosas en el ordenador mirando fijamente a una enorme pantalla delante de él , segundos después un botón rojo se encendió dando a entender que una videollamada se está ejecutando

— El jefe quiere hacer una videollamada ¡rápido llama a los otros! — gritó el joven de cabello negro dirigiéndose a un guardia de vestimenta negra y casco del mismo color portando un arma en la espalda , este solo asintió con la cabeza para hacer su labor

A los pocos minutos cinco personas entraron al lugar siendo escoltados por el hombre quien los mandó a llamar , el grupo consistía en tres hombres y dos mujeres , todos con vestimentas de una sola pieza color negro a diferencia de que cada uno tenía franjas de diferentes colores en los bordes de su uniforme

— ¿Qué es tan importante como para interrumpir mi entrenamiento Faith? — preguntó un joven de aproximadamente veinte años , cabello rubio y unos intensos ojos verdes mientras miraba desinteresadamente su beyblade color verde manzana , las franjas de su uniforme eran de color blanco

— ¡Cállate Reese! ¡Estoy segura que Faith tiene muy buenas razones! — habló una joven de cabello azul oscuro con ojos del mismo color mientras guardaba su beyblade color coral en el bolsillo , las franjas de su uniforme eran color rojo , su edad aparentaba ser la misma que la del joven rubio , de hecho todo el grupo se conformaba de jóvenes de veinte a veintidós años de edad

— Claro que tengo buenas razones , el jefe está haciendo una videollamada , al parecer tiene noticias — sin decir nada más todos los presentes se acomodaron frente a la gran pantalla listos para hablar con su máxima autoridad

Después de aceptar la llamada el gran ordenador oscureció mientras el icono de "loading" se hacía presente , a los pocos segundos la imagen se tornó borrosa pero poco a poco empezó a hacerse más clara mostrando a un hombre encapuchado con una máscara blanca que solo cubría sus ojos , todos guardaron silencio esperando a que el del otro lado empiece a hablar

— Les tengo noticias Caribbean Bladers , las cosas son tal como lo sospechábamos Leela no tiene ni la más mínima idea de a quien tiene como compañera — hablaba el hombre con una voz suave pero a la vez imponente

— ¡Ja! es tal como lo predijo señor , en verdad es un desperdicio que todo ese poder esté en manos de esa chiquilla parlanchina — habló un joven de cabello blanco y corto , ojos color café mientras apretaba fuertemente un beyblade color rojo con franjas blancas , las líneas de su uniforme eran color morado

— Caleb tiene razón amo , sabiendo esto es muy fácil robar a Siremaid , después de todo necesitamos ese poder para activar la máquina — habló una joven de cabello naranja , ojos color gris mientras sacaba su beyblade color amarillo del bolsillo para tenerlo a la mano , las franjas de su uniforme eran celestes

— ¡No! sería estúpido lanzarnos a lo loco , no hay que olvidar que Leela tiene a los Bladebreakers de su lado una gran ventaja ...— habló el líder mientras colocaba su mano en la barbilla — también descubrí algo interesante su novio es nada menos y nada más que el mismísimo líder de los Majestics por lo que debemos tener mucho cuidado si queremos cumplir nuestro objetivo

— Hay...que suerte tienen los que no se bañan , tener a Robert Jurgens como novio debe ser un sueño — habló la chica de cabello azul colocando sus dos manos en la cintura — bueno...cuando acabemos con ella ese bombón estará disponible

— Sueñas Addison , nadie va a querer a una bruja como tú — habló un chico de tez blanca castaño , ojos color negro mientras cruzaba sus brazos , las franjas de su uniforme eran de color gris

—!Repítelo Elijah! — dijo la peliazul queriendo darle un golpe en la cara sin embargo el líder los llamó la atención haciendo que ambos se queden quietos en su lugar

— ¡Silencio los dos! — demandó el enmascarado con voz autoritaria — no es momento de pelear entre ustedes , si son listos entrenarán para cuando tengan que enfrentar a los Bladebreakers que presiento que será muy pronto , conociendo a Leela querrá saber más sobre el pasado de la bestia bit y si hará lo que pienso...vendrá al Caribe para confirmarlo todo

— Y es casi un hecho de que esos Bladebreakers entrometidos vendrán con ella — habló el joven con el nombre de Caleb sonriendo de forma emocionada

— Eso es seguro o sino...yo mismo me encargare de que así sea ya que a parte de los poderes de Siremaid , las bestias bit de esos chicos también nos serán muy útiles — hablo el de la capucha con aire maligno

— Pero señor estamos hablando de Tyson , que fue tres veces campeón mundial no será fácil contra él y a parte de que sus otros amigos son muy fuertes especialmente ese chico Kai — habló la joven de cabello naranja

— No te preocupes Scarlett , ustedes podrán contra ellos ya que llevan un entrenamiento muy especial y el fracaso no es una opción — añadió con tono severo logrando que todos retrocedan varios pasos — tambien quiero que sepan que Leela es mía , Siremaid estará bajo mi dominio y así la máquina será completada — dijo el enmascarado sonriendo levemente pero de forma maligna — yo les mantendré informados cualquier noticia por ahora necesito seguir en Japón , ustedes entrenen el tiempo que sea necesario , también necesito que Faith revise sus beyblades , no queremos pasar nada por alto

— No se preocupe señor , yo me encargo — habló el joven de la bata que al parecer era el técnico del equipo , segundos después la imagen del enmascarado desapareció

* * *

El sonido del celular hizo que Leela despierte del largo sueño en el que estaba metida , somnolienta se levantó para hurgar en sus bolsillos y sacar el aparato que no dejaba de sonar

— _¿Hola?_ — preguntó con un tono de voz apenas audible

— _¡Leela! ¿porque te fuiste del parque? los chicos y yo teníamos pensado ir todos juntos a la nueva heladería del centro comercial pero cuando nos dimos cuenta te habías ido_ — habló Hillary del otro lado de la llamada con tono de voz claramente molesto

— _Lo siento Hillary_ — respondió la mencionada con un gran bostezo — _no tenía muchos ánimos de quedarme...estaba cansada_

— _¿Tu cansada a las dos de la tarde? eso no es propio de ti_ — habló la castaña de forma sarcástica — _¿estas bien? Tyson dijo que estabas deprimida_

— _Tyson solo exageró , estoy bien ¡de veras! no se preocupen por mí_ — mencionó la ojiverde sonriendo con ternura

— _Esta bien si quieres alcanzarnos seguimos en la heladería o sino nos vemos mañana_ — respondió Hillary suspirando profundamente

— _De acuerdo , adiós_ — Leela colgó la llamada para dejar el aparato sobre su cómoda , tiempo después echó un rápido vistazo a su beyblade el cual seguía sobre la superficie acolchada , tras un largo suspiro tomó el trompo y lo puso igual sobre su cómoda justo a lado de la foto de sus Padres , se levantó para ver si su Tia habia llegado y grande fue su sorpresa al verla en la cocina preparando la cena

— Ya despertaste Leela — habló una señora castaña peinada con un moño y unos profundos ojos verdes solo que a diferencia de los de Leela , eran más oscuros

— Si Tía ¿a qué hora llegaste? — preguntó la mencionada sentándose en la pequeña mesa

— Hace como media hora , estabas profundamente dormida así que no quise despertarte y mejor me puse a hacer la cena — respondió la señora sonriendo dulcemente mientras cortaba unas zanahorias

— Ya veo — respondió la chica bajando la mirada — ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

— Ya lo hiciste — respondió la castaña sonriendo de forma divertida colocando las zanahorias previamente cortadas en una olla

— ¿Papá alguna vez te contó la historia de cómo logró manejar a Siremaid al cien por ciento? — preguntó la jovencita sin nada de rodeos , la señora dejó de hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo para posar su mirada seria en la chica

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta ahora? — preguntó la castaña secándose las manos con un pequeño mantel

— Solo...quiero saber la historia , es muy duro para mí tener a alguien a quien considero una extraña cerca de mí , cuando batallo con Siremaid siento que solo hago eso...batallar ...y a pesar de ganar eso no me hace sentir bien ¿entiendes? quiero sentir lo que siente Tyson cuando pelea con Dragoon sentirse uno solo con la bestia bit , ser amigos , tener un lazo que nos una ….es por eso que quiero saber todos los secretos de Papá para lograrlo...— dijo Leela sintiendo como sus ojos empiezan a vidriarse

Sin embargo su Tía la miró fijamente por unos minutos , suspiró profundamente para tomar asiento justo al frente de la joven ojiverde — ¿sabes? tu Papá tenía el mismo problema que tú — dijo ganándose una mirada sorprendida por parte de la menor — tu Madre era mi hermana ...y ella me contó que Adam sufría mucho por no tener ese lazo que se supone debía tener con la bestia bit , hizo todo lo que podía pero nada parecía cambiar es por eso que decidió dejar el beyblade para dedicarse a la pintura

— ¡Pero ya sabes a donde llegó por dedicarse al arte! — dijo Leela azotando la palma en la mesa — lo juzgaron , lo acusaron de plagio cuando no era cierto ¡eso no es justo! — añadió recordando toda la historia , su Padre era un artista muy reconocido y famoso en su época sin embargo lo acusaron de plagiar un retrato que ya fue hecho anteriormente de un artista alemán , eso lo llevó a tener grandes problemas obligándolo a él y a su familia a dejar Estados Unidos y mudarse a Japón pero el chisme llegó hasta esos lugares y a pesar de estar en diferente ciudad las burlas y los ademanes no paraban — ¡Mamá murió por esa enfermedad estando embarazada y a Papá lo encontraron sobre su escritorio cosa que la policía pensó que se suicidó , todo eso paso por dedicarse al arte es por eso que yo nunca…..!

— ¡Basta Leela no digas más! — la interrumpió la señora con tono severo — lo que pasó no fue culpa de tu Padre , ni de tu Madre solo fue algo que no se pudo evitar

— Nada de eso hubiera pasado si Papá no hubiera dejado el beyblade creo que es por eso que Siremaid me odia — susurró la joven volviendo a tomar asiento

— Nada de eso , Siremaid es una bestia bit especial , se necesita mucho para tener control sobre ella recuerdo que una vez tu Padre nos contó a Lia y a mí que la única que logró "hacerse su amiga" fue su Madre a los 23 años — habló la castaña cruzando sus brazos — nadie sabe cómo pasó y a pesar de todas las investigaciones que Adam hizo en los primeros años no pudo encontrar nada

— Entonces no hay forma…¿verdad? — preguntó Leela sumergida en la depresión

— Yo nunca dije eso — respondió la castaña levantándose la silla para servirse café — es cierto que es difícil pero no es imposible , tu Padre hizo lo que pudo sin embargo sus avances fueron mínimos , según varias historias tu Abuela logró dominar a Siremaid en su tierra natal , me refiero a la tierra en donde fue encontrada

— ¿Y esa Tierra es….?

— El Caribe — añadió la castaña sonriendo ampliamente

* * *

El sol empezaba a ocultarse tras las montañas señal de que la noche estaba a punto de caer , en el cielo ya se podían apreciar las primeras estrellas que alumbrarán el gran cielo despejado , en las calles de una más tranquila ciudad podemos ver a un chico con una gorra roja caminando desinteresadamente hasta su hogar , su ropa estaba algo manchada debido a todo el helado que ingirió ahora solo quería tomar un baño y dormir como si no hubiera un mañana

— ¡Vaya que día tan largo he tenido! no veo la hora de tomar un baño caliente y arroparme en la camita — decía Tyson estirando sus brazos de forma perezosa — vaya...sueno como una anciana ….— a los pocos pasos pudo ver a una joven de ojos verde-limón parada a unos diez metros delante de él , su mirada variaba entre serio y decidido — ¿Leela? — preguntó el chico al reconocerla — ¿qué haces aquí? si es para reunirte con todos en la heladería siento decirte que llegas tarde

— Tyson….— mencionaba la joven acercándose a él sin quitar esa cara que fácilmente podría competir con Kai , el chico se asustó jamas habia visto esa parte de su mejor amiga — tengo una petición — sin decir nada más la joven sacó su beyblade durazno para ponerlo a la altura de su rostro — ¿pelearías conmigo?

El de la gorra sintió como un balde de agua helada bañaba su cuerpo entero ¿desde cuando tenía un beyblade? era algo que definitivamente no conocía de Leela y eso que creía saberlo todo de ella , no sabía si sentirse confundido o molesto por el hecho de no tener ni la mas minima idea de lo que sus ojos veían ¿acaso era el único que no sabia que tenia una bestia bit? ¿será que los demás si lo sabían? pero si ese era el caso…¿porque Leela no tuvo la confianza de decírselo? tantas preguntas se formaban en la mente del chico , tantas teorías que pasaban de la más simple hasta la más alocada

— Leela….¿desde cuando….? — preguntó con tono tembloroso sin dejar de ver el beyblade durazno que tenía al frente

— ¡Por favor! pelea conmigo , necesito comprobar una cosa — añadió la joven con un tono lúgubre

— Pero Leela no se si….— calló al ver la mirada de su mejor amiga claramente varias lágrimas empezaron a formarse en sus ojos , definitivamente pasaba algo ...algo muy grave y sentía que por medio de la pelea tendría todas las respuestas que buscaba — ¡esta bien! ¡sígueme!

* * *

Leela siguió a Tyson hasta su hogar en donde en el jardín poseía un plato pequeño de beyblade muy útil para las constantes prácticas tanto de él como del resto del equipo

—Me imagino que ya conoces las reglas — mencionó el de la gorra con una seriedad apenas creíble mientras se colocaba a un lado del plato

—Por supuesto — respondía la ojiverde poniéndose al otro lado — cuando tu quieras

— Pero cuando hayamos batallado necesito que me lo cuentes todo — dijo Tyson alistando su lanzador — sólo así podemos continuar ¿lo prometes?

Leela dejó salir un suspiro mientras sacaba un lanzador parecido al de Tyson sólo que de color celeste con líneas blancas a los lados y algunos detalles con brillo como formando pequeñas olas dando la sensación de tema marino — muy bien , lo prometo

Ambos chicos se colocaron en posición listos para comenzar — 3...2….1…¡Let it rip! — gritó Tyson lanzando a Dragoon segundos después Leela lanzó su beyblade durazno perfectamente hacia el centro del plato mientras que el beyblade de Tyson giraba a su alrededor — ¡vamos Dragoon!

El beyblade blanco empezó a embestir al contrario sin embargo el beyblade durazno se quedaba perfectamente girando en la misma posición — adelante Siremaid — dijo Leela de forma tranquila haciendo que su beyblade golpee a Dragoon haciéndolo volar hasta estrellarse en el borde del plato

—¡Dragoon! — gritó Tyson logrando que el beyblade blanco se salve y siga girando — _"es fuerte"_ — pensó de forma impactada sin dejar de ver el trompo de Leela

—Siremaid ¡embestida! — dijo Leela sintiendo que hablaba con el aire ya que la sirena embistió a Dragoon pero por la batalla más no porque Leela se lo pidió y eso lo puede comprobar ya que el trompo durazno embistió al blanco segundos antes de que la chica se lo dijera

— ¡Resiste amigo Dragoon! Leela eres fuerte , jamás imaginé que jugabas beyblade así que ya es tiempo de batallar encerio ¡Dragoon muéstrate! — gritó Tyson segundos después el majestuoso dragón azul salió del beyblade mientras lanzaba un potente rugido

—Siremaid ¡sal ahora! — a los minutos la bestia bit de Leela hizo su aparición dejando impresionado a Tyson y Dragoon, la Sirena poseía el cabello azulado adornado con algunas conchas y era tan largo que llegaba hasta al final de su aleta , su piel era de color durazno claro que brillaba con el sol , unos intensos ojos rubí , su aleta era azul verdoso y sus escamas brillaban con intensidad , llevaba una tiara en la cabeza y un collar de perlas

— Fascinante es...hermosa — dijo Tyson admirando la gran sirena ,jamás había visto una bestia bit de esa índole y Dragoon parecía estar igual o más impactado que su compañero — ¡Dragoon ten cuidado! una bestia bit así debe usar la distracción como ventaja así que no te confíes — añadió viendo a su amigo el cual asintió de forma decidida

— Siremaid ataca a Dragoon — ordenó Leela señalando el gran dragón azul , la sirena solo rodó sus ojos antes de atacar lo cual extrañó un poco a Tyson

—Dragoon esquivalo — el beyblade blanco logró hacerse aun lado antes de recibir el impacto tiempo después la embistió haciendo que el trompo durazno se golpee con las paredes del plato

—¡Muy bien acabemos con esto! ¡Siremaid aletazo! — la sirena con su potente aleta logró golpear a Dragoon en el rostro — ¡embestida! — segundos después lo embistió haciendo que el beyblade blanco se empiece a tambalear

— ¡Dragoon Evolution Storm! — gritó Tyson y su dragón con un rugido lanzó su ataque más poderoso haciendo que varias rocas del piso vuelen por los aires debido a la intensidad , una de ellas con un tamaño considerablemente grande se dirigía justo hacia Leela — ¡Leela cuidado!

La ojiverde pudo ver como la roca se dirigía a su rostro por lo que pegó un grito , Tyson no dejaba de ver a la Sirena como esperando a que la salve ya que al ser su bestia bit , su amiga y compañera estaba seguro de que iba a hacer algo , sin embargo la sirena desapareció metiéndose al beyblade logrando que este deje de girar y se quede estático en el suelo , esta acción hizo a Tyson y Dragoon abrir sus ojos de par en par ¿a la bestia bit no le importaba en lo más mínimo Leela? ¿pero como? si eran compañeras ¡no! más que eso...amigas , toda bestia bit se preocupa por su peleador sin embargo este era un caso especial

— ¡Rayos! ¡Dragoon! — gritó Tyson viendo al dragón azul , este no necesito mas palabras y con su cuerpo pudo proteger a Leela antes de que la roca impacte con ella , cuando todo se calmó también desapareció haciendo que el trompo blanco deje de girar

Leela estaba impactada así que cayó al suelo mientras respiraba con dificultad , en ese momento sufrió grandes emociones pensando que iba a salir gravemente herida , Tyson no tardó ni dos segundos en acercarse a ella sumamente preocupado

— ¡Leela! ¿estas bien? ¡diablos eso fue intenso! — decía el de la gorra arrodillándose delante de ella

Leela se encontraba jadeando mientras una ligera gota de sudor resbalaba por su mejilla —estoy bien….—dijo sinceramente posando su vista en su beyblade que yacía tirado a un lado

—Leela no es por asustarte pero..¿que acaba de pasar? es como si no le importaras a tu bestia bit….—trato de decir el de la gorra tomando el beyblade de Dragoon en su mano — si Dragoon no te hubiera salvado…..— la ojiverde mantenía la vista en el suelo recuperándose del shock de hace un momento

— Entonces no hay duda...tengo que ir allá...—murmuraba la chica mas para si misma que para su acompañante

—¿Eh? Leela me estas asustando ¿qué rayos pasa? — pregunto Tyson tomándola de los hombros — me debes una explicación y ¡espero que me deje satisfecho!

Sin embargo Leela no parecía escuchar nada de lo que su amigo decía ya que estaba metida en un recuerdo que había tenido con su Tía esa misma tarde

* * *

 _ **Flash Back**_

—¿ El Caribe? — preguntó la ojiverde abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa —no sabía que Siremaid venía de ese lugar

— ¡Asi es! tu abuela en uno de sus viajes fue allá y la encontró dentro de una almeja tirada en la playa , al principio tenia el mismo problema que tienes tu , que tuvo tu Padre ya que tratar con Siremaid es complicado , sin embargo hubo unas personas que la ayudaron con un entrenamiento especial para aprender a dominarla , claro que tu Padre jamas se atrevio a hacer eso como sabes prefirió alejarse pero...ahora como Siremaid es tuya tu tienes la decision de dejarla o recorrer el mismo camino que recorrió tu abuela en su juventud — explicaba la castaña bebiendo un sorbo de café

— ¿Tendría que ir al Caribe y hacer el mismo entrenamiento que mi abuela realizó para tener la confianza de Siremaid? — preguntaba Leela colocando un dedo en su barbilla

— Si quieres que todo mejore entre ambas , si — dijo su Tía cerrando sus ojos — pero es un viaje peligroso y la verdad no me gustaría que fueras sola ¡oye! le puedes pedir a tus amigos que te acompañen — propuso sonriendo ampliamente

—¡No! Tyson y los demás no tienen nada que ver , aun no se si voy a realizar este viaje...primero tengo que confirmar algo — dijo Leela levantándose de la mesa

—¿A dónde vas? — pregunto la castaña viendo como su sobrina dejaba la cocina

—Retaré a Tyson a una batalla , si las cosas entre Siremaid y yo siguen en lo mismo entonces iré ya que enserio deseo ganar su confianza y ser su amiga , es horrible ver la amistad de los demás peleadores con sus bestias bit sabiendo que en mi caso ese lazo no existe — añadió la ojiverde dejando la cocina

 ** _Fin Flash Back_**

* * *

—¿Leela? ¡LEELA! — gritó Tyson viendo como su amiga tenía la mirada perdida

La joven pudo reaccionar y al ver la cara de preocupación de su mejor amigo suspiró profundamente optando en que le diría toda la verdad

—Esta bien Tyson te lo explicaré todo pero entremos a tu casa — añadió tomando su beyblade durazno y metiendolo en su bolsillo , Tyson tragó en seco y la ayudó a levantarse

Los dos chicos entraron a la casa sin darse cuenta de que estaban siendo observados por una siniestra figura enmascarada con una larga capa negra que le cubría la cabeza y el cuerpo

—Interesante , muy interesante — dijo el encapuchado desde la rama de un árbol — ¡eso es querida estás haciendo justo lo que quiero! ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo el que tenga a Siremaid ¡Leela pobre ilusa no sabes lo que te espera! — añadió sonriendo de forma sádica antes de saltar de la rama y perderse en las calles de la ciudad

* * *

 _Bueno bueno...hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy , por ser el primero es algo corto pero conforme vaya avanzando la historia los caps serán mas largos especialmente cuando los personajes interactuen mas entre sí_

 _Amigas mias espero que les haya gustado este comienzo ya saben que cualquier review siempre es bienvenido (de la persona que sea) xD_


	2. ¡Quiero ir con mi mejor amiga!

_Aquí está el segundo capítulo de este nuevo Fic , la verdad no me demoré mucho en escribirlo debido a que en los últimos días (especialmente en este) he tenido mucho tiempo libre , hoy tuve cuatro horas seguidas en la Universidad y no podia desaprovecharlas , asi que cuando iba escribiendo me faltaba menos y menos para acabarlo jaja XD_

 _ **lovelywoods**_

 _Jajajaja me alegra que te haya gustado el primer capítulo amigochaaa! XD y pues esperemos que el Fic salga tan bueno como me lo imagino , podremos darnos cuenta cuando ya salgan mas capitulos jajaja_

 _¡Tienes razon! la personalidad de Leela es alegre sin embargo hasta una persona asi se puede sentir vacia al no tener apoyo y es justo como Leela se siente con su propia bestia bit asi que entenderás que este viaje es necesario_

 _La escena de Owen cuando la escribía se me formaba una sonrisa en la cara XD seria muy divertido ver que el joven Robert Jurgens tiene competencia y lo peor esque él vive en Alemania en cambio este chico es de la misma ciudad de Leela ...uuuyy jajajaja como te dije mas adelante tendrá mas participación (ya veras porque)_

 _Con respecto a los malos pues si...meteran en serios aprietos a nuestros G-Revolution aunque en este cap no salieron , quiero que aparezcan cuando ya todos esten allá :)_

 _Dejame decirte que la escena de la roca y de Siremaid abandonando a Leela no iba a existir! XD se supone que solo batallarian sin problemas pero cuando lo iba escribiendo se me vino a la mente para que la trama tenga mas ..drama ...no se aunque tenia miedo que fuera muy fuerte pero bien que no terminó en desgracia gracias a Dragoon :)_

 _Ese accidente fue necesario para impulsar a Leela de hacer este viaje :)_

 _Y eso amiguis aqui esta el siguiente cap que espero que te guste y te inspire para tu Fic jajaja ya nos estaremos hablando :)_

 _ **ShadowTamerBlack**_

 _De nada amiga ya sabes que tu opinión tambien me importa mucho y cada vez que vaya actualizando te aviso ;)_

 _¿Encerio te gustan las sirenas? ¡genial! porque tambien son de mis criaturas fantásticas favoritas...con los unicornios jajaja XD al principio quería que la bestia bit de Leela sea un unicornio pero despues pensé "nooo...eso ya tiene Oliver" asi que nació la sirena aunque ahora que lo veo es mejor :)_

 _Y si la verdad el problema que tiene Leela con su bestia bit es algo...complicado por eso tiene que entrenar mucho para aprender todos sus trucos por asi decirlo jajaja XD pero es un entrenamiento especial...eeemmm...ya veras cuando llegue a esa parte :3_

 _Y con respecto a como conoció a Tyson pues...jajajaja lo verás en este cap de hecho ya lo tenia escrito antes de leer tu comentario asi que me leiste la mente XD_

 _Los antagonistas...¿te refieres a los villanos? pues si quise hacer una escena dedicada a ellos para que ...vayan teniendo una idea de quienes son los próximos dolores de cabeza de los G-Revolution XD_

 _Espero que tambien disfrutes este cap y ya nos estaremos hablando amiga :)_

* * *

El silencio de la noche daba la sensación de una ciudad muerta , no había movimiento de ningún alma al menos en varios kilómetros por lo que la tranquilidad era más que evidente sin embargo esa tranquila noche era la peor para cierto chico beyluchador quien se movía de un lado a otro en su cama sin poder pegar los ojos. Se quemaba el cerebro pensando en toda la información que su mejor amiga le había soltado con respecto a los problemas que tiene con su bestia bit , la historia de su abuela , su Padre y el viaje que tiene pensado hacer para que la situación mejore. Jamás pensó que todo eso pasaba en la vida de Leela era algo tan impactante que se quedó sin palabras por varias horas hasta su abuelo se preocupó al notarlo tan callado en la cena

Era entendible que no se lo haya dicho a nadie , después de todo era normal que no se sienta segura consigo misma a pesar del carácter hiperactivo y alegre que tiene pero de todas formas no deja de ser preocupante especialmente por su seguridad , el de la gorra recordaba el día que se conocieron como si hubiera sido ayer

* * *

 ** _Flash Back_**

—¡Mira Hiro! ¡lo logré! — gritaba un Tyson de apenas seis años cuando por fin logró que su beyblade gire de forma correcta en el plato

—Muy bien hecho Tyson — felicitó su hermano colocándole una gorra roja en su cabeza — sabía que lo lograrias ¿ves? solo tienes que concentrarte — añadió el adolescente sonriendo con ternura al ver a Tyson son sus mejillas sonrojadas de orgullo

—¡Sí! ¡gracias por todas tus enseñanzas hermano mayor! —grito el pequeño cogiendo su beyblade con orgullo — ahora ¿vamos a casa? — el mayor asintió con la cabeza para empezar a caminar

Ambos hermanos se dirigian a su casa mientras hablaban de cosas sin importancia , de repente el pequeño ve como en la otra esquina un grupo de niños formaban un círculo mientras reían a carcajadas , Tyson intentó ver que se encontraba en el centro sin embargo los niños tapaban todo impidiendole la vista

— Hiro ¿que están haciendo esos niños? — preguntó de forma inocente señalando a los mencionados

— Supongo que deben estar jugando , olvidalos Tyson…..¿Tyson? ¡Tyson! — grito el mayor al ver que su hermano corría hacia ellos

—¡Solo quiero ver que hacen! — grito el mencionado acercándose al círculo humano , cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente el pequeño abrió sus ojos al ver que en el piso apoyada en el muro se encontraba una pequeña de cabello corto hasta los hombros y unos intensos ojos verde-limón , llorando con sus piernas flexionadas mientras que los demás le lanzaban pinceles , lápices , borradores y hojas de papel hecho bola mientras reían a carcajadas

—¡Toma esto estafadora! — gritó un niño lanzandole una bola de papel al rostro

— Tu padre es un delincuente como tú ¡ladrona! — grito esta vez una niña lanzandole un pincel

—Tu Padre es un plagiador , familia de ladrones , estafadores , no me sorprende que algun dia de estos nos robes ¡mala sangre! — gritó un niño castaño arrojándole más bolas de papel

—!Vengan! démosle una lección — gritó un niño con un globo lleno de pintura , acto seguido empezaron a lanzarle los globos manchándola por completo , la pequeña no dejaba de llorar mientras se cubría los ojos para que al menos la pintura no le llegue a esa zona

—¡Miren a la hija del plagiador! — gritó una niña con tono de cabello verdoso mientras seguía riendo

Tyson miraba con horror el maltrato , no entendía porque esos niños eran tan malos con ella sin embargo no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados así que sin pensarlo dos veces abrió paso entre la multitud y se puso de espaldas a la niña mientras estiraba los brazos a sus costados como impidiendo que la sigan haciendo daño

—¡Basta! ¡ya vi suficiente! — grito el niño provocando un enorme silencio , la pequeña abrió sus ojos un poco queriendo ver a su "rescatador" — es muy cruel lo que están haciendo con esta niña por eso ya no voy a permitir que alguien le toque al menos un pelo

—¡No te metas en esto! — gritó el niño castaño formando un puño con su mano — no la defenderías si supieras de qué clase de familia viene

— Aunque venga de una familia de alienígenas o ladrones la voy a defender , nadie merece que le hagan esto a pesar de que haya cometido las cosas más terribles — la pequeña se sorprendió ligeramente mientras veía a Tyson con algo de miedo — asi que vayanse ahora y ¡dejenla tranquila! y si veo que la vuelven a tratar mal se las verán conmigo — el castaño iba a replicar con burla sin embargo al ver que un adolescente se encontraba parado cerca con los brazos cruzados y mirada seria sintió miedo ya que suponía que era hermano del niño de la gorra , no queriéndose meter con él se alejó en silencio siendo seguido por sus amigos

Tyson al ver que ya no había peligro se giró hacia la pequeña arrodillándose frente a ella , esta mantenía la vista en el piso porque le daba mucha vergüenza ver al niño , el de la gorra sacó un pañuelo y empezó a limpiarle el rostro con una tierna sonrisa

— No te preocupes , esos tontos ya se fueron asi que estas a salvo — habló Tyson mientras quitaba la pintura de su rostro ¿estás bien? — lo único que tuvo fue un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la pequeña — soy Tyson ¿como te llamas? — sin embargo la pequeña se mantuvo callada todo el tiempo , Tyson al terminar de limpiarla se levantó mientras su hermano se acercaba lentamente — oye Hiro...creo que es muda , no habla para nada — susurró sin dejar de mirarla

— No lo se , debe estar asustada en su caso es normal que no quiera hablar — explicó el chico viendo que la pequeña se mantenía en la misma posición

—No quiero dejarla aquí sola ¿y si la llevamos a casa para que se limpie y pueda llamar a su familia? — sugirió el pequeño formando una tierna sonrisa

Hiro lo miro y segundos después formó una leve sonrisa mientras acariciaba su cabeza — tienes buen corazon Tyson ¡está bien! llevemosla a casa

Tyson se acercó a la pequeña para tomarla del brazo y hacer que se pare del piso , la niña se veía muy avergonzada y asustada así que el pequeño la tomó de ambos hombros mientras empezaba a caminar — te invitamos a nuestra casa , ahí podrás limpiarte esa pintura y llamar a tu casa para que te vayan a retirar , no te preocupes no te voy a cobrar nada — añadió sonriendo de forma amistosa , la pequeña lo miró por unos segundos de forma sorprendida , sin embargo no dijo nada haciendo que el pequeño suspire y piense — _¿entenderá lo que le estoy diciendo?  
_

* * *

Llegando a la casa mencionada , Tyson , Hiro y el Abuelo se encontraban en la sala tomando té acompañado de algunas galletas mientras que la "desconocida" se encontraba en el baño aseándose , el abuelo se mostró confundido al ver llegar a sus sobrinos con esa niña pero la pequeña asustada y manchada de pintura le causó tanta ternura que no pudo evitar ayudarla así que mientras estaba en el baño colocó su ropa en la lavadora para limpiarla

—Fue muy lindo de tu parte ayudar a esa pequeña , muchacho — dijo el abuelo tomando un sorbo — ¿pero alguien sabe si es muda? intenté hablar con ella pero solo me respondía moviendo la cabeza

—Yo tambien pienso que es muda...no quiere hablar a pesar de que me porto amable con ella —dijo Tyson frunciendo el ceño — ¡pero no importa! contal de que este bien — añadió sonriendo — ¡oh es cierto! le llevaré algo de ropa ya que la suya sigue en la lavadora — el pequeño corrió a su habitación mientras pensaba en que podría darle ya que no tenía ropa de niña , se había formado un pequeño problema ¿porque la trajo a su casa en primer lugar? pudo haberla dejado que se vaya por su camino después de ayudarla pero no tenía tan mal corazón , esa niña estaba asustada y no hubiera sido capaz de ir a su casa sola por el miedo de volver a toparse con gente mala , sabía que eso hubiera pasado y la culpa de dejarla botada no lo hubiera dejado dormir o comer así que hacer esta buena acción por la "muda" lo hacía sentirse muy bien , al final optó por darle una pijama

Tyson se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto de baño , al escuchar que la ducha estaba prendida supuso que aún se encontraba bañándose por lo que podía entrar, dejarle la ropa y salir sin ningún problema

— Oye aqui te dejo ropa limpia para que te cambies después — gritó el niño para hacerse escuchar en medio del ruido del agua , la niña no dijo nada haciendo a Tyson suspirar de forma derrotada

* * *

Silencio….la sala estaba en total silencio , la pequeña se encontraba con la pijama que Tyson había elegido hasta que su ropa casual se seque , mantenía la vista en el piso mientras jugaba con sus dedos , el pequeño de la gorra se encontraba frente a ella sumamente incómodo quería sacar un tema de conversación pero todo lo que preguntaba la niña respondía asintiendo o negando con la cabeza , empezaba a creer que de verdad era muda asi que mejor se quedó callado esperando a que pase algo

— Muy bien pequeña tu ropa está lista — dijo el abuelo entrando a la sala con la ropa de la mencionada limpia y doblada , esta consistía en un vestido floreado color celeste , las flores eran azules , medias blancas , zapatos café claro y una cinta para cabello de color blanco

La pequeña se levantó para tomar la ropa y con un gesto de agradecimiento que realizó con la cabeza salió de la habitación dejando a un Tyson suspirando de alivio

* * *

Minutos después , la "desconocida" se encontraba sentada sobre una roca en el patio , había llamado a sus Padres y estos le dijeron que enseguida iban por ella asi que decidió esperar tranquilamente fuera de la casa para ya no causar más problemas

Tyson la miraba desde lejos preguntándose cómo pudo hablar con sus padres si se suponía que era muda después descartó esa posibilidad y si la niña no hablaba simplemente debía ser por una de dos cosas: él dejó una mala impresión y no le agradó o se sentía nerviosa y avergonzada por todo lo que pasó

— ¿Será porque hablo mucho? — se preguntaba el niño temiendo que por ser hablador , la niña se llevó una pésima impresión de él y ahora lo veía como un ridículo pero todo lo que hizo fue con buena intención así que la ojiverde no debería odiarlo , seguía metido en sus pensamientos que no notó que la pequeña se encontraba justo parada frente a él , esto hizo que diera un salto y caiga de espaldas — h-hola….me asustaste apareciendo de la nada ...— murmuró volviéndose a parar avergonzado

La niña empezó a jugar con sus dedos mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas — g-gracias….— dijo en un susurro apenas audible sin embargo Tyson lo escuchó como si le hubieran gritado en la cara haciendo que abra la boca formando una O entera

— ¿Qué..qué fue lo que dijiste? — preguntó pensando que escuchaba voces imaginarias , en cierta forma se acostumbró a que la niña no le diga nada

— Gracias...— repitió la niña un poco más fuerte — gracias por todo — añadió formando una pequeña sonrisa , la primera que Tyson sabía que era para él

Esto hizo al pequeño sonreír abiertamente mientras empezaba a saltar por todo el patio — ¡habló! ¡sus primeras palabras! ¡milagro! — gritaba el de la gorra sin dejar de saltar después noto lo que acaba de hacer y un sonrojo apareció en su cara — lo siento me emocione….— añadió rascándose la cabeza sin embargo al ver a la niña se dio cuenta que esta trataba de ocultar una risa , cosa que le salía muy mal , Tyson se acercó a ella y empezó a reír también

Segundos después el abuelo hizo acto de presencia — pequeña , llegaron tus Padres — la ojiverde solo asintió mientras caminaba a la entrada seguida de Tyson cuando los vio a lo lejos sonrió y se dirigió a su "salvador"

— Me llamo Leela...— dijo la pequeña para ir donde sus Padres , tomar sus manos y desaparecer por las largas calles de ese vecindario

Tyson se quedó sumamente feliz esperando volver a verla , grande fue su suerte al encontrarla en el parque al día siguiente acompañada de su Madre , hablaron , rieron y Leela poco a poco empezó a mostrarse más abierta con él a tal grado de contarle los problemas que pasa con su familia con respecto a su Padre y las acusaciones , la ojiverde le aseguró que era inocente y Tyson de corazón creyó en sus palabras , cada vez que los niños la volvían a molestar el de la gorra la defendía hasta que nunca más se volvieron a meter con ella y así poco a poco su amistad fue creciendo hasta llegar a convertirse en lo que son ahora , mejores amigos capaces de hacer lo que fuera por el otro

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

* * *

Ahora estaba ahí sintiéndose patético por no haberse dado cuenta de nada aunque por otro lado Leela ha sido muy cuidadosa con respecto a ese tema , ella le aseguró que absolutamente nadie sabía de eso ¿Robert lo sabrá? ¡imposible! conociéndola no tenía las suficientes agallas para decirle pero si tiene pensado realizar ese viaje tendrá que soltar todo lo que ha estado ocultando durante su vida

— ¡Ese dichoso viaje! — decía Tyson hundiendo su cara en la almohada — entiendo como se debe sentir pero no puedo permitir que vaya sola ...se que me dijo que no me entrometiera pero….

Conocía a Leela desde que era muy pequeña , era su mejor amiga y a pesar de todo no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados , si él fuera el de la situación estaba seguro que ella no lo abandonaría aunque ...el problema que tiene con su bestia bit era algo que estaba fuera de su alcance , cuando conoció a Dragoon supo como ganarse su confianza a pesar de que en esa época desconocía muchas cosas referentes a las bestias bit , fue gracias a su viaje por el mundo y a las constantes batallas que aprendió el verdadero significado del beyblade y sobretodo de las bestias sagradas tal vez a Leela le hacía falta eso pero el Caribe es una tierra en la que jamás habia estado por eso no puede decir si es seguro o no

— ¡Imposible! ¡no puedo dormir! — el chico tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que supo que esa noche no dormiría nada así que se levantó hacia su computadora para prenderla y sentarse en su escritorio segundos después

Empezó a ver muchas fotos del Caribe , playas , hoteles , actividades , cultura todo era maravilloso que a simple vista se veía seguro tal vez Leela iba a estar bien después de todo sin embargo algo le llamó la atención

— Los Caribbean Bladers — leyó Tyson mientras entraba a la página de los mencionados , estos eran el equipo más popular del Caribe , jamás habían ido a campeonatos mundiales sin embargo eran muy buenos ya que según los artículos no han tenido ni una sola derrota

Interesado en lo que acaba de leer intentó buscar fotos de ellos pero por alguna extraña razón no había ninguna , ni siquiera información de sus bestias bit sólo encontraba varias reseñas sobre gente de la zona misma , esto intrigó a Tyson todavía más llevándolo a colocar sus dos manos en la boca

— ¡¿Y si Leela se llega a topar con ellos?! — se preguntaba internamente ya que por causa de mala suerte esos Caribbean Bladers podrían retarla a una batalla y obviamente la ojiverde estaría en mucha desventaja considerando los problemas que tiene con Siremaid — se meterá en problemas eso es seguro….no puedo dejar que vaya sola , ella es muy terca y se que va a impedir que vaya pero no puedo permitir que su ego interfiera esta vez — añadió de forma decidida — para convencerla necesitaré apoyo….hablaré con los chicos mañana — decía apagando el ordenador — _"lo siento Leela , se que no tenemos nada que ver pero se convirtió en nuestra pelea desde el momento en que me dijiste la verdad"_

* * *

Leela despertó muy temprano ese día , nada propio de ella pero después de hablar la noche anterior con su Tía sobre la decisión que tomó se propuso a levantarse a las seis de la mañana con intenciones de empacar ya que quería irse lo más pronto posible , recordó que tenía que escribirle a Robert ...no será nada fácil ya que lo conocía muy bien y estaba segura de que se negará rotundamente sin embargo era algo que tenía que hacer así que ahora ni él mismo impedirá que vaya a ese viaje

— Veamos…..— decía la ojiverde tomando su celular — mandarle un mensaje sería algo impersonal ¡tendré que llamarlo! — buscó en sus contactos el nombre del alemán y cuando estuvo al punto de marcar se detuvo — vamos Leela..tienes que hacerlo ¡que importa si se enoja! tienes que hacer esto por tu bien — sin embargo no podía presionar el botón de llamar — será un largo día….— suspiró viendo el nombre del alemán en su celular sin poder hacer nada o mejor...sin tener el valor de hacer algo

* * *

El tiempo pasó y el reloj marcaba las ocho de la mañana , un grupo de chicos se encontraban reunidos en el parque a pedido de cierto beyluchador de gorra roja ya que al igual que Leela se propuso a levantarse temprano para poder hablar con el resto sobre el tema que lo ha tenido inquieto desde el momento en que lo supo. Y no era nada extraño que se comporte así ya que después de que terminó su relato se hizo un silencio lúgubre en todos los presentes

Los minutos pasaban y nadie se atrevía a decir algo parecía que alguien acaba de morir ya que sus caras reflejaban todo rastro de sentimientos confusión , sorpresa , molestia , ira todo menos alegría

Kai que era el más serio del grupo se encontraba apoyado en un árbol con la cabeza agachada y un rostro que pareciera estar procesando toda la información que Tyson acaba de dar ,para él que ha vivido cosas terribles entiende la decisión de Leela sin embargo en parte esto era nuevo , en BioVolt hacían toda clase de experimentos ya sea con humanos o animales pero desde siempre las bestias bit eran leales a sus beyluchadores

Tala , Bryan , Spencer , Ian todos fueron víctimas de las cosas que sucedían en esa abadía pero siempre contaban con el apoyo de sus bestias bit a pesar de ser experimentos y ahora hay que verlos participando en campeonatos mundiales y siendo el mejor equipo de la historia , por eso escuchar que una bestia bit dejó a su "compañera" a su suerte cuando su vida corrió peligro era algo inquietante por eso estaba de acuerdo con el viaje que su amiga va a hacer completamente sola sin embargo el resto no pensaba lo mismo

—¡No podemos permitir que vaya sola! — habló Tyson después de un largo silencio — Leela es nuestra amiga y no podemos dejar que haga esto al azar , necesita apoyo para superar esta gran prueba ¿no lo creen así chicos?

—Pero esto es algo que no nos concierne a nosotros — habló Ray cruzando sus brazos mientras se sentaba en una banca , sin embargo su rostro reflejaba inquietud pura

— ¡De hecho a mi sí! — habló Kenny tecleando como loco en Dizzy — ¡la pelea que nos contó Tyson simplemente es fascinante! ¡jamás pensé que existía una bestia bit así pero dejar de lado a su compañera a tal grado de meterse al beyblade para no ayudarla...wow! ¡necesito ver a Siremaid con mis propios ojos! ¡necesito sacar muchos datos!

— Yo también estoy de acuerdo en no dejar que Leela vaya sola — habló Max colocando su mano en el hombro se Tyson — después de todo seríamos malos amigos si nos quedamos como si nada de esto hubiera pasado

— Es cierto — dijo Hillary aplaudiendo levemente — ahora entiendo porque ayer estaba tan desanimada , aunque no lo acepte se que necesita apoyo en estos momentos

— Pues a mi me da igual , pienso que es mejor que vaya sola así aprende a defenderse por sí misma — habló Daichi devorando una gran manzana roja como si la situación no le importara — viví en una isla toda la vida ¡créanme! al dejar que vaya sola le estaríamos haciendo un favor

—¡Pequeño mono eso es lo más ridículo que escuché en mi vida! — dijo Tyson acercándose a él y pellizcándole la mejilla — tu naciste en una isla , Leela es de ciudad deberías pensar un poco en las consecuencias que llegaría a tener una chica inexperta en viajes si va sola al otro lado del mundo ¡debe estar aterrada!

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes lo que piensa? —habló Kai viendo con sus penetrantes ojos violeta al chico de la gorra —¿Leela te lo dijo? por lo que puedo notar ...ella está muy decidida a querer ir sola , Tyson si te entrometes solo serás un estorbo — añadió sin pudor alguno como era su costumbre

—¡Al diablo tus comentarios Kai! se que Leela no es tan importante para ti como lo es para mí por eso no voy a dejarla sola en esto , si alguno de ustedes quiere venir pues adelante — dijo Tyson empezado a caminar lejos de ellos , Kai cerró sus ojos y se mantuvo sereno en su posición mientras que el resto empezó a cruzar miradas

Era normal que se sintiera tan preocupado por su amiga , claro que Leela ha viajado con anterioridad pero lo ha hecho acompañada de su Tía , con él y los demás

La ultima vez estuvieron en Alemania por el cumpleaños de Robert , la primera vez fue a Rusia justo después de que se acabara el primer campeonato mundial

* * *

 _ **Flash Back**_

Podemos ver a un Tyson de trece años sentado sobre la cama en la habitación de hotel en donde los Bladebreakers pasaban su estancia en la ciudad de Moscú , el campeonato mundial había acabado de forma épica con la batalla Tyson vs Tala , fue transmitida en todo el planeta y ahí fue donde los legendarios Bladebreakers se hicieron muy conocidos sin contar que fue la primera vez en donde Tyson pasó a ser campeón mundial

Ahora llegó la calma y los Bladebreakers se separaron sin embargo la fiesta de celebración con el resto de equipos seguía en marcha en el salón principal del hotel. Tyson subió a la alcoba después de recibir una carta aparentemente de su mejor amiga , no sabía nada de ella desde que dejó Japón por lo que su emoción se le veía en la cara

—¡Veamos que dice Leela! — gritó el campeón mundial abriendo el sobre desesperadamente , mientras pasaba los párrafos su rostro se iluminó a tal grado que pareciera que tenía un gran buffet al frente —¡Leela está por venir! ¡Abuelo! ¡Papá! — gritó Tyson buscando a los mencionados , cuando al fin pudo dar con ellos empezó a hablar emocionado —¡Leela me escribe diciendo que me vio en televisión, que está orgullosa de mi y que quiere felicitarme en persona! ¡ya debe estar en camino! ¿podemos ir al aeropuerto a recogerla? dice que su Tía está con ella

Su Padre y su Abuelo se vieron el uno al otro con una sonrisa , conocían a Leela y de hecho la consideraban de la familia porque la amistad que ha tenido con Tyson es de varios años así que estaban felices de saber que ambos se apoyaban mutuamente a pesar de la distancia

— Está bien Tyson partamos enseguida — dijo su Padre empezando a caminar seguido de los otros dos

* * *

—¡LEELA POR AQUÍ! — gritó el ahora campeón mundial alzando sus brazos para dejarse ver en medio de toda la multitud que adornaba el aeropuerto

—¡TYSON! — gritó una ojiverde de trece años sumamente emocionada al ver a su mejor amigo , acto seguido empezó a correr ignorando los gritos de su Tía

El de la gorra empezó a correr hacia ella también y cuando estaban a unos metros de distancia alguien se resbaló con el piso provocando un gran choque de frentes mandando a cada uno de espaldas siendo el espectáculo de todos los presentes

—¡Auch! menso — decía Leela sobándose la frente acostada en el piso , llevaba una blusa blanca de manga larga con bordes rosas y dibujado un panda llevando una flor en el medio , una falda rosa , mallas negras y botas del mismo color

—Pensé que ibas a parar — se quejaba el de la gorra estando en la misma posición, segundos después sus respectivos familiares llegaron a su auxilio

— Cada vez que están juntos son todo un espectáculo — decía la Tía de Leela ayudándola a levantarse

— Ni que lo digas Hana — dijo el Padre de Tyson acercándose para ayudar a su hijo a pararse del suelo — aunque no puedo quejarme de ellos….— añadió viendo como el abuelo de Tyson hacía un espectáculo con su bastón mientras saltaba de un pie rodeado de varias personas que aplaudían

— El abuelo sigue siendo el mismo — dijo Leela riendo — por cierto Tyson ¡felicidades! — añadió mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo — vi en televisión tu pelea en serio estuviste fenomenal

— Gracias Lily — dijo el de la gorra de forma cariñosa abrazándola también — estoy feliz de que estes aqui , asi puedes conocer a mis amigos ¡no perdamos mas tiempo! — tomando su mano ambos niños empezaron a correr rumbo a las puertas del aeropuerto mientras reían y charlaban entre sí

 _ **Fin flash back**_

* * *

El chico de la gorra se encontraba sentado a la orilla del río mientras lanzaba piedras al agua constantemente , pensaba en una solución para poder convencer a su mejor amiga de acompañarla no importaba si solo eran los dos , al menos Leela contaría con el apoyo necesario

—¡Rayos! ¿que hago? — se preguntaba el chico cuando de repente ve a la ojiverde sentada al otro lado de la orilla , al parecer estaba batallando con el celular ya que lo miraba con ansias locas de arrojarlo al agua —¿Leela? — añadió cruzando un pequeño puente para llegar a ella

La ojiverde se sentía muy frustrada porque aún no tenía el coraje de llamar a Robert y decirle todo lo que tiene pensado hacer , llevaba toda la mañana en lo mismo y no podía hacer nada por el simple hecho de que sabía que se enojaría

—¡Maldita cosa! — gritó arrojando su teléfono al pasto y quedándose cruzada de brazos , fue cuando sintió la presencia de Tyson a unos metros — hola Tyson ¿paseando al perro? — pregunto tratando de desestresarse

— No tengo perro — dijo el de la gorra sentándose a su lado

—Cierto...no se porque pregunté eso — se formó un silencio incomodo hasta que Tyson tomó el celular de su amiga para ver porque se veía tan molesta

— Así que aun no te atreves a decirle a Robert ¿eh? — preguntaba irónicamente entregándole el teléfono

— Se va a enojar….si iría acompañada no habría problema alguno pero el caso esque voy sola y se que no estará de acuerdo — mencionaba Leela suspirando y apoyando su mano en la mejilla — es como si me pudiera meter a su mente y saber lo que va a pensar….

—¿Sabes que yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo en que vayas sola verdad? es por eso que voy a salvarte — dijo Tyson levantando el pulgar — iré contigo , ahora si puedes llamarle a Robert para...— sin embargo Leela lo miraba duramente —¿qué?

—¡Ya te dije que tengo que hacer esto sola! no puedo permitir que nadie me acompañe, Tyson... vulgarmente hablando ...¡esto no es asunto tuyo! — dijo la ojiverde haciendo una mueca

— ¡Pero es un viaje muy peligroso! si yo estuviera en tus zapatos me daria mucho miedo ir solo...Leela…..¡déjame ir contigo! — rogó el de la gorra tomándola de los hombros sin embargo la ojiverde mantenía esa expresión seria en el rostro y sin decir nada se levantó y dejó a Tyson con la palabra en la boca haciéndole recordar la vez que se conocieron y no le decía nada — grandioso y ¿ahora qué? — preguntaba el de la gorra quedándose solo de nuevo , de repente una gran idea se le cruzó en la mente y con una gran sonrisa se fue corriendo hacia una dirección específica

* * *

Las horas pasaban y Leela prefirió aprovecharlas para empacar en lugar de estar sufriendo por no poder darle la noticia a Robert , cuando se sienta lista de seguro lo llamará pero ahora sentía que era muy apresurado

El reloj marcaba las seis de la tarde dando paso a un cielo naranja con toques amarillos señal de que la noche estaba muy cerca , la ojiverde se encontraba terminando de doblar su ropa para posteriormente ponerla en la maleta

— Leela...—dijo su Tía entrando de la nada a la habitación — te llaman al teléfono..

La mencionada miró a la castaña mientras empezaba a cerrar su maleta —¿quien? — preguntó fijando su vista en el equipaje terminándolo de cerrar para ponerle un candado

— ¡Tyson!

Leela suspiró profundamente ¿acaso nunca se va a rendir? — de acuerdo enseguida voy— caminó unos pasos hasta la sala para tomar el teléfono que yacía sobre una mesa — _¡Tyson te he dicho miles de veces que no puedes venir conmigo!_ — gritó sin dejar que el otro le diga "hola"

— _¡Ya lo sé! necesito que vengas al parque...tengo algo que darte_ — contestó el beyluchador rápidamente

— _¿Justo ahora? ¿no puedes esperar hasta mañana?_ — preguntó Leela viendo por la ventana cayendo en cuenta que es muy tarde

— _¡No! por favor…._ —rogó el de la gorra con un tono que a Leela le pareció algo extraño

— _Tu ganas...enseguida voy_ — acto seguido colgó y se dispuso a ir al encuentro con su amigo de la infancia

* * *

Mientras tanto en un área exclusiva del parque donde yacía una hermosa fuente con muchas flores a su alrededor dos amigos que se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo se encontraban sentados en las bancas que rodeaban el lugar esperando a que la ojiverde aparezca

— Espero que puedas convencerla Robert...—dijo Tyson viendo a su amigo de cabello morado sentado junto a él

— No puedo creer todo lo que me cuentas Tyson , Leela jamás mencionó nada de eso — mencionaba el alemán suspirando profundamente dejando ver su preocupación — dices que no le pasó nada en la batalla ¿verdad?

—¡Así es! si no hubiera sido por Dragoon ella...—el de la gorra se quedó callado pensando en la tragedia que pudo haber pasado si su dragón no hubiera puesto su propio cuerpo para que la roca no alcance a la ojiverde

— Esto no me agrada para nada…¡pudo salir lastimada a pesar de que estaba contigo! si va sola a ese tal viaje ...no quiero ni imaginar qué puede pasarle….—dijo el alemán levantándose de la banca mientras apretaba los nudillos

—Por eso necesito que hables con ella para que me deje ir , yo no puedo convencerla ¡ahora depende de ti porque sé que te va a hacer caso amigo! — habló Tyson imitándolo

A los pocos segundos la ojiverde hizo acto de presencia en el lugar pero se paralizó al ver a una persona totalmente inesperada

—¿Ro-Robert? — preguntó Leela que apenas llegaba sin embargo no podía moverse de su lugar

—Hola — contestó el alemán acercándose a ella para abrazarla levemente — Tyson me mandó a llamar...necesitamos hablar

La ojiverde miró a su mejor amigo con ganas de darle un buen golpe en la cara sin embargo esto era algo que pasaría tarde o temprano

—Los dejaré solos — el de la gorra se fue a caminar dejando sola a la pareja quienes no dijeron nada en los primeros minutos

—¿A qué hora llegaste? — preguntó la ojiverde rompiendo el silencio incómodo , ambos se sentaron en la banca mientras se tomaban las manos y entrelazaban sus dedos

—Hace diez minutos , acabo de llegar Tyson me llamó en la mañana — contestó el chico dando a entender que estuvo todo el dia viajando y era porque antes de enterarse de la noticia se encontraba trabajando en su oficina , ya después de hablar con el japonés decidió dejar todo de lado porque los asuntos de su novia eran más importantes que unos papeles

—Ya veo...—dijo Leela bajando la mirada — así que ya sabes lo que voy a hacer ….

—Si y te seré franco Leela ¡la idea de querer ir sola es la más tonta que he escuchado en mi vida! —habló el alemán viendo a los ojos de la chica , esta por su parte suspiró porque sabía que iba a decir eso

—Lo siento pero es mi decision Robert , quiero ir sola porque los demás no tienen nada que ver ¡soy muy capaz de realizar este viaje! — hablo Leela con tono franco y serio — tengo que hacer esto...supongo que Tyson te explicó todo

— ¡Precisamente! me lo dijo todo al igual que lo que pasó en su pelea — Leela se quedó callada al recordar eso — por poco te golpea una roca y estando Tyson ahí , si vas sola a esa tierra lejana las consecuencias serán peores porque no tendrás a nadie que cuide de ti ¿lo entiendes?

—¡Pero si alguien me cuida constantemente el entrenamiento que voy a hacer no va a servir de nada! ¡ya no soy una niña y no necesito que ni Tyson ni tú estén detrás mío como si fueran mi sombra! — habló la ojiverde levantándose bruscamente de la banca

— ¡Te digo estas cosas porque me preocupo por ti! — habló Robert levantandose tambien

— ¡Ya no lo hagas , es irritante! ¡puedo valerme perfectamente por mi misma , no necesito depender de ti! — habló la ojiverde cruzando sus brazos y dándole la espalda , Robert abrió sus ojos con algo de sorpresa ya que Leela jamás le había hablado así sin embargo toda la situación está haciendo que su ojiverde cambie...cambie demasiado

— Entiendo — musitó él con tono tranquilo y suave , sin decir nada más dio media vuelta para alejarse de la chica a paso lento , Leela lo miró de reojo mientras formaba un puchero triste sin embargo no podía dar marcha atrás , se prometió que haría este viaje completamente sola y que ni Robert lo iba a impedir

— _Perdóname Robert..._ — pensaba la chica dejando salir una lagrima empezando a caminar de lado contrario

* * *

El Jurgens caminaba con el rostro más serio de lo común , Tyson lo esperaba en la entrada del parque rogando que todo haya salido bien sin embargo al ver la cara de su amigo se dio cuenta que las cosas en vez de mejorar , empeoraron

— Es inútil — dijo simplemente el alemán pasando de largo , Tyson giró su cabeza y pudo ver que el de cabello morado se alejaba lentamente por las calles , ni siquiera Robert pudo con ella

La mente del chico de la gorra era un total caos , se supone que Robert la iba a convencer sin embargo las cosas no solo empeoraron la situación , la relación de la pareja al parecer también se vio afectada gracias a esa "pelea"

— ¿Desde cuando tienes que pedir permiso para hacer lo que quieres? — preguntó cierto bicolor apoyado en el tronco del árbol más cercano , Tyson no esperaba ver a su amigo ahi por lo que pegó un brinco tomándolo por sorpresa

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — preguntó el japonés acercándose lentamente a él

— Toda la vida has hecho lo mejor por el bien de los demás aun cuando el resto estaba en desacuerdo ¡ahora mírate! estás haciendo hasta lo imposible para que Leela cambie de opinión y te deje ir con ella — habló Kai posando su mirada en su amigo-rival — el Tyson de antes iría al viaje a espaldas de Leela , si es por su protección entonces valdría la pena

Tyson abrió sus ojos de par en par ¿acaso Kai indirectamente lo estaba ayudando? — ir al viaje a sus espaldas….¡claro! y ya estando allá hablaría con ella — gritó el de la gorra sonriendo emocionado — después de todo...es el Caribe y ni modo que me mande de regreso a Japón ¡Kai eres un genio! — añadió abrazando cariñosamente a su amigo

— Tyson...no vuelvas a hacer eso en tu vida...— dijo Kai separándose de él y desapareciendo lo más rápido que pudo

— No estas solo amigo — el japonés volteó al escuchar una voz muy conocida para él , sonriendo ampliamente se encontraba Max junto a los G-Revolution

— Estuvimos hablando y decidimos que te acompañaremos — dijo Kenny acomodándose los lentes — después de todo Leela es nuestra amiga tambien

— ¡Así es! a pesar de que no quiera la seguiremos a donde sea y la protegeremos — habló Ray formando un puño con su mano y sonriendo de forma decidida

— Es parte del equipo — habló Hillary sonriendo dulcemente

— Yo solo iré porque dicen que el Caribe se parece mucho a mi isla natal — habló Daichi alzando levemente sus hombros

— Chicos….— Tyson sintió muchas ganas de llorar pero limpiándose con su manga miró a sus compañeros con una leve sonrisa — muchas gracias….

¡Ahora si! Leela tenía mucho apoyo a pesar de que no lo sabía , sus amigos no iban a dejarla a su suerte y si para eso tendrían que ir a sus espaldas y cuidarla desde lejos entonces lo harían porque en un equipo se cuidan unos con otros y definitivamente Leela era parte de los G-Revolution

* * *

¡El día tan esperado al fin llegó! después de despedirse de su Tía y que esta le dé la bendición varias veces la ojiverde salió de su casa rumbo al aeropuerto , sintió muchas ganas de despedirse de Tyson pero estaba segura que terminaria metiéndose a su maleta con tal de ir con ella asi que ya le mandaría un mensaje a lo que llegue , al fin la hora de la verdad había llegado , la hora en la que enfrentará su destino y seguirá los mismos pasos que su abuela

¡Su estómago daba vueltas! sentía muchos nervios y eso que ni siquiera dejaba la ciudad , la ojiverde caminaba entre la multitud del aeropuerto cuando a lo lejos ve un rostro muy familiar que la observaba con cierta tristeza y preocupación , la joven caminó hacia a él y lo abrazo fuertemente como si se tratara de un peluche

Robert sin dudarlo rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de la chica y la apegó más a su cuerpo , desde la pelea que tuvieron no volvieron a hablar ni a escribirse así que fue una sorpresa total para Leela al verlo esperándola en ese lugar para despedirse

— Cuidate mucho — susurró el Jurgens en el oído de la ojiverde

— Tranquilo...estaré bien — contestó Leela mirándolo a los ojos para después plantarle un beso en los labios , segundos después se separaron y la chica se dirigió a la fila de abordaje correspondiente bajo la mirada inquietante del alemán , ahora lo que podía hacer era confiar en ella y en Tyson quien le había dicho la noche anterior que él junto a los demás irán al viaje pero a espaldas de la joven, eso logró tranquilizarlo un poco pero no quitaba el hecho de que se sintiera preocupado por todo lo que vaya a pasar en esas tierras

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lado del aeropuerto de la ciudad de Japón el grupo de los G-Revolution se encontraba realizando los trámites necesarios para tomar un avión que iría directamente al Caribe , todos se aseguraron de tomar una línea diferente ya que no querian toparse con su amiga ojiverde en el mismo avión por lo que obviamente los horarios son diferentes , mientras que Leela sale a las nueve de la mañana , los G-Revolution partirían a las doce en punto

— ¡Muy bien chicos ya se que vamos a hacer hoy! oigan….¿y Perry? — preguntó Tyson ganándose las miradas de todos sus amigos — lo siento...siempre quise decir eso — añadió riendo levemente

— Tyson….no te vayas a comportar como un tonto esta vez — añadió Hillary suspirando de forma derrotada

— ¡Olvidalo Hillary! no importa a donde vayamos Tyson seguirá siendo un tonto — hablo Daichi sonriendo de forma burlona

— Espero que no se meta en problemas después de todo iremos a tierra nueva — hablo Max sonriendo mientras una gota se formaba en su cabeza

— Es por eso que alguien debe mantenerlo a raya — todos buscaron al portador de esa voz y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Kai parado a unos cuantos metros

— ¡Kai! — gritó Tyson corriendo hacia él — jamás pensé que vendrías , después de todo si te importa Leela ¿eh? que tierno — añadió sonriendo de forma divertida

El mencionado solo rodó sus ojos mientras empezaba a caminar de largo — solo voy porque esto me puede servir de entrenamiento , no te confundas — mencionó con su tipico tono frío

— Si claro... en fin gracias por venir — dijo Tyson sonriendo — _¡estamos contigo Leela...en donde sea siempre podrás contar con los G-Revolution , puede que no lo entiendas pero el apoyo y la amistad te ayudarán en esta gran batalla y nosotros te lo demostraremos!_ — pensó mientras posaba su vista en el gran cielo azul

* * *

 _Hasta aquí el capitulo dos en donde comienza la aventura XD_

 _¡Waaaaa! espero tener mas días libres asi para seguir escribiendo aunque para mi U eso es mucho pedir pero...¡ojala!_

 _De 7:00 a 11:00 de la mañana seguidito asi que estoy feliz de terminar el capitulo hoy mismo jeje a parte de que me tome mi tiempo para leerlo y corregir ciertas cosillas_

 _Ojala pueda actualizar pronto *_*_


	3. El Caribe

_¡Bueno...bueno…..aquí el tercer capítulo! :D_

 _Se que me demoré bastante en subirlo y enserio lo lamento pero hace unas semanas atravesaba por pruebas y exámenes finales en mi Universidad por lo que mi tiempo era de verdad reducido , sin embargo salí de vacaciones hasta el 10 de Abril por lo que me dedicare a escribir y tal vez dibuje uno que otro DA XD_

 _Que tengan una linda lectura *_*_

 _ **lovelywoods **_

_¡Amiga! que bueno que te gustó el segundo capítulo y pues enserio agradezco tus palabras jamás pensé que a pesar de tener solos dos capítulos cause esa...emocion jaja aunque claro que esa es la idea :D es agradable saber que hago bien mi trabajo :)_

 _Con respecto a Tyson ...si! enserio me estoy guiando de su personalidad en el anime ya que no quiero cambiar esa alegría que lo caracteriza :) Estoy feliz de que te haya gustado la forma en que conoció a Leela aunque ¿sabes? antes tenia pensado que ese acontecimiento no sea tan…..oscuro por así decirlo jaja pero como dijiste una vez si no bulleo a mi OC entonces no hay trama XD y a pesar de que la pobre Leela sufrió en el pasado ahora tiene muy buenos amigos que la apoyan y la quieren :)_

 _Jajajajaja ¿enserio te rompio el corazon la pelea? uuuyyyy...y eso que tenia pensado que pelearan de una forma más fuerte...ya sabes con gritos altos jajaja pero despues dije nahhh….eso sería demasiado así que la pelea trate de hacerla lo más fresca posible XD_

 _Y pues...Siremaid es en verdad un enigma XD con el avance de la trama sabras mas de ella , su pasado , sus poderes , etc :*_

 _De verdad yo también quiero agradecerles chicas por tooooda la inspiración y fuerza que me dan , este Fic va con mucho cariño y espero de corazón que les llegue a gustar :*_

 _#Candy #Nady #Mishe :D_

 _ **00095Guest**_

 _¡Hola amiga! :D la verdad tienes toda la razón , el segundo capítulo fue más serio debido a que tenía que contar el pasado de Leela , un pasado que no es fácil de superar y menos para una niña pequeña :(_

 _Y con respecto a la decisión de querer ir sola ….más bien se lo tomó como algo personal , los problemas con su bestia bit eran familiares por lo que no sería erróneo pensar que ese asunto quedara solo en familia y precisamente ahora que le fue heredada la Bestia Sagrada sentía la responsabilidad de solucionar por cuenta propia todos los problemas que esta llegó a tener en el pasado :)_

 _Y con respecto a Tyson y los demás…¡tu misma lo has dicho! el resto de los G-Revolution tienen más experiencia con las bestias bit incluso lograron que Hillary las viera :D una razón más para querer ir al viaje aunque sea a la fuerza ya que la ojiverde al ir sola….sin tener idea de lo poderosas que pueden llegar a ser las Bestias Sagradas en una pelea de verdad ….pues se metería en graves aprietos así que ellos quieren evitar posibles catástrofes aunque claro que estando allá no se meterán en los asuntos que solo conciernen a Leela , solo la vigilarían y si por algún motivo algo llega a salirse de control los expertos tendrán que intervenir por el bien de todos :D_

 _Pero prácticamente el entrenamiento será de la ojiverde , tendrá que poner mucho empeño para las pruebas que le tocará pasar :)_

* * *

Los altavoces resonaron con fuerza junto a la voz de la azafata dando la señal de que el avión estaba llegando a su destino por lo que los pasajeros debían apagar todos los artefactos electrónicos y seguir con las normas establecidas para un perfecto aterrizaje

Leela se encontraba viendo una de las tantas películas que el avión ofrecía cuando recibió ese llamado así que se dispuso a apagar su celular y guardarlo en su bolso de mano el cual se encontraba a unos metros

Decidió ver por la ventana para conocer un poco el lugar en donde pasaría esta aventura sería la primera vez que realizaba un viaje sola por lo que la emoción era más que evidente, quedó maravillada por el panorama que se contemplaba desde el avión , las hermosas playas de arena blanca junto con el agua cristalina , los grandes hoteles , las hermosas junglas que los rodeaban ¡si! definitivamente amará estar ahí

El aterrizaje fue todo un éxito y al momento de salir del avión sintió como un fuerte aire caliente golpeaba su cuerpo dándole una sensación reconfortante sin embargo a los segundos decidió quitarse la chaqueta debido a que empezaba a sentir mucho calor

—¡Oh por Dios! jamás pensé que el clima fuera tan caliente — murmuraba la ojiverde mientras se limpiaba algo de sudor de la frente — ¡ugh! acabo de bajar del avión y ya sudo como una puerca...me cambiaré de ropa ni bien llegue al hotel — empezó a caminar a la sala de recibimiento de equipaje para ir al hotel recomendado por el Señor Dickenson

* * *

 **Flash Back**

Un día antes del viaje , Leela se dispuso a ir a la oficina de la BBA para hablar exclusivamente con el Señor Dickenson ya que de todas las personas que conoce él es el más confiable para este tipo de cosas debido a que tiene sedes de la BBA en todo el mundo , el Caribe incluido , así que es más que obvio que debe saber que clase de hoteles puede recomendarle considerando su situación económica , aunque claro que eso no significa que la calidad y el servicio sea menos

—¡...eso es lo que tengo planeado hacer Señor Dickenson! — explicaba Leela sentada justo al frente del escritorio del líder de la compañía más famosa del mundo

Este mantenía una expresión tranquila como pensando en todo lo que la amiga de Tyson acaba de decir — entiendo Leela…¿en ese caso qué puedo hacer por tí? — preguntaba viendo a la joven mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre el escritorio

— Pues...yo no se mucho sobre ese lugar , sin embargo usted sí debido a las oficinas de la BBA que tiene allá así que me gustaría que me recomiende un hotel que ...el servicio sea bueno y que además pueda pagarlo….— decía la joven sonriendo nerviosamente ya que tenía mucho recelo pedir este tipo de cosas pero si no iba bien informada al momento de estar allá se metería en graves problemas , lo peor sería no tener donde quedarse

El Señor Dickenson la miró fijamente para después sonreír — veamos... —decía abriendo el cajón de su escritorio para sacar una carpeta color roja , segundos después empezó a buscar entre los papeles — ¿que te parece este? — preguntó al encontrar algo adecuado

Leela tomó la hoja y le echó un rápido vistazo antes de sonreír satisfecha

 **Fin Flash Back**

* * *

—Ese hotel enserio es el ideal para mi ¡debo ponerme en marcha! — sin perder más tiempo la ojiverde salió del aeropuerto internacional del Caribe rumbo a la sección de taxis para así tomar uno que se dirija al hotel que será su nuevo hogar mientras esté en esas bellas islas

Por otro lado en Alemania podemos ver un gran castillo rodeado de un extenso bosque de pino cuyos árboles se movían al compás del viento agregando un sonido relajador y suave, la noche había caído hace un par de horas sin embargo en el interior de la gran fortaleza varias luces se encontraban prendidas entre ellas la de una gran habitación que consistía en una cama con finas sábanas de seda , una chimenea que desprendía un ligero fuego , cortinas de terciopelo rojo , una mesa en cuyo centro se encontraba varios manjares como galletas , frutas y té de rosas , dos pequeños sillones que rodeaban la mesa y una gran alfombra color vino que cubría el cuarto en su totalidad

En uno de los sillones se encontraba una hermosa joven de cabello rizado y rubio vestida con un elegante vestido de princesa acompañado de una hermosa tiara en su cabeza , la chica mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras bebía té en una taza de cristal con elegantes bordados y ocultaba una ligera sonrisa traviesa

Sentada en una posición perfecta en el otro sillón se encontraba una joven castaña oscuro cuyo cabello estaba trenzado por encima de sus orejas y se enlazaban en la parte trasera de su cabeza, dejando el resto suelto. Esta veía a la rubia como si fuera una consulta psiquiátrica mientras tomaba un sorbo del té que yacía en la mesa frente a ellas

Después de varios minutos la castaña habló — muy bien Angelique ¿que hiciste? — preguntó sin nada de rodeos provocando que la rubia abra sus ojos y sonría todavía más

—¿Yo? nada — habló la rubia tomando otro sorbo — ¿porque crees que hice algo?

La joven castaña dobló la ceja para suspirar profundamente — no entiendo porque estabas tan interesada en saber el nombre del hotel al que iba Leela ¡se que hiciste algo con esa información!

— Silke yo no hice nada ¿acaso no puedo saber en donde va a estar mi amiga hospedada mientras está en esas tierras lejanas y peligrosas? —preguntó Marie-Angelique colocando la cara más inocente que pudo tener

Silke por su parte tomó otro sorbo de té mientras se quedaba pensativa —¿segura? presiento que hay algo más en todo esto , Robert nos contó la conversación que tuvo con Tyson antes de irse y me pidió de favor que me encargue del trabajo sin embargo tú hiciste hasta lo imposible para averiguar a qué parte se dirigía Leela incluso puedo agregar que lucias desesperada , además , ¡se muy bien que hoy en la tarde llamaste al Señor Dickenson preguntándole si sabía el nombre del hotel en el que va a estar hospedada! — añadió la hermana de Robert levantándose y colocándose frente a la princesa de Mónaco —confiesa...te conozco bien ¿porque te importaba tanto saber el nombre del hotel?

Marie-Angelique empezó a reír levemente — no diré nada — dijo simplemente con esa sonrisa traviesa que la caracterizaba haciendo a Silke suspirar de forma derrotada

* * *

Volviendo al Caribe la ojiverde salió del taxi para colocarse en la entrada de un hermoso hotel cuyos edificios eran blancos con detalles azules en varios tonos , poseían varios pisos y todos con balcones ya que justo se encontraba frente al mar , una gran alberca con agua cristalina donde varios huéspedes se divertían en el agua o en las sillas que rodeaban la piscina , podemos ver muchos bares y no podía faltar las palmeras que adornaban el lugar , juegos de tierra , juegos acuáticos , zonas verdes donde se encontraban varias canchas de futbol , de voley y de básquet , un salon de juegos en donde se apreciaba una mesa de billar, una pista de bolos y obviamente platos de beyblade

Leela abrió sus ojos como platos mientras dejaba caer su bolso de mano al piso — ¡Hotel Seven Pearls! vaya….si así son los hoteles para personas de bajos recursos no quiero ni pensar en cómo serán los hoteles para millonarios —decía la joven admirando el gran lugar desde la entrada

— ¡Bienvenida al hotel Seven Pearls! — dijo un joven de tez bronceada vestido con una camisa roja bordado el nombre del hotel a lado izquierdo , traía una bandeja con un vaso de limonada junto con una pequeña sombrilla a un lado y azúcar en el borde — espero que su estancia sea muy agradable , mi nombre es Víctor y la ayudaré con su equipaje

— Es usted muy amable — dijo Leela tomando el vaso y dándole un sorbo — ¡al fin algo refrescante! — murmuró tomando un poco más de limonada y siguiendo a Víctor hacia al lobby del hotel

El lobby era un salón muy grande en donde el gerente del hotel se encargaba de asignar las habitaciones de acuerdo a las reservaciones que se hacían , poseía una sala de estar donde se encontraban sillones muy cómodos para que los huéspedes se sienten a esperar mientras su habitación está lista , muchos adornos como lámparas , jarrones , pinturas daban al ambiente un toque hogareño muy reconfortante

— Buenos días — se acercó Leela al mostrador donde yacía el gerente revisando algunos datos en su computadora

Este era un hombre de más o menos treinta y cinco años , vestido con un traje elegante color azul marino , corbata roja y zapatos negros , poseía cabello castaño y una fina barba por debajo de su boca

— ¿En qué puedo servirle? — preguntó el hombre al notar la presencia de Leela

— Mi nombre es Leela Sturgess y vengo a….

— ¿Leela Sturgess? ¡por supuesto la estábamos esperando! — añadió el gerente interrumpiendo a Leela mientras empezaba a teclear en su computadora — su habitación es la 239 ¡que tenga una agradable estancia con nosotros! — añadió entregando la llave de la habitación señalada

Sin embargo Leela se mostraba demasiado confundida , tenia entendido que primero tenía que pagar pero el gerente la mencionó como si hubiera hecho una reservación lo cual no fue así

— Disculpe….¿no tengo que pagar mi estancia antes de que me dé la llave? — preguntó de forma incrédula mientras colocaba la llave del cuarto sobre el escritorio

— ¡Así es! sin embargo alguien ya pagó su estancia con todo incluido pero esta persona no sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo se quedará con nosotros por lo que pagó solo de cuatro meses así que reservó un cuarto a su nombre — dijo el gerente sin quitar la vista de su computador

Leela abrió la boca formando una O entera ¿quien habrá sido capaz de reservar un cuarto por ella pagando toda su estancia incluido comida y necesidades? y no solo eso pagar de cuatro meses enteros en un hotel de lujo…. de seguro era alguien que tenía mucho dinero pero la pregunta era ¿quién? ¿Robert? no lo creía posible...él no sabía a dónde iba a llegar sin embargo el Señor Dickenson pudo haber ido con el chisme así que no sería extraño pensar que Robert al saber el hotel al que iba querría pagar todo por ella pero si ese era el caso…

— No puede ser...— mencionó la ojiverde con un severo tic ocular — disculpe…¿sabe el nombre de la persona que hizo esta reservación por mí? — si era Robert entonces él estaría en grandes problemas cuando lo vea

El castaño empezó a teclear de forma más rápida en el computador — la Princesa Marie-Angelique Lemoine — dijo sin quitar la vista de la máquina

Leela abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente ¿Angelique? ¿y como ella se enteró que iba a hacer este viaje? ¿cómo supo a qué hotel iba a llegar? tantas preguntas empezaron a rondar en su cabeza , buscaba una respuesta lógica sin embargo no se le ocurría nada — Robert debió habérselo dicho...— murmuró para sí misma después de quemarse el cerebro— pero aun así no debió pagarme tanto...¡no debió pagarme nada! tomé los ahorros de mi vida para pagar mi estancia por lo menos dos meses y ella va y paga cuatro como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo...bueno es una princesa y es rica pero…¡aaaaahhh! ¡Angelique te voy a matar! — gritó la ojiverde siendo el centro de atención de todos en el lobby — ¡ups! lo siento…¡ya no importa! — añadió yendo a su habitación de forma silenciosa bajo la mirada confundida del gerente

* * *

Por otro lado una popular pandilla acababa de desembarcar en el gran y lujoso aeropuerto de esa playa paradisiaca ,todos al sentir el calor se sacaron sus chaquetas y a los segundos de recibir sus respectivos equipajes salieron del edificio para tomar aire fresco

— ¡Vaya ese vuelo si fue largo! — se quejaba un chico de gorra roja estirando su cuerpo de manera perezosa

— Lo bueno es que ya llegamos — hablo un rubio sonriendo energéticamente viendo el lugar ,desde esa posición se podía apreciar el gran océano azul a lo lejos

—Este lugar es hermoso ya quiero ir a la playa — dijo Hillary sacando un pequeño abanico para echarse algo de viento al rostro

—Me siento como en casa ¡hasta el clima es igual! — grito un pelirrojo observando lo que mas podia desde una gran palmera

—¡Bien! manos a la obra , busquemos a Leela — dijo Tyson dando una palmada con sus manos

—Bien pero ¿sabes en dónde está? —preguntó el jefe posando su vista en su amigo de gorra

—¡Obvio que sé! — respondió el chico ganándose todas las miradas — está en el Caribe — añadió provocando que todos sus amigos caigan al piso al estilo anime

—¡No me digas genio! — habló la castaña dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza

— El jefe se refiere a que si sabes en donde va a estar hospedada — explicó Ray con una gota frotandole en la cabeza

—Ahhh….no lo se — dijo Tyson simplemente logrando que todos lo miren asesinamente — pero voy a llamarla ¡no hay problema tengo todo controlado!

— Cuántas veces he escuchado esas palabras — habló Kai de forma sarcástica mientras se apoyaba en la pared

Tyson ignoró su comentario y rápidamente se dispuso a marcar al teléfono de su amiga , a los pocos segundos ella respondió

— _¿Hola?_ — pregunto la ojiverde al otro lado de la línea

— _Buenas tardes somos la brigada número cuatro del cuidado de extranjeros_ — hablaba el de la gorra fingiendo una voz rasposa y gruesa bajo la mirada confundida de todos _— la vimos hace rato aqui en el aeropuerto pero no pudimos entrevistarla así que lo haré ahora …_

Leela miraba su teléfono de forma confundida para después agregar — _Tyson…¿que rayos estas haciendo?_ — preguntó al reconocer la voz de su mejor amigo , no fue difícil por dos motivos: Tyson era malo fingiendo y la llamada provenía de su celular

— _Hola Lily_ — dijo el mencionado riendo con su voz normal — _solo jugaba contigo…¿que tal tu viaje? ¿ya llegaste?_

— _Siempre fuiste un mal actor_ — añadió Leela riendo mientras buscaba el número de su habitación en las tantas puertas que tenía al frente

— _¡Auch! no seas cruel…¿y bien? ¿estás en el Caribe?_

— _¡Así es! ¡el lugar es un paraíso aunque tuve un contratiempo en la recepción del hotel pero fuera de eso es magnífico! estoy en un hotel llamado Seven Pearls frente al mar y no te lo imaginas, es grande ,lindo , moderno …!_ — la chica seguía hablando de todo lo que ha visto hasta ahora provocando que el de la gorra casi se quede dormido parado ,solo le importaba el nombre del hotel , lo demás sobraba ya que al fin y al cabo va ver todo eso con sus propios ojos muy pronto

— _¡Ahh...genial Lily!_ — dijo el chico cansado interrumpiendo la narración de su mejor amiga — _entonces…¿estás en el hotel Seven Pearls verdad?_ — preguntó dándole un codazo a Kai cosa que este lo miró con cara confundida y molesta

— _Si , si quieres busca en internet la página del hotel estoy segura que su publicidad es muy buena , por cierto Tyson…lamento mucho no dejarte venir conmigo es solo que…..esto es muy importante y quiero hacerlo sola , lo bueno esque eres un gran amigo y respetaste mi decisión ¡pensé que estarías molesto conmigo!_ —añadió la ojiverde caminando por los largos pasillos de la residencia

— _Emmm bue-bueno….claro que respeto , ¿enojarme? , ¡eso seria ridiculo! ...oye Leela me tengo que ir….a jugar beyblade con el perro del vecino ..ehh….quiero decir...con el vecino del perro ¡bueno adiós!_ — dijo Tyson colgando de repente y suspirando de forma aliviada después

Todos miraban al chico como si hubiera perdido la cabeza , segundos después Kai se acercó a él con una gran mirada intimidante — ¿porque me golpeaste hace rato?

—¿Qué? ¡oh si! quería que anotes el nombre del hotel en una hoja para no olvidarlo después pero te quedaste paradote sin hacer nada —le reprochó su amigo-rival haciendo un puchero

Kai solo cerró sus ojos sin embargo una vena de furia resaltó en su cabeza — no soy tú , yo sí recuerdo las cosas sin necesidad de anotarlas — y sin decir nada más se alejó caminando rumbo a la sección de taxis —¿van a venir o qué? — sin esperar una segunda orden el resto de los G-Revolution alcanzaron al bicolor dentro del auto amarillo

* * *

Mientras tanto sobre el techo de un edificio una siniestra figura encapuchada se encontraba espiando todos los movimientos que los G-Revolution hacían , su capa larga se meneaba con el viento y su máscara blanca brillaba con más intensidad gracias a la luz del sol

— Por fin…—murmuro para si mismo sentado en el borde del tejado con su mano apoyada en una de sus rodillas flexionadas — ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo...— añadió levantándose y sacando un beyblade café oscuro con rayas rojas— recuperaré lo que es mío — y con un gran salto bajó del techo para desaparecer por las concurridas calles

* * *

En el centro de investigación y entrenamiento de los Caribbean Bladers , el técnico del equipo se encontraba evaluando el rendimiento de sus compañeros dentro de una habitación cuya pared fue reemplazada por un gigantesco vidrio dando paso a la vista de una sala especial de combate , en ella los demás entrenaban en batallas contra unos robots programados especialmente para los duelos

Las máquinas tenían aspecto humano , eran de color plateado y funcionaban mediante un control remoto con la finalidad de aumentar o disminuir la fuerza de los mismos

— ¡Esto no es nada para mi! — habló Caleb recuperando su beyblade después de haber destruido tres robots al mismo tiempo

—¡No entiendo porque seguimos entrenando con estos robots de cuarta! — dijo el chico rubio con el nombre de Reese haciendo que su beyblade dé unas volteretas en el aire para así atacar a dos robots destruyéndolos por completo —¡Ja! pan comido — añadió tomando la cabeza de la máquina entre sus manos

—¡Ahora es mi turno! ¡los haré pedazos! — habló Scarlett alistando su lanzador para arrojar su beyblade una vez más

—¿Así? !ponte en la fila! — gritó Addison , con un movimiento rápido destruyó el mismo robot que su compañera tenía pensado atacar segundos antes

—¡Addison! ese robot era mío — dijo la pelinaranja haciendo un puchero infantil con su boca

— Demasiado lenta — habló la peliazul con una sonrisa burlona

— Menos charla y más acción — dijo Elijah destruyendo a tres robots restantes haciéndolos explotar

Segundos después toda la sala quedó repleta de pedazos de chatarra esparcidos por todo el piso , los Caribbean Bladers miraban su trabajo con satisfacción pero esos entrenamientos eran demasiado fáciles , ellos buscaban un nivel de dificultad mucho mayor sin embargo el técnico del grupo tenía las razones suficientes para seguir sometiendolos a entrenamiento con los robots

—Muy bien Faith , derrotamos a todas tus creaciones — habló el peliblanco con una sonrisa de superioridad —¿cuando comienza el verdadero entrenamiento?

Al pelinegro le tomó menos de tres minutos bajar a donde se encontraban sus compañeros — se que este entrenamiento es ridículo para ustedes pero dentro de muy poco ya no lo será más — añadió el chico acercándose a los demás mientras posaba su vista en una tabla con hojas que traía en sus manos

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — preguntó Elijah mientras limpiaba su beyblade con una franela de bolsillo

—Que los robots con los que se enfrentaron hoy eran comienzos de un prototipo nuevo que estoy creando , un experimento — habló el de la bata sonriendo ampliamente

— ¿Experimento? — preguntó Reese con un signo de pregunta en su cabeza —¿todos los nerds hablan en clave? ¡explicate!

Con un suspiro prolongado , el técnico se dispuso a explicar — planeo que mis próximos robots tengan la capacidad de manejar beyblades para que así puedan estar a la par con todos ustedes , no solo quiero que estén sin hacer nada como los de hoy , la idea es que sean como un bey-luchador normal en todos los sentidos

—¿Quieres que la próxima vez que luchemos contra uno de tus tantos robots sea como si lucháramos contra un bey-luchador común y corriente? —preguntó Addison frunciendo el ceño

—Así es pero no es solo eso — añadió el pelinegro verificando unos apuntes —para que los robots tengan esa fuerza tengo que basarme precisamente en un bey-luchador normal , verificar su poder , tomar datos de posiciones y destrezas para construir la máquina basándome en esos puntos — explicaba sin quitar la vista de su tabla haciendo que el resto del equipo se sorprenda — no me miren así , no voy a usar a ninguno de ustedes

—¿Entonces a quién vas a analizar? — preguntó Scarlett imaginándose la respuesta

— A mí — habló una voz lúgubre asustando a todos los presentes

De las sombras salió el líder del equipo caminando serenamente hacia los demás mientras sostenía su beyblade en la mano derecha

— Señor no sabía que se encontraba en el Caribe — habló Addison sorprendiendose de que el enmascarado se encontraba delante suyo

— Acabo de llegar les dije que volvería después de que el "otro asunto" esté resuelto — habló el mencionado colocándose a lado de Faith

—Entonces nuestros nuevos amigos ya están aquí ¡que emoción! — gritó Caleb para empezar a reír de forma emocionada — pondremos en marcha el plan de inmediato

—¡Aún no! los BladeBreakers no son fáciles de vencer asi que por eso hablé con Faith sobre el nuevo diseño de los robots para que sean mucho más fuertes y puedan entrenar como es debido antes de la batalla definitiva — habló el de la capucha con una gran seriedad — espero que no me hayas decepcionado — añadió mirando al pelinegro que a pesar de tener esa máscara blanca transmitía un miedo terrible

—Claro que no señor , solo falta recopilar datos de sus habilidades para así empezar con la construcción de las máquinas — habló el pelinegro con voz temblorosa mientras colocaba su mirada en las hojas

— No perdamos tiempo entonces — habló el enmascarado colocándose en medio de la gran sala mientras el resto del equipo se dirigía a la habitación especial para admirar la siguiente pelea

— ¡Esto va a ser asombroso! — decía Reese cruzando sus brazos y colocándose frente al gran ventanal con vista a la sala de entrenamientos — si los nuevos prototipos tienen la fuerza igual a la del amo entonces serán invencibles

— Lo que significa que ni nosotros podríamos contra ellos…recuerden que hace meses el amo nos derrotó a todos juntos en una de nuestras batallas de entrenamiento — habló la pelinaranja de manera preocupada colocandose el dedo pulgar en la boca

—¡Habla por tí pelo de zanahoria! yo me volví mucho más fuerte desde ese entonces además...un robot jamás podrá igualar la tremenda fuerza del amo , no importa si está bien construido ¡eso es imposible! — gritó Caleb sentándose en una silla cercana en una pose desinteresada

—Si pero la idea es acercarme a esa perfección lo mas que pueda — habló el técnico del grupo tecleando un código en la computadora

Minutos después la sala de entrenamiento se vió libre de toda la chatarra destruida causada en la pelea anterior , el salón era grande con paredes metálicas , varias luces colgando en el techo y el piso era blanco , muy liso para que los bey-luchadores no se preocupen de tropezar al momento de estar entrenando

El de la capucha se colocó en una posición serena justo en el centro de la gran sala , minutos después con una señal de dedos indicó al tecnico que ya podía empezar a mandar todos los robots de esa sesión de entrenamiento. El pelinegro aplastó un botón y de repente las paredes metálicas se empezaron a abrir dando paso a un ejército de androides de por lo menos cuatro metros de altura , salían por todos lados empezando a rodear al bey-luchador quien seguía en su misma posición como si nada estuviera pasando a su alrededor

Los robots se acercaban a paso lento mientras sus ojos desprendían un color rojo oscuro, el de la capucha al sentirlos lo suficientemente cerca sacó su lanzador en forma de espada colocando su beyblade en la parte superior que parecía ser la empuñadura del objeto sintiéndose listo y confiado por lo que venía después

—¡Let it rip! — gritó con todas sus fuerzas lanzando su beyblade el cual resbaló por la parte afilada de la espada para así empezar a volar directo a los robots quienes se encontraban a unos metros de distancia

El beyblade café pasó por tres androides cortandoles la cabeza a los pocos segundos , atravesó el pecho de cinco androides más haciéndolos explotar , corto los brazos de dos máquinas logrando que estos hagan cortocircuito , cortó las piernas de cinco robots haciendo que estos caigan al piso derrotados y todo a una velocidad inhumana y sin la necesidad de haber llamado a la bestia bit

A los segundos el enmascarado tomó de vuelta su beyblade estando en la misma posición en la que había empezado

Los Caribbean Bladers se sorprendieron por la batalla vista anteriormente pero segundos después empezaron a aplaudir ya que no esperaban menos de su fuerte líder quien ha demostrado varias veces ser mejor que todos juntos , casi al mismo tiempo voltearon a mirar al tecnico ya que tenia un cronometro en su mano , el pelinegro se impactó por el número que salía en el aparato y sin vacilar se acercó a un pequeño micrófono para hacerse escuchar dentro de la sala de entrenamiento

— Siete segundos…— habló dejando a todos con la boca abierta , sin embargo el de la capucha no parecía estar sorprendido así que se dispuso a guardar su beyblade para posar su vista al gran ventanal

—Espero que hayas recopilado todo lo necesario para que empieces a trabajar enseguida , los demás sigan con sus obligaciones yo saldré un momento — añadió el de la máscara blanca con tono tranquilo para salir de la habitación dejando a los demás algo intrigados

* * *

—¡Vaya miren este lugar! — gritó un chico de gorra roja admirando la entrada de un gran hotel — me siento en el paraíso ¿ya vieron? ¡estamos al frente de la playa! — añadió gritando como niño pequeño señalando el gran océano que tenía al frente

El resto de sus amigos admiraban el paisaje pero no gritaban como su amigo de la infancia , Kai quien terminó de pagarle al señor del taxi se acercó sigilosamente para estar a lado de él

—Yo de ti no me emocionaria ¿recuerdas porque estamos aquí no? —preguntó el bicolor tratando de que su amigo-rival ponga los pies en la tierra ya que no se trataba de unas vacaciones

—¡Claro que lo recuerdo! pero Kai tu siempre quitándole la diversión a todo , deberías relajarte mas — hablo Tyson dándole unas palmadas en la espalda

— Eso yo me lo busqué —susurró Kai alejándose prudentemente para apoyarse en una de las tantas paredes y cerrar los ojos

—¡Bienvenidos al hotel Seven Pearls! — mencionó el mismo chico que había recibido a Leela algunas horas atrás , se acercaba cargando una gran bandeja con varios vasos de limonada de diferentes colores y sombrillas en los bordes

—¡De lujo me muero de sed! — gritó el de la gorra tomando dos vasos al mismo tiempo

—¡Oye no te acabes que yo también tengo sed! — gritó Daichi cogiendo dos vasos más y empezando a beber como si no lo hubiera hecho en años

—¡Oigan bobos! se supone que es un vaso cada uno y ustedes ya se acabaron cuatro — dijo una castaña suspirando de forma molesta

— Toma Hillary — dijo Ray ofreciéndole un vaso antes de que los dos glotones se lo acaben , la castaña sonrió dulcemente y lo aceptó

Tiempo después el Chino y el Jefe tomaron un vaso cada uno dejando a Max con la última bebida sin embargo echó un rápido vistazo a Kai quien seguía en su misma pose sin prestar atención al resto

—Me pregunto si Kai quiere la última limonada…— pensaba el rubio sin despegar la vista de su amigo más serio , este al sentirse observado posó sus ojos violeta en el Americano y adivinando lo que estaba pensando simplemente negó con la cabeza dando a entender que no tenía ningún interés en el líquido , Max entendió eso y sin preocuparse empezó a refrescarse con la limonada color rosa que le había tocado

— Bueno...mi nombre es Victor y espero que su estancia sea realmente agradable ¿hicieron alguna clase de reservación? — preguntó el moreno mientras los chicos dejaban los vasos vacíos de nuevo en la bandeja

—La verdad es que no sin embargo contamos en que aún tengan habitaciones disponibles— respondió Kenny sonriendo nerviosamente , al ser un hotel tan lujoso no sería de extrañar que las habitaciones estén hasta el tope es por eso que ese asunto lo ponía algo nervioso considerando que nadie hizo nada previamente

—Bueno tengo entendido que aún hay muchas vacías , deberían ir al lobby — respondió el chico con el nombre de Víctor señalando un pasillo adornado con flores ornamentales — su entrada se encuentra siguiendo ese camino , mis compañeros y yo los ayudaremos con su equipaje

—¡Asombroso quizá les dé una buena propina! — habló el de la gorra empezando a caminar seguido de sus amigos quienes no paraban de admirar la flora del ambiente

* * *

Todo el hotel poseía varios lujos y las habitaciones no eran la excepción , cada cuarto tenía un diferente tema de acuerdo a los lugares típicos de las islas Caribeñas por ejemplo la habitación que le había tocado a Leela tenía como tema "Aruba" , las paredes eran de color azul , los muebles estaban hechos con una fina madera en tono claro , la sala de estar poseía sillones color blanco y en la pared principal podemos observar el dibujo de una hermosa puesta de sol , una cama matrimonial con un cubrecama color crema y almohadones negros , esta poseía dos veladores a los costados con pequeños objetos como una lámpara en forma de palmera , varios objetos de cristal simbolizando a todos los animales típicos de Aruba , entre otras cosas

Al frente de la cama podemos ver un televisor de plasma colgado en la pared , las cortinas eran de color verde dando paso a unas puertas de vidrio para pasar al balcón el cual tenía vista al oceano. El cuarto también cuenta con una mini refrigeradora en donde se encuentra toda clase de bocadillos y bebidas. Por último el baño tenia un mini jacuzzi el cual estaba lleno de agua y varios pétalos de rosa flotaban en la superficie , en el lavamanos podemos apreciar a dos flamencos de cristal sosteniendo el jabón y las cortinas de la bañera tenían plasmado varios dibujos de la flora Caribeña

La ojiverde había terminado de darse una buena ducha para refrescarse un poco al igual que se colocó ropa más ligera y así no pasar por calor otra vez , ahora llevaba puesto un vestido de playa que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas era de color morado en su totalidad y en vez de mangas poseía un par de tiritas que pasaban por sus hombros , su diadema era del mismo color que el conjunto para combinar todo

Después de alistarse se dispuso a desempacar su ropa para colocarla posteriormente en un gran armario color café ubicado a la derecha de la cama , su beyblade durazno yacía en el velador junto a su celular y mientras hacía todo eso su mente se puso a pensar por donde iba a comenzar toda su aventura , tenía un minima idea pero necesitaba meditarlo un poco más para no perder el tiempo a la hora indicada

—Tengo que actuar rápido y con cuidado — susurraba la joven colgando un par de vestidos en los armadores , segundos después la puerta de la habitación empezó a sonar con unos ligeros golpes que provenían de afuera —me pregunto quién será…—sigilosamente se acercó al objeto para posteriormente abrirlo con cuidado

—¡Leela! — gritó un joven dejando a la mencionada con los ojos abiertos de par en par — ¿sorprendida? pues dejame decirte que yo tambien lo estoy ¡que gusto verte hermosa! — añadió cierto chico con una alegría tremenda

La ojiverde no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra ya que jamás espero toparse con "ese chico" precisamente al otro lado del mundo —¿O-Owen? — preguntó con un hilo de voz después de recuperar el habla

—¡Recordaste mi nombre y eso que solo nos hemos visto una vez! — habló el peliazul cruzando sus brazos encima de la cabeza —que coincidencia que estemos los dos aquí ¿no lo crees? —preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

—¿Qué...qué demonios haces aquí? ¡mas te vale que no me estés siguiendo! ¡había dejado muy en claro que tenía novio antes de irme corriendo la ultima vez que nos vimos! ¡si intentas algo no dudaré en darte tu merecido ya que soy cinta negra en karate! —hablaba la chica colocándose en pose defensiva

—¡Oye calma tigresa! en primer lugar no te estaba siguiendo , cuando nos conocimos tenía pensado decirte que planeaba unas vacaciones con mi familia dentro de unos días pero no me diste la oportunidad de hacerlo ya que te fuiste corriendo , en segundo lugar sé muy bien que tienes novio lo que es una lástima para mí — decía el chico riendo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo — asi que tranquila no haré nada que te moleste y en tercer lugar supe en qué habitación estabas porque te acabo de ver en el lobby y sin querer escuche toda la conversación que tuviste con el gerente —añadió sonriendo amistosamente

Leela suspiro profundamente relajando el rostro y colocándose de nuevo en una posición normal — bueno...menos mal por un momento pensé que eras un acosador o algo por el estilo —añadió sonriendo levemente — si ese es el caso entonces déjame decirte que mentí con respecto al karate…¿me levanto con mucha dificultad de la cama y soy cinta negra? ¡por favor que ridiculo! — tiempo despues empezo a reir levemente seguida de la risa del peliazul

—Bueno como los dos estamos aqui un dia de estos podemos salir — Leela frunció el ceño mientras cruzaba sus brazos —¡en plan de amigos! ¡solo eso! —añadió el chico nerviosamente al ver la cara molesta de la ojiverde

—Yo te estaría confirmando de hecho no estoy aquí de vacaciones...tengo un trabajo —dijo Leela agachando la mirada

—¿Un trabajo? ¿me puedes compartir la información? —preguntó el oji-miel mirando fijamente todas las facciones de su compañera

—Lo siento Owen es un asunto privado — respondió Leela alzando la mirada con una sonrisa — espero que lo entiendas

—No te preocupes , entiendo esas cosas pero si llegas a estar libre solo avisame , mi habitación es la 335 un piso más arriba — dijo el mencionado empezando a caminar por los largos pasillos —adios y suerte con tu trabajo ¡Cenicienta!

La ojiverde frunció el ceño para asomarse por los pasillos y ver como el peliazul se alejaba lentamente —¡¿porque Cenicienta?! —gritó algo ofendida

—Porque siempre te vas corriendo —gritó el chico antes de desaparecer en el elevador , Leela abrió los ojos sorprendida para lanzar una sutil carcajada y entrar a su habitación segundos después

— Owen resultó ser un chico agradable — susurraba la chica continuando con su labor de desempacar

* * *

Mientras tanto los G-Revolucion se encontraban en el lobby del hotel terminando todo lo referente al registro , pidieron tres cuartos en donde Tyson , Daichi y Max se acomodarian en la habitación 241 mientras que Ray , Kai y Kenny estarían en la 242 por último Hillary decidió tener un lugar para ella sola pidiendo la 240

El gerente les dijo que su amiga estaba en la 239 por lo que el pedido de las habitaciones no era coincidencia , agradecian que justo se encontraban libres ya que así estarían más cerca de Leela sin embargo no se imaginan como llegará a reaccionar al verlos tocando su puerta

—Muy bien entonces ya está todo listo ¡disfruten su estancia con nosotros! — habló el gerente entregando las llaves de las habitaciones a los respectivos dueños

—¡Genial vamos chicos! — gritó Tyson empezando a caminar rumbo a un elevador para subir a los pasillos , segundos después la puerta de este se empezó a abrir dando paso a Owen quien bajaba hacia el lobby para salir del hotel , Tyson no le tomo importancia y pasó de largo al igual que el resto de los G-Revolution sin embargo el peliazul volteó la cabeza para ver como los chicos entraban al elevador mientras las puertas se volvían a cerrar

Owen no hizo nada al respecto pero su rostro se tornó con una gran seriedad y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos salió del lugar con la cabeza agachada

* * *

Regresando con Leela esta había terminado de colocar toda su ropa en el armario y ahora se encontraba apoyada en el balcón admirando la hermosa vista que tenía desde ahí , el viento era cálido y muy suave cosa que movía su largo cabello ondulado , respiraba profundamente ordenando sus ideas ya se encontraba ahí y no podía dar marcha atrás , no es que quisiera simplemente estaba consiente en que se estaba metiendo , lo bueno esque tenia un propósito y solo el hecho de pensar en eso sentía la fuerza necesaria para superar cualquier adversidad

Un fuerte rugido de su estómago interrumpió sus pensamientos dándole la señal de que tenía hambre , ahora que lo pensaba no había comido nada desde que bajó del avión así que con una media sonrisa salió de la habitación rumbo a los elevadores

—Tendré que explorar el hotel para dar con el restaurante — se decía a ella misma sin quitar esa media sonrisa , esperó unos cuantos minutos cuando de repente la puerta del elevador se abrió , Leela sonrió más al verlo sin gente y sin vacilar entró para bajar al lobby y salir a la alberca en donde se encontraba la piscina , el área de juegos y comida

Segundos más tarde las puertas del elevador de a lado se abrieron dando paso a los G-Revolution , estos empezaron a caminar por los largos pasillos buscando el número de sus respectivas habitaciones

—¡Wow! este hotel es enorme y muy elegante — decía Hillary admirando algunas pinturas colgadas en las paredes con temas de playa o animales

—¡Habitación 239! ¡aquí es chicos! — gritó Tyson de la nada colocándose al frente del cuarto mencionado —Leela se llevará una gran sorpresa —añadió riendo levemente

—Muy bien ¿que estas esperando? !toca! —habló Daichi cruzando sus brazos , la mayoría se acomodó frente a la puerta para darle una sorpresa a su amiga ojiverde , Kai siguió caminando por el pasillo buscando su respectiva habitación ajeno a todo lo que sus amigos hacían

Tyson sonrió ampliamente para empezar a tocar —¡dulce o truco! — gritó de forma divertida golpeando el objeto un poco más fuerte

Después de unos momentos la chica no abría la puerta lo que extrañó a sus amigos , el de la gorra empezó a golpear más fuerte sin embargo no había ninguna señal de que en la habitación hubiera alguien

—¿Leela? ¡somos nosotros! —gritó Tyson pensando que la ojiverde no quería abrir por el simple hecho de estar molesta —se que no querías que vinieramos pero no nos dejaste opción ¡abre! ¡no estes molesta! — añadió en vano

—Que extraño….¿habrá salido? — se preguntaba Ray cruzando sus brazos

—Es lo más probable , en un hotel tan bonito como este sería un delito quedarse en la habitación encerrado — hablaba el Jefe ajustándose las gafas — déjalo Tyson ya volverá mientras tanto vayamos a nuestras habitaciones —decía viendo como su amigo miraba con tristeza la puerta

—Si Tyson veremos a Leela tarde o temprano — hablaba Max colocando una mano en su hombro

—Esta bien pero vigilare esta puerta constantemente — hablo el de la gorra señalando el objeto de forma amenazadora

* * *

Algunos momentos después Leela se encontraba dentro del famoso restaurante , este yacía cerca de la alberca pero en un área especialmente para comida , contaba con mesas tanto afuera como adentro con un tema playero , las paredes eran de madera adornadas con varios retratos también el ambiente era muy agradable debido a unas pequeñas estatuas talladas de los animales típicos de la región , las mesas poseían manteles blancos con una franela roja en el centro adornadas con floreros y algunas velas

El lugar tenía forma de choza con la diferencia de que era mucho más grande que una choza común agregando también un toque rústico y antiguo , ese restaurante usualmente era de comida rápida o alguna que otra cosa ligera a parte existía otro establecimiento dentro del hotel mucho más elegante , ese en cambio era para cenas nocturnas contando con platos a la carta , sopas , etc

Sin embargo a la ojiverde le pareció buena idea comer algo ligero , había visto la típica ensalada César y su variedad de ingredientes apetitosos sin duda le creó un sensación de agua en la boca , después de ordenar decidió ir a las mesas de afuera con la intención de comer ahí ya que el viento fresco le daba una sensación de bienestar

Sacó su teléfono y empezó a escribirle a Robert debido a que antes no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo

—" **Acabo de llegar y ya me registré en el hotel :) espero que te encuentres bien y cualquier cosa te estare avisando! :D"** — fue el mensaje que le escribió al whats app , segundos mas tarde su respuesta llegó

—" **Me alivia saber eso quiero que me mantengas informado de todo ¿ya te encuentras con los demás?"** — fue la pregunta que hizo haciendo que Leela doble la ceja confundida

—" **¿Con los demás? ¿de qué hablas bebé? :O "** — escribió al instante sin embargo por alguna extraña razón Robert seguía en línea pero dejó de responder — **"¿Robert?"** — añadió minutos después empezando a preocuparse

—" **Aún no lo sabes….¿verdad?"** — preguntó logrando que Leela respire varias veces para tranquilizarse

De pronto una mesera rubia se acercó a la mesa de la ojiverde trayendo el plato de ensalada , Leela se dio cuenta de esto y se acomodo en una posición correcta para que la chica deje el alimento frente suyo

—Gracias — agradeció la ojiverde susurrando y segundos después posó su vista en la ensalada la cual tenía trozos de pan — así que el pan también es un ingrediente ¿eh? bueno la probaré — llevándose el primer bocado a la boca posó su vista en el teléfono notando que Robert seguía escribiendo — ¿a que se refiere con eso de "los demás"? — se preguntaba llevándose un pedazo de lechuga a la boca

Minutos después el mensaje le llegó

—" **No quiero que te enojes cuando sepas esto….y cometí un grave error al preguntarte por los demás ya que lo correcto hubiera sido que ellos mismos te sorprendan. Lo que sucede es que Tyson y el resto de los G-Revolution te siguieron hasta allá ¡no quiero que te molestes con ellos! ya que se preocupan por ti y jamás hubieran permitido que hagas esta locura sola , cuando Tyson me dijo su plan pues sentí un gran alivio no te voy a mentir porque te juro que si algo te llega a pasar yo….no se que haría y no es por el hecho de que no confío en tí simplemente me preocupo ...me preocupo por la persona que más amo en el mundo , a parte de mi hermana tu eres sagrada para mí y sé que para Tyson y los demás también lo eres asi que espero de verdad que entiendas sus razones"**

* * *

—" _...me preocupo por la persona que más amo en el mundo , a parte de mi hermana tu eres sagrada para mí y sé que para Tyson y los demás también lo eres…."_ — esa frase seguía en la mente de Leela , esta se encontraba corriendo por los largos pasillos de las habitaciones con la esperanza de encontrar a sus amigos ya que después de leer el mensaje de Robert como unas diez veces sus pensamientos empezaron a flotar de forma natural así como la sensación de sorpresa al imaginar hasta dónde son capaces de llegar las demás personas por ella

—¿Dónde...dónde...dónde están?— se preguntaba una y otra vez corriendo por los corredores como si fuera una emergencia , al llegar al pasillo en donde se encontraba su habitación la ojiverde pudo dar con el chico de la gorra esperando pacientemente afuera de su respectivo cuarto sin dejar de vigilar la puerta 239 —¿T-Tyson? — preguntó acercándose corriendo

El de la gorra quien yacía apoyado en la pared vio a su mejor amiga correr hacía él y sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a imitarla formando una gran sonrisa en la cara —¡Leela!

—¡Tyson! —Leela corrió un poco más rápido y segundos después ambos estaban a escasos metros de darse un abrazo

Sin embargo las cosas no iban a salir como el Japonés pensaba ya que cuando llegaron a estar juntos la ojiverde en un acto veloz le quitó la gorra para empezarlo a golpear fuertemente con la misma segundos después

—¡Te dije que te quedaras en Japón! ¡te dije que haría esto sola! ¡que rayos te pasa! ¡ush! ¡inteligentonto! — decía la joven sin dejar de golpearlo con la gorra

Tyson intentaba por todos los medios defenderse mientras trataba de hacerse escuchar en medio de todos esos gritos incluso el resto de los G-Revolution salieron de sus habitaciones para ver qué estaba pasando —¡lo siento! ¡Leela! ¡Leela! ¡ya basta! — después de mucho trabajo logró quitarle la gorra de las manos —en primer lugar esto no debe sorprenderte y en segundo lugar no eres mi madre como para decirme que hacer

Leela miró al resto de sus amigos quienes mantenían sonrisas nerviosas para después resoplar con cansancio — no debieron hacer esto por mí…—susurró cruzando sus brazos

—Si debíamos —habló Hillary acercándose — te guste o no eres nuestra amiga , parte de la familia y siempre estaremos a tu lado sin importar qué

—Porque la familia se cuida , eso debes saberlo más que nadie — añadió Kenny colocándose a lado de la castaña

—No estas sola Lily , eso debes siempre tener en mente —dijo Max regalandole una de sus típicas sonrisas dulces

—Sea cual sea tu decisión estamos aquí para que puedas compartirla , sin secretos — dijo Ray colocando las dos manos en sus hombros

—¡BAH niñerias! alguien debe evitar que Tyson haga locuras por ti — habló Daichi fingiendo que esa reunión no le conmovía

Todos miraron a Kai quien se encontraba a unos metros de distancia parado sin hacer nada — cuento con que no nos hayas hecho venir en vano…Leela no lo arruines — dijo simplemente antes de entrar de nuevo a la habitación

—Eso es lo más cercano a un "Leela también cuentas con mi apoyo" que oirás — dijo Tyson riendo para después abrazar a su amiga quien se mantenía con cara sorprendida — estamos contigo ¡siempre!

Leela miró a todos sus amigos y no encontraba ninguna señal de sarcasmo en sus voces por lo que podía asegurar que todo lo dicho anteriormente era verdad , sonrió sin poder evitarlo mientras cerraba los ojos

— "… _a parte de mi hermana tu eres sagrada para mí y sé que para Tyson y los demás también lo eres…"_ — de nuevo esa frase resonó en su mente , Robert tenía razón , era importante para muchas personas….personas que harían hasta lo imposible por cuidarla , de repente se empezó a sentir egoista….egoista por querer alejar a los mejores amigos que ha tenido en su difícil vida pero ¡ya no más! sentia que había aprendido una lección ese día y todo gracias al simple hecho de demostrarle que recorrer el océano no es nada si es por un ser querido — gracias amigos míos — susurró la ojiverde correspondiendo el abrazo de su mejor amigo , la clave de todo

Todos correspondieron la sonrisa por una más radiante y llena de esperanza

—¡Estuvo bien chicos pero si dicen abrazo grupal puedo llorar! — habló de repente el Jefe haciendo reír a todo el equipo

—Ahora que todo se solucionó….¡el último en llegar a la piscina lava la bufanda de Kai! — gritó el de la gorra empezando a correr por los pasillos

—¡Ash! ¿estará consciente que lleva puesto su ropa normal? —preguntó Hillary mientras una gran gota le brotaba en la cabeza

—Es Tyson….así que ¡no! — dijo un divertido Max empezando a seguirlo , segundos después todos se unieron a la persecución dejando a Leela atrás viendo la escena con una gran sonrisa

—Este será un largo viaje — dijo para sí misma empezando a reír levemente

* * *

 _Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo :D_

 _Espero que les haya gustado y también trataré de actualizar mas rapido XD_

 _Muchas gracias a todos por leer :D_

 _ **AVISO IMPORTANTE:**_

 _Este capítulo cuenta con la participación de dos OC's propiedad de mi amiga_ _ **lovelywoods**_ _, ella tiene su propio Fic llamado "_ _ **NEGOCIOS Y BEYBLADE"**_ _en donde salen estas dos hermosas jovenes :D_

 _ **Silke Jurgens:**_ _hermana menor de Robert , actitud tranquila y pacífica quien se encarga del trabajo de su hermano cuando este está ocupado con otras cosas de la empresa_

 _ **La princesa Marie-Angelique Lemoine:**_ _Princesa de Mónaco , mejor amiga de Silke y prometida de Oliver :3 su actitud es alegre y muy divertido …¿mencioné que es una princesa? :D_

 _Si quieren saber mas de estas queridísimas OC's pasen por la historia NEGOCIOS Y BEYBLADE :D Ahi las conoceran mas afondo y amarán la historia tanto como yooo!_


	4. Conociendo al enemigo

_**lovelywoods**_

 _Hola amiga , como les prometí aquí esta el capítulo 4 y la verdad me quedé satisfecha con el resultado ...sobretodo porque pude publicarlo antes de entrar a clases XD_

 _Y bueno...si jeje Leela jamás se imaginó que Tyson la "desobedecería" pero en el fondo esta muy feliz de tener el apoyo de sus amigos y si...es un gran alivio :3_

 _Jajaja pues...quise darte una sorpresa con esa pequeña escena de tus OCs , y la verdad me parecio muy gracioso el hecho de que MA le haya pagado el hotel aunque Leela no es ninguna aprovechada , más adelante la podrás ver regresandole todo su dinero aunque la Princesa diga que no , es lo justo :3_

 _Con respecto a los malos...siii! la verdad esque el cerebro detrás de todo es el lider de los Caribbean Bladers , los demás siguen sus órdenes pero están de acuerdo con tooodo lo que dice , eso los hace tan malos como él XD_

 _Y Owen pues...ya verás el papel que toma más adelante :P_

 _Jajajaja pues...la verdad la escena de Leela y Tyson solo la pensé de la nada , me dije que hubiera sido gracioso que hicieran algo asi como un reencuentro , te juro que no recorde que habia una escena similar en Madagascar con Alex y Marti , ahora que me lo dices pensé "ciertoooo" XD_

 _Pero si...me encanta esa pelicula y esa escena "MIERCOLES" XD_

 _Awww me alegro que lo estés disfrutando , debo admitir que para crear este Fic me inspiré en la película de Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place , ahí Alex y su familia van al Caribe y pasan muchas aventuras XD_

 _Cuando vi esa película pensé que sería grandioso una aventura parecida solo que con tema de Beyblade asi que eso explica porque la historia se desarrolla en el Caribe mismo , al igual que el hotel en donde están hospedados me basé en el hotel en donde los Russo se hospedaron XD_

 _Bueno amiga espero que disfrutes el Capítulo *_*_

 _ **00095Guest**_

 _¡Candy amiga! :D_

 _Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo espero que este cumpla con tus expectativas porque si me demoré bastante en subirlo , en pensarlo tambien XD_

 _Jajajaja si quise hacer algo inusual con respecto al encuentro de Leela con los Bladebreakers , lo normal hubiera sido que cuando fueron a la habitación y Tyson tocó la puerta , Leela los hubiera resivido y claro...despues las sorpresas y las explicaciones pero naaaahhh! XD_

 _Quise hacer la escena tipo Madagascar como dice Nady , fue una sorpresa porque cuando la escribí ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza aquella película , fue una coincidencia lo juro! XD_

 _Pues sí la verdad es muy sospechoso el tal Owen :/ ya verás que papel toma mas adelante por ahora eso es "secreto de estado" :P_

 _Jejeje siii me pareció una linda idea y un gran homenaje al Fic de Nady ya que se puede decir que por ella empecé este Fic , claro que nuestro grupo en Face me ayuda mucho a inspirarme asi que eso se los agradezco mucho :3_

 _LAS QUIERO CHICAS!  
_

 _PD: Ya quiero leer tu Fic tambien , eso me emociona muchoooo! :3_

 _Espero que disfrutes el capítulo amiga :D *_*_

* * *

Se movía de un lado a otro mientras lanzaba pequeños susurros inentendibles , varias gotas de sudor empezaron a resbalar por su frente para terminar en la superficie rellena color blanco , un montón de imágenes empezaron a invadir su mente como si fuera una vieja película algunas conocidas otras….muy extrañas como si ese sueño le estuviera avisando de algo importante , sin embargo todo iba tan rápido que en cierta manera era algo tenebroso

— _Leela….._ —escuchó a lo lejos como si alguien la estuviera llamando de otra dimensión — _Leela…._ —se volvió a repetir pero a diferencia del anterior este fue un poco más fuerte — _¡Leela!_

Tras ese último llamado la ojiverde empezó a abrir sus ojos de forma lenta para toparse con el rostro de su mejor amigo a unos cuantos metros —¿Tyson? — preguntó irguiéndose poco a poco mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas que empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas

—¿Estás bien? al parecer tenías una pesadilla , me despertaste ya que empezaste a hablar y a llorar entre sueños…. — mencionaba el chico de cabello oscuro con tono claramente preocupado — ¿quieres un vaso de agua o algo? — añadió caminando lentamente hacia el mini-refrigerador que ofrecía aquella habitación de hotel

La ojiverde tenía la respiración algo agitada , echó un rápido vistazo al reloj digital que yacía a su lado verificando que eran las dos y media de la mañana , con un suspiro prolongado empezó a palpar su corazón el cual latía fuerte y muy rápido

—Fue espantoso….es la primera vez que tengo esta clase de pesadillas y lo peor esque no recuerdo muy bien de qué se trataba….solo sé que era algo terrible — mencionó mirando sus manos las cuales empezaron a temblar ligeramente

— Pero…¿no recuerdas aunque sea un poco? — preguntó su amigo dándole el agua con un par de hielos que flotaban en la superficie

Leela tomó el vaso y comenzó a ver su reflejo en la sustancia líquida — bueno….lo único que recuerdo fue haber visto una cara , una cara tenebrosa que reía como loco mientras una ciudad ardía en llamas….— mencionaba con su mirada fija en el agua notando como poco a poco los hielos empezaban a derretirse

—¿Una cara? ¿ciudad que arde en llamas? ¡Leela creo que viste demasiadas películas! — añadió Tyson recuperando el buen humor sin embargo la ojiverde mantenía la mirada perdida , ahí notó que el tema era serio — bueno….esa cara….¿se te hizo conocida? — preguntó sentándose al filo de la cama

Leela solo pudo negar con la cabeza — no sé de quién se trata , es que llevaba una máscara — dijo cerrando los ojos fuertemente — esa máscara...era como de comodín , tan aterrador y su risa….jamás olvidaré algo así era una risa enferma como si disfrutara de la destrucción de aquella ciudad ….escucharla fue tan escalofriante….— añadió mientras empezaba a temblar de nuevo , Tyson al ver esto se colocó su lado para tomarla de los hombros y así transmitirle tranquilidad

— Un tipo con máscara de payaso y risa macabra ¿eh? — preguntó el chico con su mano en la barbilla —¿no estarías soñando con "El Guasón"? — añadió empezando a reír levemente , Leela al escucharlo frunció el ceño pero se empezó a relajar y sonrió levemente

— Estás tonto — susurró empezando a tomar el agua

— Enserio Leela no deberías preocuparte tanto , solo fue una pesadilla ¡nada de eso es real ni va a pasar! , es muy normal que tengas este tipo de sueños así que relájate — dijo el dueño de Dragoon sonriendo ampliamente — de pequeño tenía pesadillas ¡y ya ves estoy en una sola pieza!

—Creo que tienes razón Tyson pero….¿porque tengo este mal presentimiento? — se preguntó la chica dejando el vaso vacío sobre la cómoda

—Estás nerviosa por la nueva aventura ¡es todo! — mencionó su amigo alzando el dedo pulgar —¿ves? que bueno que el equipo y yo te seguimos , no hubieras sobrevivido sola ¡ni en un millón de años!

Leela empezó a reír levemente — creo que….sí….—susurró mientras cerraba los ojos , a los pocos segundos los abrió sorpresivamente mientras formaba una mueca atónita — ¡Tyson que rayos haces en mi habitación! — gritó dejando sordo a su compañero y es que por cuestión de la pesadilla , Leela no había notado que su mejor amigo se había escabullido en la noche para dormir con ella , no recordaba haberlo invitado ¡nunca!

—Ahhh...es que….—decía Tyson riendo levemente — quería cuidarte por eso vine a pasar la noche contigo , estabas dormida cuando entré así que sin decir nada me metí a la cama , algunas horas después te quejabas y me despertaste y el resto...ya lo sabes — añadió con la mano en la nuca

Leela tenía un severo tic ocular ¿como es posible que su mejor amigo haya entrado a la habitación? y no solo eso ¿porque no le dijo nada cuando lo vió ahí al momento de despertar? el miedo que sentía en ese momento debido al sueño hizo que no tome importancia al hecho de ver a su compañero en el cuarto pero ahora que se sentía tranquila al fin reaccionó y ahora tenía unas locas ganas de asesinarlo

—¿Cómo entraste? — preguntó la ojiverde masajeándose el tabique de su nariz

—La puerta estaba abierta — mencionó el chico simplemente ganándose una mirada impactada de su mejor amiga — en la tarde... después de volver de la piscina con los chicos creo que olvidaste cerrarla con llave — Leela suspiró fuertemente ¿como pudo haber sido tan descuidada?

—¿Así que te metiste a la cama verdad? — preguntó con el ceño fruncido mientras que Tyson reía

—¡Así es! — respondió el bey-luchador acostándose en la superficie acolchada solo que de forma inversa — ya sabes….soy tu guardián — añadió con tono heroico posando sus pies cerca de la cintura de Leela , esta al sentir ese roce empezó a respirar varias veces para calmar su ira — ahora volvamos a dormir !mañana nos espera un largo día! — y sin decir nada más empezó a roncar mientras un hilo de saliva salía de sus labios

Leela lo miró fijamente mientras su tic ocular se hacía más fuerte , tener a Tyson roncando al pie de la cama no le agradaba para nada , tenía muchas ganas de patearlo para que duerma en el piso sin embargo se controló al recordar que él la apoyó minutos atrás , suspirando fuertemente se acomodó para seguir durmiendo aunque muy difícilmente gracias a la "música privada" que escuchaba

* * *

A la mañana siguiente unos leves golpes a la puerta hicieron que la muchacha despierte de su profundo sueño , después de aquella pesadilla el resto de la noche fue muy tranquila con sueños mucho más cálidos dejándole una sensación de bienestar y seguridad

Abrió un ojo con mucha pereza verificando que el reloj marcaba las siete en punto de la mañana , los golpes se hicieron más potentes por lo que se levantó de la cama no sin antes darle un ligero patazo a su compañero que yacía acostado al otro lado profundamente dormido

El bey-luchador se giró 180 grados provocando que caiga de bruces al piso despertándose completamente —¡Auch! ¿porque hiciste eso Leela? — preguntó mirando severamente a su amiga pensando que fue ella quien lo empujó

— ¡Yo no fui! mientras dormías te giraste hacia el otro lado pero como ya no había cama te caíste — respondió la mencionada con mueca divertida ya que disfrutó ese pequeño espectáculo — de todas formas Tyson ¡levántate! , están tocando la puerta — añadió empezando a caminar hacía el objeto para posteriormente abrirlo

— Buenos día Leela — saludó Max del otro lado con su típica sonrisa amigable

— ¡Hola Max! — correspondió el saludo la ojiverde sonriendo ampliamente —¿que puedo hacer por ti tan temprano?

— Bueno…¿has visto a Tyson? es que cuando despertamos no se encontraba en la habitación así que no se si tú…..— el rubio dejo de hablar cuando notó a su amigo de la infancia asomarse ligeramente encima del hombro de la joven con vista fija a la puerta — olvidalo ¡ya lo encontré!

— ¡Amigo Max! — gritó el chico empujando levemente a la ojiverde para hablar cómodamente con el Americano — linda mañana ¿eh? ¿que te trae por aquí? — preguntó sonriendo ampliamente haciendo que al rubio le crezca una gota de sudor en la cabeza

—Pues vine a buscarte , Tyson ¿no me digas que pasaste la noche aquí? — preguntó Max ligeramente sorprendido

—¡Pues si te digo así que hazle un favor al mundo y llévatelo! — interrumpió Leela empujando a Tyson contra Max para cerrar la puerta fuertemente

Los dos amigos se quedaron afuera viendo incrédulamente la escena anterior , minutos después el rubio decidió romper el hielo — pero…¿porqué? — preguntó viendo a su amigo con la ceja alzada

— Quería cuidar de ella — habló Tyson alzando ligeramente los hombros empezando a caminar hacia su respectivo cuarto

— Se que te preocupas, pero Leela necesita su espacio — habló Max colocándose a su lado mientras caminaban — si sigues así pensará que eres un acosador y dudo mucho que quieras meterte en problemas con Robert — añadió sonriendo divertido

—¡Precisamente! le hice una promesa a Robert de que la cuidaría — respondió el chico de cabello oscuro posando su vista en el suelo mientras dejaba de caminar

— Cuando Robert te pidió que la cuides no se refería a que duermas con ella — habló Max empezando a reír levemente — escucha….eres un buen amigo ¡todos lo saben! así que no deberias preocuparte tanto — añadió posando sus manos en los hombros del moreno — nosotros estamos aquí mucho más que como apoyo , todos somos amigos y entre todos nos cuidamos además en un hotel como este no puede pasar nada grave ¡así que relájate! — terminó dándole unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda

Tyson sonrió agradecido — tienes toda la razón Max , creo que me dejé llevar por la situación — añadió riendo levemente con su mano en la nuca

— ¿Cuándo no? — preguntó el Americano abriendo la puerta de la habitación

Esta era muy parecida a la de Leela solo que con diferente tema , Jamaica , las paredes estaban pintadas de color verde manzana , los muebles estaban hechos de una madera muy fina color café , habían tres camas perfectamente distribuidas por toda la habitación cuya colcha era color amarillo con dibujos a blanco y negro de la típica flor de Jamaica , una pantalla de plasma colgada justo en el centro , una pequeña estancia con sillones blancos y cojines rojos , un mini refrigerador , las cortinas eran de color amarillo con bordados negros , en una de las paredes yacía un cuadro pintado de una de las tantas playas del lugar junto a una hermosa flora y fauna , la cortina de baño era color roja con pequeños dibujos blancos de los animales típicos , en el lavamanos podemos apreciar a un cocodrilo de cristal sosteniendo el jabón en su boca , a parte a un lado de las camas yace un velador con una lámpara de noche y varios objetos pequeños con la finalidad de adornar la cómoda

Daichi dormía profundamente en la cama que había elegido , una que se encontraba de lado derecho de la habitación cerca a la ventana la cual se encontraba ligeramente abierta para refrescar el ambiente

— Ese mono….realmente duerme como uno — susurró Tyson con un ligero tic en el ojo al ver cómo el pelirrojo roncaba con un pie colgando de la cama y el otro dentro de las cobijas

— ¡Tú no eres nadie para decir eso! — dijo el rubio sonriendo ligeramente al recordar que Tyson solía dormir en una pose parecida a esa

* * *

Leela tomó su reloj de mano verificando una vez más la hora , muy molesta lo dejó en el velador y suspiró con cansancio , aún era muy temprano para ella ya que usualmente se solía despertar alrededor de las ocho de la mañana , solo cuando estaba de vacaciones. En horario normal de clases solía abrir los ojos a las seis en punto para estar en el colegio a las siete , ese era su estilo de vida por lo que ya estaba muy acostumbrada

Pero esta vez despertó una hora antes y todo porque a Tyson se le ocurrió hacerle compañía toda la noche , en parte eso fue muy lindo pero no tenía sentido considerando que había tomado la habitacion de alado junto con Daichi y Max

Suspiro una vez más para rascarse levemente la cabeza , ahora que despertó era imposible que vuelva a dormir por lo que optó en darse una ducha , tomó una bata blanca y empezó a caminar hacia el baño

— No hay nada mejor que bañarse en la punta de la mañana...— dijo al ojiverde abriendo el grifo del jacuzzi para empezar a llenarlo de agua caliente , tiempo después agrego un poco de jabón líquido y algunas sales aromáticas para dar al ambiente un agradable olor. Cuando la tina estaba hasta el tope , Leela se quitó la pijama para posteriormente sumergirse lentamente en el agua — cielos….que agradable — añadió empezando a atarse el cabello en un moño alto — podría estar aquí para siempre — susurró apoyando su cabeza en una superficie suave colocada en la esquina superior de la tina mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos

Cuando alcanzó el punto máximo de relajación , su mente empezó a recordar aquella pesadilla que tuvo anoche , le parecía muy extraño y a la vez muy tenebroso el hecho de haber soñado algo así ya que jamás en la vida había tenido sueños tan drásticos como las ideas de ver a una ciudad quemándose , mucha destrucción y sobretodo a un hombre con una máscara que le cubría toda la cara riendo a carcajadas mientras presenciaba todo ese espectáculo. Quizás Tyson tenía razón y no significaba nada pero no podía evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho al recordar esa pesadilla como si algo estuviera a punto de pasar….o más bien a pasarle a ella y ese sueño no era más que una advertencia

Negó con la cabeza varias veces mientras se reprendía mentalmente — _¡estás completamente a salvo Leela! ¡nada va a pasar , tienes a tus amigos!_ — pensaba para sí misma al recordar a todo su equipo….su equipo , aquel que la siguió desde Japón para no dejarla sola en esto , aquel que estaba dispuesto a ayudarla en su misión sin importar el tiempo , ese equipo que ahora se encontraba en habitaciones contiguas muy cerca de ella

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, jamás pensó que esos chicos serían capaces de hacer algo así por ella , su mente empezó a viajar hasta ese día en que los conoció ...como siempre fue gracias a Tyson

* * *

 _ **Flash Back**_

—¡...y verás que después de París fuimos a Italia , de Italia fuimos a Alemania no creerás las beybatallas que surgieron en ese lugar resulta que…! — Tyson contaba muy entusiasmado con todo y lujo de detalles el largo viaje que hizo con los Bladebreakers durante el campeonato mundial , Leela escuchaba fascinada cada palabra , realmente envidiaba la suerte de su mejor amigo

Más atrás se encontraban el Abuelo , el Padre de Tyson y la Tía de la ojiverde llevando unas cuantas maletas mientras charlaban entre sí

— Se ve que Tyson no ha cambiado nada en este tiempo — habló la castaña viendo al mencionado con una ligera sonrisa

—Te equivocas mi estimada Hana , se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte — habló el Abuelo alzando el dedo pulgar en señal de victoria — ese jovencito nunca deja de sorprenderme , es muy bueno en todo lo que hace

— Eso es debido a que lo has cuidado muy bien — habló el Padre del protagonista sonriendo con orgullo — por cierto…me alegra que hayan podido visitarnos , Tyson realmente esperaba contar con la compañía de Leela para esta pequeña fiesta — añadió posando su vista en Hana

— Si bueno...Leela quería darles una sorpresa , como no pudo estar en la batalla final al menos quiso presentarse para la fiesta de celebración — habló la castaña viendo cómo los niños charlaban muy animadamente entre ellos

—¡Leela! ya no puedo esperar para que conozcas a mi equipo — habló el de la gorra parándose frente a la gran puerta que conectaba con el salón en donde se celebraba la fiesta — ¿estás emocionada?

— Algo….los he visto en televisión y la verdad me da mucha verguenza conocer al resto de los Bladebreakers , me siento como si estuviera a punto de conocer celebridades — respondió la niña riendo levemente — además estarán el resto de equipos como los White Tiger X , los PPB All Starz , los ….los….¿como se llamaban esos niños ricachones? — se preguntaba con la mano en la barbilla

— ¿Los Majestics? — preguntó el dueño de Dragoon con una gota en la cabeza — a propósito ...no son niños , te recomiendo que tengas cuidado cuando hables con ellos son….digamos que muy refinados para ti — añadió riendo levemente

— ¿Muy refinados para mi? ¿piensas que no tengo modales o que onda? — preguntó Leela tomándolo de la chaqueta para zarandearlo levemente — ¡¿acaso no te has visto en un espejo?! ¡estoy segura que ellos te odiaron la primera vez porque tus modales en la mesa son tan refinados como un cerdo! — habló moviéndolo de atrás hacia adelante de forma brusca

— ¿Me llamaste cerdo? — preguntó el niño liberándose de su compañera con una expresión de furia — ¡nadie llama cerdo al campeón del mundo! ¡discúlpate Pitufina! — añadió señalándola con el dedo

—¡No me llames Pitufina , cara de sapo! — gritó la niña cruzando sus brazos mientras formaba un puchero gracioso

—¡Tarsero fantasma! — se defendió el de la gorra imitando la pose de su compañera

—¿Que dijiste? ¡Troglodita! — dijo Leela mostrando sus dientes en señal de enojo

—¡Cabeza de chicle!

— ¡Frodo!

— ¡Ojos de gata!

Los adultos veían aquella discusión con una ligera gota de sudor en sus cabezas , hace mucho tiempo no presenciaban este tipo de peleas las cuales eran normales en aquellos niños de trece años

Algunos insultos más tarde los pequeños dejaron de discutir para mirarse a los ojos y soltar una tremenda carcajada grupal , el enojo se había esfumado hace mucho y ahora reían por las cosas que se dijeron el uno al otro. Así terminaban todas sus peleas , a veces se daban por cosas sin importancia y otras veces por cosas ridículas , sin embargo su amistad no cambiaba por nada

—Si que has mejorado Lily , tus insultos me dolieron — dijo el de la gorra riendo mientras se limpiaba una que otra lágrima

— Lo mismo digo "Princeso" — añadió la ojiverde respirando varias veces para tranquilizarse y dejar de reír

—Bueno ya que terminaron , Leela iré a nuestra habitación a dejar el equipaje tú disfruta de la fiesta ¿de acuerdo? — preguntó la castaña acercándose a la niña para peinarla con los dedos

—Esta bien Tía — respondió la ojiverde apartándose levemente de las manos de la mayor ya que no le gustaba que otras personas tomen su cabello de esa forma

—¡Muy bien! ¡aquí vamos! — gritó Tyson emocionado mientras abría la puerta levemente dejando ver un gran salón decorado con muchas mesas llenas de bocadillos , bebidas , platos y vasos de cristal. Grandes cortinas color rojo ligeramente abiertas para poder presenciar la hermosa luna que posaba en el cielo estrellado , una ligera música se escuchaba en el ambiente y no podía faltar los equipos de torneo que charlaban entre sí muy animados

—¡Wow! ¡este lugar es increíble! — dijo la ojiverde mirando todo el salón , de repente se empezó a sentir nerviosa ya que había muchas personas ahí y a pesar de haberlas visto en la televisión , conocerlas personalmente la ponía en un estado de shock —T-Tyson….tengo miedo….—añadió tomando del brazo de su amigo

—No temas ¡todos son muy agradables! — contestó el mencionado con una sonrisa — ¡mira! ¡ahí están! — gritó señalando a cierto grupo , se trataba de Kenny , Max y Ray quienes charlaban y reían entre ellos como si estuvieran recordando todo lo que pasaron juntos — ¡chicos! — dijo Tyson corriendo hacia ellos tomando la mano de una nerviosa Leela

—¡Pero si es Tyson! — dijo Max viendo al mencionado llegar donde ellos , se formó un silencio incómodo ya que los Bladebreakers no dejaban de ver a la "extraña" que se encontraba en su grupo , la niña bajó la mirada sonrojada ampliamente

—Tyson….¿quién es ella? — se atrevió a preguntar Kenny rompiendo el silencio

—¡Es Leela! — respondió el de la gorra como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo sin embargo la mirada de los otros reflejaba confusión total — Leela , mi mejor amiga desde que éramos pequeños ¡vamos chicos si les hablé de ella! — añadió el ahora campeón mundial sonriendo ampliamente

— Creo que no , recordaría algo así — habló Ray suspirando fuertemente mientras los demás afirmaban con la cabeza

—¿Enserio? entonces….¿a quién le dije sobre Leela? — se preguntó el de la gorra colocando su mano en la barbilla , conoció a tantas personas en el viaje que su mente se convirtió en un laberinto , juraba que habló de su amiga con alguien pero no recordaba con quien — bueno…¡no importa! — añadió haciendo que los demás se golpeen la frente con la mano

—¡Bravo Tyson! seguramente hablaste de mi con un malhechor , ahora irá a mi casa , me secuestrará y me robará ¡todo! o que tal si…..¡me secuestra a mi! — habló Leela de forma dramática mientras su rostro tomaba varios tonos de azul

— ¡No lo creo! — dijo el mencionado dándole unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda — en fin chicos , ella es Leela , como les dije antes , ¡mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo! vino desde mi ciudad porque nos vió ganar en televisión y quiso felicitarnos. Leela ellos son Max , Ray y Kenny — presentó el niño señalando a cada quien mientras hablaba

—Mucho gusto a todos — dijo la ojiverde sonriendo aunque aún se notaba algo nerviosa

—Es un placer — respondieron los demás a modo de coro correspondiendo la sonrisa

—Tyson creo que olvidaste a alguien — dijo el Jefe tomando su computadora para abrirla segundos después — Leela….te presento a Dizzy , es mi compañera de trabajo y mi gran amiga ¡con sus consejos y habilidades pudimos ganar el campeonato! — añadió sonriendo mientras abrazaba la máquina fuertemente

— Ooohhh...Kenny !siempre tan adulador! — habló Dizzy — mucho gusto Leela , en verdad eres muy bonita de seguro eres la novia de Tyson solo que este no lo admite — añadió haciendo que los mencionados se miren entre sí

—¡Dizzy! — reclamó el jefe para después reír nerviosamente — le gusta molestar , no le hagan caso….

—¡Solo somos amigos! — gritó Tyson cruzando los brazos

— Así es Dizzy , solo somos amigos y mucho gusto también — dijo Leela sonriendo nerviosamente — ahora ya puedo quitar "hablar con una computadora" de mi lista de pendientes…..— susurró con una gota en la cabeza

—Te acostumbraras — habló Max sonriéndole con confianza

— Muy bien falta que conozcas a alguien más….¿dónde está? — se preguntaba Tyson mirando por todos lados buscando a dicha persona —¡ahí está! ¡vamos! — tomó a Leela de la mano y juntos fueron a una esquina apartada en donde un niño muy serio se encontraba apoyado como ignorando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor —¡Kai!

El mencionado abrió los ojos lentamente para toparse con su amigo-rival justo al frente acompañado de una niña de ojos verdes la cual no había visto en toda su vida

— Mira...te quiero presentar a Leela , es mi mejor amiga desde los seis años y vino desde Japón para felicitarnos ya que no se perdía ninguna de nuestras batallas — mencionó Tyson colocando a Leela frente a él — Leela , él es Kai un marginado Ruso al cual me gusta llamar "Rey del hielo"

Leela se tuvo que aguantar la tremenda carcajada al ver la cara que puso Kai cuando Tyson terminó de presentarlos

—¡Hmp! mucho gusto — habló el bicolor simplemente para volver a cerrar los ojos , Leela en ese instante comprendió que ese chico no era fácil de tratar

— Igualmente.…¡me gusta el look hermano , muy rockero! — mencionó la ojiverde sonriendo ampliamente mirando el cabello bicolor , la ropa oscura y las marcas en las mejillas típicas de Kai

El Ruso volvió a abrir los ojos ligeramente sorprendido mientras que Tyson se cubría la boca con sus manos tratando inútilmente de que su risa no se escuche

—¡Hmp! así que ustedes dos son mejor amigos ¿no? el nombrecito si que les queda ….— dijo el bicolor retirándose a otro lugar muy lejos del "par" , a lo largo del viaje Kai logró cambiar su actitud mostrándose menos serio con sus "camaradas" pero aún así se comportaba un poco distante con los mismos los cuales no le daban mayor importancia , en el fondo los Bladebreakers sabían que el Ruso los consideraba sus amigos y eso era suficiente

—Bueno...ese era Kai ¡jamás pensé que le dirías algo así! — habló Tyson una vez que el Ruso desapareció de su vista

— Al ver su estilo fue lo único que se me vino a la mente ¿crees que se enojó? — preguntó Leela jugando con sus dedos de forma juguetona

—Sigues viva así que….¡no! — respondió el de la gorra tomándola del hombro para después volver con los otros Bladebreakers , tanto Max como Ray y Kenny le preguntaban cosas sobre su vida , sus pasatiempos , etc. Se podría decir que se hicieron amigos de ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

—Leela ¿cuál es tu historia? — preguntó Ray una vez que todos estaban sentados en una mesa comiendo algunos bocadillos , Leela no estando segura miró a Tyson el cual asintió con la cabeza y así….la ojiverde les contó su historia de una forma muy resumida

La niña empezó a entrar en confianza haciendo bromas , contando anécdotas , todo con la finalidad de divertir a los demás lo cual funcionaba muy bien ya que el grupo de amigos reían por cada cosa que Leela contaba haciendo sonrojar levemente a Tyson ya que la mayoría de anécdotas eran sobre él , y así , el lazo de amistad entre ella y los Bladebreakers se fue formando….con respecto a Kai , a pesar de no estar con ellos pudo ver lo agradable que resultaba ser Leela con los demás , apoyado en la pared , vió que algunas veces se le acercaba con intención de platicar o compartir algunos bocadillos que encontraba y claro….los comentarios graciosos nunca faltaban haciendo que el bicolor la describa como "Tyson número dos" , se podría decir que la aceptaba muy a su manera pero eso si….nunca perdió ese toque serio que lo caracterizaba , actitud que Leela respetó sin ningún problema

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

* * *

La joven abrió los ojos lentamente tras ese breve recuerdo sin quitar aquella sonrisa que conforme pasaban las imágenes se fue agrandando , la verdad haberlos conocido fue una de las mejores cosas que le pasó y estaba segura que con ellos a su lado no habrá ninguna clase de peligro

* * *

Mientras tanto a las afueras de todo rastro de civilización , podemos ver a un par de compañeros que se encontraban atravesando la extensa jungla con mucha precaución mientras movían plantas, troncos y hojas con sus manos con la finalidad de crear un pequeño camino y así poder moverse con más libertad

—¿Estás seguro de esto Caleb? — preguntaba Elijah siguiéndolo por detrás atravesando varios arbustos de un tamaño considerablemente grande

—¿Qué si estoy seguro? ¡claro que sí! — respondió el peliblanco sonriendo con sorna mientras saltaba un pequeño tronco que yacía en el suelo — según el amo , los Bladebreakers ya se encuentran en el hotel….no se tú ¡pero ansío una buena batalla! — añadió sacando su beyblade para verlo fijamente

— Pero el amo nos ordenó que entrenáramos en el centro ¡por ahora nos tiene prohibido acercarnos a ellos! , los Bladebreakers son muy buenos por eso debemos entrenar para el gran día — respondió el castaño saltando el mismo tronco mientras su cara reflejaba preocupación — si el amo se entera que lo desafiamos…..

—¡Bah! el amo nos está subestimando , me volví muy fuerte y sé que soy capaz de conseguir las bestias bit de "nuestros amiguitos" , cuando volvamos al centro con ellas todos nos verán como héroes ¿no te gustaría Elijah? — preguntó Caleb viendo a su amigo de reojo

Este lo pensó por un momento , la verdad no negaba que eso sería un sueño hecho realidad ya que su lado de bey-luchador le pedía a gritos una batalla diferente a todas las que ha tenido a lo largo de su vida , enfrentar a los Bladebreakers después de escuchar todos los triunfos y todas sus hazañas ...no se sabía si era muy valiente o muy tonto de su parte , sin embargo , estaba seguro que no podrían contra todos ellos , aunque por lo que ha escuchado los extranjeros tienen un código de honor y jamás atacarían entre todos sabiendo que sus oponentes solo eran dos personas pero….al momento de batallar ¿podrá confiar en ellos?

— _Podríamos acabar con los primeros dos , después nos encargaremos del resto….—_ pensaba el castaño después de analizar todas sus posibilidades

Elijah se encontraba tan metido en sus cavilaciones que no notó que el peliblanco se detuvo justo frente a él haciendo que choque con su espalda

—¡Oye tranquilo viejo! guarda ese entusiasmo para los Bladebreakers — dijo Caleb al sentir el ligero golpe, el castaño se dio cuenta que habían podido atravesar la jungla y ahora se encontraban frente al hotel "Seven Pearls"

* * *

El tiempo pasó y el reloj marcaba las nueve y media de la mañana , Leela había terminado de ducharse , vestirse y arreglarse por lo que dejó su habitación con la intención de buscar al resto de sus amigos y verificar si estos ya se encontraban listos. Afortunadamente se encontró con Ray , Kai y Kenny saliendo de su respectivo cuarto al parecer con la misma idea de la ojiverde

—¡Buenos días amigos! — saludó la joven caminando hacia ellos mientras movía su mano alegremente

—¡Buenos días Leela! — correspondieron el Chino y el castaño a modo de coro con una sonrisa , Kai solamente la miró como si la saludara con sus ojos violeta

—¿Saben si los demás están listos? — preguntó la mencionada buscando al resto con la mirada

—Pues….estoy seguro que no tardarán pero conociendo a Tyson talvez siga durmiendo — mencionó Kenny riendo nerviosamente

—Créeme….Tyson ya está despierto — dijo Leela con un leve toque de molestia , segundos después una castaña salió de su habitación para después cerrarla con llave , llevaba puesto su antiguo conjunto que consistía en una chaqueta corta color naranja , una blusa verde y por último una falda amarilla — ¡buenos días Hillary! — saludó al ver que su amiga posaba su vista en ellos

La mencionada se acercó a ellos con una ligera sonrisa — buenos días a todos — mencionó para después buscar a los demás — ¿los bobos de Tyson y Daichi se quedaron dormidos verdad? Max debe estar batallando con ellos en estos momentos — añadió cruzando sus brazos para negar con la cabeza

—Daichi no lo sé pero Tyson ya está despierto — respondió la ojiverde con una sonrisa — a menos que se haya dormido después de que lo corrí de mi habitación…..— murmuró para sí misma , sin embargo el resto posó su mirada en ella de forma sorprendida —¿qué? — preguntó al ver la expresión de todos

—Leela ¿porque...? — interrumpiendo la pregunta de Ray , la puerta de la habitación 241 se abrió estrepitosamente dando paso a un Daichi furioso y a un Tyson riendo a carcajadas seguidos de un Max con sonrisa nerviosa , todos observaban el motivo de aquella actitud dándose cuenta de algo muy peculiar en el pequeño pelirrojo

—¡Tyson me las vas a pagar! — gritaba el chiquillo saltando a la espalda del mencionado para empezar a jalar algunos cabellos

—¡Tranquilo mono! ¡solo fue una broma aunque sinceramente así estás mucho mejor! — decía el de la gorra sin parar de reír tratando de quitarse al pelirrojo de encima

Y era que el pequeño Daichi llevaba un bigote dibujado con marcador negro , a parte de que en sus mejillas estaba escrita la frase _**"Tyson es el mejor"**_ la cual se repetía una y otra vez. El de la gorra aprovechó el sueño de su amigo para hacer esa travesura con el simple motivo de molestarlo aunque sea un poco y obviamente Daichi no se lo tomó muy bien

—¡Ahora no se como le haces pero me sacas esta porquería de la cara! — gritó Daichi jalando un poco más fuerte los cabellos del Japonés haciendo que este lance un quejido

— Solo lavatela con agua —respondió Tyson logrando tirar a su amigo al piso — ¡pero faltan las fotos! — añadió sonriendo malvadamente empezando a sacar su celular — espera a que lo publique en internet…..

—!No harás eso! — y así ambos chicos empezaron a pelear por el celular ya que Tyson insistía en sacarle una foto pero Daichi se negaba rotundamente , los demás miraban la escena incrédulamente con una ligera gota en la cabeza y casi al mismo tiempo echaron un vistazo a Max como esperando una explicación

—Ya saben como son ellos , si no hacen un teatro al amanecer no son nuestros amigos — respondió Max rascándose la cabeza sin quitar esa sonrisa amigable e inocente que lo caracterizaba

— Pues parecen niños de tres años — habló Kai por primera vez en el dia — alguien que los tranquilice de una buena vez — añadió con un tono que a pesar de ser suave se notaba que se estaba hartando por aquella pelea , Hillary se ofreció a poner fin a la discusión y como siempre con un golpe en la cabeza logró calmarlos , pero , Daichi empezó a mirar a Tyson de una forma tan amenazante que no hizo más que ponerlo nervioso haciendo que trague de forma dura

* * *

Dos beyblades se encontraban girando alrededor de un plato con tono gris oscuro , uno de ellos era color amarillo con franjas blancas , el otro tenía un intenso color café con algunas franjas rojas

Ambos trompos empezaron a golpearse entre sí logrando que el amarillo cediera algunos metros hacia atrás mientras que el otro se elevaba en el aire para caer en picada y golpearlo con fuerza

El beyblade afectado chocó entre las paredes del plato , sin embargo negándose a perder se abalanzó hacia el café para darle un golpe al costado logrando que retroceda de forma violenta , este le correspondió yendo a toda velocidad para empezar a rozarse haciendo que varias chispas salgan entre ambos debido al roce

—¡Has mejorado mucho Scarlett! creo que ya es hora de llamar a tu bestia bit — gritó el líder del equipo dejando ver una media sonrisa de satisfacción sin quitar su mirada de la batalla —¡muéstrame hasta donde eres capaz de llegar!

—¡S-sí señor! — respondió la pelinaranja tragando duro debido a que estaba nerviosa por aquel encuentro , su líder cuando batallaba lo hacía de forma ruda y todo con el objetivo de que sus compañeros mejoren día a día para batallas futuras , no tenía ni una pizca de delicadeza y esa es la gran cualidad por la que el enmascarado se destaca. Crear un entrenamiento duro y eficaz para los demás —¡adelante Flemlaid! — añadió viendo que de repente , una luz blanca empezó a salir de aquel beyblade amarillo para segundos después revelar a la bestia sagrada de la pelinaranja

Esta se trataba de un especie de flamenco con plumas brillantes de color rosa pálido y algunos detalles en amarillo , un pico del mismo color , patas largas , dos alas que al extenderse alcanzaban un tamaño increíble , ojos blancos puros y por último en su cabeza resaltaba un par de plumas amarillas largas colocadas en una posición vertical como simulando que llevaba una corona

—¡Flemlaid , empuje! — gritó la chica logrando que la bestia bit junto con el beyblade se dirijan hacia el café para empezar a empujarlo fuertemente. El enmascarado sintió que la fuerza de su oponente aumento de una manera muy radical por lo que apretó los dientes mientras hacía que su beyblade aguante en su posición

— Nada mal…. — murmuraba el líder sonriendo , el trompo oscuro logró escapar de ese agarre mientras se escabullía por atrás y se elevaba en el aire para atacar en picada

—¡Flemlaid esquivalo y usa Doble Impacto! — ordenó Scarlett a lo que la bestia sagrada se deslizó de forma muy ágil hacia la derecha para atacar al beyblade café , con una gran patada mando a volar aquel trompo y segundos después lo golpeó con su pico haciendo que caiga a una gran velocidad

El de la capucha no dejaba de sonreír y antes de que su beyblade café toque el suelo lo mandó a llamar logrando que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se dirija hacia su mano — ¡buen trabajo! es evidente que han mejorado — mencionó guardando su beyblade en el bolsillo — el entrenamiento terminó

— Flemlaid tomate un descanso — dijo Scarlett sonriendo levemente viendo como su bestia bit desaparecía — señor ¿po-porque nunca usa su bestia bit cuando entrenamos? — preguntó tímidamente viendo como el de la máscara se acercaba a ella

— Quiero guardarla para una ocasión que de verdad valga la pena — respondió el mencionado mirándola de reojo con una sonrisa burlona y cruzando sus brazos dando a entender que su equipo aún necesitaba mejorar un poco más , sin embargo todos tenían la fuerza necesaria para dar pelea a cualquier bey-luchador

Scarlett bajó su mirada mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas — lo...lo siento señor ¡prometo entrenar más duro para poder darle una mejor batalla la próxima vez!

El de la capucha se acercó a ella — más vale Scarlett , al ser el primer miembro que se unió a mi para formar los Caribbean Bladers espero mucho de tí — mencionó pasando de largo no sin antes rozar un poco su brazo , segundos después abandonó el cuarto dejando a la chica sola

¡Tenía toda la razón! Scarlett fue la primera en ser reclutada para fundar el ahora equipo de los Caribbean Bladers , según varias fuentes era la mejor de todo un grupo de bey-luchadores llamando así la atención del sujeto de la máscara. En algunos casos él ha mostrado ser más blando con ella que con cualquier otro miembro , tal vez porque la joven llegó a conocer mucho de sus secretos, secretos que nadie más sabe , entre ellos su verdadera identidad. Es por eso que la meta de la bey-luchadora es ser la segunda mejor de los Caribbean Bladers para demostrarle a los demás que "no es el eslabón más débil" sino todo lo contrario , quería que su líder se sintiera orgulloso y lo más importante...que no se arrepintiera de haberla elegido

* * *

Kai se encontraba caminando por la suave arena en busca de su amigo-rival debido a que hace media hora este salió corriendo a toda velocidad escapando de un cierto pelirrojo que amenazaba con vengarse por la jugarreta de la mañana , después del desayuno todos acordaron toparse en la habitación de la ojiverde ya que esta les había dicho que necesitaba enseñarles algo , algo importante que de seguro hará que el objetivo de haber llegado al Caribe sea más fácil

Pero…¿porque precisamente Kai buscaba a Tyson? pues ni él mismo lo sabia , si fuera por él hubiera dejado que el pelirrojo y el de la gorra se maten entre ellos por actuar de esa manera tan inmadura , pero ya los conocía al pie de la letra y estaba seguro que jamás iban a cambiar su manera de ser , además la actitud de Tyson siempre ha hecho que se meta en situaciones en las que jamás se imaginó que estaría….al principio eso era muy molesto pero después de que lo reconociera como "su amigo oficial" llegó a tenerle un poco más de paciencia , aguantando cada una de sus cosas y aun así considerarlo un amigo y un gran rival en el beyblade

—Si no está detrás de esas rocas me iré y le diré a Leela que se ponga a buscar ella misma — murmuraba el bicolor viendo que a unos metros delante yacían algunas rocas que los turistas usaban como asientos para admirar el gran océano. La verdad la ojiverde le había pedido de favor que busque a Tyson , la razón era porque todos necesitaban estar presentes en la pequeña junta que tendrán en su habitación , nadie sabía qué es lo que la chica les iba a enseñar pero por el tono que usó era algo muy importante , por lo tanto era obligatorio que Tyson también esté ahí

El Ruso caminó unos cuantos metros cuando encontró al chico de la gorra oculto en una posición fetal — ¿Tyson? — preguntó saltando de manera ágil algunas piedras

—¡AAAHHH! — gritó el mencionado dando un salto hasta el cielo sin embargo al ver que se trataba del bicolor se relajó — solo eres tú Kai , pensé que eras Daichi...no es por nada pero creo que quiere matarme — añadió sonriendo nerviosamente

— Después de aquella broma no lo culpo — respondió Kai cruzando sus brazos mientras se apoyaba en una piedra más grande que él — ¿cuando dejaras de ser tan inmaduro?

—¡Nunca! — respondió el de la gorra con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja — estoy seguro que ya se le ha de pasar….solo debo quedarme aquí unas cuantas horas más — añadió volviéndose a sentar en la arena empezando a jugar con ella

— No lo creo — dijo Kai jalandolo de la chaqueta para levantarlo — Leela dijo que te buscara , al parecer quiere que todos nos reunamos en su habitación para ese "asunto"

— ¡Ese "asunto" lo olvidé! — gritó el dueño de Dragoon colocando sus dos manos en la cabeza — tienes razón entonces no perdamos más tiempo, además el mono no podría hacerme daño ni aunque le lleve la vida en ello , así que no se porque me preocupo — añadió sonriente empezando a caminar por la playa seguido del bicolor

—¡Vaya vaya! ¡miren lo que trajo la marea! — de repente ambos bey-luchadores escucharon una voz desconocida junto a una risa burlona, cuando se dieron cuenta pudieron localizar a un joven peliblanco parado justo delante , acompañado de un castaño el cual los miraba como si fueran enemigos de años

— Finalmente — habló el castaño sin quitar esa mirada siniestra la cual hizo desconfiar a Kai en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

—¡¿Quienes son ustedes?! — preguntó Tyson señalándolos con el dedo ya que al igual que Kai de tan solo ver su aspecto hizo que desconfiara

—¿Nosotros? pues aquí nos conocen como los Caribbean Bladers ¡el mejor equipo de bey-luchadores del mundo! — mencionó Elijah sonriendo mientras se señalaba a sí mismo — mi nombre es Elijah y mi compañero se llama Caleb — añadió haciendo las respectivas presentaciones

—¡¿Los Caribbean Bladers?! ¡no! ¡es imposible! — mencionó el de la gorra mostrando una mirada totalmente impactada

—¿Los conoces? — preguntó Kai sutilmente sin quitar su mirada violeta de los dos extraños

— Algo así….antes de venir me tome la molestia de investigar todo lo referente al Caribe , lei un articulo de ellos diciendo que son el mejor equipo de la región y que jamás han perdido una batalla — respondió el Japonés a modo de susurro con la intención de que solo su amigo lo escuche — sin embargo algo me intrigó , no encontre ninguna foto de ellos , ni siquiera conozco sus habilidades ni nada por el estilo….son un equipo completamente extraño y desconocido

—¡Hmp! probablemente sean como los White Tiger X , han permanecido lejos de la publicidad para no exponer sus habilidades al exterior , pueden ser buenos pero no están a la altura de Campeonato — respondió el dueño de Dranzer sin quitar esa mirada fría y calculadora de sus oponentes — ¡bien díganme! ¿qué es lo que quieren? — preguntó de forma severa a los dos de al frente

— Lo que queremos es simple , Kai — respondió Caleb colocando su beyblade rojo a la altura de su cara — ¡estamos aquí para una bey-batalla! ustedes contra nosotros ¿se atreven? — preguntó sonriendo con sorna

—¡JA! ¿quieren pelear contra nosotros? ¿estás seguro de lo que estás pidiendo? se ve que no nos conocen — respondió Tyson sonriendo orgullosamente mientras se frotaba la nariz con un dedo

— Sabemos perfectamente quienes son — dijo Elijah colocándose a lado de su compañero y sacando su beyblade color naranja con franjas doradas — es por eso que queremos luchar contra ustedes — al ver la cara de los dos G-Revolution añadió — ¿que les pasa? ¡vamos son bey-luchadores! ¿o son débiles? — preguntó de forma burlona

—¡¿Nos llamaste débiles?! — gritó Tyson sacando su lanzador y colocando su beyblade en el — ¡muy bien engreídos si quieren pelea , pelea tendrán! ¡vamos Kai! — invitó a su amigo a que haga lo mismo sin embargo el Ruso veía a los extraños con su típica mirada inexpresiva

—¿Para qué quieren pelear con nosotros? sospecho que no es porque son admiradores y siempre ha sido su sueño — dijo Kai cruzando sus brazos intentando sacarles información a los dos miembros de los Caribean Bladers , el hecho de que se hayan presentado así buscando una pelea quiere decir que ocultaban algo….algo que pudiera llegar a ser muy peligroso

— Al parecer los rumores no eran falsos , Kai eres muy observador sin embargo me temo que no podemos decirles la razón del porque queremos esta pelea — respondió Caleb alzando levemente sus hombros

—¡Así es! solo conformense en el hecho de que queremos luchar ¡ahora! — dijo Elijah sacando un lanzador para colocar su beyblade segundos después —¿están listos?

—¡Yo siempre! — respondió Tyson listo para lanzar a su Dragoon en cualquier momento , Kai no tuvo más opción que hacer lo mismo ya que se dio cuenta que hablar no iba a servir de nada. Después de la pelea se encargará de obtener las respuestas necesarias

—¡De eso estoy hablando! — dijo Caleb sonriendo ampliamente alistando su lanzador — ¡muy bien torpes aquí vamos! 3….2….1…

—¡Let it rip! — gritaron los cuatro lanzando sus respectivos beyblades a la arena , la cual al sentir el impacto se empezó a disipar formando pequeñas capas de polvo que se iban con el aire

Los cuatro beyblades se empezaron a atacar entre sí formando un pequeño círculo mientras se rozaban logrando que salten algunas chispas de sus partes metálicas. De repente Dragoon se alejó mientras comenzaba a embestir al trompo naranja

—¡Vamos Dragoon! — animada Tyson sin dejar de embestirlo , Elijah se sorprendió ligeramente por la fuerza que tiene su oponente sin embargo no era nada que no pudiera manejar

—¡Adelante Glyptraid! — animó el castaño logrando golpear al beyblade blanco haciéndolo retroceder varios metros —¡no te detengas! — Glyptraid comenzó a ir tras Dragoon sin dejar de embestirlo con la intención de no dejar que se defienda

—¡Retrocede Dragoon! — ordenó Tyson haciendo que su beyblade se diriga hacia atrás logrando así esquivar un próximo ataque , de repente el trompo naranja alcanzó más velocidad y logró golpearlo con una fuerza aún mayor haciendo que el blanco salga volando para empezar a caer segundos después

—¡Ahora si son nuestros! — dijo Elijah dirigiendo su beyblade hacia las rocas vistas anteriormente logrando que trepe por ellas de una forma ágil para empezar a volar y golpear a Dragoon en el aire antes de que tope el piso

—¡No te des por vencido amigo! — dijo el de la gorra de forma seria , como experto bey-luchador que es logró zafarse de Glyptraid justo a tiempo para hacer que su beyblade caiga al piso tambaleándose , sin embargo nunca se detuvo — eso estuvo cerca….— añadió limpiándose algunas gotas de sudor de la frente

* * *

Mientras tanto con Kai y Caleb la batalla era distinta , Dranzer no paraba de atacar aquel beyblade rojo sin embargo este se lo devolvía con el doble de fuerza pareciendo que aquella pelea iba a durar mucho tiempo. El Ruso tenía que admitir que ese sujeto sabía cómo luchar sin mencionar que su fuerza era mas superior de lo que se imaginaba

— Realmente te he estado subestimando — mencionó Kai viendo como Dranzer embestía fuertemente al oponente

—¿Eso significa que no has estado peleando con todas tus fuerzas? — respondió Caleb sin quitar su mirada café de su beyblade el cual embistió al otro tan fuerte que lo mandó a retroceder como tres metros

— No me tientes — respondió el bicolor con voz monótona , Dranzer se empezó a mover tan rápido alrededor de su enemigo que parecía que había muchos de ellos , Caleb trataba de distinguir al original sin embargo la velocidad que usaba era sorprendente , de repente el beyblade azul lo embistió por atrás logrando que el otro salga volando hacia el océano

—¡Serkpaid! — el trompo rojo comenzó a girar sobre el agua deteniéndose en seco , sin embargo a los pocos segundos empezó a moverse libremente por las olas dando la sensación de que estaba surfeando — buen trabajo ¡mantén ese ritmo!

Dranzer empezó a acercarse a él de forma rápida logrando que ambos trompos se choquen entre sí para empezar a embestirse fuertemente el uno al otro , el agua salpicaba por todas las direcciones , la velocidad que usaban era tan rápida que era imposible una señal de hundimiento sin embargo la batalla de nuevo fue a dar a tierra. El beyblade rojo perseguía al azul y de vez en cuando se rozaban , estaban muy parejos , Caleb sabía desde un principio que confiarse con Kai era el peor error que pudiera cometer en su vida. Kai por otro lado empezaba a imaginar que aquellos no eran simples bey-luchadores , a pesar de que la batalla parecía estar a su favor la fuerza y las energías las estaba llevando al máximo haciendo que dure mucho tiempo, debía admitirlo...era muy poderoso , si le daba más oportunidades los resultados podrían cambiar a desventaja asi que decidio terminar con eso ya

— Ya entiendo….con que esta es la fuerza de los bey-luchadores de aquí ¡ya es hora de terminar con esto y para eso daré mi máximo poder! ¡Dranzer! — gritó el bicolor alzando sus manos , de repente el ave de fuego hizo acto de aparición , todo majestuoso y caliente como siempre lanzando un gran silbido

—¡Te estaba esperando mi querido Dranzer! — gritó Caleb con una sonrisa de satisfacción — ¡muéstrate Serkpaid! — añadió logrando que una luz roja salga de su beyblade llamando la atención tanto de Kai como de los otros dos que seguían en su pelea

Segundos después aquella bestia bit de nombre peculiar hizo acto de presencia dejando shockeado a aquellos que no la conocían. Se trataba de una serpiente larga de color verde oscuro , en su piel sobresalía muchas manchas rojas que brillaban con el sol , sus ojos eran blancos y llevaba dos colmillos que se escapaban de su boca , por último poseía una lengua larga

—¡¿Qué te parece mi adorada mascota Kai? ¿no es una belleza? — preguntó el peliblanco riendo fuertemente , Kai no respondió porque estaba muy concentrado mirando aquella bestia bit que tenía un tamaño grande pero era más pequeña que la de Silke o de cualquiera de los Majestics — se lo que estás pensando pero el tamaño no significa nada ¡lo que importa es la fuerza! — aquella serpiente se lanzó contra Dranzer para atacarlo

* * *

—¡Caleb como siempre tan impaciente! — dijo Elijah negando con la cabeza varias veces — en fin si ya sacó la artillería pesada entonces yo también lo haré ¡prepárate Tyson! —gritó ganándose la atención del Japonés —¡Glyptraid!

Un rayo dorado emergió del beyblade naranja haciendo que el de la gorra se cubra sus ojos , segundos después la bestia sagrada mencionada hizo acto de presencia. Esta en cambio era un armadillo de color naranja claro. Las patas poseen garras semejantes a uñas que le permiten excavar el suelo para crear túneles y así atacar desde abajo , sus ojos eran de color azul cielo. Su armadura es una pequeña lámina cubierta de un número determinado de duros anillos con el fin de hacerlo más resistente a los ataques , al igual que Serkpaid su tamaño era muy grande , unos centímetros más alto que Dragoon

—¡Wow miren eso! — mencionó Tyson abriendo sus ojos de forma sorprendida — increíble….pero no mejor que mi ¡Dragoon! — añadió alzando sus dos brazos. Segundos después la bestia bit azul salió del beyblade para lanzar un fuerte rugido — ¡vamos amigo , se que puedes con ese mamífero! — animó señalando al armadillo con el dedo

— _Así que este es el legendario Dragoon_ ….— pensaba el castaño mirando fijamente a la bestia sagrada — _es tal como el amo nos describió….ahora entiendo todo ¡se pondrá muy feliz cuando se lo llevemos!_ — una sonrisa apareció en su rostro — ¡vamos Glyptraid! ¡ataca!

El armadillo empezó a correr hacia el Dragón para golpearlo con su dura armadura en el pecho haciendo que este retroceda unos pasos debido al dolor , sin embargo se recuperó en seguida y ahora el beyblade blanco empezó a tener ventaja sobre el naranja

—¡Dragoon Evolution Storm! — gritó Tyson a lo que el Dragón lanzó un rugido como apoyando esa idea , tiempo después aquella tormenta apareció haciendo que mucha arena empiece a volar por los aires cegando la visión de Glyptraid por varios segundos. Dragoon aprovechó la situación para atacarlo logrando que el mamífero caiga al piso estrellándose en él —¡muy bien hecho! — felicitó el de la gorra dando un pequeño salto en el aire

El beyblade naranja se empezó a tambalear y cuando Tyson pensó que la victoria era suya ocurrió algo que lo dejó sorprendido

— Muy bien Glyptraid ¡Impacto rápido! — ordenó el castaño haciendo que el armadillo se levante del suelo de una forma tan tranquila como si nada le hubiera pasado. Segundos después empezó a correr a una gran velocidad para que a medio camino forme una bola completa con su cuerpo , convirtiéndose en una pelota gigante dispuesta a atacar al Dragón

—¡Cuidado amigo! — dijo Tyson preocupado sin embargo fue demasiado tarde y Dragoon no pudo esquivarlo. Como si fuera una película la gigantesca bola golpeó al Dragón logrando que salga volando unos cuantos metros. Gracias a su habilidad y equilibrio logró mantenerse en el aire , pero eso sí lo había lastimado — rayos….

* * *

—¡Dranzer Blazing Gig! — gritó Kai para ver como su ave de fuego activaba su técnica , la batalla contra Caleb seguía su curso ...un curso muy parejo ya que tanto Dranzer como Serkpaid daban lo mejor de sí , debían admitirlo…su oponente era muy fuerte, aunque , el peliblanco se mostraba extrañamente tranquilo algo que hacía intrigar aún más al Ruso

— Serkpaid ¡Mordida fugaz! — gritó Caleb cruzando sus brazos , la serpiente lanzó su típico sonido para empezar a moverse a una velocidad increíble , Dranzer no la perdía de vista y lanzaba algunos ataques de vez en cuando

Pero tiempo después la bestia bit verde desapareció por completo , debido a que aumentó su velocidad y era casi imposible ver por donde estaba pasando , Kai con sus sentidos agudos podía sentirla , sabía por donde estaba pero era muy difícil para él avisarle a Dranzer el cual se lo notaba seriamente confundido

— ¡Dranzer cuida….! — antes de que pueda hacer algo , Serkpaid apareció enrollando todo su cuerpo en el ave para después morderlo con sus colmillos en pleno cuello y todo a una velocidad que ni el mismo Dranzer se dio cuenta , solo sintió la mordida y antes de encender sus alas para quemar a esa serpiente había vuelto a desaparecer — es demasiado veloz….— murmuró Kai apretando sus manos y dientes

Caleb empezó a reír fuertemente viendo como Serkpaid se colocaba de nuevo a su lado — te noto sorprendido Kai , no se porque el amo nos advertía tanto de ti si no resultaste ser gran cosa ¡si voy al Campeonato sere el nuevo Campeón! es una idea tentadora…. — añadió posando su mano en la barbilla — en fin eso lo pensaré después ¡es hora de terminar con esto! ¡Elijah! — gritó a su compañero el cual seguía enfrascado con Tyson , el castaño lo alcanzo a ver y como si se pudieran leer la mente ambos asintieron , dejando sorprendidos a los G-Revolution

Los Caribbean Bladers se juntaron haciendo que sus respectivos beyblades se acerquen mutuamente , Tyson y Kai se juntaron también esperando cualquier ataque. Hasta ahora han batallado individualmente pero con ese nuevo movimiento por parte de sus enemigos la batalla posiblemente se convertiría en un reto por parejas , aunque en ese aspecto los G-Revolution eran expertos

—¡Si decidieron pelear en pareja déjenme decirles que es la decisión más tonta que han cometido! ¡Kai y yo somos los reyes en este tipo de estrategia! — dijo Tyson con su actitud entusiasta y alzando el dedo pulgar. Sin embargo , sus oponentes simplemente hicieron que sus bestias bit desaparezcan, pero los beyblades aún seguían rotando — ¿pero qué….?

— Tyson….cuidado — advirtió el Ruso sospechando lo peor

—¡Ahora verán! ¡Sellado máximo! — gritaron ambos Caribbean Bladers haciendo que sus beyblades empiecen a danzar entre ellos mientras se acercaban a toda velocidad hacia Dranzer y Dragoon

Los bit de ambos trompos empezaron a brillar liberando una gran cantidad de energía , los movimientos variaron entre zig-zag , rotaciones y acrobacias menores. Su centro cada vez brillaba con más intensidad y mientras más se iluminaba la energía aumentaba creando una rafaga de viento

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntaba el de la gorra de forma impactada , Kai en cambio trataba de mantener el equilibrio ya que la rafaga hacia que tanto los bey-luchadores como las bestias bit se empiecen a mover de su sitio. El aire empezó a tomar forma de un tornado pequeño atrapando a Dranzer y a Dragoon para segundos después empezarlos a absorber hacia los beyblades malvados

—¡No! — gritó Kai al entender por fin el plan de los otros —¡Tyson, esos tipos quieren sellar a nuestras bestias bit en sus beyblades!

—¿Qué? — preguntó el mencionado aterrado viendo como , efectivamente , su Dragoon estaba siendo arrastrado hacia los beyblades de los oponentes —¡Dragoon záfate! — sin embargo todos los intentos que hacía eran inútiles , igual pasaba con Dranzer , cuando caían en el tornado era imposible librarse. Ese era el tremendo poder de sellado de los Caribbean Bladers , atrapar a las bestias sagradas dentro del mecanismo especial que poseen sus bit para después entregarlas a su superior

Los beyblades de los enemigos seguían en su "danza inusual" como si estuvieran realizando una especie de ritual , de repente el beyblade naranja se equivocó en un paso logrando que choque contra el otro de forma leve , ese pequeño error hizo que la energía disminuya de golpe logrando que casi desaparezca

—¿Qué te pasa inútil? ¿no puedes hacer nada bien? — preguntó el peliblanco viendo asesinamente a su compañero

—¡Lo siento! — se disculpó Elijah con un ligero puchero , sin tomar mucha importancia siguieron con los pasos haciendo que la energía y la rafaga vuelvan a ser potentes arrastrando a Dragoon y Dranzer todavía más. Segundos más tarde el beyblade rojo se equivocó en una acrobacia haciendo que el naranja casi se detenga definitivamente , a su vez la energía producida otravez disminuyó —¡ahora tu eres el que se equivocó torpe!

—¡Cállate que no fue mi culpa! — los dos empezaron a pelear logrando que su "ritual" quede en el olvido , las bestias bit seguían dentro del pequeño tornado pero ya podían hacer algo para liberarse

—¡Es ahora o nunca! — dijo Kai aprovechando la pelea de sus enemigos y la energía baja —¡Dranzer! ¡Blazing Gig!

—¡Dragoon Evolution Storm! — gritó Tyson , y así , sus bestias bit lanzaron sus respectivos ataques liberándose por completo del poder que los acorralaba , sin estar satisfechos atacaron ferozmente a los oponentes haciendo que tanto el beyblade rojo como el naranja salgan volando para caer inmóviles sobre la suave arena y solo ahí….los dueños dejaron de pelear al ver que habían sido derrotados

—¡No puede ser! — gritó Elijah arrodillándose en la arena — ¡¿y ahora qué le vamos a decir al amo?! ¡todo esto es culpa tuya Caleb! — gritó viendo al peliblanco de forma envenenada

—¡Callate idiota , si no te hubieras equivocado en las "poses" ya tendríamos a las bestias bit! — se defendió el mencionado tomando su beyblade de la arena

—¡Tú también te equivocaste!

—¡Un segundo! ¡ya basta ustedes dos! ¿porque querían robar nuestras bestias bit? ¡hablen ya! — gritó Tyson muy molesto esperando una respuesta que lo deje satisfecho , Kai tomó a Dranzer y espero pacientemente , aunque si las miradas pudieran matar….aquellos tipos ya estarían diez metros bajo tierra

— ¡El amo quiere las bestias bit de todo su equipo! , sin embargo , la de su amiga Leela es el objetivo principal — respondió el castaño tomando su beyblade naranja — asi que preparense Bladebreakers o G-Revolution , la próxima vez que nos veamos….los resultados serán diferentes , el amo no tendrá piedad y les advierto que es más poderoso que todo nuestro equipo junto y eso que somos cinco personas — reveló dejando a los otros dos sorprendidos

—¡Ya vámonos Elijah! — gritó el peliblanco perezosamente , el castaño lo siguió y a los pocos segundos desaparecieron de la vista de los dos amigos

Tyson empezó a correr hacia la dirección en donde los Caribbean Bladers desaparecieron —¡esperen! ¡¿a quién se refieren con eso de "el amo"?! ¡¿y porque quiere nuestras bestias bit especialmente la de Leela?! — preguntaba sin dejar de correr pero por más que los buscó ya no los pudo localizar —¡demonios! ¿que diablos pasó aquí? — su mente era un total caos , jamás se imaginó que alguien mas sabia de la existencia de la bestia sagrada de la ojiverde y lo que es peor…. que quisiera apoderarse de ella y no solo de ella...también de Dragoon y compañía para motivos desconocidos ¿acaso estaban en Rusia otra vez?

Kai se acercó a él a los pocos segundos , a pesar de su mirada tranquila sentía una inquietante intriga , desde que conoció a esos tipos tuvo un mal presentimiento y el hecho de que casi pierde a Dranzer pudo confirmar que ese equipo nuevo planeaba algo muy malo — debemos advertir a los otros , no sabemos cuando volverán a aparecer y si lo que dijeron es cierto ...estamos en grandes problemas — dijo simplemente mirando a la nada

—Pero ¿porque…? — Tyson aun no comprendia la razon del porque necesitaban a las bestias bit , Caleb y Elijah resultaron ser muy fuertes pero lo que más le impresionó era que existiera un tipo más poderoso que ellos juntos — estoy de acuerdo en avisar al equipo pero….no se si sea correcto decirle a Leela , el tal líder de los Caribbean Bladers quiere su bestia bit principalmente , eso significa que debe conocer sus poderes y de lo que esta es capaz de hacer….— reflexionó ganándose la mirada del bicolor — Leela vino aquí a entrenar para aprender a manejarla , si sabe que alguien la sigue se va a desesperar mejor es…..guardar el secreto con ella , pedirles a los demás que no la presionen — añadió colocando su mano en la barbilla — por el contrario nosotros debemos entrenar más duro , ya sabemos de lo que esos tipos son capaces de hacer así que tendremos más cuidado , seríamos la primera línea de defensa defendiéndonos nosotros mismos. ¡Lo importante ahora es no dejar que se apoderen de las bestias bit!

Kai lo meditó por un minuto analizando todo lo que el de la gorra había dicho , cuando se trataba de beyblade el Tyson inmaduro desaparecia revelando a uno más serio y listo. Esa capacidad era sorprendente y es por eso que le tenía respeto — suena inteligente — dijo simplemente para suspirar — esta bien entonces eso haremos pero aun no sabemos como entrenara Leela , supongo que eso nos lo dirá en la reunión que tendremos en unos minutos

—¡Muy bien entonces vayamos de inmediato! — dijo Tyson empezando a correr rumbo al hotel seguido de un Kai quien no paraba de pensar en todo lo que sucedió hace unos minutos. Definitivamente no se había equivocado en acompañar a sus amigos ya que ahora el viaje se complicó más de lo esperado

— _Los Caribbean Bladers_ — fue lo último que pasó en su mente antes de entrar al hotel Seven Pearls siguiendo al dueño de Dragoon

* * *

Subieron en el ascensor y caminaron por los pasillos rumbo a la habitación 239 ninguno cruzó palabra en todo el viaje. Tyson abrió la puerta de golpe topándose con el resto de sus amigos quienes yacían sentados en la pequeña sala , al parecer hace mucho que los estaban esperando

Leela era la única que se encontraba de pie y al ver a los recién llegados sonrió — que bueno que llegaron — dijo mientras cargaba una especie de cuaderno viejo , el forro café se encontraba en mal estado , las hojas se notaban que estaban rotas por la punta y en la portada se alcanzaba a leer la frase _"Diario personal"_

* * *

 _Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo :D_

 _Es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora jeje pero era necesario poner todos los hechos juntos ya que dividirlo en dos partes no me gustaba mucho :P_

 _Espero que les haya gustadooo :*_


	5. El Diario (Primera parte)

_**lovelywoods**_

 _Jajajaja ayyyy amiga XD_

 _Me gustó mucho la idea de que Tyson aparezca de la nada en la habitación de Leela , pero dormir con ella si que fue exagerado incluso la misma Leela se molestó con él jajaja pero asi es Tyson , que salio en calzoncillos frente a Silke asi que esto no es nada XD_

 _Uuuuyy...ya me imagino a Robert DX_

 _Estoy segura que si no le explican bonito lo que pasó manda a Griffolyon contra el chico de gorra roja por eso...mejor ni se entere , chendo :P_

 _Uuuuyyy amiga mia ... ese sueño fue aterrador pero era necesario , awwww estoy segura que Robert la hubiera abrazado y besado hasta que se tranquilice :3 pero bueno estaba Tyson asi que peor es nada jajaja XD_

 _Haces bien en tener un mal presentimiento...las cosas se pondrán feas pero como dices los G-Revolution estan ahi para pasar cualquier adversidad y proteger a Leela pero tambien deben cuidarse las espaldas :P_

 _Los Caribbean Bladers son peligrosos...jamás pense que llegarias a subestimarlos jajaja NADIE PUEDE SUBESTIMARLOS , Tyson y Kai lo hicieron y ya ves...casi se despiden de Dragoon y Dranzer DX_

 _El AMO pues...jamas pense en hacerle una comparación con otro personaje y menos con Brooklyn pero...ahora que lo dices me dejaste pensando y capaz..tengas razón , debe tener un control de beyblade más elevado que él y se hará mas poderoso en su momento_

 _A Leela se le vienen muchas cosas encima DX_

 _Jajajaja pues la idea de Shippear a Scarlett con el líder pues fue a proposito porque ella efectivamente está enamorada de él pero al ser su lider no puede permitir que nadie (tambien él) se de cuenta , AMO EL ROMANCE EN VILLANOS XD_

 _La cuestión es ¿el lider siente algo por Scarlett? ¿o solo la ve como su mas fiel sirviente? :P lo sabras a su momento pero puedes empezar con las teorías Nady , te doy permiso jajaja XD_

 _Me alegra saber que te haya gustado , eso me motiva a seguir con más y más ideas :3_

 _Bueno amiga aquí va el nuevo capítulo espero que lo disfrutes mucho mucho mucho :P_

 _Te mando un gran abrazo hasta México City :D_

 _#LeelaxRobert #KaixSilke #Silkesita #Kaicito #Leelaparaelcapitulo24 XD_

 _ **00095Guest**_

 _!Hola amiga! :D_

 _Tienes razón jeje pero Tyson es así de intenso debido a que quiere mucho a Leela , su relación es como hermano-hermana y aunque aveces parezca algo molesto sus intensiones son las mejores y Leela lo sabe por eso lo acepta tal y como es :3_

 _Con respecto a la pesadilla de Leela pues...la representación de una ciudad en llamas era como...una representación del futuro ¿me entiendes? ese sueño pareció como si fuera profecía , en otras palabras la representación de lo que le puede pasar al mundo en un futuro , ya veras porque quize que Leela tenga ese sueño jeje no es mas que el comienzo XD_

 _Jajajaja solo quise que Tyson y Daichi tengan un momento de locura , la venganza es obvio que llegará pero no se sabe cuando muajajajaja :P_

 _Pues...la idea de shippear a Scarlett con el amo la hice a propósito ya que ese es el punto , Scarlett está enamorada de él pero por ser "su líder" no puede permitir que nadie (incluso él) lo sepa , quise que haya romance incluso en los villanos porque...no se me gusta que haya AMOR EN TODAS PARTES :D_

 _Déjame decirte que me quemé el cerebro pensando en los nombres de las bestias bit , no se me ocurría nada y casi me muero DX incluso le dije a Nady que no podia mismo pero no se como (creo que fue obra del Espíritu Santo) que se me ocurrieron esos nombres incluso las apariencias jeje , quize que sean animales típicos del Caribe para que la historia tenga sentido y eso , que bueno que te haya gustado :D_

 _Jojojojo pues ya vas a ver el castigo de Caleb y Elijah en este capítulo asi que espero que lo disfrutes muchoooo! :3_

 _Te mando muchos abrazos amiga :D_

* * *

Ambos Bladebreakers entraron a la habitación en completo silencio , sus caras reflejaban como si hubieran presenciado un accidente minutos atrás , lo cual , así fue pero acordaron hablar de eso con el resto de sus amigos y no mencionar nada a la ojiverde , al menos por ahora ya que ni ellos mismos entendían al cien por ciento la situación por la que estaban pasando , una situación que apareció de la nada y que nadie….incluso el más astuto del equipo la vió venir

—¡Ya era hora Tyson! — regaño la castaña mientras echaba una mirada molesta al Japonés , el cual siguió con su camino ignorándola por completo para sentarse en uno de los puestos vacíos que ofrecía aquel mueble. Kai por otro lado se apoyó en la pared mientras cruzaba sus brazos

— Ahora que estamos juntos necesito que vean algo , estoy segura que con esto podremos empezar a trabajar — empezó Leela caminando lentamente hacia todos sus amigos sin soltar ese cuaderno gastado

— La verdad ese pequeño diario se ve muy viejo , como si existiera desde hace varias generaciones — dijo Kenny viendo desde un mejor ángulo aquel objeto que estaba en las manos de la joven

—¿Dices que es un diario cierto? — preguntó Daichi mirando perezosamente todo el lugar , tiempo después , su vista se posó en Tyson para darle a entender que aun seguía muy molesto por la broma de la mañana , sin embargo notó que este estaba muy serio , más de lo que llegó a estarlo en su vida por lo que se sorprendió ligeramente pero no dijo nada. Su cara había vuelto a la normalidad aunque aún estaba un poco roja debido a que le costó algo de trabajo quitarse el marcador

— ¡Así es! perteneció a mi Abuela — respondió la ojiverde abriéndolo lentamente — antes de venir , mi Tía mencionó que este diario se encontraba en las cajas de la bodega muy guardado , me dijo que lo busque y lo lea ya que tiene información muy valiosa — añadió encontrando una pagina en especial — miren esto…. — de repente enseñó aquella hoja a los demás sorprendiendolos en el acto

—Leela….¿eso es….? — murmuró Kenny al ver que en la página que parecía ser la número cinco se encontraba plasmado un dibujo de una hermosa sirena saliendo de un beyblade durazno y de fondo yacía un hermoso océano

— Si….es Siremaid , mi bestia bit — respondió Leela virando aquel cuaderno para tenerlo de nuevo al frente — ustedes saben que ella pertenecía a mi Abuela anteriormente así que no sería extraño que la haya dibujado , estuve leyendo algunas páginas y me di cuenta que este diario narra las cosas que mi Abuelita tuvo que pasar con Siremaid , no todas pero sí la mayoría...

— ¡Wow! si ese es el caso entonces todo se volvió más fácil ¿no? ya tienes de donde guiarte — dijo Ray abriendo sus ojos ligeramente sorprendido

— Ray tiene razón , al parecer tu Abuela sabía que sus descendientes necesitarían ayuda para poder controlar a la bestia bit así que escribió ese diario que se supone debía haber utilizado tu Papá , pero según lo que sabemos él prefirió dejar el beyblade en lugar de investigar — añadió Kai con tono neutro ganándose las miradas de todos los presentes

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso Kai? ¿que el Papá de Leela fue un cobarde? — preguntó Tyson viendo asesinamente al bicolor el cual se quedó tranquilo en su pose anterior

—Yo nunca dije eso — respondió el bicolor tranquilamente

—En todo caso , Kai puede tener razón con respecto a la Abuela de Leela , sabía que su entrenamiento sería muy duro por lo que optó en escribir esa pequeña guia , la verdad me sorprende que nunca hayas visto ese diario antes — añadió Max posando sus ojos azules en la joven que se encontraba parada delante de ellos

La ojiverde dirigió su vista en el hermoso dibujo de la sirena — debo admitir que no tenía conocimiento de este diario , nunca nadie me dijo nada y era por el hecho de que creían que no fuera tan importante….— añadió suspirando pesadamente — pero ese no es el punto ¡miren esto! — de repente colocó el cuaderno de nuevo a la vista de todos y enseguida empezó a cambiar las hojas de una forma muy rápida llegando hasta la mitad en unos segundos , pero al pasar la hoja número **77** , notaron que a partir de ahí ya no había nada más ….al parecer esa era la última página que estaba en buenas condiciones porque el resto del cuaderno consistía en hojas arrancadas de una forma muy brusca. Algo que sorprendió a muchos

— ¿Qué significa esto? parece como si alguien arrancó el resto del diario — dijo Tyson gritando de repente y señalando el dichoso cuaderno con el dedo

— ¡No parece , efectivamente así es! — mencionó Hillary tan sorprendida como su amigo — pero esto no tiene sentido….¿quién haría algo como eso?

—Hillary tiene razón , dudo mucho que tu Abuela lo haya hecho ¡ella escribió el diario en primer lugar! sería ilógico que después arranque sus páginas de esa forma — añadió el rubio colocando su mano en la barbilla observando que lo "único" que quedaba de esas páginas arrancadas eran los bordes , los cuales estaban pegados al cuaderno

— Cuando las vi me sorprendí mucho además no solo las últimas páginas estan arrancadas , también las primeras... — dijo Leela enseñando que efectivamente las dos páginas iniciales habían sido arrancadas de la misma forma — pero según lo que alcance a leer pienso que lo que queda es más que suficiente para empezar con mi entrenamiento , aqui esta todo el proceso al igual que a donde debo ir ….— añadió colocando la hoja en la página **50**

— Entonces ese diario si te podría ser útil después de todo — mencionó Daichi estirando sus brazos perezosamente

—¡Así es! aquí dice que primero debo ir a "Playa Sirena" — respondía Leela empezando a leer el cuaderno , sin embargo , sintió la mirada de todos y como adivinando lo que pensaban añadió — el nombre solo es coincidencia….creo , ¡en fin! cuando esté en Playa Sirena encontraré a alguien que podrá ayudarme….— cuando terminó de explicar su rostro se enfocó en un punto desconocido de la habitación , como si pensara en el significado de la última frase — ¿alguien que podrá ayudarme?

— Talvez se refiere a las personas que ayudaron a tu Abuela con su entrenamiento , dudo mucho que haya podido hacerlo sola. Mucha gente debe tener conocimientos de tu bestia bit y no lo sabes — señaló Kenny ajustándose las gafas de su cabeza

Al escuchar esa última parte Tyson y Kai se miraron mutuamente de forma automática y el mismo pensamiento empezó a rondar en sus mentes: Los Caribbean Bladers

¡Tenía sentido! los Caribbean Bladers sabían de la existencia de la bestia bit de Leela , ellos mismos lo confesaron en su pelea , ademas , el lider que parece ser una persona muy peligrosa está interesado en capturarla , por lo tanto es lógico que debe conocer todo lo que esta es capaz de hacer así que si ellos conocen sobre Siremaid también deben existir otras personas que tengan los mismos conocimientos , solo que a diferencia de los primeros estas si les podrían ayudar

* * *

Mientras tanto en el centro de entrenamiento e investigación del equipo local podemos ver a un par de jóvenes arrodillados frente a su máxima autoridad mientras pedían disculpas una y otra vez por medio de gritos y súplicas , su ropa estaba sucia y rota , aparte se podían presenciar algunas heridas tanto en la cara como en los brazos y sus beyblades yacían tirados inmóviles a una distancia considerablemente grande. El resto de sus compañeros yacían alejados observando en silencio todas las humillaciones que su líder les estaba haciendo pasar a modo de "castigo" por desobedecer sus órdenes

— Pero que idiotas — decía Addison cruzada de brazos viendo duramente a sus dos compañeros — Caleb siempre ha sido muy loco pero me sorprende que Elijah le haya seguido el juego

— ¡JA! se lo merecen por no respetar una simple orden — dijo Reese virando la cara y cruzando los brazos encima de su cabeza dando a entender que no le importaba en lo más mínimo el estado de sus compañeros

Todos tenían esa expresión salvo Scarlett quien observaba a los castigados con algo de pena — ¿no creen que ya fue suficiente? ellos se ven muy mal...— decía con un hilo de voz , sin embargo todos la miraron como si le quisieran cortar la cabeza

—¡Eres muy blanda niña! — contestó el rubio dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza con su dedo índice — ¡tienes que aprender a tener más carácter! ¡que bueno que el amo no te escuchó!

— Y es por eso que eres el eslabón más débil — susurraba la peliazul con una gran sonrisa burlona haciendo que la pelinaranja baje la mirada y apriete los puños fuertemente

—¡¿Y bien?! ¡¿ya tuvieron suficiente?! — preguntaba el tipo de máscara blanca apretando su beyblade con la mano derecha , su tono de voz era calmado pero hacía helar la sangre a cualquiera

—¡Por favor señor! ¡colóquenos a limpiar los baños! ¡enciérrenos varios días! ¡ponganos a ver TV educativa! pero ya no nos haga sufrir la ira de su bestia bit — rogaba el castaño lentamente mientras respiraba con mucha dificultad

Y era que su castigo consistía en enfrentar con sus dos beyblades a la potente bestia bit de su superior , además , no tenían permitido llamar a sus respectivas bestias sagradas porque el líder no lo permitía , así que aquella lucha solo era de dos trompos **Vs** una potente deidad antigua y no solo eso….la más poderosa de todas las criaturas encerradas en los beyblades de los presentes. Obviamente el de la mascara tenia la ventaja a tal grado de no solo ganar la batalla sino también de lastimar a sus oponentes intencionalmente para que aprendan la lección de jamás volver a desafiarlo , así eran sus castigos es por eso que nadie se atrevía a desobedecerlo ni llevarle la contraria porque después...las consecuencias serían graves

— Me desobedecieron , les dije que no era la hora de enfrentar a los Bladebreakers , sin embargo van donde ellos y los desafían y no solo eso….¡pierden la batalla! — añadió el líder de forma dura haciendo que ambos jóvenes cierren los ojos y traguen duramente , segundos después respiró un par de veces — bueno...era lógico que iban a perder , si hubieran capturado sus bestias bit ¡todo sería muy fácil…..! — añadió con voz más calmada pero de forma sarcástica

—¡Pero casi los vencemos! si las poses hubieran salido bien ahorita tendría a Dranzer y Dragoon en sus manos ¡este idiota se equivocó primero! — gritó Caleb señalando al castaño mientras lo empujaba fuertemente

—¡No me eches todo el muerto a mí! ¡tu tambien te equivocaste torpe! — respondió Elijah devolviendole el empuje , ambos empezaron a forcejear entre ellos sin parar sus discusiones cuando de repente un destello rojo pasó cerca haciendo que ambos caigan de espaldas con una herida nueva en el rostro

—¡Idiotas! ¡precisamente por esto fallaron! — respondió el de la máscara recuperando su beyblade — no saben trabajar en equipo y eso es primordial para realizar la técnica de sellado ¿entienden? ¡a partir de ahora entrenarán las 24 horas juntos! ya es hora que dejen de lado sus diferencias y se pongan a trabajar porque si vuelven a fallar ….la próxima vez no seré tan piadoso ¿fui claro? — preguntó de forma fría haciendo que los otros dos asienten con la cabeza de forma instantánea

— Señor quiero decir que Tyson y Kai no son un problema en general — mencionó el castaño levantándose lentamente del piso — antes de que Caleb y yo empezáramos con la técnica luchamos individualmente y a decir verdad tuvimos una pequeña ventaja , si entrenamos más seguro les ganaremos , la clave es debilitarlos antes de que empecemos el "ritual de sellado"

— Elijah…¡todos sabemos que no debemos subestimar a esos dos! los conozco lo suficiente como para decir que no usaron su máximo poder en la pelea — mencionó el líder cruzando sus brazos mientras lanzaba una mirada rápida al techo — seguramente los estaban probando , querían saber su fuerza y de lo que eran capaces de hacer y mientras hacían eso ocultaban su poder para usarlo en una ocasión necesaria , eso es lo típico , sin embargo , cometieron un error al subestimarlos ahora sé que se prepararán más

— ¡Al igual que nosotros! — mencionó Reese alzando su puño en señal de triunfo — ¡los Caribbean Bladers vencerán al final de eso podemos estar seguros! ¡viva el Caribe! — añadió de forma heroica haciendo que varias gotas de sudor salgan en la cabeza de Addison y Scarlett

—¡Por ahora vuelvan a sus actividades! — dijo el líder del equipo empezando a caminar hacia la salida — Scarlett , tú que eres la que más sabe de primeros auxilios por favor curalos — añadió refiriéndose a los dos chicos que sufrieron el castigo , tiempo despues salio por la gran puerta automatica

La pelinaranja haciéndole caso se dispuso a ir por el gran botiquín que el equipo disponía para ocasiones como esta o cualquier tipo de accidentes , mientras que la peliazul y el rubio despejaban la sala dejando solos a los heridos viéndose entre ellos de forma asesina , como si otra pelea estuviera a punto de empezar

* * *

Leela suspiró profundamente mientras cerraba lentamente el diario de su Abuela — ¡bien! entonces ya sé por dónde comenzar pero no estoy segura cómo encontraré a las personas que están en el diario , supongo que cuando lleguemos allá debemos preguntar por ellas — analizó posando sus dedos en la barbilla

—¿El diario no dice nada más? por ejemplo , el nombre de esas personas , sus apariencias , su localización...— preguntó el Chino viendo directamente a Leela , la cual abrió el diario otra vez para buscar aquella información

—Mmmm...— la ojiverde empezó a buscar entre las hojas — ¡si! aquí dice que las personas que la ayudaron eran parte de una tribu llamada "Los Motharth" , se encuentran ubicados en la selva a la orilla de Playa Sirena. "Tienen una mitología religiosa en la que cobran protagonismo muchos espíritus" — leyó la ojiverde para suspirar de nuevo y seguir con la lectura — el nombre "Motharth" deriva de la frase "Madre Tierra" o en inglés que sería "Mother Earth" , especialistas en el cultivo y siembra de muchos productos naturales

— ¿Y cuál es tu punto? — preguntó el de la gorra de forma perezosa al perderse en la cantidad de información que acaba de dar su mejor amiga

—¡Es obvio! — dijo Kai para empezar a caminar hacia la joven de cabello ondulado — esta tribu son creyentes de muchos espíritus y ¿que tal si esos espíritus son las bestias sagradas? — preguntó tomando el diario entre sus manos para ojearlo — no sería extraño que la Abuela de Leela haya recurrido a ellos en primer lugar , estas personas deben saber todo lo referente a Siremaid ya que esta región es su cuna — añadió mientras pasaba las hojas de forma rápida — _también deben conocer a las bestias bit de los Caribbean Bladers_ — pensó para sus adentros

— Suena lógico ¿entonces debemos ir con ellos en primer lugar? — preguntó la castaña viendo como los demás intercambiaban miradas

— ¡Así es! debemos ir a Playa Sirena y encontrarlos , tengo el presentimiento de que saben muchas cosas que yo no y eso….me preocupa — añadió Leela bajando la mirada mientras Kai le devolvía el dichoso diario

—¡No te preocupes Leela! ya verás que todo va a salir bien — dijo Tyson alzando el pulgar mientras le daba una mirada de ánimo , Leela sonrió ante el gesto y con diario en mano empezó a caminar hacia la salida del cuarto

— Iré a la alberca a seguir leyendo el diario tal vez encuentre más cosas que pasamos por alto , no se preocupen , yo les avisaré cuando podremos partir — dijo la ojiverde abriendo la puerta y saliendo por la misma segundos después para volver a cerrarla suavemente dejando al resto de su equipo dentro de la habitación

Todos guardaron silencio exactamente un minuto más , de repente Kai lanzó a Tyson una mirada significativa dandole a entender que esa era la oportunidad para hablar con los demás sobre el asunto que ocurrió esa misma mañana. El de la gorra entendiendo perfectamente su propósito empezó a caminar para colocarse a lado del Ruso y poder llamar su atención

—Chicos...ahora que Leela no está Kai y yo tenemos que decirles algo — empezó a decir el Japonés ganándose las miradas confusas de sus amigos

—¡Más te vale que te disculpes por lo de esta mañana Tyson! — gritó Daichi parándose encima del sillón a punto de abalanzarse sobre el mencionado

—¡Ahora no Daichi! — dijo Kenny logrando tomar sus dos piernas antes de que el pelirrojo hiciera su rabieta

— ¿Qué ocurre chicos? están un poco diferentes….— dijo el Chino empezando a caminar hacia ellos seguido de los demás , los mencionados mantenían la mirada seria algo muy común en Kai pero en Tyson era preocupante ya que cuando colocaba ese gesto algo andaba muy mal

— No se porque pero tengo un mal presentimiento — añadió Hillary colocando sus dos manos en el pecho

— No eres la única — respondió Max de forma sutil

Kai suspiró profundamente dando la señal de que él se encargaría de explicarles a los demás todo lo que pasó hace unos minutos , su encuentro con los Caribbean Bladers , su batalla y por último pero no menos importante….su propósito de capturar a las bestias bit

Era una historia difícil considerando que ni él mismo se imaginaba que algo así podría ocurrir en su viaje , jamás ha escuchado del equipo local por lo que esa pelea le agarró con la guardia baja , debía admitirlo se confió y gracias a eso casi pierde a Dranzer ...un hecho que no solo lo ponía molesto , tambien se sentia humillado de que le hayan visto la cara , claro que eso jamas se volvera a repetir. El Ruso es famoso por su orgullo , cuando alguien lo vence no piensa en otra cosa más que en una revancha en donde él resulte ser el ganador y humille al rival , dándole su merecido. Con Tyson era lo mismo , ambos son los mejores bey-luchadores del mundo y no dejarían que los nuevos rivales se salgan con la suya , es una de las pocas cosas que tienen en común y gracias a eso el equipo funciona

* * *

Una pelinaranja de intensos ojos grises se encontraba caminando por un largo pasillo de paredes y pisos metálicos , las pequeñas luces del techo alumbraban todo el lugar dando un toque menos neutro al igual que todo estaba en total silencio salvo los pequeños sonidos que provocaba sus botas de tacón al tocar constantemente el oscuro metal. Al final del corredor pudo distinguir una gran puerta negra que se encontraba cerrada , al parecer tenía la misión de entrar ahí ya que cuando la vió empezó a caminar un poco más rápido sin quitar sus joyas grises del objetivo

A los pocos segundos se escuchó el sonido de sus nudillos tocar ligeramente la gran puerta — Adelante — escuchó la chica desde el otro lado. Sin perder el tiempo abrió el objeto lo suficiente para que su pequeña figura logre entrar al interior

La habitación era mas o menos grande pero no se podía distinguir debido a que estaba completamente oscura , lo único que iluminaba ligeramente el ambiente era una pantalla gigante que se encontraba prendida proyectando la reciente batalla de Tyson y Kai contra Caleb y Elijah que se dio en la playa esa misma mañana. En un sillón justo al frente de dicha "película" yacía la mente maestra de todo el equipo viendo atentamente toda la pelea analizando las bestias bit del oponente y de su equipo , a su lado se encontraba un velador donde reposaba la máscara blanca que ocultaba su rostro junto a un pequeño vaso de cristal lleno de "Mabí"

El Mabí es una bebida de corteza de árbol fermentada que sabe a ron, mezclado con tamarindo , su color puede variar entre un café claro y oscuro muy consumida en esas regiones

Scarlett se acercó a paso lento para estar a unos cuantos metros atrás del sillón , su vista se posó en la filmación , la cual en ese momento proyectaba a Kai peleando junto a Dranzer. Se podía ver el famoso "Blazing Gig" atacando a la gran serpiente para después enfocar solo al rostro del Ruso , segundos después la escena cambió a una más general en donde Tyson y Dragoon luchaban contra Elijah de forma feroz y empatada

— Son fuertes — habló la pelinaranja después de ver un poco el modo de lucha de ambos extranjeros

— No cuando conoces sus puntos débiles pero admito que con solo ver esta pelea no puedo encontrarlos...—habló el líder del equipo tomando el vaso de cristal en su mano izquierda para dar un pequeño sorbo a la bebida en su interior

— Mando al robot ¿cierto? — preguntó la pelinaranja posando su vista en el líder , no se notaba mucho de él debido a que estaba sentado de espaldas además la oscuridad de la habitación hacía imposible ver sus facciones libres de la máscara

— Sí , cuando supe que esos dos se habían escapado para pelear mandé al robot a seguirlos — respondió el sujeto dejando el vaso de licor sobre el velador , Scarlett giró la cabeza a su lado derecho para verificar que el famoso robot se encontraba en el piso completamente apagado. Este se trataba de una máquina verde y redonda con una hélice en la parte superior que le permitía volar , en el centro de la esfera yacía una especie de ojo que grababa todos los acontecimientos pero solo funcionaba cuando el "ojo" estaba abierto , si no lo necesitaban lo apagaban provocando que el ojo se cierre dando la sensación de un animal dormido — reconozco que la insolencia de esos dos me ayudó , ahora puedo ver algunas de las habilidades de los Bladebreakers más peligrosos pero ….— se quedó callado al ver como Dranzer y Dragoon lograron zafarse del tornado de aire que creó el enemigo dando al equipo extranjero la victoria — sé muy bien que no pelearon con todas sus fuerzas , es más que obvio

— Como dijo usted , los Bladebreakers solo los probaban aunque….— la pelinaranja no termino su frase por ver la repetición de la última parte de aquella pelea , Tyson y Kai tenían rostros de preocupación notando como sus bestias bit estaban siendo arrastradas hacia los beyblades del equipo local — por su mirada se ve que subestimaron a los nuestros , si Caleb y Elijah no hubieran peleado entre ellos de seguro ahorita tendría a las bestias bit en su poder , mi señor

El amo tomó el vaso para dar otro sorbo a la bebida — Scarlett , el hubiera no existe — mencionó con tono tranquilo empezando a hacer círculos con su mano logrando que la bebida se mueva al mismo ritmo — Caleb y Elijah no saben trabajar juntos , ese es un problema que todos conocemos por eso no estaban listos para pelear aún

— Lo entiendo perfectamente ahora que los Bladebreakers saben de nosotros….— la mencionada bajó su mirada al piso imaginandose que las cosas serán más difíciles de ahora en adelante

— Debemos aumentar el régimen de entrenamiento — habló el líder levantándose del sillón para estar de espaldas a la joven , debido a la luz de la pantalla solo se podía ver su sombra. De repente dio un último sorbo al vaso para dejarlo en el velador completamente vacío justo a lado de su máscara — nos ocuparemos de eso más tarde , ahora Scarlett ¿porque viniste? — preguntó ya que nunca nadie lo "interrumpía" cuando se encontraba en su habitación analizando algunas cosas

— ¡Oh es cierto! le traigo un mensaje de Faith , dice que los prototipos que le encargó ya se encuentran listos — habló la joven recordando el motivo principal de su entrada al despacho de su amo

El líder del equipo se encontraba aún con vista a la pantalla , sin embargo esta llegó a iluminarse un poco más debido a los ataques combinados de Dragoon y Dranzer provocando que su rostro descubierto se ilumine también pero agachó su cabeza al piso dejando ver sólo la parte de la barbilla. Después de escuchar la última frase de su "alumna" logró esbozar una sonrisa amplia y maligna — excelente — añadió sin quitar aquella sonrisa emocionada

* * *

Después de escuchar la narración del Ruso , todo el equipo se encontraba en silencio neutral como si hubiera dicho que alguien acababa de morir , lo cual , no estaba tan lejos de la realidad. Tyson y Kai se encontraban delante de los demás , los cuales conforme avanzaba la historia sus rostros cambiaban de sorpresa a ira , confusión , seriedad y por último miedo

De repente , el chico de gorra roja empezó a caminar hacia la ventana del cuarto para abrir ligeramente la ventana. El ambiente estaba demasiado tenso así que un poco de aire no les vendría nada mal

— Ya veo….así que eso pasó...— habló el rubio rompiendo todo el silencio que reinaba en el lugar

—Si tuviera un dólar por cada vez que escucho que alguien va a robar nuestras bestias bit pues...ya tendría mi propio laboratorio renovado y con personal —habló el Jefe dejándose caer al sillón de forma abatida

— Tienes razón Jefe , no importa a donde vayamos ...siempre habrán personas codiciosas que querrán apoderarse de las bestias bit — habló Ray cruzando sus brazos pensando en todos los enemigos que tuvieron ese mismo propósito pero los Bladebreakers era un equipo veterano , los cuales han pasado por esa situación muchas veces y aun así han salido ganando

— ¡Ese es el punto! — habló Tyson de repente ganándose todas las miradas — ¡hemos vencido a tantos sujetos que esta no sera la excepción! los Caribbean Bladers pueden parecer rudos pero si sabemos cómo enfrentarlos podremos con ellos , Kai y yo lo demostramos esta mañana , individualmente son fuertes pero nada que no podamos lograr. El problema es esa técnica…..— habló pensando en la técnica secreta que guardaban bajo la manga , aquella que casi le cuesta a Dragoon

El Jefe se encontraba tecleando algunas cosas en su computadora , como buscando una respuesta lógica a todo lo que acababa de oír empezando por la llamada "técnica de sellado". Sinceramente eso no se le hacía tan desconocido ya que pensaba que ese poder funcionaba de una forma muy parecida al poder de Black Dranzer al momento de capturar las bestias sagradas , la única diferencia era que Black Dranzer necesitaba ganar la pelea para poder poseer a las criaturas del enemigo pero los Caribbean Bladers podían hacer eso en plena batalla , lo cual ese nivel estaba un poco más allá de sus conocimientos

— ¿Ya tienes algo que pueda ayudarnos Jefe? — preguntó Hillary al verlo tan concentrado en su trabajo

—Es difícil estar buscando al azar , tenemos muy poca información sobre eso — habló el castaño sin dejar de leer todos los archivos que salían en la pantalla del ordenador — los Caribbean Bladers deben tener una tecnología muy avanzada , si son capaces de hacer eso pueden estar a la altura de Boris y no...no estoy bromeando — añadió viendo al resto de sus amigos

— Es lógico , tu no estabas presente cuando se desplegó ese poder por eso no puedes hacer mucho ahora — habló Kai caminando hacia la ventana para empezar a ver el exterior , todos pensaron que seguiría hablando , sin embargo se quedó callado con su vista fija en la extensa jungla que rodeaba al hotel

— Yo opino que Tyson tiene razón , ¡somos muy fuertes! así que ese nuevo equipo no será problema , solo debemos encontrar la forma de derrotarlos sin caer en sus sucios trucos — dijo Daichi haciendo una rabieta en el aire

— El problema esque no sabemos en qué parte de la pelean podrían usar esa técnica , si el resto del equipo son como Caleb y Elijah entonces no están interesados en batallar con nosotros , solo quieren capturar nuestras bestias bit —habló el Ruso cruzado de brazos sin dejar de ver por la ventana

— ¿Te refieres a que la pelea en si solo es una distracción? ¿su verdadero motivo son las bestias bit cierto? — preguntó Max colocando su mano en la barbilla

— ¡Si! a ellos no les interesa el honor ni pelear dignamente , lo único que les importa es cumplir con su objetivo usando la pelea solamente para lograrlo es por eso que podrian hacer esa técnica tanto al comienzo como al final — explicó el Ruso viendo su reflejo en el cristal — algunas veces es probable que ni lleguen a pelear , de una podrían usar ese poder y agarrarnos con la guardia baja

Todos guardaron silencio ante esa probabilidad. Lo malo de ese equipo era que podrian hacer algo inesperado , honor , nunca se podría esperar de ellos. Tyson bajó la mirada y apretó los puños fuertemente

— Esos cretinos….— murmuró para sí , sin embargo , todos lo escucharon

—¡Vamos chicos! quedarnos sentados adivinando no nos va a servir de nada , debemos entrenar para estar listos cuando vuelvan a aparecer , ¡esta vez seré yo quien los derrote! — grito Daichi señalándose a él mismo de forma orgullosa

— Lo bueno esque por ahora tenemos una ventaja , en la pelea Caleb y Elijah demostraron que no saben trabajar en equipo y para lograr esa técnica se necesita a dos personas que estén coordinadas , así que me imagino que necesitarán tiempo para perfeccionar eso , lo que no saben esque tambien nos estan dando tiempo a nosotros — hablo el de la gorra sonriendo ampliamente mientras tomaba a Dragoon entre sus manos

— Pero ese "tiempo" no va a durar para siempre Tyson — respondió Ray de forma seria — ahora deben estar entrenando , nosotros también debemos ponernos manos a la obra , seremos más fuertes. De ese modo los sorprenderemos la próxima vez

— Buena idea , los derrotaremos antes de que puedan activar su famosa técnica , seremos el elemento sorpresa esta vez — respondió Max sonriendo de forma cómplice , Tyson y Daichi se vieron entre ellos para asentir de forma general , Hillary y Kenny también formaron una sonrisa estando de acuerdo con el grupo. Kai por su parte cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba pensando que no sería tan fácil

— ¡Esperen! ¿Qué hay de Leela? — preguntó de repente Hillary mientras que todos los ojos se posaban en ella — ¿estará bien que le ocultemos todo esto? si la agarran en una pelea no se podrá defender , yo pienso que es mejor advertirle del mismo modo que Kai y Tyson nos advirtieron a nosotros

De repente Kai bajó la mirada a la alberca notando como la ojiverde caminaba al borde de la piscina para ir a sentarse en una de las tantas mesitas de plástico que se encontraban disponibles , traía una bebida que parecía ser de maracuyá con un pequeño paraguas rojo , azúcar en el borde y un par de hielos que flotaban en la superficie , no dejaba de ver el famoso diario que traía en sus manos mientras que su rostro reflejaba un poco de angustia

— Ya acordamos que no le diríamos nada — empezó a hablar ganándose las miradas de todos sus amigos — Tyson piensa que eso la desesperaría y en cierto modo es verdad , ahora está lo suficientemente afligida con la información que encontró en el diario , es mejor decírselo en Playa Sirena , cuando haya cumplico con algo de su entrenamiento. Esa será su motivación para terminar

— Tienes razón Kai , mientras que ella entrena nosotros también lo haremos — hablo Tyson yendo a su lado para colocar una mano en su hombro — además si esos cretinos son inteligentes no volverán a atacar en un tiempo , ahora deben estar sufriendo con un entrenamiento feroz para trabajar en equipo , en ese aspecto nosotros ganamos porque somos el mejor equipo del mundo — terminó de decir con su típico entusiasmo logrando que el buen humor regrese en todos los presentes

— Es verdad , en eso nosotros somos los mejores — dijo Kenny haciendo que tanto Daichi como Max y Ray asienten con la cabeza. No importa que tan peligroso sea el nuevo enemigo , jamás podrá con la amistad y la fuerza que los Bladebreakers poseen , esa es la clave de todo y claro….no puede faltar la motivación de una nueva aventura

* * *

Mientras tanto en la alberca , la ojiverde yacía disfrutando de su bebida refrescante mientras que leía y releía el diario de su Abuela , trataba de encontrar algunos puntos ciegos que no notó algunos momentos atrás pero todo lo que veía ya lo tenía memorizado y no encontraba nada nuevo , tenía la esperanza de encontrar pistas que le sean de utilidad pero las páginas que se salvaron solo hablaban de la tribu mencionada antes , habilidades de la sirena que ya conocía y el mapa que se necesita para llegar a Playa Sirena. No encontraba nada nuevo y lo que más le molestaba era ver las hojas arrancadas , no sabia porque pero tenia el presentimiento de que estaba pasando algo por alto….algo importante y la respuesta estaba en las hojas desaparecidas

No le servía un diario incompleto, a pesar de que haya dicho que estaba bien en el fondo la molestaba….se sentía abrumada al imaginar que tipo de información guardaban las páginas que se fueron , lo peor de todo era como si alguien hubiera querido que jamás sepa de esa información perdida y por eso arrancó esas hojas de forma brusca pero la pregunta era ¿Quién? ¿su Abuela? ¡imposible! , no tenía la más mínima idea , todo era tan confuso que suspiró fuertemente para beber su refresco de forma rápida y dejar el vaso vacío en la mesa

— Si que tienes sed Cenicienta — dijo una voz que hizo que abandone sus pensamientos para empezar a buscar al propietario

— Owen — dijo Leela viendo como el peliazul se sentaba a su lado con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja

— Hace mucho que no te veo , me sentía solo — hablo el de ojos miel con tono triste claramente falso —¿que lees? — pregunto al ver que la ojiverde miraba el diario sin prestarle la más mínima atención

— No es nada...solo es un viejo diario —respondió Leela sonriéndole ligeramente para seguir con su lectura , Owen se acercó a ella para estar a la altura de su mirada y poder leer los largos párrafos que se encontraban escritos en la hoja

—¿Playa Sirena? — pregunto después de leer las primeras palabras , Leela al notar la insolencia de su amigo se alejo bruscamente colocándose al otro lado de la mesa

—¡Oye no debes leer cosas privadas grosero! — gritó la joven haciendo un puchero y cerrando el diario fuertemente

—Perdón , perdón — se disculpó el chico con una sonrisa y cruzando los brazos encima de su cabeza — te vi tan concentrada que me dio curiosidad , pero no debes ocultar eso de mi ...no tiene nada de malo — añadió sonriéndole con confianza

Leela frunció el ceño para suspirar pesadamente — no es lo que crees...esto es más complicado de lo que parece — añadió viendo la portada gastada y descolorida — este diario perteneció a mi Abuela y lo tengo para...para algo importante….— dijo asegurándose de no decir nada más de lo que debe

Owen empezó a balancearse con la silla de atrás hacia adelante — ya veo pero….¿porque la mayoría de las paginas estan arrancadas? — pregunto al notar que claramente se veía las páginas salidas en la mayor parte del cuaderno

Leela suspiro mientras lo abría ligeramente — no lo se...ya estaba así cuando lo encontré , es muy extraño...— susurro sin despegar su mirada en el dibujo de Siremaid casi al comienzo , su mirada volvió a tener una expresión cansada y preocupada

Owen frunció el ceño mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás sin dejar de jugar con la silla — no sé en qué asuntos de la NASA estes metida , pero no debes afligirte por algo como eso

— ¡No lo entiendes! — grito Leela haciendo que el chico casi caiga de espaldas en la silla — mis amigos piensan que todo está muy bien , que esto no me afecta pero la verdad no puedo evitar pensar en toda la información que está perdida en esas hojas , no se porque estoy diciendote estas cosas...no entiendes de lo que hablo — añadió con un tono más tranquilo , como si se arrepintiera de haberle gritado

Owen la miró fijamente mientras cruzaba sus dos brazos encima de la mesa — la verdad….empiezo a entender , un diario no sirve de nada si no esta completo , las paginas estan conectadas entre si y cuando alguna se pierde la información escrita anteriormente carece de sentido , pero no puedes hacer nada ¡esas hojas se han ido!

Leela bajo la mirada dándole la razón , las hojas que quedaban eran suficientes para saber lo que debía hacer. Owen estaba en lo cierto , no debería estar quemándose el cerebro pensando en hojas que se perdieron para siempre , debía enfocarse con lo que tenia ademas quiza se estaba imaginando cosas , pensaba que nada malo podría llegar a pasarle en ese viaje — tienes razón — susurró dejando ver una sonrisa tímida — creo que me estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua , tengo todo lo que necesito aquí — añadió cerrando el diario una vez más. Owen sonrió al ver como Leela recuperaba el entusiasmo poco a poco , segundos después algo llamó la atención de la joven — ¿que rayos…? — Leela posó su vista debajo de la mesa notando que se trataba de un papelito doblado en dos partes

—¿Que pasa? — preguntó el ojimiel al ver que su acompañante no quitaba su vista de abajo , Leela por su parte se agachó lo suficiente como para alzar el papel del piso

—Un papel...— susurró la ojiverde abriéndolo , mayor fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que ese papel no era nada menos que una de las tantas hojas del diario de su Abuela , una hoja que no había visto antes — Owen mira esto...— susurró la chica después de analizarla bien , el de cabello azul se levantó de su silla para caminar unos cuantos pasos y posarse detrás de la Japonesa

—¡Mira! encontraste una hoja arrancada — habló el mencionado empezando a reír levemente

Leela no salía de su asombro , efectivamente era una de las tantas hojas arrancadas de aquel diario pero no entendía cómo es que no la había visto antes. Estaba doblada en dos partes así que era imposible notarla entre el resto de páginas , debió pasar desapercibida al momento de analizar el cuaderno con sus amigos y ya cuando llego a la alberca la hoja cayó al piso debido al movimiento que hizo cuando se sentó en la mesa de plástico , tenía sentido

Leela suspiró con fuerza apoyando su mano en la barbilla — si que soy descuidada...— dijo haciendo un puchero de cansancio , Owen se acercó a ella y con su dedo índice tocó su frente

— No lo eres — respondió el chico sentándose a su lado — a cualquiera le puede pasar , no eres la única que no ve una hoja suelta en un cuaderno tan grande — añadió volviendo a cruzar sus dos brazos sobre la cabeza

Leela asintió con sonrisa nerviosa y empezó a ver el contenido de la nueva hoja — que tenemos aquí….— el papel revelaba un pequeño mapa sobre la jungla que guiaba a una cabaña ubicada cerca de un lago llamado _"Great Salt Pond"_ al Este del hotel en el que estaban , más abajo yacía un párrafo de cinco líneas que explicaba que la Abuela de Leela pasó en esa cabaña los días posteriores a su entrenamiento en Playa Sirena , a las semanas regresó a Chicago para hacer su vida allá. Después de leer y contemplar la hoja , la joven abrió la boca formando una O entera

No tenía idea de que su Abuela pasó en una cabaña sus últimos días de estancia en el Caribe , sin embargo , pensó que el resto de páginas faltantes podrían estar en ese lugar , era una oportunidad única y no perdía nada con ir a ver. Después de todo , las hojas que estaban perdidas eran del diario así que no sería descabellado pensar que por asuntos del destino esas páginas fueron arrancadas y dejadas en ese lugar con la intención de que alguien vaya y las encuentre , ahora la teoría de que su Abuela mismo pudo haber hecho eso no era del todo falsa

—¿Leela? — preguntó el chico pasando su mano sobre el rostro de la joven una y otra vez , cuando estuvo de pie pudo ver más o menos de que se trataba la nueva hoja pero no quiso insistir en saber más ya que no quería ver molesta a su compañera , la ojiverde a los pocos segundos reaccionó y se levantó de la mesa rápidamente

— Tengo que ir allá — habló de repente haciendo que Owen se levante también y la mire sorprendido

—¿Estás loca? no puedes ser tan ingenua — habló el chico ganándose la mirada molesta de la ojiverde — Leela es imposible que vayas , en primer lugar es peligroso si no conoces las zona y en segundo lugar no puedes creer en una hoja que encontraste debajo de la mesa — finalizó cruzando sus brazos y arrancándole la hoja de sus manos

—¡Esto no te concierne! — dijo Leela empezando a forcejear con él para recuperar el escrito — ¡lo necesito! ¡debo ir , en esa cabaña pueden estar el resto de páginas! ¡las necesito todas! — decía tratando de quitarle las hojas pero el chico era más alto que ella por lo que hacía ese trabajo más difícil

— Pensé que ya no te importaban — respondió Owen viendo como Leela dió un pequeño salto para quitarle la hoja de las manos

— ¡Eso era antes! ahora con esta nueva revelación sé que tengo una oportunidad de encontrar el resto del diario , si lo piensas bien es lógico que las páginas faltantes se encuentren en esa cabaña….tal vez hasta haya más pistas de lo que necesito — hablaba la chica sonriendo emocionadamente y comenzando a caminar

— No sé en qué rayos estás metida pero mi instinto de caballero me dice que te guíe por la jungla ya que si entras sola no regresas jamás — hablaba Owen empezando a seguir sus pasos — ¿sabes algo? no le veo el motivo de tanto interés en ese diario ¿acaso guarda la cura contra el cáncer o algo asi? — preguntó de forma sarcástica viendo como ambos salían del hotel

— Es una larga historia que no vale la pena que sepas...—habló Leela bajando la mirada suavemente , de repente se detuvo en seco y abrió sus ojos de par en par —¡Oh no! ¡olvide a mis amigos! — gritó de la nada haciendo que Owen se distraiga y choque con una palmera

— ¡Auch! creo que me rompí la nariz — habló el chico sobándose la zona afectada viendo como la ojiverde se quedaba parada a medio camino — ¿y ahora que te pasa Cenicienta? ya debes bajar de las nubes

Leela miró hacia la entrada del hotel pensando en que sería buena idea decirle a los demás lo que acababa de descubrir , después de todo prometió que si encontraba algo se los haría saber rápidamente pero después vio a Owen , el cual se encontraba a unos metros delante esperando por ella — Owen…¿en serio estás dispuesto a acompañarme? — preguntó de forma tímida haciendo que el chico doble la ceja a modo de confusión — lo mejor esque vaya por mis amigos para esta salida….no tienes que gastar tu tiempo en mí , mis amigos vinieron desde Japón para hacerme compañía así que no debes preocuparte

— ¿Estás diciéndome que no somos amigos Leela? ¡que cruel! — habló el peliazul sonriendo de forma sarcástica — a mi no me importa acompañarte además….el resto de tus amigos no deben conocer la jungla , yo en cambio sí ya que no es la primera vez que vengo a la zona — añadió riendo levemente — digamos que el Caribe es el lugar favorito de mis Padres para vacacionar , venimos todos los años así que esta isla la conozco como la palma de mi mano ¡mejor guia no puedes tener!

Leela se sorprendió ligeramente , ahora tenía más sentido el hecho de que se hayan encontrado en el hotel , cuando lo conoció pensó que jamás lo iba a volver a ver considerando que se comportó de una manera muy atrevida pero….ahora podría ayudar bastante. Además tenía razón , los otros no conocían el lugar tanto como él a pesar de tener un mapa las probabilidades de perderse eran muy altas debido a que la extensa jungla no era como los típicos parques de la ciudad , era más densa , con muchos animales ocultos y quizá una que otra trampa

— Bueno….— la ojiverde posó su vista a la entrada del hotel bajo todos esos pensamientos , quizá por esta vez podría encargarse de buscar el resto de páginas ella sola y ya cuando las tenga se las enseñaría a los demás para analizarlas juntos , después de ver esa posibilidad suspiro para enfocar sus joyas verdes en Owen — está bien , andando — añadió empezando a caminar de forma segura. Estaba convencida de que sus amigos lo entenderían además no creía que tardaría tanto

Owen sonrió y empezó a caminar por una vereda que llevaba justo a la entrada de la jungla , por el otro lado se encontraba la ciudad que no era tan grande pero se veía que tenía todo lo indispensable para las personas que viven ahí — antes que nada necesito que me dejes ver el mapa de la hoja , para saber exactamente a dónde quieres ir — dijo parándose en seco y posando su mirada miel en la joven detrás de él

La ojiverde le entregó el papel rápidamente mientras que con la mano derecha cargaba el diario de su Abuela , debía tener extremo cuidado ya que si lo perdía en la jungla jamas lo volveria a ver y todo lo que necesita se iría para siempre — aquí tienes

El de cabello azul tomó la hoja y empezó a analizarla , después de unos segundos sonrió y se la dió de nuevo — muy bien ya sé en donde es ¡sígueme! — acto seguido ambos empezaron a caminar adentrándose poco a poco en la vegetación

— ¿Está muy lejos? — preguntó Leela moviendo algunas ramas ya que estas amenazaban en golpear su rostro , los chicos se adentraron más en la jungla sintiendo poco a poco la humedad y el olor típico de las plantas y de la tierra

— Pues la verdad no tanto….el lago Great Salt Pond se encuentra al Este de aquí a unas dos horas de viaje , tenemos que caminar hasta cruzar la jungla y llegar a esa montaña — contestó el chico señalando una gran elevación justo al frente de ellos — aunque parece lejos créeme no es tan difícil llegar allá , el problema es cuando lleguemos...— añadió empezando a cortar unas cuantas ramas largas para despejar el camino

— ¿Porque dices eso? — preguntó Leela después de atravesar algunos arbustos — ¡ugh! ¡diablos! no debí ponerme vestido hoy — mencionó notando como su vestido floreado se quedaba atorado en un arbusto. Llevaba un atuendo sencillo que se trataba de un vestido de tiritas blanco adornado con muchas flores silvestres de diferentes colores , botines color verde limón y una diadema del mismo color — ¡y lo peor es que traigo ropa blanca! ¡esto no puede ser peor!

— Eso te buscas por meter tus narices en todo — habló Owen sonriendo divertido — ya tranquila no me mires así , si mal no estoy...en unos cinco minutos encontraremos un camino de tierra , con él será más fácil atravesar la jungla

— Si que conoces la región — murmuró Leela sonriendo mientras saltaba un pequeño tronco , de repente un hermoso loro de varios colores se posó en una de las tantas ramas que rodeaban a los chicos. La ojiverde se dio cuenta de eso y paró en seco para admirar la belleza de aquel pájaro — Owen mira — susurró con voz bajita para que el animal no se asuste y se vaya volando

El ojimiel posó su vista en el ave señalado y sonrió — es un loro multicolor , su ambiente es este tipo de climas — explicó sin despegar su mirada del pájaro , el cual al ver que lo estaban observando empezó a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras lanzaba uno que otro sonido

— ¡Es hermoso! — exclamó Leela sacando su teléfono para tomarle una foto — lo llamaré…."Arcoiris" — añadió guardando su teléfono y sonriendo ampliamente — ¿que opinas Arcoiris? ¿te gusta? — le pregunto al animal como si este le fuera a responder , de repente el loro empezó a volar muy lejos de ellos haciendo que a la chica le salga una gota en la cabeza — algo me dice que no le gustó el nombre…..

— No creo que fue por eso ¡mira allá! — señaló el de cabello azul hacia un punto en específico , de repente Leela pudo ver como una bandada de loros multicolores se encontraba volando por el gran cielo azul , yendo en dirección contraria a ellos — "Arcoiris" solo quería estar con su familia

— Ya veo — susurró Leela empezando a alzar sus manos — ¡hasta pronto Arcoiris! ¡disfruta de tu familia! — gritó empezando a mover sus manos a modo de despedida , el loro mencionado lanzó un silbido para seguir volando junto a los suyos

Owen sonrió mientras movía su cabeza ligeramente — ¡bien! sigamos — ambos jóvenes continuaron con su caminata hasta que encontraron el pequeño caminito de tierra que el peliazul mencionó anteriormente — ¿lo ves? ¡tenía razón! a partir de aquí el recorrido será más fácil — siguieron caminando más tranquilos cuando de repente un grupo de tres chicos (aparentemente jóvenes ) se atravesó delante sin dejarlos pasar

— Pero miren que tenemos aquí , un par de tortolitos Caribeños — habló un chico de cabello negro y largo (lo tenia hasta los hombros) , ojos del mismo color con un tono de piel morena

— ¡JA! creo que interrumpimos su cita — habló otro chico con un tono de piel más claro , cabello castaño y ojos celestes — ¿porque tan alejados de la civilización eh?

— La chica es hermosa así que no me sorprenderia que nuestro amiguito se la lleve lejos para hacerle "cosas malas" — habló el último tipo con doble sentido , tenía piel morena , cabello rojizo y ojos café

Los otros dos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas mientras que Leela se molestaba por la manera tan vulgar que tenían al hablar — ¡oigan Señores! mi compañero y yo solo somos amigos así que será mejor que se muevan del camino ya que tenemos mucha prisa — habló de forma firme y empezando a caminar , sin embargo , los tres tipos cerraron más el paso sin dejarles una oportunidad de escape — ¡¿que les pasa?!

— Una fiera como tú debe ser domesticada — habló el pelinegro sonriendo con sorna — este es nuestro territorio y nadie puede pasar a menos de que nos den lo que queremos — añadió señalando el resto del camino

— ¿Su territorio? — preguntó Owen de forma seria — ustedes no son nadie para adueñarse de la jungla

— ¡Claro que sí! estamos en nuestro derecho así que si no quieren que llamemos a la policia ¡sera mejor que nos den todo el dinero que llevan! solo así los dejaremos ir — hablo el de cabello rojizo cruzando sus brazos de forma autoritaria

Owen suspiró pesadamente para colocarse delante de Leela — ¿así que de eso se trata todo? ustedes no son más que unos vulgares ladrones que se aprovechan de las personas que pasan por aquí para asustarlas y llevarse su dinero u objetos personales ¡gente así me da asco! — habló mostrando algunos dientes dando una señal de que estaba molesto

— Da igual lo que piense un niñato como tú — habló el de cabello castaño acercándose peligrosamente al chico — más les vale obedecernos o sino….

— ¿O sino qué? — preguntó el de ojos miel de forma firme , tal vez así los otros se asustarían y se irían , sin embargo pasó todo lo contrario

— O sino los retamos a una batalla — respondió el tipo sacado su beyblade seguido de los otros dos , Leela y Owen abrieron los ojos de par en par al ver esa situación — les explico , mis compañeros y yo somos los mejores bey-luchadores de nuestra colonia y cuando los ingenuos...digo las personas no nos dan dinero los retamos a una batalla

— Los que no tienen beyblades nos dan su efectivo pero los que sí tienen y les ganamos pues….nos quedamos con sus beyblades más su dinero , así de fácil — habló el pelinegro sonriéndole a su beyblade del mismo color

— ¡Ustedes son unos….! — Leela iba a soltar una palabrota pero si no fuera porque Owen le tapó la boca estaría en graves problemas con ese tipos

— Di lo que quieras preciosa , pero así trabajamos — habló el de pelo rojizo sonriéndole con "ternura" — ¿entonces qué? ¿aceptan?

Los tres extraños guardaron silencio como esperando una respuesta , Owen destapó la boca de Leela y al igual que ellos se quedaron sin habla , como si estuvieran pensando en las opciones

La ojiverde bajó la mirada al piso arrepintiéndose de haber salido sin sus amigos ya que si ellos estuvieran ahí , bastaba con una mirada fría de Kai para que los tres ladrones se fueran corriendo o si en el peor de los casos se dé la pelea , seguro que Tyson , Daichi , Ray y Max los acabarían en unos cuantos segundos. ¡Pero no! se encontraba sola con Owen , no sabía si este jugaba beyblade aunque por la expresión de su rostro parecía que no , darles el dinero …¡ni hablar! ni en un millón de años les daría gusto a esos tipos , solo había una solución , una solución arriesgada

— Yo...creo que acepto su reto — habló tímidamente dando unos ligeros pasos adelante , tenía mucho miedo de usar a Siremaid , si se repetía lo mismo que ocurrió cuando peleo con Tyson …..no estaba segura que haría , él no estaba ahí para volver a salvarla así que era todo o nada

— La princesa quiere batallar ¡ja! eso no me lo esperaba...pensé que se ofrecería "el hombre" — habló el chico de pelo negro haciendo comillas con sus dedos viendo a Owen , el cual apretó los puños de forma molesta

— ¡Para que veas que somos caballeros , te daremos una ventaja….solo uno de nosotros peleará contra ti ¿de acuerdo? — preguntó el de cabello castaño sonriendo ampliamente para dar unos ligeros pasos hacia atrás

— Eso esperaba desde el principio , hubiera sido muy injusto que ustedes tres pelearan al mismo tiempo contra mí — respondió Leela sacando su beyblade durazno del bolsillo. Owen notó que su mano temblaba ligeramente llegandose a imaginar que su amiga se encontraba muy asustada

Y no era para menos , Leela en su interior rezaba que aquellos sujetos no tengan mucho poder para no recurrir a Siremaid , si eran "débiles" entonces tendría que acabar con ellos solo con la fuerza de su beyblade en unos cuantos segundos …..eso sí podía hacer ya que lograba controlar el trompo , el problema era cuando aparecia la bestia bit , había grandes posibilidades de que pierda el control y todo termine en desastre justo como cuando luchó contra Tyson. Siremaid no le hizo caso y la dejó a su suerte , si esta vez no se cuidaba aquellos tipos podrían llegar a hacerle un daño terrible

— ¡Ja! no sabes cómo somos nosotros al momento de luchar — habló el de cabello rojizo colocándose al frente de la joven , dando a entender que él será su oponente — ¿en serio no vas a unirte a tu amiga , niño bonito? — preguntó posando su vista en Owen , el cual miró hacia otro lado algo avergonzado

— No tengo beyblade — respondió con un hilo de voz

— Eso sí que es una lástima ¡en fin preciosa , bailemos! — respondió el tipo mientras sacaba su lanzador de madera para colocar su beyblade gris en el interior , Leela hizo lo mismo con un miedo tremendo. Y eso que quería llegar al Caribe sola en primer lugar ...ahora se encontraba deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Tyson y los demás aparezcan ahí mágicamente

— _¡Vamos Leela! no te puedes acobardar ahora….por eso estás aquí , este es tu propósito ¡no tengas miedo , todo va a salir bien! confía en tu fuerza….confía en ti misma_...— pensaba para ella en su mente mientras cerraba ligeramente los ojos , esta pequeña pelea sin duda alguna le va a ayudar a verificar su fuerza y el estado de Siremaid. Debía admitir que por eso llegó a esa región , para usar su bestia bit y crear lazos con ella pero jamás se imaginó que tendría que pelear tan pronto — _estoy aquí y no me puedo hechar para atrás y tampoco quiero hacerlo_

— ¡Tu puedes Leela! — habló el de cabello azul animando con sus dos manos a su nueva amiga , estaba seguro que podria contra el otro sujeto pero necesitaba perder ese miedo para poder salir victoriosa

— ¡Muy bien entonces aquí vamos! 3….2….1…¡Let it rip! — gritó el de cabello rojo lanzando su beyblade a la tierra , Leela hizo lo mismo segundos después y sin perder el tiempo empezaron a atacarse mutuamente

El beyblade gris trataba de embestir al durazno , sin embargo , había una extraña fuerza que no le permitía moverlo de su puesto , Leela abrió los ojos como platos mientras un pensamiento rondaba por su cabeza — _¿en serio es uno de los sujetos más fuertes de su colonia?_ — se preguntaba una y otra vez viendo como Siremaid se quedaba estática en el piso girando mientras que el otro trataba de golpearla pero los golpes eran tan ligeros que no le hacía nada

— ¡¿Te estás burlando de mi mocosa?! ¡ahora veras! — gritó el ladrón mientras hacía que su beyblade empiece a girar alrededor del trompo durazno para atacarlo sorpresivamente

— Esa técnica es demasiado obvia amigo — dijo Leela recuperando poco a poco la confianza , resulta que ese tipo era un debilucho y su beyblade al no tener bestia bit lo hacía insignificante ante Siremaid , de repente el beyblade durazno empezó a moverse con una gran agilidad provocando que la tierra se levante , segundos después golpeó tan fuerte al trompo gris que lo mandó volando hacia una palmera — gané — añadió viendo como su beyblade seguía girando en el suelo

— ¡Imposible! — gritó el sujeto mientras recogía su respectivo beyblade — no puede ser , jamás me han vencido

— ¿Es encerio? — preguntó la ojiverde doblando la ceja — en tu colonia no tienen bestias bit ¿cierto?

— ¿Bestias qué? — preguntó el joven mientras que sus compañeros tenían cara entre sorprendida y confusa , Leela cayó al piso al estilo anime mientras que Owen se acercaba lentamente para susurrarle algo al oído

— Al parecer ellos vienen de los barrios abandonados , es una colonia que se encuentra demasiado alejada del mundo , son como una tribu , ¡no! ¡miento! , las tribus Caribeñas tienen más conocimiento que ellos — susurraba el ojimiel sin dejar de ver a los mencionados

— Ya veo….eso explica mucho…. — susurró Leela posando sus joyas verdes en los tres extraños

— ¡Es obvio niña que tu hiciste trampa! ¿te crees muy fuerte verdad? ¡veamos si puedes acabarnos a nosotros dos! — habló el de pelo negro dando unos cuantos pasos seguido de su amigo oji-celeste

— ¿Así que están tan desesperados que quieren pelear los dos a la vez? bueno….por mi no hay problema — respondió Leela tomando a Siremaid para volver a alistarla en el lanzador — _si son iguales que el otro sujeto , será pan comido  
_

— Te crees la gran cosa ¡ya verás! — habló el castaño alistando su beyblade color azul — ¡listos! 3...2...1….¡Let it rip! — ambos chicos lanzaron sus beyblades al suelo seguidos por Leela , la fuerza que provocaron hizo que se forme una pequeña barrera de tierra y hojas que volaban lentamente y desaparecian en el aire

Los tres trompos empezaron a atacarse entre sí formando un pequeño círculo mientras sus partes metálicas se rozaban provocando unas pequeñas chispas , los beyblades del oponente empujaban a Siremaid logrando que retroceda unos cuantos milimetros , sin embargo , Leela los embistió haciendo que salgan volando unos cuantos metros

— Maldita...— susurró el pelinegro al ver como su beyblade negro aterrizaba tambaleándose ligeramente. El castaño mandó a su beyblade azul con todas sus fuerzas contra el durazno , pero sus intentos eran inútiles debido a que Siremaid le devolvía los golpes con doble de fuerza , segundos después el trompo negro se unió al ataque pero ni así se notaba alguna diferencia

— Bien creo que es hora de poner fin a esta pelea — habló jovencita mostrándose un poco seria , de repente Siremaid empezó a girar un poco más rápido para después elevarse en el aire con ayuda del tronco de un árbol y caer en picada hacia los oponentes , como si fuera una película el trompo durazno embistió tan fuerte a los dos que los mandó volando hacia diferentes direcciones dando a Leela la victoria contra esos dos

— ¡Nooo! ¡mi beyblade! — gritó el pelinegro al perder de vista a su "juguete" ya que había salido volando muy lejos de donde se encontraban

— ¡Cómo puede ser! — gritó el castaño de forma desesperada

Leela mantenía una mirada muy orgullosa — ¿quieren la repetición? — preguntó tomando su beyblade durazno del piso , la verdad es que esa pelea fue demasiado fácil incluso para ella , no hubo necesidad de llamar a Siremaid y daba gracias al cielo de que esos sujetos fueran tan debiluchos , la batalla duró unos segundos y no por eso las cosas se saldrían de control — ahora como yo gané quiero que se vayan lejos de aquí ¡y no quiero volver a verlos robando y engañando a personas inocentes! ¡ni en esta parte ni en ninguna otra! — añadió de forma firme mientras colocaba sus dos manos en la cintura

Los tres extraños no tuvieron más remedio que irse a regañadientes de ese lugar , no querían tentar su suerte más de lo que ya estaba debido a que comprobaron que la mujer era peligrosa. Cuando el camino se vio despejado de nuevo , la ojiverde suspiro profundamente para mirar a su amigo el cual tenía un rostro más que feliz

— ¡Leela eso fue increíble! — habló Owen sonriendo de oreja a oreja — el rostro de miedo que tenían esos sujetos era épico ¡sabía que lo lograrías en verdad tu bestia bit es muy fuerte! — añadió viendo el beyblade durazno de una forma muy profunda

— No fue nada — respondió la mencionada guardando a Siremaid en el bolsillo — esos tipos no tenían bestia bit , ni sabían lo que era , además cualquiera podría ganarles incluso tú si tuvieras beyblade — añadió de forma divertida empezando a caminar por el sendero despejado

— ¡Tendré un beyblade y te retare! — mencionó el de ojos miel siguiéndole el paso y así continuaron con su camino a través de la jungla. Leela se sentía de maravilla , la pelea de antes la motivó demasiado y ahora estaba segura de que podrá con todo lo que venga más adelante , estaba ilusionada ya que pensó que al fin podrá sentir ese lazo que todo bey-luchador tiene con su bestia bit , un amigo , un protector pero sobretodo….sentir que son un equipo

* * *

 _¡Hasta aquí el capítulo nuevo!_

 _Espero que les haya gustado y antes que nada quiero hacer unas aclaraciones:_

 _La tribu "Motharth" es inventada por mí , en realidad para crearla me basé en muchas tribus reales del Caribe pero solo algunas caracteristicas como vestimenta y cultura son digamos que copiadas jaja :P_

 _El nombre es 100% original XD_

 _El Mabí en realidad existe , búsquenla en internet y verán que es una de las tantas bebidas de esa región_

 _Playa Sirena tambien existe , busque lugares Caribeños y me salió ese nombre y me parecio una grandiosa idea considerando el nombre del Fic jaja_

 _Leela entranará con su Sirena en Playa Sirena XD_

 _Ok y por último el Lago "Great Salt Pond" tambien es un lago que en realidad existe en el Caribe ...me parece que en la isla de San Cristobal asi que como pueden ver la mayoria de lugares y costumbres son sacadas de información verdadera para dar un ambiente un poco mas realista al Fic jeje :P_

 _Bueno eso es todo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D  
_


	6. El Diario (Segunda parte)

_**lovelywoods**_

 _¡Hola amiga mía! :D_

 _Estoy super feliz porque sé que mis BETAS disfrutan mi Fic y pos...aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo en tiempo récord! XD_

 _Me alegro que encerio se esté empezando a notar las diferencias en mi escritura , en verdad a como empecé los primeros Fics este es uno de los mejores que llevo escribiendo , gracias Nady por tu constante apoyo ya que técnicamente has estado conmigo desde mis inicios , jamás pensé que llegaría a formar una linda amistad contigo y no me arrepiento de nada al haberte contactado. Ahora tu me has motivado a crear un universo de mi OC ya que antes jamás en la vida llegue a pensar en escribir sobre Leela pero esta es una de las cosas que en verdad disfruto hacer asi que...muchas gracias por empujarme :3_

 _También estoy feliz de haber encontrado tu Fic en primer lugar...es el mejor de la historia! :3_

 _Y pues...yo no quería que los malos sean los típicos de beyblade , quiero darles un toque más personal espero que me vaya bien ya que a partir de este Capítulo las cosas , al igual que la trama estará un poco mas complicado de escribir jeje XD_

 _Y si quise comparar el poder con Black Dranzer para que tengan una idea de como es la nueva técnica , aunque más adelante la verás en acción :3_

 _¡Wow! nunca pensé que la idea principal de Silke es que supiera de primeros auxilios jeje bueno no hubiera sido erroneo ya que su Madre era Doctora asi que para mi hubiera sido muy normal ya que en cierto punto de su infancia pudo haberle enseñado , pero por el bien de la trama ...no lo pusiste asi que esta bien igual , creo que es mejor. Scarlett es la más honorable del equipo , si no fuera por que es enemiga sería una gran aliada de los G-Revolution :P_

 _Jajaja el Amo la considera de confianza ya que sabe que jamás podría traicionarlo asi que se toma esas libertades como quitarse la máscara enfrente de ella o cuando está cerca , algo que la pelinaranja no desaprovecha XD_

 _El Amo es muy guapo , lo digo yo porque sé su verdadera identidad jojojo XD :P  
_

 _Pues la verdad algo muy raro pasa...más adelante todos estos misterios serán revelados y las cosas que lleguen a pasar tendran su explicación , pero si es muy raro que las hojas hayan desaparecido :/_

 _¡Tienes razón! eso es lo que busco , Leela es muy ingenua ya que no conoce como son las personas en otros paises , tampoco ha estado involucrada directamente en asuntos del beyblade asi que confia en cada persona "que le parezca buena" , entre ellos Owen :P_

 _Con respecto al ojimiel pues...no te diré mucho , solo que hay que mantenerlo vigilado ya que podria traicionar a Leela , aunque tambien podría salvarla de algo grande :3 Asi que no bajes la guardia , sin embargo tampoco pienses que puede haber algo raro en él XD puede que sea un chico normal como puede que no...muajajaja #SINSPOLIERS :P_

 _¡LEELA ES UNA HEROÍNA!_

 _Ni que Ironman ,ni que Capitan America XD_

 _Leela alejó a los ladrones y les dió su merecido , yo tambien me sentí feliz de que haya ganado , despues de todo las bases como bien dices , las conoce muy bien asi que es muy poderosa :3_

 _Te mando un fuerte abrazo y espero que disfrutes este nuevo Cap!_

 _#TEAMNADY :3_

 _ **00095Guest**_

 _¡Saludines! :D_

 _No hay problema amiga mia , contal de que disfrutes del capítulo no importa si me escribes tarde , por otro lado yo tambien hando ocupada con algunas tareas :P_

 _Estoy super feliz de que te haya gustado el capitulo y me alegra más saber el hecho de que pienses que el Fic en sí va mejorando *_*_

 _Eso me anima musho más!_

 _Con respecto a Scarlett , si , es la mas honorable y la verdad oculta un gran poder no solo refiriendome a la bestia bit , sino a muchas más cualidades que tiene que ocultar debido a que todo mundo la considera "blanda" , pero créeme , puede llegar a ser más fuerte que sus compañeros de equipo si es que se lo propone :P_

 _Claro...solo después de su Amo XD_

 _¿Tu crees que en verdad fue la Abuela de Leela? mmmm...si tiene mucho sentido ya que como dices el diario no se ha movido nunca de su lugar pero...más adelante todas las dudas se aclararán , no solo del diario , tambien de muchas cosas que van a ir pasando en estos capítulos :3 #SINSPOLIERS XD_

 _Jajajaja Nady tambien sospecha de Owen XD ¿porque? solo es un chico que vende limonada jajajaja ok no ._._

 _La verdad esque no se porque sienten que hay algo raro XD Owen podria ser un chico normal que conoció a nuestra protagonista por casualidad , aun no se confirma nada pero te recomiendo que estés atenta a todas las posibles señales que vayas notando :P_

 _Siiii yo tambien amé escribir la beybatalla , estoy feliz de que los ladrones hayan obtenido su merecido :3 y esque Leela necesitaba algo de motivación ¿no lo crees?_

 _Gracias por siempre estar pendiente amiga :3_

 _Prometo que este Cap tambien te va a gustar , espero que lo disfrutes y muchas gracias por tambien ser una de las personas que me motivan a terminar este Long Fic :3_

 _Te mando muchos abrazos a la distancia *_*_

 _#TEAMCANDY :D_

* * *

El gran cielo Caribeño empezó a tornarse anaranjado dando la señal de que faltaban unas cuantas horas para que la noche caiga completamente. En el balcón de la habitación 242 , el cual daba vista al mar , se encontraba apoyado un bicolor viendo atentamente el horizonte. Las gaviotas volaban sobre el océano y el sol poco a poco empezaba a desaparecer en la línea que conectaba a este con el firmamento , pareciendo un hermoso retrato

Después de dejar los aposentos de Leela , Kai quiso pasar un tiempo de calidad a solas por lo que optó en ir a su respectivo cuarto para disfrutar un poco la vista que tenía desde allí , qué mejor que estar en el balcón escuchando el único sonido que provocaba el agua salada al chocar con la suave arena provocándole una sensación de tranquilidad y bienestar

Ese dia fue demasiado largo….incluso para él , así que lo justo era tener unos momentos a solas para colocar su mente en blanco y buscar la paz interna , todo con el fin de no perder el control en cualquier momento. En ocasiones como esta lo mejor era mantener la calma , pensar bien en todas las opciones y tratar de tener ventaja sobre el enemigo , aunque , era muy difícil encontrar algún punto débil considerando que solo ha enfrentado a los Caribbean Bladers en una ocasión , no conocía al resto del equipo sin embargo apostaba que eran tan peligrosos como Caleb y Elijah

Suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos , no tenía caso estar dándole más vueltas al asunto después de todo el resto de su equipo había llegado a un acuerdo y la única solución era prepararse , era lo más lógico ya que por medio del entrenamiento tanto él como los demas se han hecho mas fuertes asi que esta vez no sería diferente , lo único que sabía era que estaba prohibido confiarse ya que por ese error todos podrían perder a sus bestias bit. Pero Tyson y los demás lo tenían muy claro así que no había porqué preocuparse en ese aspecto

Pasó algunos minutos disfrutando de su zona cuando de repente unas ligeras pisadas hicieron que abandone sus pensamientos , volteó su mirada hacia la entrada del balcón para toparse con Tyson el cual estaba con un rostro ligeramente serio. Kai lo miró unos segundos para después enfocar su vista en la gran masa de agua que tenía al frente

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en ese momento , el de la gorra siguió caminando para posarse justo a lado del Ruso y solo ahí empezó a hablar — hay algo que me he estado preguntando ….— dijo con un tono muy pensativo. Kai guardaba silencio mientras posaba su vista en el océano ahora enfocada específicamente en unos cuantos delfines que nadaban cerca de la orilla — el plan de esos sujetos es capturar nuestras bestias bit pero me pregunto , si nosotros nunca hubiéramos venido ¿crees que hubieran sido capaces de viajar a Japón por nosotros? — preguntó refiriéndose de que obviamente parecía que el equipo local tenía planeado capturar sus bestias bit desde mucho antes de que pisen esas islas porque se nota que ese objetivo requirió de planificación ..….una planificación de muchos meses o quizás años

Kai meditó la pregunta y con un movimiento leve de hombros respondió — un plan como este no se ejecuta de la noche a la mañana , es muy probable que sí — respondió con su típico tono serio y apoyando sus manos en el barandal — es tal como dijo Ray...no importa a donde vayamos ni a quienes derrotamos siempre habrán más personas que están interesadas en las bestias bit y tratarán de capturarlas….— añadió mientras bajaba la mirada — yo fui uno de ellos….— de repente empezó a recordar la vez en que se hizo malo en Rusia y junto con Black Dranzer empezó a capturar las bestias sagradas de todos sus amigos. Ese recuerdo era algo de lo que no estaba muy orgulloso , sin embargo ahora se podría decir que era una persona diferente

— Eso ya es pasado , cambiaste y todo mundo lo sabe así que no deberías seguir culpándote de algo que ya se soluciono — mencionó el de la gorra mientras apoyaba su espalda en el barandal y alzaba su mirada al cielo. Kai solamente atinó a colocarse en la misma posición que su amigo de la infancia — todo saldrá bien , hemos enfrentado cosas peores …. — añadió con una mirada de melancolía. Tiempo después un silencio empezó a reinar en el ambiente en donde se escuchaba solamente a la madre naturaleza rodeandolos por todos lados , sin duda varios minutos pasaron asi

— ¿Sabes algo nuevo? — preguntó el bicolor rompiendo el silencioso pero agradable ambiente

Tyson negó con la cabeza varias veces — nada , Leela dijo que estaría en la alberca pero cuando fui no se encontraba ahí — respondió rascándose la cabeza ligeramente

— Probablemente está en otro lugar analizando el diario , después de todo debe sentirse atraída porque perteneció a su antepasada — respondió el bicolor cerrando los ojos — lo mejor será no molestarla ¿oíste? — pregunto sabiendo que el de la gorra sin duda alguna es capaz de buscarla por todo el hotel

— No soy un niño , lo entiendo perfectamente — respondió el Japones cruzando sus brazos mientras formaba una mueca infantil

* * *

—¡Apúrate Leela! ¡te dejaré atrás! — grito el peliazul mientras subía una pequeña pendiente de rocas y tierra. La ojiverde se había quedado más abajo debido al cansancio que le provocaba esa caminata

Ambos jóvenes seguían en la jungla escalando una montaña necesaria para poder llegar a su destino de una forma más rápida y segura , Owen ya se encontraba casi en la cima pero a la Japonesa le costaba mucho trabajo seguirle el paso debido a que no estaba preparada para ese tipo de excursiones , sin mencionar que no llevaba la ropa adecuada

— Owen...la próxima vez que quiera salir a la jungla con vestido , zapatos de tacón y sin comida ni agua ¡golpéame hasta dejarme inconsciente! — gritó la ojiverde una vez que había llegado a la cima — te juro que...ya me muero….— hablaba sin dejar de jadear , Leela apoyaba su mano derecha en las rodillas mientras que con la otra sostenía el diario , varias gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente — a ti se te ocurrió escalar esta montaña ¡debimos seguir en el camino! — añadió recuperando poco a poco el aire

Owen levantó sus hombros mientras sonreía de forma traviesa — recuerdo haberte dicho que cruzar esta montaña era necesario para llegar a nuestro destino — dijo con suspicacia a lo que la ojiverde suspiró con fuerza mientras cruzaba sus brazos de forma resignada

— Lo recuerdo pero también dijiste que tendríamos problemas al llegar acá — respondió la jovencita admirando la vista que tenían desde aquella altura. La montaña no era tan grande pero aun asi se podia apreciar la hermosa jungla color verde que poco a poco se oscurecía junto con el cielo naranja que combinaba perfectamente. A lo lejos yacía el océano todo calmado y de un color azul profundo junto al horizonte que lo unía con el cielo , también se notaba la ciudad cuyas casas poco a poco empezaron a prenderse para hacerse notar en la noche

Leela sonrió al admirar toda esa belleza , Owen por su parte empezó a caminar hacia el otro lado con la intención de bajar aquella pendiente — date prisa Leela , bajando la montaña hay un río que se conecta justo con el lago Great Salt Pond , debemos llegar a el y alquilar una canoa que nos llevará río abajo ¡no te preocupes en veinte minutos estaremos en la cabaña de tu abuela! — añadió empezando a caminar cuesta abajo al otro lado de donde habían subido

La mencionada se giró rápidamente hacia él notando como poco a poco desaparecía entre las rocas —¡espera! ¿estas diciendo que debemos navegar? — preguntó siguiéndole los pasos de forma cuidadosa

— ¡Así es! cerca de aquí hay un lugar donde alquilan canoas a un precio muy barato , la forma más fácil de llegar al lago es por medio del agua debido a que si vamos caminando nos demorariamos días — explicaba el joven sin disminuir su paso — pero hace muchos años que no vengo a este lugar así que no se si el local todavía sigue disponible o si ya cerraron

— Ya veo así que ese es el problema que habías dicho que tendríamos al llegar a esta zona — analizaba la ojiverde viendo como el peliazul asentía con la cabeza — bueno….esperemos que lo encontremos pero me da miedo navegar en canoa ¡nunca lo he hecho! — añadió bajando la pendiente con cuidado ya que sus zapatos de tacón le impedían moverse con más libertad. Un movimiento en falso y caería de bruces al piso , el cual aún quedaba lejos

— No te preocupes ¡no es tán difícil! — respondió el chico sonriendo energéticamente

Tiempo después los dos jóvenes habían logrado bajar aquella cuesta de manera calmada debido a que Leela hace unos segundos había tropezado con una pequeña roca enterrada , Owen la tomó de la mano para evitar cualquier accidente y el resto del camino la ayudó sosteniendola para ponerla a salvo

— Gracias Owen — agradeció la ojiverde una vez que tocaron el suelo — en serio es muy incomodo escalar montañas con zapatos de tacón y vestido ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando quise venir? — añadió con una mueca furiosa mientras soltaba su mano y se sacudía el polvo de dicha prenda

—¿Siempre eres tan impulsiva? entiendo que te hayas emocionado cuando encontraste esa página nueva pero debiste prepararte para la ocasión — menciono el chico cruzando sus brazos sobre la cabeza — no sé...ir a tu habitación a cambiarte de ropa , preparar una maleta con cosas de emergencia como agua , una soga , protector solar….— explicaba el chico mientras contaba con sus dedos. De repente algo duro se estrelló en su cabeza haciendo que se la agarre y empiece a gritar de dolor — ¡AUCH! ¿qué fue eso?

Y era que Leela le había lanzado el diario de su Abuela en plena cavidad craneal —¡Ya sé que me equivoque no me lo restriegues! — gritó la Japonesa alzando dicho cuaderno del piso — la verdad siempre he actuado de esa forma , Tyson y los demás me han regañado por eso , pero , ¡no puedo evitarlo! — añadió sonriendo de forma inocente

— Y siempre te perdonan….— mencionó Owen sobándose la parte afectada — pero no puedo culparlos ¿quien puede odiar esa carita? — añadió acercándose a la ojiverde para empezar a pellizcarle las mejillas

Leela sintiéndose incómoda se alejó bruscamente para darle una tremenda cachetada — ¡no me gusta que me hagan así! ¡recuerda que odio que te pases conmigo , una cosa es la confianza y otra muy diferente es el acoso! — mencionó de forma firme empezando a caminar lejos de él

Owen colocó su mano en la zona golpeada mientras seguía a Leela con la mirada — ¡bueno ya lo siento mucho! — gritó con tono culpable , sin embargo la ojiverde no le prestaba atención y seguía caminando — ¡Leela! — añadió siguiéndole los pasos —¿Leela? ¡Cenicienta!

— ¡Está bien! — gritó la Japonesa parándose en seco — solo sigamos con el camino — añadió restaurando su caminata , Owen sonrió ligeramente para seguirla

* * *

Mientras tanto en una ruidosa habitación de hotel , la cual era la 241 , un pelirrojo y un rubio se encontraban frente al televisor disfrutando una especie de videojuego en donde dos bey-luchadores batallaban entre sí en el centro de un gran estadio junto a varios espectadores que no dejaban de animarlos. Era parecido a los campeonatos mundiales solo que de forma virtual , incluso se encontraba DJ Jazzman como presentador y los combatientes eran nada menos y nada más que Daichi y Max

El juego era un nuevo prototipo creado por una empresa de entretenimiento la cual estaba aliada con la BBA , se trataba de dar vida a los pasados campeonatos mundiales de una forma muy realista creando tanto los escenarios , los beyblades y a los bey-luchadores que han sido sensación a lo largo del tiempo. Obviamente en la lista de personajes yacían los Bladebreakers , los PPB All Starz , la Dinastía F , los White Tiger X , los Majestics y los Blitzkrieg Boys. Estos últimos no estaban del todo de acuerdo que hicieran muñecos de ellos mismos , sin embargo , aceptaron la oferta al ver la gran acogida que tuvieron en el público

Debemos añadir que las ganancias obtenidas de dicha empresa pasaban a la BBA en un porcentaje muy alto , los respectivos equipos también ganaron su parte debido a que se tomaron el tiempo de ir al estudio para que los animadores tomaran rasgos de sus expresiones tanto faciales como corporales. También describieron las habilidades de sus beyblades , los colores y su forma de atacar , cabe resaltar que los encargados del videojuego tuvieron que repasar todas y cada una de las batallas que los personajes han tenido

Fue un proceso largo pero muy exitoso , el juego era todo un éxito y no solo los fans lo adquirían, incluso los mismos bey-luchadores , quienes querían ir con ellos mismos y sentir la magia que se supone era el objetivo del videojuego. Los fans al escoger su bey-luchador favorito se divertían e imaginaban que se ponían en sus zapatos para ganar aquella batalla. Después se inspiraban para ser como ellos y empezaban a jugar el deporte en las calles , en los parques o incluso en los pequeños torneos que se celebraban en diferentes ciudades , los niños lo adoraban , los jóvenes lo disfrutaban y los bey-luchadores se divertían al verse a ellos mismo en versión avatar

Y precisamente ese mismo videojuego se encontraba siendo disfrutado por dos de los G-Revolution , Max tenía una cierta ventaja sobre Daichi debido a que en la isla de este último no existían cosas como esas , se podría decir que era nuevo en el mundo de la consola pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que le estuviera dando una buena pelea al rubio. En ese mismo lugar yacía Ray , quien se encontraba devorando un delicioso pastel llamado "Tiramisú" que era un postre de crema y bizcocho con un espolvoreado de cacao en la parte superior , adornado con unas fresas elegantemente cortadas para darle un toque fino y exquisito

Kenny por su parte se encontraba revisando algunos archivos en Dizzy , estaba tan concentrado que no prestaba atención a nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Hillary estaba sentada en el sillón mientras veía a Max y Daichi con una mirada de reproche , tenía cruzada su pierna derecha encima de la izquierda mientras que con la punta de esta no paraba de moverla de arriba a abajo , parecía que se encontraba impaciente por algo

— ¡JA! ¡sí! — gritó de repente el rubio al ver que en la pantalla salia su versión avatar sosteniendo un trofeo — ¡te gané Daichi! — añadió viendo como su compañero arrojaba el control remoto hacia un lado con una expresión furiosa

— Te aprovechas solo porque no soy bueno jugando estas cosas — mencionó el pelirrojo cruzando sus brazos — ¡pero si fuera una batalla real te patearía el trasero Max! — añadió viendo como el Americano mantenía esa sonrisa tranquila que lo caracterizaba

— Eso no lo dudo, una batalla real es mucho más emocionante que una virtual pero me gusta divertirme con estas cosas ¿tú no? — preguntó de forma simpática alzando el control remoto inalámbrico — ¿que dices? ¿la revancha? — pregunto entregándole dicho objeto para después tomar el suyo. Daichi suspiró resignado mientras se alistaba para la siguiente ronda

Hillary apretó los dientes de forma furiosa mientras se levantaba de aquella superficie acolchada — ¡ustedes están tomando todo esto a la ligera! — gritó de forma furiosa apagando el televisor , los dos bey-luchadores se asustaron ligeramente al verla así — ¡saben la situación en la que estamos y en vez de entrenar como es debido se ponen a jugar videojuegos! ¡no estamos de vacaciones! ¿entienden eso?

Todos los presentes la miraron por unos segundos sin decir nada , de repente Max suspiró mientras dejaba el control remoto en el piso — sé cómo te sientes pero ninguno de nosotros está en condiciones para entrenar de noche — dijo viendo por la ventana notando como el cielo pasaba a matices más naranjas

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — preguntó la castaña alzando levemente la ceja

— Este día fue muy largo para todos , Tyson y Kai llevan en sus hombros la batalla que tuvieron con los Caribbean Bladers , nosotros acabamos de descubrir cosas misteriosas , y no solo eso , también sabemos que nuestras bit están peligrando , que si no tenemos cuidado las perderemos y Leela se está encargando del diario que encontró — respondió Kenny en voz del rubio ganándose todas las miradas — todos tenemos mucho en que pensar ….lo más sensato es dejar el entrenamiento para mañana , por ahora siento que Leela aún nos debe la información que encuentre en el diario

— Si esque hay nueva — añadió Ray después de tragar un pedazo de pastel — no olviden que el diario está incompleto

— ¡Lo se pero….! — la castaña iba a decir algo cuando Daichi la interrumpió

— Nosotros sabemos lo que hacemos — dijo levantándose del piso para estirar sus brazos — debes ser más confiada después de todo no es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a algo tan grande — añadió haciendo una clara referencia a Brooklyn. Hillary suspiró de forma resignada confiando una vez más en sus compañeros

* * *

Volviendo a la jungla , los dos jóvenes se encontraban afuera de una casa de madera blanca más o menos grande , con varias tejas color rojo formando un tejado , dos ventanas a los lados y una pequeña puerta con un letrero colgado que decía "OPEN". A unos cuantos metros de la residencia yacían cinco canoas ubicadas en fila dando la señal de que efectivamente el local aún tenía servicio, eso resultó ser un gran alivio tanto para Leela como para Owen

— Que suerte , aún está abierto — mencionó el peliazul caminando hacia la entrada de la casa seguido por la ojiverde. Tocaron la puerta y a los pocos segundos un hombre de avanzada edad hizo acto de presencia posándose al otro lado para ver a los clientes con ojos curiosos

El hombre parecía de más o menos 60 años , su barba blanca combinada con su cabello del mismo color , sin embargo , sus ojos negros aún tenían una pizca de brillo dando la señal de que su salud aún estaba en buenas condiciones. Fumaba una pipa y vestía ropa casual como una camisa , pantalones y un par de zapatos que se notaban algo gastados

—¡Buenas tardes señor Hall! — saludó el peliazul de forma cortés mientras sonreía levemente

— Buenas tardes — saludó la ojiverde haciendo una pequeña reverencia

El hombre los miró con cierta curiosidad hasta que pudo reconocer al chico de ojos miel que se encontraba parado delante suyo — ¿Owen? ¡Owen muchacho , que alegría verte! — saludó el hombre empezando a darle unas ligeras palmadas en la espalda — pasen por favor —señaló haciéndose aun lado para que ambos chicos entraran a la casa

El interior era muy agradable , todo era de madera salvo un pequeño mostrador de vidrio que el anciano usaba para cobrar la mercancía que ofrecía ese lugar. Grandes estantes de madera agarraban un montón de artilugios , los cuales tenían su respectivo precio , varios objetos de cristal como tazas y platos también se encontraban a la venta. Recuerdos como pequeños animales de cera y muñecos se encontraban distribuidos en los estantes que sobraban , igual con su respectivo precio

Leela analizó que ese lugar no solo alquilaba canoas , también vendía varios objetos pequeños muy bonitos para la decoración hogareña , de pronto pensó que sería buena idea comprar algunos regalos para Robert , el resto de los Majestics , Silke y Marie-Angelique pero eso lo dejaría para después

— Muy bien jovencitos ¿que puedo hacer por ustedes? — preguntó el señor colocándose del otro lado del mostrador fumando un poco más de aquella pipa color marrón que traía en su mano

— Necesitamos una canoa , señor Hall —respondió Owen colocando sus manos sobre el vidrio — mi amiga y yo queremos ir al lago Great Salt Pond

— ¿El lago Great Salt Pond? — preguntó el hombre viendo a los chicos de forma sorprendida — ¿no creen que es muy tarde para navegar? en la noche la corriente del río aumenta debido a los fuertes vientos que inundan la zona ¿porque no regresan mañana? — preguntó de forma sutil porque sabía que era arriesgado andar en canoa a esa hora , nunca nadie había querido hacer algo como eso por lo que obviamente se sintió sorprendido al escuchar la razón por la que ambos chicos estaban ahí

— Necesitamos ir a ese lago lo antes posible — respondió Leela inclinándose levemente hacia el hombre — es por algo que necesito , no puedo esperar a mañana además ya estoy aquí y ni muerta pienso regresar por donde vine sin haber obtenido lo que busco — añadió de forma furiosa mientras colocaba sus dos manos en la cintura

El dueño del local echó una rápida mirada a Owen , el cual alzó sus hombros levemente — ella es algo….estricta , no hay fuerza en la galaxia que la haga cambiar de parecer — respondió de forma divertida ganándose un pellizco en el brazo , cortesía de la ojiverde — ¡Auch! ¿ahora que dije?

El hombre peliblanco suspiró de forma resignada — tienes suerte jovencita , conozco a Owen desde que era un niño , siempre ha alquilado canoas aquí por lo que puedo decirte que es un gran navegante — añadió empezando a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta — ¡síganme por favor!

Ambos chicos lo siguieron hasta la orilla del río en donde las cinco canoas yacían alineadas tranquilamente , el hombre fumó un poco más de su pipa mientras empezaba a jalar la primera canoa de la izquierda lentamente hacia el agua. La distancia entre los botes de madera y el río no era mucha por lo que el viejo logró hacer ese cometido sin ningún problema

—¡Muy bien! esta canoa está hecha con madera de los robles más resistentes de la región , no tendrán ningún problema al momento de ir sobre el agua — dijo el señor sonriendo ampliamente mientras que dicho objeto empezaba a flotar sobre el río , cuya agua fluía de forma rápida

— Se lo agradezco mucho — dijo Owen haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza — ¿lo de siempre? — preguntó refiriéndose al dinero que le debía , y es que el sistema funcionaba de la siguiente manera: Alquilaban la canoa durante un tiempo determinado y pasado ese tiempo debían devolverla al local , el dinero variaba depende las horas que necesitarían la canoa , Owen siempre la ha alquilado para tres horas y esas tres horas le costaba una cantidad determinada. Hace unos momentos consultó con Leela todo ese sistema y ella había dicho que tres horas eran más que suficientes para ir a dicha cabaña , encontrar las hojas faltantes y regresar a devolver la canoa sin ningún problema

— ¡Por supuesto! — respondió el anciano recibiendo el dinero — ¡una cosa más! , debajo de sus asientos pueden encontrar los chalecos salvavidas , ponganselos ya que los necesitarán — añadió empezando a caminar lentamente hacia la casa empezando a fumar su pipa una vez más

— ¡Muchas gracias señor! — agradeció Leela entrando a la canoa de forma apurada ya que estaba muy emocionada en subirse debido a que nunca antes había navegado en un río en medio de la selva , el movimiento que provocó hizo que el bote se mueva bruscamente sobre el agua haciendo que la ojiverde casi caiga de bruces contra su piso, para su suerte Owen de nuevo la tomó de la mano para evitar que se hiciera daño

— Ten cuidado , sabes que no eres inmortal ¿cierto? — preguntó el ojimiel de forma divertida sentándose a lado de ella mientras tomaba uno de los remos

— Lo sé , solamente me dejé llevar por la emoción — respondió la ojiverde colocando el diario a un lado del asiento para buscar su chaleco salvavidas y ponérselo , Owen hizo lo mismo y segundos después , ambos chicos se encontraban listos para empezar a navegar

— Muy bien lo único que tienes que hacer es tomar el remo que está a tu lado , colocarlo sobre el agua y empujarlo levemente para que la canoa poco a poco se empiece a mover — explicaba el ojimiel haciendo todo ese proceso lentamente bajo la mirada atenta de Leela

— Sé como funciona , he visto esos programas de televisión en donde varios tipos tienen que sobrevivir en la selva , hacen sus casas , su comida , fabrican canoas y muchas otras cosas más , ¡te digo Owen estoy segura que viven mejor que yo! — dijo Leela empezando a remar de forma lenta. La canoa poco a poco empezó a moverse por el río alejándose cada vez más de la orilla — wow…..nos estamos moviendo

— ¡No me digas , bruja! — respondió Owen de forma sarcástica pero divertida a la vez porque era lógico que se estaban moviendo. Leela le lanzó una mirada molesta , segundos después un gran chorro de agua mojó la cara del peliazul haciendo que este se asuste y mire por todas las direcciones —¿que pasó? ¿está lloviendo? — preguntó de forma preocupada , sin embargo notó como la ojiverde bajaba el remo lentamente sin parar de reír

—¡Ups! — dijo Leela simplemente formando una sonrisa traviesa , dando a entender que fue ella quien arrojó agua "accidentalmente" al rostro del ojimiel , todo con ayuda de su remo

* * *

Unos minutos antes , en lo más profundo de una oscura y enorme cueva yacía el centro de entrenamiento del equipo local. En los tantos salones de ese aposento , los cuales sirven para las beybatallas , algunos de los miembros yacían beybatallando contra los nuevos prototipos creados por el segundo más brillante de todos los presentes

Estas nuevas creaciones se trataba de los robots antes mencionados por Faith , los cuales tienen la habilidad de manejar sus propios beyblades , atacar de una forma similar que los bey-luchadores comunes y sobretodo pensar como uno. Funcionaban con un pequeño chip que les advertía del peligro al momento de controlar los trompos , en otras palabras , androides diseñados específicamente para la lucha , con el doble de fuerza que una máquina de entrenamiento promedio y obviamente mucho más poderoso que cualquier método de entrenamiento que los demás hayan tenido en el pasado

Los Caribbean Bladers a pesar de que eran muy poderosos las máquinas les daban una buena lucha , y no era para menos , el científico las creó tomando como modelo al líder de todo ese centro , analizando sus habilidades , conectando varios cables en su cuerpo para controlar sus signos vitales y así poder crear el chip , el cual , era como el corazón de la máquina debido a que por medio de él podían pensar , moverse libremente y evitar los peligros , sin mencionar que de ahí nacía toda la fuerza

Así que….el equipo local no tuvo más opción que llamar a las bestias bit debido a que en esa pelea iban con todo

— ¡Sal ahora Flemlaid! — gritó la pelinaranja al ver como su hermoso flamenco salía de su beyblade

— ¡Ya oyeron a la niña! ¡Trixclaid , muéstrate! — grito la peliazul viendo como su respectiva bestia sagrada salía de su beyblade coral

Esta se trataba de una hermosa Guacamaya con un plumaje rojo muy brillante que cubría todo su cuerpo, las plumas de sus alas variaban entre azul , verde y amarillo combinados dando la sensación de un arcoiris , los ojos eran de color azul oscuro como la noche , su pico era blanco al igual que sus patas , por último su porte era considerablemente grande , igual a Flemlaid , de hecho...todas las bestias bit de los Caribbean Bladers estaban a la par de tamaño

— ¡JA! las chicas sacaron la artillería pesada ¡muy bien Phosphaid , diviértete! — dijo Reese para que a los pocos segundos su bestia sagrada haga acto de presencia

La bestia bit se trataba de una foca , su piel resbalosa poseía un tono gris perla que llegaba hasta sus aletas , la cuales eran de un tono gris más oscuro , la nariz era negra al igual que sus ojos y por último poseía un par de bigotes a cada lado dándole una apariencia tierna e inofensiva

— ¡Adelante Flemlaid! — animó la pelinaranja mandando su beyblade contra el beyblade metal del enemigo , ambos chocaron con todas sus fuerzas provocando una diminuta explosión , iban a la par debido a que el más listo del equipo había creado no solo unos androides capaces de manejar beyblades , también logró diseñar un trompo lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir una pelea contra las bestias bit del equipo. Por eso el líder estaba tan interesado en los prototipos….sin duda alguna este nuevo método de entrenamiento supera por mucho a todos los recursos que han utilizado para entrenar pero gracias a Caleb y Elijah debían aumentar ese régimen porque los extranjeros ya saben de ellos y de lo que son capaces de hacer

Los tres Caribbean Bladers se encontraban enfrascados en la lucha contra tres androides , Faith por su parte se mantenía a distancia viendo el rendimiento de todos y cada uno , no paraba de anotar en su libreta el desempeño que veía tanto de sus compañeros como de sus creaciones

—¡Trixclaid! ¡Plumas relámpago! — gritó Addison viendo como su bestia bit lanzaba un gran silbido para empezar a girar formando un gran remolino rojo , de el empezó a salir un montón de plumas a modo de lluvia que volaban hacia el enemigo dando la sensación de varias navajas. El beyblade de metal empezó a moverse a una gran velocidad tratando de esquivarlas , sin embargo , las plumas eran muchas y una de ellas terminó estrellándose en su centro logrando que el trompo contrario vuele por los aires y se estrelle contra la pared

—¡Flemlaid! ¡Doble Impacto! — gritó la pelinaranja viendo como su bestia bit realizaba su más poderoso ataque , gracias a eso , el beyblade del androide llegó a tambalearse debido a la fuerza con la que fue atacado , logrando una casi derrota contra la joven de ojos grises

—¡Phosphaid! ¡Canto Glacial! —gritó el rubio sonriendo emocionado. Segundos después su bestia bit se coloco en una posición firme para abrir la boca y lanzar una potente vocalización acompañada de una ventisca ligera con algo de nieve que agarró el beyblade de metal contiguo y lo lanzó por los aires

Faith anotaba todo en su libreta y se sorprendió al ver lo resistentes que eran los prototipos , a pesar de haber recibido los ataques de las bestias sagradas aun seguían girando , aunque claro que un poco más lento a comparacion de como empezaron , sin duda aquella pelea prometía durar mucho tiempo debido a que cada quien tenía su propio oponente y en los rostros de los Caribbean Bladers se hallaba la emoción y el entusiasmo

—¡De esto estaba hablando! — habló Reese recibiendo su beyblade en la mano , pasaron algunos minutos y por fin el entrenamiento se vio finalizado

— ¡Wow! esos androides dieron una pelea grandiosa , la verdad pensé que no lo lograría — habló la pelinaranja viendo su beyblade amarillo en la palma de su mano. La batalla terminó y los Caribean Bladers ganaron obviamente , sin embargo , lo hicieron con una mínima diferencia de sus "enemigos"

— La próxima vez los acabaremos más rápido — habló Addison viendo como los androides se retiraban de la habitación

—¿Y bien? — habló el científico llegando al grupo — ¿que les pareció?

— ¡No están nada mal! si entrenamos con ellos todo el tiempo nos volveremos más fuertes — dijo Reese sonriendo ampliamente mientras posaba sus brazos atrás de la cabeza — no puedo creer que los torpes de Caleb y Elijah se lo hayan perdido , a propósito , ¿dónde están?

— Al parecer siguen entrenando "su falla" , después de la advertencia del Amo tienen razón de estar tan asustados — dijo Addison sonriendo de forma burlona

— Cuando aprendan a no pelear entre ellos en plena batalla , pasará mucho tiempo — habló el pelinegro suspirando pesadamente conociendo perfectamente el modo de lucha de sus compañeros

— El Amo no será tan paciente , esta vez fue piadoso — habló la peliazul doblando el ceño — gracias a ellos tendremos que adelantar las cosas

— ¿Dónde está él? — preguntó el rubio viendo hacia la puerta principal de dicha habitación , la cual se mantenía cerrada , se le hacía muy raro que su superior no haya aparecido aún

— Se encuentra en sus aposentos , después de revisar los prototipos de Faith se encerró ahí , dijo que no quiere ser molestado debido a que necesita pensar "en algunas cosas" — respondió la pelinaranja recordando la conversación que tuvo con él antes de aquel entrenamiento

— Seguramente está pensando en como solucionar la tontería que realizaron Caleb y Elijah — respondió Addison cruelmente — si yo fuera el Amo ya los habría desterrado de por vida

—¡No seas exagerada! — esclamó Scarlett alzando la voz — puede que se hayan equivocado pero si somos un verdadero equipo obtendremos la victoria al final a pesar de todos los inconvenientes que se nos crucen — añadió provocando un gran silencio entre los presentes

— Muy sabias palabras de la consentida del maestro — habló Reese de forma sarcástica logrando que la pelinaranja le lance una mirada envenenada

— No soy la consentida de nadie , solo digo la verdad — respondió la joven caminando lentamente hacia la salida bajo la mirada profunda de los demás

* * *

Volviendo a la jungla , Leela y Owen se encontraban en un serio aprieto debido a que la corriente del agua se hacía más fuerte cada vez que los vientos de esa zona aumentaban. Habían recorrido la mayor parte del camino , por lo cual , a lo lejos ya se podía apreciar el tan ansiado lago

La canoa navegaba a una gran velocidad provocando que varios chorros de agua empapen a los dos jóvenes , los cuales , se encontraban remando de una manera rápida tratando de controlar dicho objeto

—¡Esto es una pesadilla! — gritó la ojiverde remando lo más que podía mientras un gran chorro de agua empapó su rostro una vez más

— Tranquila , debemos controlar la canoa unos minutos más ¡ya casi llegamos! — respondió el peliazul viendo como el lago se acercaba poco a poco hacia ellos

La sustancia líquida empezó a fluir más fuerte provocando que la canoa haga un giro de forma violenta hacia la izquierda , esta acción provocó que el diario , el cual estaba sobre el asiento, salga volando. Leela lo noto y antes de que el cuaderno toque el agua logró tomarlo entre sus manos , sin embargo , gracias a eso la ojiverde ahora está en serio peligro de caer del bote

—¡Owen ayúdame! — dijo Leela con mucho miedo viendo como la mitad de su cuerpo se encontraba afuera de la canoa — ¡el diario y yo nos vamos a caer! — añadió viendo que el cuaderno en sus manos poco a poco se empezaba a resbalar , al igual que ella

—¡Resiste! — dijo Owen tomando ambos remos para tratar de controlar el bote — si logro parar la canoa entonces estarás bien — añadió empezando a remar de ambos lados con todas sus fuerzas

—¡¿No puedes simplemente ayudarme a subir?! — preguntó la chica de forma frustrada viendo como su compañero remaba de forma rápida , al parecer sin la intención de ayudarla —¡Owen me voy a resbalar! — grito sintiendo como sus fuerzas la abandonaban , su cuerpo poco a poco se empezaba a resbalar del borde de la canoa

Owen a lo lejos pudo ver la entrada de Great Salt Pond y sin decir nada más empezó a remar como si su vida dependiera de ello , después de unos minutos la canoa se encontraba en su destino flotando tranquilamente , como habían salido del río el agua ya no fluía y era porque aquella laguna era una gran masa líquida completamente quieta , además en esa zona no había mucho viento por lo que se podría decir que el peligro ya pasó. El peliazul suspiro de forma cansada y sin esperar otro llamado , ayudó a subir a Leela junto con el diario

—¡¿Porque no me ayudaste antes , que rayos pasa contigo peliazul de pacotilla?! — gritaba la ojiverde ahorcando a su compañero muy al estilo de "Homero Simpson"

—¡Tranquila Cenicienta! por favor perdóname — se disculpó el ojimiel alejándose de una forma sutil — la única forma de salvarte era logrando que la canoa se dirija a una parte completamente tranquila , si te hubiera ayudado en aquellas aguas peligrosas nos hubieramos caido los dos — añadió empezando a remar tranquilamente por dicho lago , el agua cristalina reflejaba el cielo naranja y al sol apunto de desaparecer

Leela se acomodó en el asiento contiguo formando un gran puchero — ¿y si me caía antes de llegar? — preguntó con un hilo de voz girando su cabeza hacia otro lado , aun podía sentir ese miedo que la dominó cuando estaba a punto de caer al agua helada

— Eres fuerte , sabía que no caerías , además , es la milésima vez que digo que conozco la zona por lo tanto noté que el lago estaba demasiado cerca — respondió Owen formando una sonrisa , al ver que Leela no le regresaba la mirada suspiró — lo siento , no te enojes Leela lo importante es que no pasó nada — al ver que ella no respondía , añadió — ¿que hubieran hecho tus amigos?

Leela posó sus joyas verdes sobre él — estoy segura que me habrían salvado , no hubieran esperado nada — respondió bajando la mirada

— ¡Exactamente! y por eso todos juntos habrían caído — respondió Owen posando su vista al frente sin dejar de remar lentamente

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso? — preguntó Leela viéndolo de forma intimidante , no le gustaba que los demás juzguen a sus amigos sin ni siquiera conocerlos. Para ella los G-Revolution habrían trabajado juntos para evitar cualquier catástrofe , salvándola a ella y al mismo tiempo saliendo de aquellas aguas peligrosas

— Leela no es la primera vez que navego en aguas como esas , una vez llegué a caerme debido a la intensidad , créeme , era imposible ayudarte en ese momento — mencionó el peliazul alzando levemente los hombros

La japonesa abrió los ojos de par en par mientras colocaba su mano en la barbilla — creo que estás ocultando algo , me dices que una vez caíste al agua mientras navegabas así que creo que ya se porque no me ayudaste en ese momento…..tuviste miedo ¿cierto? — preguntó tratando de no sonar irrespetuosa — no querías arriesgarte a volver a caer….

Owen negó suavemente con la cabeza — no es nada de eso — aseguró sonriendo levemente , segundos después metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón —¡toma! —añadió colocando el beyblade durazno en la mano de la Japonesa , la cual abrió los ojos como platos

— ¿Siremaid? — preguntó sosteniendo aquel beyblade — ¿cómo es que lo tenías tú? — pregunto de forma sorprendida ya que recordaba que la había puesto en el bolsillo de su vestido después de ganar contra los tres ladrones

— Cuando te lanzaste a salvar el diario vi que tu beyblade salió de tu bolsillo al mismo tiempo , estabas ocupada con otra cosa así que era imposible que logres tomar a Siremaid si en dado caso salía volando , así que la tome y la guarde en un lugar seguro — respondió Owen sonriendo ampliamente — ¿si Siremaid hubiera caído al río? ¡imaginate! no la volverías a ver jamás

Leela bajó su mirada hacia el beyblade durazno para suspirar segundos más tarde — vaya….nunca me di cuenta que se me había salido , gracias Owen por salvarla — añadió algo avergonzada guardando dicho trompo en su bolsillo , ahora que el ambiente estaba tranquilo no había peligro de perderla otra vez

El ojimiel sonrió para volver a posar su vista al frente , el lago era muy grande rodeado de varias montañas dando la sensación de estar en un agujero enorme , después de navegar algunos momentos la orilla se empezó a distinguir , en ella se apreciaba una pequeña cabaña de madera con un pequeño jardín en donde varias flores silvestres empezaban a florecer. La jungla se encontraba atrás y los sonidos de varios animales empezaron a hacerse eco en toda la zona

— Oye Leela ¿esa no es la cabaña del diario? — preguntó el chico posando su vista en aquella construcción , la cual se hacía más grande cada vez que se acercaban

Leela se sorprendió ligeramente para después abrir el diario y sacar la única hoja suelta — veamos….— empezó a revisar el mapa y sonrió ampliamente al ver que efectivamente habían llegado a su destino —¡si es Owen! ¡mira , llegamos! — gritó levantándose entusiasta para dar pequeños saltos , provocando que la canoa vire de izquierda a derecha de manera consecutiva

—Tranquila chica conejo , hundirás la canoa — dijo el ojimiel sin parar de remar

Algunos minutos más tarde , por fin llegaron al extremo del lago en donde Owen salió primero para ayudar a la ojiverde a salir del objeto navegante. Leela tomo su mano y cuando por fin sus pies tocaron la tierra se quitó el chaleco salvavidas mientras que su compañero empujaba levemente el bote para encallarlo en algunas rocas evitando que se mueva de su lugar

Leela comenzó a caminar hacia la gran casa que tenía al frente , alfin estaba ahí , rezaba con todas sus fuerzas que las hojas faltantes se encuentren en ese lugar ya que sentía que guardaban muchos misterios , apretó el diario en sus manos y lentamente empezó a caminar hacia la entrada admirando el pequeño jardín que se encontraba cerca , gracias al clima húmedo y a las constantes lluvias las flores han logrado sobrevivir , varios insectos se posaban en ellas con la intención de pasar la noche entre las hojas o para alimentarse

La ojiverde llegó hacia el pórtico y por instinto detuvo sus piernas , una parte de ella le decía que entre de una buena vez pero la otra tenia miedo , tenia miedo de llevarse una triste desilusión al no encontrar lo que vino a buscar en primer lugar , tenía que estar preparada para todo así que sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a girar la cerradura. Owen quien había terminado de quitarse su chaleco salvavidas la alcanzó en unos cuantos segundos

—¿Estás lista? — pregunto de forma seria posándose a su lado

— Eso creo ...— murmuró al ojiverde sintiendo como su corazón latía descontrolado , a los pocos segundos , ambos chicos notaron que la puerta tenía llave por lo tanto era imposible entrar

— Perfecto — dijo Owen de forma sarcástica metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos — lo único que nos faltaba , como lo siento Leela pero podríamos romper una ventana — propuso caminando hacia el jardín para tomar una roca

La Japonesa negó con la cabeza varias veces — creo que….— sin decir nada más , la joven se agachó para estar a la altura de un viejo tapete que tenía escrita la palabra "Bienvenidos" , se podía leer apenas debido a lo viejo y gastado que se encontraba dicha alfombra. Leela la alzó dejando salir una fina capa de polvo y segundos después localizó una pequeña llave de metal que se encontraba justo debajo — bingo — añadió sonriendo mientras se levantaba con llave en mano

—¿Como sabias que la llave estaba ahí? — preguntó el peliazul mostrando una cara sorprendida

— Se puede decir que mi familia tiene la manía de dejar las llaves debajo de los tapetes de la entrada — mencionó la ojiverde empezando a girar la llave con su dedo índice — mis Padres lo hacían , mi Tía también lo hace con la florería y yo pues….tambien lo hago ¡solo a veces! — mencionó mientras sus mejillas se pintaban de rojo

Owen sonrió para acercarse a ella de forma lenta — si que son peculiares , me sorprende que jamás les hayan robado

— En nuestra ciudad todos son honestos , no hay muchos ladrones porque... tú sabes el gobierno odia la competencia — respondió Leela colocando la llave en la cerradura , Owen lanzó una pequeña carcajada y se dispuso a ir a su lado

La llave logró entrar en aquella superficie y poco a poco la puerta de la cabaña se fue abriendo seguido de un ligero chillido , la madera vieja sonaba y algunos pedazos de esta empezaron a caer en la cabeza de la joven debido a lo viejo que estaba el lugar

Y era que desde los tiempos de la Abuela de Leela , nadie volvió a esa casa por lo que era lógico que todo se esté malgastando como la puerta y las mismas paredes , sin mencionar que se apreciaba un olor a humedad terrible y una extensa capa de polvo cubría el piso y los objetos , parecia que habia nevado dentro. Finas telarañas colgaban de los tejados , las ventanas estaban muy sucias. Lo único bueno de ese lugar era que los muebles estaban cubiertos por plástico para evitar que sufran cualquier tipo de desgaste

La casa era de dos pisos y las escaleras parecían estar en mal estado , si alguien las pisaba correría el riesgo de irse de bruces a la planta baja así que era muy peligroso

Los dos jóvenes entraron con mucho cuidado ya que tenían miedo de que un movimiento en falso provoque el derrumbe de todo el lugar , Owen miraba hacia todos lados con un gesto de horror , Leela por su parte estaba inexpresiva , como si estuviera asimilando que de verdad se encontraba ahí , en la misma morada que albergó a su Abuela hace muchos años , la misma que podría estar ocultando las hojas restantes y quien sabe….capaz encuentre muchas cosas a parte que le podrían ser de utilidad más adelante. No le importaba el estado de la casa , su objetivo era conseguir los escritos que le interesaban demasiado , los mismos que hicieron que se aleje del hotel y salga a la jungla a pesar de ser muy peligroso. Los cuales no solo la tenía intrigada...también al resto de sus amigos. Solo esperaba que su viaje no haya sido en vano

— Bien….manos a la obra — susurró la ojiverde admirando el primer piso con una mirada muy decidida , sin pensarlo dos veces se ató su cabello en una cola de caballo alta para sentirse más cómoda

* * *

 _¡Hasta aquí el capítulo número 6! :D_

 _Estoy feliz de haberlo terminado ya que no podía parar de pensar en las cosas que ocurrirían aqui XD_

 _El próximo capítulo se centrará en la cabaña misteriosa , en donde nuestra protagonista fue a parar , sin mencionar que encontrara varios objetos personales que la harán sentirse nostálgica :3_

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente *_*_


	7. Un nuevo hallazgo

_**lovelywoods**_

 _Jajaja no importa amiga , si no dejas reviews al instante quiere decir que estás muy ocupada , y yo entiendo eso perfectamente :3_

 _¡Aquí ya tienes el nuevo capítulo que espero te guste! :3 veras que ya llevo publicando dos , ya te estoy alcanzando asi que espero que muy pronto publiques el cap 24 de tu Fic , entiendo que tienes cosas que hacer asi que no te presiono , tienes todo el tiempo del mundo! :3_

 _Y si osea...el Fic empezó tranquilo pero ese es el chiste , que las cosas se compliquen de a poco y ¿sabes? a partir de estos capitulos empieza la trama oscura... que poco a poco se irá oscurenciendo más y más XD_

 _Jajaja bueno los G-Rev ya están acostumbrados a enfrentar retos aunque este si que será un reto aun mayor pero como dices esto los hará más fuertes tanto en las batallas como en equipo :D  
_

 _¡Owen no la secuestró , Leela es la lanzada! jajaja en este capítulo te darás cuenta que fue muy bueno que él la acompañara , o sino...puufff! XD_

 _Y si en verdad es muy ingenua y eso puede ser su mayor debilidad D:_

 _¡YAY! estoy feliz de que te haya sorprendido con el videojuego , la verdad me pareció una idea bastante divertida y creativa , ojala haya sorprendido a muchos , y sí los bey-luchadores tambien ganaron su parte , además me imagino que es muy divertido verte a ti mismo en pantallita :3_

 _Bueno trataré de hacer un Fan Art de Scarlett y el Amo juntos ya que , ya sabes...los shippeamos *_* y eso es verdadero por lo menos por la parte de ella , él...no se que sentira XD_

 _Gracias amiga por notar como voy mejorando con cada capítulo , en verdad me esfuerzo mucho y pongo todo de mí para que este Fic salga como yo quiero , MUY BUENO!_

 _Debo agradecertelo a tí porque si no fuera por tus consejos...seguiría escribiendo en mi computadora para mi misma sin que nadie vea mi trabajo :P_

 _Espero que este capítulo cumpla con tus expectativas :D_

 _Mil besos y abrazos hasta allá! xoxo :3_

 _ **00095Guest**_

 _Todas las ideas que se me ocurren son gracias a ustedes , mientras leo nuestras conversaciones en Facebook me inspiro más , por eso la mayoría de veces siempre me pongo a escribir mientras chateamos XD_

 _Jajaja el dúo de Leela y Owen es divertido aunque bueno...ya sabes la verdad verdadera , sin embargo , su actitud en estos capítulos es muy amigable y ese es el punto XD_

 _Aww estoy feliz de que te gusten las bestias bit nuevas , la verdad esque investigué animales tipicos de allá , al igual que busque en Google sus imágenes y el resto es historia , su apariencia física fue muy facil , lo complicado fue pensar en los nombres pero lo bueno esque ya está XD_

 _Siii a Nady tambien le gustó la idea del videojuego , en verdad es muy divertido y todos lo disfrutan , ¡es un gran éxito!_

 _Bueno amiga espero que disfrutes este nuevo capítulo :3_

 _Te mando muchos abrazos y besos :3_

 _Ya nos estaremos hablando por Facebook :D_

* * *

El aire a humedad se sentía fuertemente , sin embargo para Leela esa no era una preocupación ya que estaba tan concentrada en obtener respuestas que todo lo demás , como el aspecto de la casa , era secundario. Empezó a caminar muy despacio por aquella sala pequeña , cuyos sillones se encontraban protegidos por un fino plástico color blanco junto con una gran capa de polvo

Owen la siguió muy lentamente sin despegar su mirada miel del techo , tenía miedo de que la casa se les caiga encima , estaba para demoler sin duda alguna , la madera se encontraba tan gastada que finos trozos no dejaban de caer en sus cabellos , uno de ellos llegó hasta su nariz haciéndole estornudar en el acto

—¡Salud! — dijo Leela caminando hacia el comedor , en donde , la mesa y las sillas estaban en la misma condición que los muebles de la sala

— Gracias...— respondió el peliazul sobándose su nariz — Leela , siento decirte esto pero….estoy llegando a creer que aquí no encontrarás nada — añadió empezando a caminar sin dejar de admirar el cruel estado de la vivienda — solo hay polvo , mugre , humedad y telarañas , ¡creeme! , esa araña creo que me guiñó el ojo — Leela dirigió su mirada verde hacia el techo , comprobando que en una de las tantas telarañas había un pequeño arácnido color negro fijo en su posición

— Es cierto , creo que le gustaste — dijo la chica a modo de broma no tomando mayor importancia , sin decir nada más empezó a caminar hacia una cortina blanca que se encontraba a lado de la mesa , tapaba algo muy grande , a los pocos segundos la retiró dejando ver un gran aparador con ventanas de vidrio , ahí se encontraban los platos y los vasos , al igual que muchos cubiertos oxidados — no creo que aquí se encuentren las páginas….— susurró pasando su dedo índice por el vidrio , el cual , estaba muy sucio. Echó una mirada rápida a su dedo comprobando que se había manchado — ¡Owen ayudame pensar! ¿en donde crees que mi Abuela guardó el resto del diario? — preguntó mirando a Owen , el cual ya se encontraba a unos metros atrás de ella

— Bueno….tal vez en su habitación pero subir es muy peligroso , te vas a matar si pisas esas escaleras — respondió el mencionado señalando el inicio de las mismas , estaban en muy mal estado , con el riesgo de romperse si una mínima pluma se posaba en ellas

— Pienso que si aguantan — respondió la ojiverde caminando hacia ellas , Owen suspiró de forma agotada ya que sabía a la perfección que su compañera ni de broma lo obedecería

— Bien — dijo simplemente siguiendole el paso , de repente , antes de que Leela suba , él se posó delante de ella — déjame ir primero , si pasa algo me lastimare pero tú saldrás intacta , ahora comprobaremos lo resistentes que son estas escaleras — añadió sonriendo ampliamente

La Japonesa se sorprendió por aquella decisión , noto que su compañero podía llegar a ser un caballero cuando se lo proponía así que sin querer contradecirle sonrió para empezar a seguirlo lentamente

Ambos chicos comenzaron a subir hacia el segundo piso escuchando que por cada paso que daban la madera rechinaba de forma muy alarmante asustando a la ojiverde quien se agarró fuertemente del brazo del peliazul para sentirse más segura

Owen mantenía una mirada seria , trataba de colocar sus cinco sentidos en esa tarea ya que era imposible adivinar qué podría pasar en ese lugar así que se propuso a ir con cuidado para llegar a la planta alta de forma exitosa

* * *

Algunos minutos más tarde , ambos se encontraban subiendo la última escalera llegando por fin a la planta superior sin ningún tipo de rasguño , algo que los alivio al instante

— ¡Lo logramos Leela! — mencionó el chico a lo que la ojiverde asintió de forma animada — pero el problema es….¿cómo bajaremos sin matarnos? — añadió riendo mientras colocaba sus manos encima de la cabeza

— Del mismo modo en que subimos — respondió Leela abrazando el diario fuertemente para empezar a caminar

El segundo piso se trataba de un largo pasillo que conectaba con varias habitaciones , dos en la parte izquierda , una en la derecha y otra al fondo del corredor , Leela se dirigía hacia la primera puerta con la intención de abrirla y ver su interior. Como su objetivo se trataba de encontrar las hojas faltantes , debía buscar en todas y cada uno de los cuartos ya que no quería pasar nada por alto

— ¡Oye Leela! me imagino que la luz es muy escasa en la habitación así que te recomiendo que prendas una linterna , ¡oh espera! , no la tienes porque la olvidaste — dijo Owen empezando a reír divertido ganándose una mirada molesta de la chica

— ¿Quién necesita una linterna cuando se tiene una App? — preguntó la joven sonriendo de forma burlona para posteriormente sacar su teléfono y usar su aplicación "Linterna" que prácticamente funciona como una linterna normal , solo que la luz salía del celular

Con una mano empezó a girar la perilla , la cual hizo que la puerta se mueva lentamente. Leela asomó su cabeza notando como aquella habitación se trataba de una bodega , en donde varias cosas yacían tapadas con plástico junto a varias cajas de cartón perfectamente selladas

— ¡Deben estar aquí! — exclamó la ojiverde sonriendo ampliamente alumbrando toda la habitación , segundos más tarde se encontraba dentro de ella removiendo algunas de las cajas con el propósito de abrirlas , solo había un problema , estaban bien selladas con cinta adhesiva y solo con sus manos no podía hacer nada — ¡Owen! — gritó de repente haciendo que el chico antes mencionado aparezca a su lado

— ¿Que pasa? — preguntó el ojimiel inclinándose a la altura de su acompañante ya que se encontraba sentada — ¿como puedes sentarte en el piso sucio?

— ¡Solo es polvo, el polvo se quita muy fácil de la ropa! pero eso no es importante , ¡necesito que me des algo para abrir esto! — respondió Leela señalando una gran caja que tenía en sus manos — creo que las hojas se encuentran aquí , solo necesitamos buscarlas muy bien

Owen echó un rápido vistazo a las cajas para después empezar a hurgar en sus bolsillos — veamos…..¡aquí está! , ten cuidado cuando la uses — añadió sacando una navaja automática

Leela se sorprendió al ver como el chico aplastaba un botón haciendo que el filo de la navaja salga a la parte de afuera con un click — Owen respóndeme algo…¿porque cargas una navaja contigo? — preguntó aceptando el objeto de forma cuidadosa

Owen alzó los hombros de forma desinteresada — bueno , uno no sabe cuando la podría necesitar considerando que sale a la jungla todos los días — respondió sonriendo levemente dando a entender que ese artefacto podría serle de utilidad cuando realiza sus típicas salidas de observación a la selva , Leela entendió el punto y suspiró de forma aliviada

— Por un momento pensé que era para liquidarme — dijo la chica empezando a reír seguida del ojimiel

— ¡No seas ridícula , niña tonta! — dijo el peliazul cariñosamente golpeando ligeramente la frente de Leela con el dedo índice

La ojiverde sonrió un poco y con la navaja empezó a romper la cinta que protegía a la primera caja , después de abrirla completamente notó como una ligera capa de polvo se extendía hacia su rostro haciendo que se lo tape completamente mientras lanzaba uno que otro sonido de tos

Cuando el polvo se disipó , Leela abrió los ojos empezando a inclinar su cabeza hacia el objeto , de repente comenzó a sacar algunos artilugios de cera como animales , flores , jarrones , etc. Claro que todos estaban sucios pero con una buena limpieza quedarían como nuevos — vaya….mira este florero — mencionó mostrando un florero hecho y pintado a mano de toda la naturaleza que identificaba al Caribe , empezó a sacar más cosas pero nada que fuera del otro mundo , esa caja contenía solamente algunos objetos de decoración que se encontraban sucios debido al paso del tiempo. Nada que le interese de una manera fuerte asi que despues de buscar y dejar las cosas en orden , cerró la caja para ir a la siguiente

— Si buscas sola te vas a demorar , mejor te ayudo — propuso el ojimiel acercándose a una caja de gran tamaño , al parecer la más grande de dicha colección

— De acuerdo , si ves algunas hojas me las das enseguida ¡sin espiarlas! — amenazó la Japonesa doblando el ceño profundamente , a lo que Owen asintió de forma automática

* * *

Los minutos se transformaron en una hora , Leela y Owen habían terminado de requisar todas las cajas que yacían en dicha habitación encontrando solamente cosas hogareñas como decoraciones , vajillas cubiertas con plástico y papel , cobijas , mantas , almohadas en su respectivo empaque y una que otra prenda de vestir como pijamas , abrigos , pantalones junto a camisas floreadas y todo era de mujer por obvias razones. Nada importante , lo cual desiluciono a la ojiverde ya que esperaba al menos encontrar algunas pistas que tuvieran algo que ver con el viaje que realizó a último momento

—¡El lado positivo es que te verías genial con esto! — aseguró el peliazul mostrando una camisa floreada sin mangas muy hermosa y llamativa , esa prenda estaba de moda hace muchos años , sin embargo , algunas jóvenes hoy en día se les veía usando una versión mejorada. La jovencita mostró una mueca seria para ignorarlo olímpicamente

—¡Revisemos las demás habitaciones! — dijo simplemente caminando hacia la entrada para ir al cuarto contiguo

* * *

Volviendo a Seven Pearls , nuestros protagonistas se encontraban en el restaurante principal disfrutando su respectiva comida , el establecimiento contaba con un horario específico para los alimentos dando el desayuno en la mañana , el almuerzo en la tarde y la cena al caer la noche. Claro que todos esos lujos ya los tenian pagados desde el momento en que se registraron , así que la comida era una rutina que todos esperaban después de tal día

El restaurante consistía en un amplio salón de lujo cuyas paredes eran blancas con algunos detalles ya sean plateados o dorados , se podía apreciar muchas mesas distribuidas perfectamente adornadas con manteles de colores suaves junto con muchas copas , cubiertos y lo más llamativo era ver servilletas perfectamente dobladas encima de los platos vacíos. En todas las esquinas yacían adornos florales más específicamente de rosas rojas , blancas y rosadas. Muchas ventanas , candelabros de cristal colgando desde el techo , cortinas de terciopelo doradas ...en fin , el lugar parecía el salón de un gran castillo sacado de cualquier cuento de hadas y no solo lo usaban para la cena , tambien ahi se llevaba a cabo el almuerzo y el desayuno , aunque esto no era obligatorio debido a que los huéspedes podian salir al pueblo a comer en restaurantes donde ofrecen los mismos servicios , pero la opción más económica era quedarse en el hotel ya que lo tenían pagado de antemano

—Increíble ¡me siento como en el castillo de la Bella Durmiente! — hablaba Hillary admirando la belleza de todo el lugar , los G-Revolution se encontraban sentados cerca a la ventana, desde ahí se podía apreciar una hermosa vista de la alberca y el área de juegos alumbrados con muchas lamparitas colgantes para dejarse ver en la oscuridad. Su mesa estaba llena de alimentos como: Paté de campaña , Aspic , Carnes rojas , Cordon blue , Pescados con ensaladas verdes , Rollos de papa rellenos de mariscos como camarón , langosta y cangrejo , Costillas con salsa BBQ , entre otros platos elegantes. De bebidas se podía apreciar un jugo de frutas tropicales , agua mineral , café y por último una limonada con azúcar en el borde y un par de hielos nadando en la superficie. De postre ofrecían ensalada de frutas que venía con su mini fuente de chocolate caliente para bañarlas y degustarlas

—¿Porque no te comes la manzana de una vez? — preguntaba Tyson devorando un filete de carne ganándose la mirada de los presentes —¿qué? — preguntó al tragar un gran bocado

— Te equivocaste de cuento — habló Kenny sonriendo mientras comía un plato llamado "Ratatouille" , un guisado de vegetales que mezcla muchos colores y sabores

Todos guardaron silencio mientras seguían ingiriendo su cena , aproximadamente después de veinte minutos dos chicos llegaron a la mesa — no está en ningún lado — habló un pelinegro suspirando levemente ganándose todas las miradas

— Suponemos que está en su habitación pero cuando tocamos la puerta no abrió , no pudo irse a ningún otro lado — dijo un rubio sentándose con el resto de sus amigos. Y era que Max y Ray habían salido a buscar a Leela ya que no aparecía desde la mañana , era algo muy extraño al no saber noticias de ella después de que dijo que estaría cerca revisando el diario. El reloj iba a marcar las siete de la noche y era como si su amiga se hubiera evaporado en el aire

— ¡Esa chica es extraña! parece un fantasma , siempre desapareciendo — dijo Daichi con la boca llena de camarones , Hillary le dio un golpe en la cabeza debido a que era de mala educación hablar mientras comes al mismo tiempo — apuesto a que aparecerá horas después como si nada — añadió una vez que tragó el alimento mientras se sobaba la parte afectada

— Tyson ¿no estás preocupado? — preguntó Ray sentándose en la mesa colocando ambos codos encima de la misma

Todos dejaron sus actividades para prestar atención a su amigo , salvo Kai quien tomaba una taza de café de forma desinteresada , el de la gorra agachó la mirada mientras dejaba de comer — no mucho realmente , debo aprender a confiar en ella y si quiere estar sola pues respeto su opinión. Es como tu dijiste Max , entre todos nos cuidamos y no tengo que ser la sombra de Leela para eso , necesita su espacio , nosotros estamos más que como apoyo y con este nuevo enemigo tendremos que pensar en nosotros mismos — añadió de forma seria recordando el discurso que le dio el Americano cuando lo encontró en la habitación de la ojiverde

Todos guardaron silencio dándole la razón , después de todo no estaba de más mencionar que las cosas se complicaron tanto para ellos como para la ojiverde , a pesar de que esta no tenga conocimiento de la situación , pero en algún momento lo tendrá que saber y eso la ayudará a ser más fuerte

* * *

—¡Me lleva la que me trajo! ¡aquí no hay nada! — mencionó una Japonesa saliendo del último cuarto que conectaba con el pasillo general , Owen , quien salió de la habitación de enfrente bufó con molestia

— Yo tampoco encontré nada relevante , aunque claro , era el baño así que no creí que las hojas estarian ahí — añadió colocando sus manos atrás de la cabeza — la habitación del fondo es la última

Leela posó sus joyas verdes en el lugar mencionado para agachar la mirada con tristeza — ¿y si no encontramos nada? creo que venir aquí fue en vano , solo es una casa vieja muy normal , fui tonta al pensar que las hojas faltantes estarían aquí — añadió contemplando el diario en sus manos

—¡Vamos! no te rindas , no permitiré que te vayas de aquí sin algún recuerdo — respondió el ojimiel guiñandole el ojo mientras caminaba hacia la última habitación , la cual parecía que era la principal. La Japonesa suspiró profundamente para seguirlo pero sin ninguna esperanza

La puerta se abrió dando paso al joven , quien se aseguró de que no haya nada peligroso y así dejar pasar a Leela de forma cuidadosa , la chica dió un paso dentro del lugar y lo primero que notó fue una gran cama desarmada , solo poseía la cabecera y las tablas que van colocadas debajo del colchón. A parte yacía una pequeña mesa de noche cubierta de polvo y en el piso había una franela color blanco cubriendo un objeto en específico

— Ya es hora —susurró el chico lanzando una mirada significativa a Leela , esta solo asintió de forma débil para dirigirse al armario y abrir las puertas

Mientras buscaba ahí , Owen se dirigió hacia la franela del piso para descubrir qué es lo que tapaba , mayor fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un cofre tamaño mediano color negro con incrustaciones doradas en los bordes , se encontraba cerrado pero lo más curioso era que no funcionaba con llave. Al parecer era de esos cofres que requerían de un código para poder abrirlos , lo cual , era más seguro debido a que no era posible abrirlos por otro método , su material era demasiado duro por lo que intentar romperlo también era imposible

El ojimiel se sorprendió y empezó a verlo desde todos los ángulos llegando a la misma conclusión , el objeto era mediano por lo que podía alzarlo con ambas manos sin ningún problema , pero se notaba que guardaba algo en su interior debido a que pesaba mucho — oye Leela , tienes que ver esto — habló dirigiéndose a su acompañante , la cual se quedó muda mirando una fotografía que había encontrado en uno de los cajones del armario — ¿Leela? — volvió a preguntar viéndola tan ausente

El peliazul se levantó con cofre en mano y empezó a caminar hacia ella para asomar su cabeza por encima de su hombro y descubrir que la mantenía tan callada

Leela se encontraba con vista fija en una fotografía , más específicamente , en un retrato de una hermosa joven con cabello rubio paja que le llegaba hasta más abajo de los hombros , unos ojos claros demasiado intensos que brillaban con el contraste de la imagen , sonriendo con mucha alegría y con sus dedos formando una V. Era un chica muy hermosa pero lo que más impactó al ojimiel era que se parecía mucho a Leela

— Acaso ella es...— dijo Owen adivinando la identidad de dicha persona

— Mi Abuela , Savannah — respondió Leela sonriendo cariñosamente , en Japón tiene un álbum de fotografías en donde sale con una edad más avanzada a lado de su Padre cuando era niño , adolescente y acompañándolo el dia de su boda. Lastimosamente Leela nunca la conoció ya que murió cuando apenas era una bebé de cuatro meses , pero según las historias de su Padre era una persona genial , muy dulce y cariñosa. Sentía una gran admiración hacia ella y lo que más quería era seguir sus pasos y llegar a ser tan fuerte como lo fue en su momento

Una lágrima empezó a rodar por la mejilla de la jovencita ya que hace mucho tiempo que no veía una foto de su antepasada. El albúm que tiene en casa se encontraba en la bodega muy guardado , logrando que tanto ella como su Tía olviden su existencia

— Era muy bella , igual a ti — dijo Owen sonriendo ampliamente viendo a la ojiverde de reojo , Leela se limpió su lágrima para colocar la fotografía dentro del diario y llevársela

—¿Qué tienes ahí? — preguntó notando el cofre que su compañero tenía en las manos

— Lo encontré a lado de la cama , está cerrado pero no necesita de una llave para abrirlo , funciona con código — respondió el peliazul alzando dicho objeto a la altura del rostro de la Japonesa

La dueña de Siremaid miró el cofre de forma sorprendida — ¿enserio? que extraño...— dijo entregando el diario al chico para poder cargar el objeto pesado — el código debe estar en esta misma habitación escrito en un papel o algo , debemos encontrarlo — añadió pensando que talvez lo que necesitaba estaría dentro del hallazgo nuevo

— Puede ser , como te puedes dar cuenta está pesado así que tal vez hay más cosas adentro que unas simples hojas — respondió peliazul colocando el cuaderno encima de la mesa de noche — oye…¿y si el número está escrito en el diario? — preguntó pensando que dicho código podría estar en aquellas hojas plasmadas , no sería extraño suponer que Savannah escribió la respuesta ahí sabiendo que encontrarían el cofre

Leela echó un rápido vistazo al ojimiel y colocando el hallazgo en el piso , tomó el diario para empezar a ojearlo — ya lo revisé varias veces y no hay ningún número — añadió pasando las hojas de forma rápida — lo más lógico sería que el código esté escondido en la habitación o en el resto de la casa

— Imagina que el código para abrir el cofre esté dentro del cofre , ¡eso sí sería ilógico! — dijo el chico lanzando una carcajada limpia

—¡Mi Abuela no es tonta! ¡jamás haría algo como eso! — reclamó la ojiverde mostrándole la lengua

—Bueno ella no pero tú sí considerando que eres muy distraída — respondió Owen mostrando una sonrisa divertida , Leela empezó a tener un severo tic ocular y se propuso a buscar pistas por la habitación para evitar golpearlo

—¡Bien que te parezco divertido! — gritó el chico empezando a trabajar también , de la búsqueda de las hojas faltantes , ahora , se convirtió en una búsqueda de un código para poder abrir el cofre allado , un cofre que tal vez guardaba las pistas que Leela necesitaba. A pesar de que ese trabajo parecía insignificante no podían dejar pasar nada por alto debido a que se arrepentirían después , y ese cofre , era el único objeto que necesitaba ser revisado para confirmar definitivamente que en aquella cabaña no se encontraba nada que fuera de utilidad para el viaje que la Japonesa estaba realizando

—¡Si abrimos el cofre y no hay nada interesante , te juro Owen , que me pego un tiro! — hablaba la ojiverde sumamente molesta porque le parecía injusto que hasta el momento no haya encontrado nada relevante , parecía que su sacrificio de salir a la jungla en último momento fue en vano

— Algo me dice que dentro de ese objeto hay cosas muy….muy interesantes — susurró el ojimiel sonriendo de forma misteriosa mientras veía su reflejo a través de la ventana

—¿Que dices? — preguntó Leela viéndolo con la ceja doblada debido a que no lo habia escuchado

— Nada , sigamos buscando — respondió Owen acercándose a ella lanzándole una mirada de confianza , Leela sonrió y siguió con su trabajo

* * *

Algunos momentos después , el cielo estaba totalmente oscuro alumbrado por infinitas estrellas que brillaban con intensidad pareciendo como si Dios hubiera prendido un montón de velas , no había ni una sola nube que las tapaba y con solo su luz , más la luz de la luna , el camino se veía claramente

Ambos jóvenes salían de la cabaña muy desilucionados ya que los momentos que les quedaba de claridad los aprovecharon para buscar el código y poder abrir el cofre , sin embargo , por mucho que revisaron y volvieron a revisar no encontraron nada. Leela estaba muy decaída y al salir de la cabaña apoyó su cuerpo en una de las columnas de la entrada mientras suspiraba pesadamente

— No puedo creer que no encontramos nada — susurró mientras se daba ligeros golpecitos en la cabeza con la dura madera

— No digas eso , encontramos este cofre , sé que hallarás otra manera de abrirlo y talvez...solo talvez las hojas que quieres estén aquí — respondió Owen mostrando el objeto en sus brazos , Leela lo miró por unos segundos — ¿y ahora que me ves?

— Que envidia me das , eres muy optimista — dijo la ojiverde cerrando sus ojos , con su cuerpo aún apoyado en el pórtico

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio , de repente la ojiverde escuchó un sonido muy extraño haciendo que abra sus joyas verdes de manera inmediata , fue solo cuestión de segundos , Leela pudo ver como las columnas que sostenían el techo de la entrada se empezaron a romper haciendo que tanto estas como el pórtico en general se derrumbe. La chica hubiera quedado dentro del impacto si no hubiera sido por Owen , quien reaccionó de forma ágil para llegar donde ella y ponerla a salvo antes de que la madera le haga daño. La ojiverde estaba demasiado distraída como para reaccionar a tiempo y cuando se dió cuenta se encontraba en brazos del ojimiel lejos de todo el accidente

Las tablas se encontraban esparcidas por todo el lugar dañando el jardín que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros , lo que era el pórtico de la cabaña , se convirtió en una pila de escombros , dejando aquella casita más arruinada de lo que ya estaba

Leela estaba impactada , sabía que el pórtico como la cabaña estaban en malas condiciones pero jamás se hubiera imaginado que pasaría algo como eso , fue demasiado pronto ya que pensaba que todo tenía pinta de aguantar un poco más. Con miedo echó un vistazo a Owen , el cual se notaba seriamente asustado y confundido , estaba en sus brazos y la cargaba como si se tratara de una muñeca frágil , que con solo el mínimo golpe se llegaría a romper. Otra vez la salvó , ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que se repitió ese suceso durante todo el día , estaba en deuda con él , agradecía que la hubiera acompañado en primer lugar ya que sin él , habría estado perdida

El ojimiel suspiró para mirar a la chica que tenía en brazos — ¿estás bien? — preguntó con sutileza

Leela asintió de forma inmediata haciendo que el peliazul la coloque de nuevo en el piso — me has salvado la vida varias veces , la verdad no se como agradecértelo — dijo simplemente bajando la mirada al piso y metiendo su mano en el bolsillo , comprobando que su beyblade estaba ahí

— No me agradezcas , ¿está bien? , por eso vine contigo , no podía permitir que salgas completamente sola — respondió el chico sonriendo tomando el cofre del piso

La ojiverde le devolvió el gesto para abrazar el diario de su Abuela con ambas manos , nunca lo dejó de sostener — supongo que ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí — susurró viendo con tristeza dicha cabaña , Owen se dirigió hacia la canoa para dejar el objeto pesado ahí y sacar los chalecos salvavidas

— No , es mejor que regresemos , no olvides que debemos devolver la canoa — respondió entregando dicha prenda a la chica , esta se soltó el cabello para poder colocárselo de forma correcta y cuando estuvo lista entró al bote de forma cuidadosa

— Está bien , ya quiero regresar tengo mucha hambre además estoy algo cansada...— respondió la Japonesa apoyando una mano en la barbilla mientras que con la otra se sobaba la cabeza

— Es por la excursión Leela , tuviste muchas emociones el día de hoy empezando con aquella pelea , escalar esa montaña , el incidente en la canoa y lo que pasó en la cabaña pero al menos no nos fuimos con las manos vacías — respondió el chico mirando el hallazgo que habían conseguido — verás que ese cofre guarda las respuestas que quieres , no tires la toalla aún — añadió colocándose a su lado con la respectiva protección para empezar a remar

— ¿De qué nos sirve ese tonto cofre si no podemos abrirlo? además no estoy tirando nada , solo quería tener más información para "mi trabajo" — respondió la mencionada cruzando sus brazos mientras suspiraba de forma pesada

— ¿Sabes? desde que salimos del hotel he llegado a pensar que hay algo mucho más que solo tener curiosidad de lo que escribió tu Abuela en el diario , dime , ¿cual fue tu propósito de venir al Caribe? — preguntó de forma firme sin quitar su mirada de enfrente

Leela vió su reflejo en el agua sin ánimos de responder — es privado — dijo simplemente empezando a cerrar los ojos de nuevo , el frío se sentía con gran intensidad por lo que con ambos brazos se abrazó a sí misma

—¡Debes estar bromeando! después de todo lo que hice por ti el dia de hoy , almenos merezco una explicación — exclamó Owen formando un puchero de enojo

— ¡Yo no te pedí que me acompañaras , eso lo decidiste solo! — gritó la chica sumamente molesta — hubiera hecho este paseo con mis amigos , nunca necesité de ti ¿sabes? — añadió con un tono más calmado virando la cara hacia otro lado

Sin embargo , Owen se mostró todo el tiempo tranquilo y para sorpresa de Leela , se empezó a reír — no conozco a tus amigos pero si lo dices tú tal vez sea cierto , pero no olvides que me debes una — dijo guiñandole el ojo — está bien , no voy a insistir , cuando estés lista sabes que puedes compartir información conmigo , después de todo no vas a negar que soy muy bueno moviéndome por la zona

La dueña de Siremaid pensó en todo lo que acababa de decir y tal vez era cierto , el chico la ayudo bastante ese día a pesar de no haber cumplido con las expectativas , tal vez compartir su propósito con él podría ser buena idea ya que desde hace unas horas empezó a considerarlo un aliado , sin embargo , no podía simplemente soltar toda la sopa de la nada , tendría que hablar con sus amigos de lo que pasó y entre todos decidir si el peliazul merece o no saber esa información. Un compañero que considera al Caribe como su segundo hogar , conociendo la isla , su cultura y sus costumbres podría ser de gran ayuda al momento de averiguar más de la tribu que ayudó a su Abuela , sin mencionar que podria decirles la ubicación exacta de la misma , después de todo no tenía nada de malo saber más de lo que está escrito en el diario

— Lo consideraré — dijo Leela después de todos esos pensamientos , Owen sonrió para sí mismo mientras seguía guiando la canoa

* * *

—¡Oye Tyson! ¡apúrate que quiero usar el baño! — gritó un molesto pelirrojo sin dejar de tocar la puerta de dicha habitación de manera desesperada , Max se encontraba sentado en su cama revisando unos correos en su celular pero miraba de forma divertida la escena de sus compañeros

—¡Ya voy mono , espera cinco minutos más! — gritó el Japonés desde el otro lado de forma muy molesta , se podía escuchar el sonido de la ducha por lo que suponemos que el bey-luchador se encontraba tomando un baño

—¡Cinco minutos , cinco minutos! ¡eso dijiste hace media hora! — gritó el pequeño apoyándose en la pared mientras cruzaba sus brazos — no sé qué tanto hace adentro , ¡solo se tiene que bañar eso no le toma ni diez minutos!

— Bueno , el agua de aquí es deliciosa por lo que no lo culpo si perdió la noción del tiempo allá adentro — respondió el rubio sonriendo amigablemente

—¡Tú sí que sabes mi querido Max! — respondió Tyson saliendo de la ducha con solo una toalla tapando de su cintura para abajo — estar adentro es muy relajante y los aromatizantes de frutas y flores dá al ambiente un toque más mágico — añadió suspirando fuertemente mientras estiraba sus brazos

—¡Ya era hora! — gritó el pelirrojo entrando al baño de forma rápida , cerrando la puerta de golpe

El dueño de Dragoon negó con la cabeza varias veces cuando un gran bostezo salió de su boca —¡chicos! — gritó de repente una castaña entrando a la habitación de forma tan rápida que nadie la vio venir , Tyson y Max se asustaron en el acto al notar como Hillary se encontraba parada delante de ellos

—¡Oye quien te crees para entrar así a nuestro cuarto! — gritó el bey-luchador Japonés recuperando el aliento debido al susto que se llevó — ¿como entraste? ¡Max! ¿dejaste la puerta abierta? — preguntó viendo severamente a su amigo , quien solo azlo sus hombros con indiferencia

—Perdón por interrumpir pero tengo que decirles algo — habló Hillary suspirando fuertemente mientras apoyaba sus dos manos en las rodillas , se notaba que había corrido mucho

—¿De que se trata ahora? — preguntó el de cabello oscuro doblando el ceño

— Lo que pasa esque estuve tocando la puerta de Leela hace unos momentos porque quería pedirle…..¡que les importa lo que le quería pedir! — gritó la castaña con su rostro enrojecido provocando una gota de sudor en los chicos — ¡en fin! estuve tocando su puerta pero no me abría asi que me preocupé , ¡y si! , recuerdo la conversación de la cena pero no pude evitar sentir curiosidad por el hecho de que Leela no me haya respondido así que la llame al celular pero lo tenia apagado , lo cual hizo que me preocupe aun más , fui donde Víctor a preguntarle si la había visto y ¿que creen que me respondió? , la vio saliendo del hotel esta mañana junto a otro chico de cabello azul — terminó de narrar colocando sus dos manos en el pecho —¡Leela todo el tiempo estuvo fuera del hotel sin que nos diéramos cuenta! y lo peor esque anocheció y no ha regresado ….

—¡¿Qué?! — preguntaron ambos chicos acercándose a la Japonesa de forma inmediata

— No es cierto ¿verdad? seguro que estoy en esos programas de cámara escondida — dijo Tyson sosteniendo bien la toalla debido a que estuvo a punto caer al piso hace unos segundos

— Eso explica el hecho de que estuvo desaparecida todo el día , ya sabemos como es Leela así que era imposible suponer que no quería estar con nosotros — dijo Max viendo a Tyson mientras se colocaba un dedo en la barbilla

—¡No la fui a buscar porque quería darle su espacio! es el consejo que me diste ¿recuerdas? — gritó Tyson con su mente hecha un caos , si estaba con Leela los demás le decían que le dé su espacio ya que también tiene cosas personales , pero cuando la deja sola desaparece del hotel todo el día preocupando a los demás —¡qué demonios!

— Nadie te está echando la culpa , si Leela quiso irse fue por decisión propia , aunque no entiendo el motivo de eso — habló el rubio posando su mirada al techo viendo como el ventilador no dejaba de girar

—¿Y qué hay del chico que la acompañaba? no sabia que tenía conocidos aquí — habló Hillary recordando que le habían dicho que su amiga no estaba sola al momento de salir

Todos se quedaron en silencio pensando en una respuesta lógica cuando de repente Tyson dejó salir un grito de horror —¡¿y si ese chico era algún miembro de los Caribbean Bladers?! tal vez Leela no quiso ir , la obligaron , ¿y si la llevaron a una trampa?

Los otros dos abrieron sus ojos como platos pensando en esa posibilidad , eso explicaría el hecho de que la ojiverde a esas alturas de la noche no haya regresado , tenía sentido , parecía como si Tyson estuviera pensando mejor las cosas , lo cual era bueno

— Tiene sentido pero….ojalá estés equivocado —dijo el Americano muy asustado

—¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! — preguntó Hillary colocando ambas manos en su cabeza

— Yo tengo una idea…. ¡salvarla! — dijo el Japonés empezando a correr por los pasillos sin importarle las fachas que llevaba —¡resiste Leela , ya voy! — gritó sin disminuir su paso ganándose las miradas de los demás huéspedes debido a que estaba solamente con una toalla blanca cubriéndole la parte baja

Hillary y Max se asomaron desde la puerta mientras suspiraban de forma agotada — yo iré por él — dijo el Americano siguiendo al Japonés para evitar que haga el ridículo

* * *

Volviendo con Leela y Owen , estos se encontraban atravesando lo último que les quedaba de jungla para llegar a la ciudad , hace unos minutos habían devuelto la canoa justo a la hora acordada. Empezaron a regresar por donde vinieron con la suerte de que no hubo ningún inconveniente , lo cual hizo que el camino fuera rápido aunque no tan seguro ya que varios animales hacian ruidos provocando que la ojiverde se muera de miedo , definitivamente no iría a la jungla sola de noche aunque le pagaran un millón de dólares

—¡Vamos Leela ya casi llegamos! — gritó Owen desde el frente al ver las luces de la ciudad muy cerca de ellos

Leela se encontraba varios metros detrás apartando varias ramas que golpeaban su rostro — ya voy….— susurró de forma débil , no cabe duda que el cansancio ya se notaba en ella

Después de cinco minutos exactos , ambos jóvenes yacían caminando por las calles de la ciudad , lo cual fue un gran alivio para la Japonesa volver a la civilización. Era muy agradable , las calles estaban despejadas a excepción de unos cuantos vehículos que pasaban por ahí , se encontraban alumbradas por varios faroles en cada esquina , había muchos restaurantes y casas a cada lado , por último las personas no dejaban de caminar con algunas compras en sus manos mientras charlaban entre ellos de forma animada

Leela suspiró al ver un carrito de comida rápida cruzando la calle , no había comido nada desde esa mañana por lo que necesitaba ingerir algo aunque fuera insignificante. El puesto ofrecía cosas como hamburguesas , hot-dogs y salchipapas por lo que no pudo evitar lamerse los labios de forma sutil al oler el exquisito aroma que llegaba hasta ella

Owen se dio cuenta de eso y no hizo más que sonreír — comamos algo , yo invito — dijo empezando a cruzar la calle para llegar a ese puesto , a Leela se le iluminaron los ojos y sin pensarlo dos veces lo siguió

* * *

Media hora después , la Japonesa tenía un rostro de satisfacción debido a que tanto ella como el ojimiel habían terminado de comer y ahora se encontraban rumbo a la entrada del hotel Seven Pearls — vaya...esa hamburguesa estuvo fenomenal , si fuera por mi la hubiera pedido otra vez pero una como mujer...debe cuidar la figura — dijo recuperando el buen humor , sin embargo por alguna extraña razón se empezó a sentir algo mareada , pensaba que fue por el estrés del viaje así que no le tomaba mucha importancia a ese síntoma

— Pues mi hot-dog estuvo muy bien , debiste pedir eso — respondió el peliazul cargando el cofre que se encontró en la cabaña del lago

Leela negó con la cabeza mientras abrazaba el diario — era muy poco y yo me moría de hambre — dijo sonriendo ampliamente , minutos después , por fin se encontraban afuera del lujoso hotel

La joven jamás pensó que tardaría tanto , no se imaginaba lo que le esperaba con sus amigos al pisar aquel lugar , de seguro la bombardearían con preguntas , asi que total , tendrá que decirles la verdad. Además aún estaba pendiente la conversación sobre dejar o no dejar que Owen sepa la verdad detrás de su estadía en el Caribe

De repente el celular del peliazul comenzó a sonar alarmando a ambos chicos — ¡oh oh…! — dijo simplemente al ver el contacto , le hizo una seña a la ojiverde para caminar unos cuantos pasos lejos de ella y poder contestar

Leela a pesar de no escuchar nada pudo notar que su amigo sonaba muy molesto , como si estuviera fastidiado de aquella conversación y eso que apenas había comenzado por lo que se empezó a preguntar con quién estará hablando, sin embargo , eso no era de su incumbencia así que dejando de lado a su compañero siguió caminando hacia la entrada del hotel mientras pensaba en la historia que tendrá que contarle a sus amigos , sabía que estaban molestos y no podía culparlos ya que les había prometido una cosa pero termino haciendo otra , de seguro Tyson la molestara una y otra vez echándole en cara lo mal que actuó al ir con alguien más en vez de los Bladebreakers

Suspiró con cansancio mientras caminaba , de repente un fuerte mareo le llegó provocando que casi caiga al piso , eso no pasó debido a que Owen la sostuvo de los hombros justo a tiempo — ¿estás bien? — preguntó sosteniendola con una mano , ya que con la otra cargaba el cofre color negro

La ojiverde asintió mientras se recuperaba — estoy bien , es el cansancio , hoy camine y camine y todo para nada — dijo muy triste continuando con su paso seguida de su nuevo amigo

— Aún tengo esperanza de que en este cofre encuentres lo que busques , bien sabes que no podíamos dejarlo en la cabaña — dijo el chico sonriendo levemente

Leela asintió mientras posaba su mirada en el objeto — estoy segura que los demás sabrán abrirlo

Owen asintió mientras suspiraba — lo de hace rato….me llamaron mis Padres , lo siento Leela me temo que te tengo que dejar aquí , están muy preocupados así que será mejor que regrese a casa , puedes regresar sola desde aquí ¿cierto? — preguntó con ironía viendo que estaban a unos metros del hotel , Leela le lanzó una mirada molesta y sin decir nada le arrancó el cofre de sus manos

— ¡No soy una niña! ¡claro que puedo! — contestó la dueña de Siremaid con voz firme mientras sostenía el hallazgo y el diario con sus manos. Owen sonrió empezándose a alejar —¡espera Owen! — gritó de repente ganándose la mirada del mencionado — muchas gracias….— añadió honestamente formando una sonrisa , la cual fue correspondida por el chico y así desapareció entre la oscuridad de la noche

La Japonesa suspiró para seguir caminando , esta vez con algo más de dificultad debido a que cargaba más cosas , lo unico que queria era llegar hasta su habitación , darse una ducha y dormir como si no hubiera un mañana. Ya en el día se encargaría de darle a sus amigos las debidas explicaciones , solo esperaba no toparse con ninguno de ellos esa misma noche

Segundos después , como si una deidad quisiera burlarse de la ojiverde , se empezó a escuchar los gritos de Tyson desde adentro del lugar provocando que la chica suspire con fastidio mientras paraba su caminata en seco — Tyson — susurró viendo el cielo ya que reconocía esos gritos en cualquier parte

— ¡Debemos rescatar a Leela! ¡está en peligro , como sus amigos debemos salir a buscarla por toda la ciudad! — gritó el de la gorra , esta vez ya vestido con su ropa casual mientras salía por la puerta

— No sabemos por dónde empezar ¡Tyson no seas idiota! — gritó Hillary saliendo detrás de él seguida del resto de los G-Revolution , al parecer aún no notaban la presencia de la ojiverde parada a unos cuantos metros

—¡No me importa , debemos….! — el Japonés dejó de hablar al ver a la "desaparecida" caminando hacia ellos de forma muy lenta —¿Leela? ¡Leela! — gritó corriendo hacia la susodicha , lo demás que también la notaron se sorprendieron , así que siguiendo el ejemplo de el de la gorra , se dirigieron hacia ella para rodearla en círculo

— Hola chicos — dijo la ojiverde sonriendo como si nada

—¿Hola chicos? , te desapareces sin decir nada durante todo el día , preocupándonos , y lo único que dices es: ¿hola chicos? — preguntó el dueño de Dragoon con un severo tic ocular — debiste llamarme , avisarme que ibas a salir , ¡al menos me hubieras dejado una nota!

—¿Desde cuándo eres mi madre Tyson? — preguntó Leela doblando el ceño

— Desde nunca pero en serio no debiste salir así , nos debes muchas explicaciones — respondió el mencionado cruzando sus brazos formando un puchero infantil

— Tiene razón , se ve que hiciste muchas cosas — dijo Ray notando que su amiga traía un cofre mediano muy peculiar — te ayudo — añadió notando que cargar eso la estaba cansando mucho , así que sin decir nada más tomó el objeto entre sus brazos mientras que Kenny la ayudaba con el diario

— Muchas gracias — respondió Leela suspirando aliviada , sin embargo , los mareos de antes habían vuelto pero esta vez con mucha más intensidad , agito su cabeza varias veces mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente

— Oye Leela , ¿de donde sacaste esto? — preguntó Kai examinando de cerca el cofre que Ray tenía en sus manos , notó que era de esos que necesitaban de una clave para abrirlos pero no se sorprendió debido a que en Rusia habían muchos modelos parecidos

— Es una larga historia pero les cuento mañana porque hoy….hoy….— la mencionada no pudo decir nada más debido a que cayó desmayada , Tyson , quien estaba cerca logró tomarla en sus brazos antes de que tope el piso

—¡LEELA! — dijeron todos muy asustados al ver a su amiga profundamente inconsciente

—¡Leela! ¡despierta! ¡LEELA! — gritó Tyson moviéndola ligeramente pero era inútil , la Japonesa no reaccionaba —¡que rayos!

— ¡Apártense! — dijo el bicolor hincándose de forma rápida , colocó su mano derecha en la frente de la chica notando que ardía en fiebre. Sin decir nada le lanzó una mirada significativa a Tyson , el cual se levantó del piso enseguida con Leela en brazos — debemos llevarla al hospital , se encuentra muy débil a parte de que está con mucha fiebre , por eso se desmayó

—¡Oh no! — gritó el jefe viendo a la inconsciente — ¿alguien conoce un hospital que quede cerca? — preguntó debido a que ninguno de los presentes tenía conocimiento de la ubicación del lugar , si bien la ciudad no eran tan grande , los centros médicos se encontraban un poco alejados del hotel en el que estaban

—¡No importa , en el taxi averiguamos! — dijo Max corriendo hacia la calle para tratar de parar un vehículo amarillo , todos lo siguieron sin decir nada más

Tyson miró a Leela y con su mano tocó su frente notando que la fiebre aumentaba cada vez más — resiste...— le susurró posando su vista hacia adelante

* * *

La ojiverde empezó a abrir sus ojos poco a poco , recuperando la visión , lo primero que notó fue un techo color blanco , en el cual un ventilador giraba en círculos sin parar. Siguió su mirada hacia la izquierda viendo una ventana abierta con una cortina clara que se movía ligeramente debido al viento , siguió mirando hasta ver una puerta de madera , la cual estaba cerrada , y por último se dio cuenta que se encontraba acostada en una cama con sábanas blancas , al lado de un velador con un botellón de agua y varios vasos de plástico. Estaba en la habitación de un hospital , sin duda

Tocó su cabeza mientras se erguía preguntándose qué fue lo que le pasó , de repente la puerta se abrió dando paso a un Doctor con cabello castaño claro y ojos del mismo color , tenía una edad más o menos avanzada y su mirada era muy bondadosa , vestía un terno junto a una bata blanca

— Veo que ya despertaste — habló el profesional sonriendo mientras sacaba de su equipo un termómetro

—¿Qué me pasó? — pregunto la chica al ver como el médico se acercaba a ella para colocar el aparato en su boca

— Sufriste un desmayo debido a la fiebre que te atacó , se nota que estuviste mucho tiempo expuesta en el frío por eso tus defensas bajaron , tus amigos te trajeron muy preocupados , ahora están esperando en la sala de espera — contestó el médico viendo los números marcados en el termómetro , sonrió al notar que la temperatura había vuelto a la normalidad

Leela suspiró mientras sacaba de su boca el aparatito — debió ser porque estuve en la jungla a estas horas...bueno de hecho , regresaba de la jungla — contestó mientras se levantaba de la cama para colocarse sus zapatos

— No debes volver a salir a la jungla en la noche , no amenos de que te abrigues bien debido a que las temperaturas bajan considerablemente , tuviste suerte de que no haya sido nada grave — contestó el doctor asintiendo con la cabeza mientras se dirigía de nuevo hacia la puerta

— Muchas gracias — dijo Leela siguiéndolo para salir de la habitación también. Ni bien puso un pie en la sala de espera , todos sus amigos la acorralaron preguntándole si se encontraba mejor , a lo que sonrió ampliamente para tranquilizarlos — estoy bien , no fue nada — contestó dedicandoles una mirada recuperada

— ¡No vuelvas a asustarnos así! — dijo la castaña abrazando cariñosamente a la ojiverde — el doctor nos dijo que fue un desmayo causado por debilidad y resfriado ¿segura que estas bien?

La Japonesa asintió con una de sus clásicas sonrisas — estoy mucho mejor , me encontraba muy cansada por la excursión de hoy , solo necesito dormir y mañana estaré como nueva — mencionó suspirando fuertemente pero al ver el rostro de sus amigos añadió — sé que les debo una explicación , se la daré , también necesito hablar de algo incluyendo la identidad del cofre …

Kai pudo ver como la chica estaba muy cansada , se dio cuenta que no tenía ánimos de hablar de eso así que se acercó a ella para colocarse a su lado — ahora Leela está muy agotada , dejaremos las explicaciones para mañana — mencionó a los demás , los cuales estuvieron de acuerdo

— Eso es muy justo , me muero de sueño — dijo Daichi lanzando un gran bostezo , todos asintieron mientras empezaban a caminar hacia la salida dando por terminada la conversación , Tyson tomó la mano de la Leela haciendo que esta lo mire de forma sorprendida

— ¿Enserio estas bien? — pregunto de forma sutil ya que no estaba cien por ciento seguro de la recuperación de su mejor amiga, la ojiverde empezo a reir de forma divertida mientras le lanzaba un ligero golpe al brazo

— Estoy bien , el doctor me dijo que no era nada grave solo es cansancio y un posible resfriado , por eso no fue necesaria una revisión a fondo debido a que los síntomas del desmayo eran muy claros. Me cuidó y ya estoy como nueva , solo con un poco de sueño — contestó la dueña de Siremaid sonriéndole con confianza , el de la gorra notó que su personalidad había vuelto a la normalidad , eso era una buena señal así que aceptando su palabra se quedó mucho más tranquilo

Después de todo , Leela estuvo en la intemperie por mucho tiempo , sin mencionar que se empapo por completo en el incidente de la canoa , por eso era normal que se haya resfriado apenas , cabe mencionar que lo único que comió fue una hamburguesa así que la debilidad se hizo presente en el cuerpo y por eso el desmayo , un desmayo que le podría pasar a cualquiera. Lo importante para ella era cuidarse más para que esa recaída no vuelva a pasar

Ese día oficialmente se vio finalizado , después de que sucedieron tantas cosas , cada quien tenía mucho en que pensar pero por el momento tanto la ojiverde como el resto de los Bladebreakers necesitaban descansar para que a la mañana siguiente estén más realizados y así poder analizar los nuevos asuntos encontrados , el más principal , la identidad del cofre

* * *

 _Hasta aquí este capítulo , espero que les haya gustado y nos estaremos viendo en el siguiente *_*_

 _La aventura se está poniendo cada vez más difícil , tanto para Leela como para los demàs , pero como siempre nuestros protagonistas sabrán salir adelante :D_


	8. Historia y Beybatallas

_**lovelywoods**_

 _Me hace feliz que te esté gustando el Fic amiga y eso que apenas va en sus comienzos jaja te prometo que más adelante será mas interesante , oscuro y dramático :3_

 _Pues te cuento que la descripción de la cabaña no fue tan dificil de imaginar , las palabras me salian de forma natural y al igual que tú me sentía ahi caminando entre todas esas cosas viejas jaja XD_

 _Owen fue un gran apoyo , eso no lo puedes negar y si no hubiera sido por él pues...nuestra Leela hubiera sufrido completamente sola en esos lugares profundos de la selva D:_

 _Necesitaba apoyo y Owen apareció justo a tiempo XD_

 _El cofre es algo muy interesante...sinceramente ni yo sé que podrá contener , necesita de tiempo para ser abierto (jujuju es la trama que ya tengo pensada asi que paciencia) :P_

 _Pobre Leela ¡se desmayó! DX_

 _¿Donde estaba Robert para despertarla con un beso? DX jajaja ok no...eso es mucho de Disney :P_

 _Pero si en verdad hizo de todo , trabajo muy duro pero en cierta forma eso la ayudó ya que sabia desde un principio que las cosas serían dificiles :)_

 _Bueno amiga espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste mucho :D_

 _Han pasado 84 años... jajaja ok no :P_

 _TQM tambien y muchos besos y abrazos!_

 _ **00095Guest**_

 _¡Hola amiga! la verdad esque me encanta que te tomes el tiempo de leer los capítulos nuevos , eso lo valoro mucho_ _por lo que encerio espero que te guste este_

 _Sé que me demore bastante encerio perdón , pero ya sabes...todos tenemos contratiempos XD_

 _En fin , la verdad esque si ...esos dos no se pueden llevar bien jaja osea su relación es como "rivales-cómicos" a pesar de todo son amigos aunque sus diferencias los llega a meterse en problemas jaja XD_

 _Pues la verdad Owen fue un gran compañero , a tal grado que Leela empezó a tenerle más confianza y está dispuesta a que su equipo lo acepte , aunque eso podria ser peligroso ¿no? XD_

 _Leela y su Abuela comparten muchas cosas en común , eso se irá viendo a lo largo de la trama :)_

 _Que disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo amiga , mas vale tarde que nunca jaja :D_

* * *

Entre los oscuros susurros del viento y los murmullos de los animales , la luna se empezó a ocultar para dar paso poco a poco al sol. El reloj marcaba las 4:45 de la mañana y en la costa podíamos ver a muchos pescadores alistando sus pequeños botes para salir a altamar , con la intención de recoger los mariscos suficientes y comercializar a los restaurantes cercanos , la ciudad empezó a tener más movimiento debido a que la noche había pasado de forma muy rápida , se acercaba un nuevo dia lleno de responsabilidades y lo único que las personas podían hacer es cumplirlas junto a su acostumbrada rutina

En lo profundo de la selva , dentro de la ya conocida guarida de los Caribbean Bladers , el equipo de bey-luchadores se encontraban en un salón elegante sentados en una mesa circular tapada con un mantel crema , rodeados de varios vasos con jugo de naranja, platos llenos de hot-cakes bañados en miel , ensaladas de frutas , pan y por último se apreciaba varias bandejas de distintos quesos. Al parecer estaban disfrutando de su desayuno ya que su rutina consistía en levantarse a una hora específica , desayunar y entrenar hasta que su Amo les dé una nueva orden así que aprovechaban esos momentos para ganar energía y luchar con todos sus esfuerzos minutos después

—¡Deja de quitarme la comida! — gritó Caleb alejando su plato de bizcochos con mermelada lejos de el castaño , quien lanzó un gruñido de forma molesta

—¡Ni siquiera te gustan los bizcochos! — gritó Elijah tratando de tomar dicho plato una vez más

—¡Pero siguen siendo míos! — respondió el peliblanco virando la cara a lo que el otro empezó a acercarse peligrosamente a su compañero para darle un buen golpe en el rostro

—¡Dejen de pelear ustedes dos! — grito la peliazul pinchando un trozo de banana con su tenedor — apenas amaneció y ya están discutiendo , ni los niños de tres años actúan así

—¡Dile a él que respete mi comida! — mencionó el peliblanco señalando exageradamente a su compañero de equipo

—¡¿Qué clase de tarado coge algo que no le gusta para desayunar?! hay muchas otras cosas en la mesa — respondió Elijah señalando que efectivamente , a parte de los bizcochos yacían varias cosas pero Caleb tomó las últimas masas sabiendo que son las favoritas del castaño , el cual no ha tenido oportunidad de comerlas

— Si , es para que tú no las comas — respondió Caleb riendo a carcajadas

El castaño formó una mueca furiosa — ¡eres un….! — de repente calló en seco al ver a su líder entrando tranquilamente a la habitación , todos guardaron silencio mientras lo contemplaban de pies a cabeza

Resulta que traía su ropa demasiado sucia con manchas de lodo , ramas y hojas , a parte de que su rostro a pesar de estar con la máscara se le notaba que tenía ligeros rasguños en las mejillas , su capucha y capa estaban rasgadas tanto en la parte superior como en la inferior y por último sostenía su beyblade café en su mano derecha , la cual estaba vendada

El equipo no se sorprendía al verlo así debido a que siempre tenía la costumbre de salir en la noche a la selva o a las montañas para entrenar , solía llegar al día siguiente en el mismo estado , sin embargo , al momento de luchar contra él lo notaban más fuerte

— Si usaran esa energía para las batallas , ustedes dos serían unos maestros — mencionó el de la máscara señalando a Caleb y Elijah con la mirada, los mencionados se quedaron callados mientras bajaban sus respectivos rostros al piso. La máxima autoridad pasó de largo con la intención de salir de aquella habitación

— Señor ¿no piensa comer? — preguntó Scarlett levantándose de su puesto queriendo servir a su amo

— No gracias , ustedes recuperen todas sus energías y entrenen inmediatamente , a las 10:00 am los quiero en el salón principal — respondió el más importante saliendo por una puerta que conectaba a los pasillos de las habitaciones

Después de que todo se calmó , el rubio empezó a hablar — cuando nos junta en ese lugar significa que tiene que decirnos algo ¿que será? — se cuestiono mientras jugaba con el líquido que tenía su vaso

— Lo sabremos muy pronto así que mejor obedezcamos lo que nos dijo — respondió Faith viendo a la pelinaranja , la cual tenía vista fija a la puerta por donde su Amo había salido hace unos segundos. La joven asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a terminar su desayuno

* * *

La ojiverde se movía de un lado a otro , lanzaba pequeños sonidos avisando que muy pronto abriria los ojos. Después de unos minutos así fue , su vista empezó siendo un poco borrosa pero a medida que se sentaba en la cama su visión llegó a ser totalmente clara , bostezo con pereza y empezó a caminar por su alcoba rumbo al baño con la intención de alistarse y encontrarse con sus amigos

Avanzó unos cuantos metros cuando de repente su pie topó aquel hallazgo encontrado el día anterior , el pequeño cofre yacía en el piso totalmente cerrado. De repente la joven recordó que debía buscar la manera de abrirlo para saber de una vez por todas que es lo que estaba ocultando , con sus dos manos lo tomó y empezó a verlo muy de cerca , los mareos y el cansancio había desaparecido gracias al descanso que tuvo en la noche y estaba segura que ahora….con la mente mas despejada , podria buscar una solucion que tenia mucho que ver con ese hallazgo

— ¡Ush! primero me arreglaré — suspiró dejando el cofre en el piso para caminar hacia el baño

La ducha fue muy reconfortante , la Japonesa masajeo su cuello con agua muy caliente logrando una sensación de bienestar y relajación , algo que necesitaba urgentemente. Se vistió con un short jean color negro , una blusa de tiras blanca con la palabra "Leela" escrito en el centro con letras del mismo tono que sus ojos y un par de botines negros. En su cabeza poseía una diadema blanca con pequeñas incrustaciones esmeralda a los lados , regalo de su amiga Marie-Angelique , quien se lo dió hace unos cuantos meses atrás

Estando lista se vió por última vez en el espejo y tomando el cofre en sus manos salió de la habitación topándose en los pasillos con Kai , quien se dirigía hacia las escaleras con intenciones misteriosas

— ¡Kai! — llamó la ojiverde caminando hacia el Ruso , el cual al escuchar esa conocida voz paró su andar

— Veo que estás mejor — habló el de ojos violeta mirándola de pies a cabeza

— Así es , todo gracias a que dormí anoche profundamente , ¿dónde están los demás? — pregunto viendo a los pasillos , los cuales estaban vacíos con un silencio muy misterioso. Kai dobló el ceño para cruzar sus brazos

— A esta hora todos siguen dormidos , Leela me sorprende que ya estes lista considerando que eres una de las últimas en levantarse — respondió el Ruso apoyándose en la pared , después de todo admitía que le sorprendió un poco toparse con la ojiverde a esa hora de la mañana ya que eso nunca había pasado antes

Leela abrió su boca levemente — ¿a esta hora? ¿de qué hablas? ¿que hora es? — preguntaba de forma sorprendida , nunca se fijó en la hora cuando estaba en su habitación , solo se dispuso a tomar un baño y vestirse con su mente algo ausente. Ahora que se daba cuenta de eso , si le llegó a sorprender su propia actitud , pero se sentía extrañamente bien , recuperada , como si hubiera dormido hasta las 12:00 del día , lo cual pensó que esa era la hora actual

Kai vió en su muñeca un pequeño reloj digital — apenas van a dar las 5:30 de la mañana — respondió dejando loca a Leela

—¡¿Qué , tan temprano?! — se alarmó la chica — vaya...pensé que ya eran las 9:00 o las 10:00 , incluso mediodía , nunca me había despertado por mi cuenta tan temprano ya que en horario de escuela mi Tía me despierta lanzandome agua fría a la cara — añadió colocando una mano en su barbilla

— ¿No te diste cuenta que todo aun seguía oscuro? — preguntó el Ruso viéndola fijamente

Leela negó con la cabeza — la verdad esque pensé que el cielo estaba nublado , a parte de que mis cortinas estaban cerradas por lo que la luz es muy escasa , no me di cuenta — dijo la joven riendo levemente — en fin….es imposible que vuelva a dormir — y suspirando fuertemente alzó levemente sus hombros

* * *

Después de unos cuantos minutos , Leela y Kai se encontraban en la terraza del hotel , sentados específicamente en el borde de esta con sus pies colgando al vacío. Ese lugar era uno de los tantos lugares a donde el Ruso iba en las mañanas , ya sea para meditar o entrenar , se accede a ella por unas escaleras y la vista desde ahí era increíble. El cielo aun estaba algo oscuro con algunas cuantas estrellas a punto de desaparecer , una capa de neblina cubría el lugar , sin embargo la vista del océano y el resto del hotel era bastante clara

Esa terraza se encontraba adornada con varias hamacas y un minibar para que los turistas subieran desde sus habitaciones a asolearse un poco , a pesar de ser temprano el clima era cálido por lo que ninguno de los chicos sentia frio , Leela movía sus pies levemente viendo que estaba a una altura considerablemente grande , pero no sentía miedo

Kai por su parte tenía vista fija al frente , sin embargo decidió enfocarse en el cofre que su compañera aún cargaba en sus manos , vió el objeto en completo silencio ganándose la mirada de Leela , quien se dio cuenta de la curiosidad de su compañero

— Creo que tengo tiempo de contarte todo lo que pasó ayer , después de todo necesito una opinion profesional antes de contárselo a todos — mencionó la ojiverde riendo levemente , Kai se quedó en silencio esperando a que comience la historia

Y así , no pasando de diez minutos , Leela le contó a Kai todo lo referente a los sucesos del día anterior. Empezando primero por Owen , aquel chico que conoció accidentalmente en Japón y que volvieron a reencontrarse días después en el hotel , le habló acerca de la hoja suelta del diario , mencionó la cabaña gastada que yacía en lo más profundo de la selva sin olvidar que ahí fue en donde consiguió el cofre. Narro con todo lujo de detalles como Owen la protegió durante el recorrido de la civilización a la cabaña , mientras contaba esa historia , su voz empezó a quebrarse debido a la culpa que sentía al no haber encontrado nada. Tenía la esperanza de hallar el resto de páginas , sin embargo , ese viaje resultó ser una completa pérdida de tiempo , o eso creía ella

Kai escuchaba atentamente todo lo que la chica decía y con el transcurso de la historia empezó a notar algo raro en el famoso Owen , no sabía si era porque no lo conocía pero se le hacía muy extraño que haya aparecido justo cuando Leela necesitaba ayuda , como si supiera de antemano lo que iba a pasar , esa era demasiada coincidencia para él , y lo peor de todo es que la Japonesa había dicho que quería tenerlo en el equipo. Aunque , pensándolo de otra forma , si no hubiera sido por él , la ojiverde no estaría sentada a su lado narrando todo

Pero el Ruso siempre ha sido muy observador y ese tipo nuevo se le hacía algo sospechoso , tendría que conocerlo en persona para confirmar si sus sospechas tenían validez o no

Cuando escuchó que Leela había terminado , decidió hablar — dices que ese chico , al que conociste en Japón , ¿lo volviste a encontrar ni bien te instalaste aquí? — preguntó colocando su mano en la barbilla , al ver que su compañera asintió , sonrió arrogante — interesante , no sabia que el mundo es tan pequeño

— Yo tambien me sorprendi pero me dijo que siempre venía a este lugar de vacaciones familiares , dudo mucho que me haya seguido además ayer pude notar que eso era verdad debido a que domina por completo la zona selvática — dijo Leela viendo que la neblina poco a poco empezaba a desaparecer — la única forma de lograr algo así es que haya venido muchas veces antes ¿no crees?

Kai suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos — puede ser pero honestamente no deberías ser tan ingenua — habló con voz firme pero calmada

— ¿Ingenua? ¿porque me crees ingenua? — dijo la ojiverde formando un puchero infantil con su rostro

— Eres tan inexperta en este asunto que no ves más allá de tus ojos , puede que Owen sea amable contigo y que te haya salvado muchas veces pero aun asi no deberias confiar en él — respondió el Ruso — créeme , deberías alejarte , debes aprender a poner un límite en las personas que creas conveniente. El hecho de que se hayan conocido hace unos días no significa que debe pasarse de confianza contigo , tú eres la única que decide si dejar que siga con esa actitud o no

Leela agachó la mirada mientras veía sus pies tambalearse ligeramente con el aire — pero…no creo que Owen sea una persona mala , de hecho si no hubiera sido por él …..— suspiró profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos — yo creo que deberíamos decirle todo , se ha preocupado por mi al fin y al cabo ….

—¿Encerio compartiras información tan valiosa con un completo extraño? , y yo pensaba que el más tonto era Tyson…..— habló Kai dedicándole una mirada fría y de reproche

— Si pero se lo merece , sé que los demás lo aceptarán en el equipo. Aunque no quieras admitirlo , nos urge una persona que sepa moverse por esta región —dijo Leela frunciendo el ceño y alzando levemente la voz — si queremos llegar a Playa Sirena entonces lo necesitamos a él , ¡no podemos darnos el lujo de perder el tiempo preguntando! , consideralo como un guía personal y gratuito — añadió sonriendo ampliamente

Kai la miró de reojo , ambos chicos se sostuvieron la mirada por un largo rato — aun pienso que no lo necesitamos , pero conociéndote sé que se lo pedirás de todas formas asi que diga lo que te diga no servirá de nada — dijo el bicolor cerrando nuevamente los ojos mientras que el viento cálido despeinaba su cabello

Leela sonrió triunfante — ¿que puede pasar? Owen ni siquiera juega beyblade además es un chico muy gracioso , ¡te va a caer muy bien!

— Ya tengo suficiente de esos — respondió Kai recordando a su buen amigo Tyson

Leela rió y posó su mirada verde en el cofre — cambiando de tema , ¿tienes alguna idea de como podriamos abrir este cofre sin su combinación? — pregunto entregando dicho objeto en manos de Kai

Este lo visualizó cuidadosamente , pensando en una posible solución. Después de revisarlo de arriba a abajo noto que algo estaba tallado en la parte inferior del hallazgo , enfocó su mirada en ese punto descubriendo que se trataba de unas figuras , mezcladas con líneas rectas , algo muy extraño para ser simple decoración — mira esto — susurró haciendo que la ojiverde observe con atención el área señalada

La Japonesa intentó descubrir qué significaba eso , pero por mas que se esmeraba sentía que su mente estaba a punto de estallar , y no era para menos. Varias figuras geométricas y líneas dirigiéndose a todos los ángulos , ubicados en una escala de izquierda a derecha como formando una oración, dieron a entender a Kai que era una lengua antigua y estaba seguro que significaba algo , el problema era que no podía adivinar que decía esos jeroglíficos , y seguro que ni Leela o cualquiera de sus amigos podrían saberlo

— Kai…. — llamó la ojiverde ganándose la mirada del bicolor — ¿no está en Ruso? — preguntó de forma inocente haciendo que una gota de sudor salga de la cabeza del mencionado

— Claro que no , esta parece ser una lengua muy antigua , encontrar a una persona que lo traduzca será difícil — respondió el de ojos violeta dejando el cofre a un lado

— ¿Y si no es una lengua antigua? ¿y si esa es la combinación? — preguntó la jovencita con la mínima esperanza de tener razón — debemos intentar poner ese código en la cerradura — añadió viendo que la cerradura del cofre era una ruleta , pero el problema era que solo poseía números y no figuras geométricas

— No estás tan equivocada , puede que sean números los que están escritos aquí pero debemos saber los exactos para poder abrir el cofre — respondió el Ruso cruzando sus brazos con mucha calma , como si no se sintiera afectado o estresado por la situación

— ¡Si no es una cosa , es otra! ¡que lata! — dijo Leela de forma molesta agitando violentamente los pies , la fuerza fue tan grande que su calzado izquierdo salió volando cayendo justo en los jardines del hotel. Los chicos vieron el recorrido del zapato , volando desde el pie de Leela hasta el suelo , treinta pisos abajo

Kai miró a la joven con el ceño fruncido mientras que esta solo se limitaba a reír de forma nerviosa — alguien tiene que ir por él ¿no? — preguntó de forma inocente

— Tú lo has dicho — respondió el bicolor girando su cuerpo para colocar los pies en el piso de la terraza , sin decir nada más se alejó lentamente rumbo a la puerta dejando a su compañera ahí , con un pie desnudo

—¡Oye! ¡Kai , no me puedes dejar aquí , no quiero pisar el piso sucio ademas tendria que bajar treinta pisos hacia los jardines para recuperar mi zapato! — gritaba la ojiverde inútilmente ya que el bicolor se había colocado un par de audífonos mientras encendía algo de música en su reproductor , todo sin dejar de caminar —¡KAI BASTARDO HIWATARI! — gritó con todas sus fuerzas al ver que el mencionado había desaparecido

La ojiverde formó una mueca de fastidio

* * *

El tiempo avanzó de forma muy rápida y sin que nadie lo note el reloj local marcaba las 9:30 de la mañana , hora en la que los G-Revolution salieron a los pasillos , saludándose entre ellos para empezar a caminar rumbo a los ascensores

—¡Muero de hambre! — gritó un chico de gorra roja estirando sus brazos al cielo

— Que novedad — dijo una castaña de forma sarcástica

Cuando el grupo llegó a su destino , vieron como la puerta del ascensor izquierdo se abrió de repente dejando ver a una ojiverde con cara de que asustaría a un tigre. Todos guardaron silencio viendo que sus rodillas estaban ligeramente raspadas , a parte de que sus piernas y brazos tenían tierra y restos de hojas

La Japonesa al ver que era el centro de atención decidió hablar — ¿que tanto me ven? ¿tengo algo en la cara? ¿les gusto? — preguntaba cruzando sus brazos , asustando ligeramente a los demás

— ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? — cuestionó Kenny ajustando sus gafas sobre su cabeza

— Que se los diga su querido amigo Kai — respondió simplemente la ojiverde pasando de largo , ignorando olímpicamente a sus amigos , los cuales la siguieron con la mirada

— ¡Leela! — gritó Tyson alcanzándola a los pocos segundos — ¡vamos no seas tan fría! ¿acaso saliste a entrenar en la noche o algo por el estilo?

La mencionada vió a Tyson con expresión aburrida

* * *

 _ **Flash Back**_

— ¡Tonto Kai! ¿como me puede dejar aquí? — se cuestionaba la ojiverde saltando en un pie mientras se dirigía a las escaleras de la terraza , su pie desnudo estaba al aire ya que no quería tocar el piso frío y sucio. Estaba tan concentrada en su labor que no notó que había dejado el cofre encima de la pared , la cual fue asiento de los chicos minutos atrás —¡soy muy torpe! tan torpe que no até correctamente los cordones , ¡¿quien me manda a estar jugando con los pies?! , la próxima vez que me siente en la pared , con los pies colgando al precipicio me voy a quedar quieta — se reprochaba y juraba para sí misma , sin dejar de dar pequeños brincos

Leela bajaba las gradas dando pequeños saltos , el pie suspendido ya le empezaba a doler logrando que poco a poco pierda el equilibrio — no , no me puedo caer , ¡vamos Leela tu puedes! — se animaba sin dejar su labor , de repente su rostro se iluminó al ver el fin de las escaleras —¡lo logré! — gritó con mucha alegría , sin embargo al llegar al penúltimo escalón su botín resbaló haciendo que caiga de bruces al piso — no lo logré….— añadió de forma adolorida. Levantó su mirada del suelo pero se extrañó demasiado al ver que su visión se tornó borrosa , empezó a estirar sus manos delante suyo pero su mirar era tan inestable que no se les podía distinguir , a parte de que parecía que tenía cuatro manos en vez de dos — que diablos...— susurró cerrando los ojos fuertemente , cuando los volvió a abrir su vista poco a poco volvió a la normalidad , siendo clara como siempre — creo que la caída estuvo fuerte….— analizó considerando que había resbalado tres escalones — ¡todo esto es culpa de Kai!

Minutos después , la ojiverde saltaba rumbo al jardín , antes había logrado descansar en una de las bancas distribuidas por todo el lugar con la finalidad de que los huéspedes puedan sentarse a admirar el paisaje , ya sea de la alberca , las canchas de juegos o el jardín en si. Leela pudo ver su zapato a lo lejos ubicado arriba de un arbusto de fresas , con una gran sonrisa empezó a saltar un poco más rápido , pero no contó con que la hierba estaba mojada , provocando que vuelva a resbalar y caer de bruces al piso — ¡diablos!

 _ **Fin Flash Back  
**_

* * *

La Japonesa recordó todo eso en su mente , Tyson y los demás esperaban pacientes a que dijera algo ya que se les hizo un poco raro que se haya quedado tan callada de repente — salí a correr — dijo simplemente negándose a contarles la verdad haciendo que el resto de los G-Revolution caigan al piso estilo anime

* * *

Mientras tanto en la playa , cierto bicolor se encontraba entrenando con Dranzer sobre la suave arena logrando que esta vuele con el viento al sentir el fuerte contacto que el trompo provocada al momento de girar

Dranzer esquivaba muchas rocas en zig-zag yendo cada vez más rápido , subiendo por unas palmeras , atravesando las olas del mar y terminar en la mano del bey-luchador. Para así repetir este proceso una y otra vez , después de terminar ese circuito cuatro veces el Ruso empezó a hablar con voz muy calmada — ¿que es lo que quieres? — preguntó sin moverse , al parecer notó que estaba siendo espiado

Segundos después un chico de cabello azul y ojos miel hizo acto de aparición , saliendo de atrás de una palmera — disculpame , andaba por aqui y te vi entrenar por eso me quedé un rato viéndote ¡espero que no te haya molestado! — se disculpó haciendo una leve reverencia , Kai se giró lentamente para verlo ya que antes le estaba dando la espalda — tu beyblade es asombroso , cuando lo vi girar me impresioné mucho — añadió caminando lentamente hacia él

— ¿Quien eres? — preguntó el Ruso con algo de desconfianza cruzando sus brazos

El chico caminó hasta estar a unos metros de él — mi nombre es Owen — mencionó estirando su mano , Kai abrió los ojos un poco ya que conocía ese nombre. Leela le habia hablado de él precisamente esa misma mañana por lo que su cara de pocos amigos no se hizo esperar

— Déjame adivinar ¿amigo de Leela cierto? — cuestionó el Ruso con sus brazos cruzados , dejando estirada la mano de su acompañante

Owen al ver que Kai no tenía la más mínima intención de saludarlo bajó su mano — así es , al parecer ya les habló de mí — dijo formando una sonrisa amistosa — también supongo que les contó todo lo que hice por ella

— Está muy agradecida , cree ciegamente que tu eres de confianza — respondió el bicolor con tono frío y calculador

— Claro que lo soy , Leela lo sabe — dijo el chico colocando sus manos atrás de la cabeza — escucha , tu temperamento me dice que no confias en mi y es muy entendible , sin embargo , no tengo la más mínima intención de dañar a nadie. Leela y yo nos hicimos amigos y si en algo puedo ayudar pues…¡a las órdenes! — añadió sonriendo de forma deslumbrante

Kai lo miró de forma muy detenida , a simple vista no se veía peligroso pero no podía dejarse llevar por las apariencias debido a que penso eso mismo de los Caribbean Bladers y terminaron siendo un equipo de temer , suspiró pensando que no iba a llegar a ningún lado , al menos por ahora , así que dejando al chico con la palabra en la boca decidió alejarse por la playa

—Te doy el beneficio de la duda — dijo simplemente sin dejar de caminar , logrando que Owen forme una diminuta sonrisa

* * *

Mientras tanto , Leela se encontraba con el resto de los G-Revolution desayunando en el restaurante del Seven Pearls. Todos veían a la Japonesa comer debido a que era la que más llamaba la atención , se encontraba devorando una fila de panqueques con miel y de vez en cuando bebía de dos a tres vasos de jugo de naranja , nunca había comido tan rápido una gran cantidad de comida cosa que hasta Tyson se sentía sorprendido

Leela tomó otro vaso de jugo hasta que se dió cuenta del estado de sus amigos — ¿están vivos? — preguntó al verlos tan quietos

— Si , estamos bien es solo que…..— empezó a decir Max riendo nerviosamente

— Es la primera vez que te vemos comer con tanta energía — terminó Ray buscando las palabras adecuadas para evitar ofender a la ojiverde

Leela dobló la ceja mientras se metía otra porción de comida a la boca — tengo hambre , ayer no comí casi nada y en la mañana casi muero — habló una vez de que tragó todo lo ingerido

— No es para tanto , no seas exagerada — dijo Daichi simplemente empezando a comer un plato de huevos rancheros

— Daichi tiene razón , "correr" no debería cansarte tanto — habló Tyson formando una de sus clásicas sonrisas — bueno dejando eso de lado , debemos darnos prisa ya que tengo muchas ganas de entrenar

— Es verdad , acordamos que empezariamos con el entrenamiento desde hoy. ¡Dizzy y yo estamos listos para los datos! — dijo Kenny terminando de tomar una taza de café

El desayuno pasó muy tranquilo , todos y cada uno de los chicos habían terminando sus raciones correspondientes y cuando estaban a punto de levantarse de la mesa , la ojiverde los llamó

— Chicos, quisiera hablar de algo con ustedes — dijo Leela empezando a jugar con sus dedos de forma nerviosa , consideraba que ese era el momento perfecto para hablar aprovechando que todos sus amigos estaban reunidos — sobre ayer…..quisiera explicarles ….todo lo que pasó , Kai ya lo sabe porque se lo dije esta mañana y …..bueno , también hay algo que debemos discutir

Todos los G-Revolution se acomodaron de nuevo en sus sillas compartiendo la idea de que ese era el momento perfecto para escuchar la historia. Después de todo merecían estar al tanto de toda la situación sucedida el día anterior , la Japonesa se aclaró la garganta y contó todo lo que Kai había escuchado esa mañana , sin olvidar ningún detalle ya que no estaba bien pasar nada por alto , todo eso con la finalidad de que los demás entendieran al pie de la letra la historia

No pasaron más de 15 minutos cuando todos se encontraban en completo silencio como procesando todas las palabras salidas de los labios de la chica , la cual guardó silencio hace diez segundos atrás. De repente empezó el intercambio de miradas entre Tyson y los otros , como si se estuvieran comunicando telepáticamente , el silencio pasó de ser tranquilo a incómodo ya que nadie decía nada , Leela se empezaba a impacientar ya que tenía mucha curiosidad de los pensamientos que pasaban por las mentes de sus compañeros , de repente , Tyson se levantó de su puesto con la cabeza agachada totalmente seria , algo que asustó a la ojiverde , sin embargo , a los pocos segundos el de la gorra la alzó mostrando una sonrisa deslumbrante

— ¡Entonces debemos darle las gracias a tu amigo por haberte protegido! — dijo sin quitar esa actitud optimista y alegre que lo caracterizaba — aunque si me siento algo molesto contigo por pedirle ayuda a él y no a nosotros

— El se ofreció a ayudarme , normalmente lo iba a hacer sola….— dijo Leela sintiendo la mirada de todos sobre ella

— Se supone que estamos aquí precisamente para que no hagas esto sola — dijo Hillary sonriendo dulcemente — ayer pensamos que te habian secuestrado por eso nos asustamos mucho

— ¿Quien me podría secuestrar? ¡no sean ridiculos! — dijo la ojiverde riendo levemente haciendo que a los G-Revolution les brote una gota de sudor en la cabeza

— No se ustedes pero a mi me impresionó el hecho de que hayamos pasado por alto aquella hoja suelta — habló el Jefe con la mano en la barbilla

— Revisamos el diario al apuro , pienso que fue muy normal — dijo Ray suspirando levemente — aunque lamento que no hayas encontrado lo que querías después de aquel viaje

— Es verdad , ir hasta allá por nada —dijo el rubio mirando a la ojiverde con algo de pena

— No fue por nada , recuerden que encontró ese asqueroso cofre en dicha cabaña — dijo Daichi estirando sus brazos mientras lanzaba un fuerte bostezo

Al escuchar esa última frase , Leela , quien estaba tomando un vaso de jugo de sandía empezó a escupir dicha sustancia en la cara de su mejor amigo el cual tenía justo al frente

— ¡Oye! ¡que asco! — gritó Tyson formando una mueca de disgusto empezando a limpiar su rostro con varias servilletas — ¡¿te has vuelto loca? ¿qué rayos te pasa?

— ¡Oh no! ¡el cofre! — gritó Leela espantada empezando a correr por todo el restaurante rumbo a la salida , había olvidado por completo que el objeto mencionado anteriormente se encontraba aún en la terraza , debido a que lo dejó ahí sin darse cuenta por el problema de su zapato y ya cuando todo se soluciono , no recordó su existencia

— ¡Leela! — gritó la castaña y sin pensarlo dos veces , todos sus amigos la empezaron a seguir

* * *

La chica de ojos verdes llegó a la terraza en un abrir y cerrar de ojos , suspiró con alivio al ver que el cofre seguía en el mismo lugar de antes. Algo sorprendente considerando que habían pasado varias horas desde que lo dejó ahí pero la terraza seguía vacía así que supuso que los huéspedes iban a ese lugar después del desayuno o a media mañana , que es donde el sol está a todo su esplendor

Leela tomó el objeto en sus manos para ver a sus amigos bloqueando la puerta de salida , todos tenían caras incrédulas como que no esperaban que su amiga ojiverde fuera tan distraída , pero era entendible que creyeran eso debido a que no tenían la mas minima idea del altercado que tuvo esa mañana — bueno….lo olvidé , ¡soy una persona ok! ¡todo mundo olvida algo en la vida! — se defendió mientras su rostro se pintaba de rojo debido a la vergüenza

— ¡Que torpe! ¡yo nunca he olvidado algo en mi vida! — dijo Tyson sonriendo ampliamente , pensando que era la persona más perfecta de todos los presentes

— ¿No se te olvidó tu propio cumpleaños una vez? — preguntó Leela de forma divertida haciendo referencia a la vez en la que su mejor amigo había olvidado por completo aquella fiesta debido a que estaba compitiendo en diferentes beybatallas , ese día su Abuelo llegó con mucha comida e invitados a la competencia , tomando a Tyson y sus amigos por sorpresa

—¡Oh si! ¡lo recuerdo! — dijo Max alegremente ya que estaba ahí cuando pasó eso

El de la gorra se sonrojó levemente ante ese recuerdo — bueno…..volviendo al tema , ¡Leela no deberías dejar cosas olvidadas! — añadió de forma rápida mientras cruzaba sus brazos y le daba la espalda haciendo reír a los demás

— Tyson no tienes remedio — dijo Hillary negando varias veces con la cabeza formando una diminuta sonrisa

— ¡Ya basta de charla! ¡se supone que después de desayunar íbamos a entrenar ¿no?! — dijo el pelirrojo abruptamente mientras hacía pequeñas rabietas con su cuerpo — ¡tengo ganas de una buena batalla! ¿que están esperando? ¿el año nuevo chino? — insistía empezando a caminar hacia la salida , las ganas que tenía de beybatallar se notaba a kilómetros

— Un momento Daichi , aún no hemos terminado el asunto que nos contó Leela hace poco — habló Ray pensando que aquella charla estaba inconclusa

— Creo que ya está terminado Ray , en verdad fue una pena que aquel viaje que hizo ayer no salió como lo esperaba , pero al menos no llegó con las manos vacías — dijo Hillary viendo fijamente a la ojiverde , la cual cerró sus ojos mientras suspiraba

— Además me gustaría conocer al tal Owen , por como lo describe Leela es un sujeto muy agradable sin mencionar que la llevó al otro lado de la selva y la trajo de vuelta completamente a salvo — analizó Tyson colocando sus manos atrás de la cabeza mientras veía el cielo despejado

— A eso quiero llegar , considero que nos podría ayudar en nuestro viaje a Playa Sirena , conoce el Caribe como la palma de su mano además nos ahorraríamos mucho tiempo — dijo la ojiverde muy segura de sus palabras

Todos guardaron silencio pensando en las palabras pronunciadas por la Japonesa , de repente Tyson se acercó a ella para colocar la mano en su hombro derecho

— Primero tendríamos que hablar con él , así que la próxima vez que te lo encuentres presentanoslo ¿de acuerdo? — preguntó con una sonrisa simpática , Leela asintió devolviendo aquel gesto y sin decir nada más , todos salieron de la terraza

* * *

— ¡Muy bien chicos , llegó la hora! — gritaba un eufórico Kenny hacía dos bey-luchadores listos para enfrentarse entre ellos

— No tendré clemencia Ray — demandó Daichi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja , la cual fue correspondida por el Chino

— Tampoco la espero — respondió muy confiado alistando a su fiel amigo Driger

—¡Ustedes pueden chicos! — gritaba Tyson sentado en una silla junto al resto de sus compañeros. El equipo se encontraba en el salón de juegos del hotel , el cual era grande y poseía todo tipo de entretenimiento como juegos de mesa , futbolito , pista de bolos , mesas de billar , pista de baile y platos de beyblade

— ¿Listos? ¡3….2…..1….Let it rip! — gritó el Jefe para segundos después ver como dos beyblades chocaban entre sí en el centro del plato

— ¡Vamos Driger muestra tus garras! — gritó el pelinegro logrando que su beyblade vaya más rápido y más feroz

—¡No te dejes vencer Strata Dragoon! — animó el pelirrojo viendo que su respectivo trompo chocaba con el contrario para hacerlo retroceder varios metros

Los beyblades empezaron a crear roces entre sí para separarse segundos después , Driger empezó a empujar a Strata Dragoon haciendo que este rebote hacia atrás poco a poco , tiempo después lo embistió con mucha fuerza para ser correspondido por el trompo morado con el doble de fuerza

— Están muy parejos — dedujo Hillary sin quitar sus ojos rubí de aquella batalla

— Es cierto pero no es de extrañar , ambos están a nivel de campeonato — mencionó Max viendo aparecer las bestias bit de los dos bey-luchadores

La batalla era tan intensa que de repente las personas que se encontraban en el mismo lugar dedicándose a otros juegos dejaron de lado sus actividades para acercarse al plato y presenciar aquella beybatalla que llamaba mucho la atención con los poderes de las bestias bit liberándose y el emocionante sonido de los beyblades al chocar entre sí

Sin duda era un gran espectáculo por lo que empezaron a animar y opinar de todo lo que veían como si estuvieran presenciando un campeonato final

—¡Driger , Garra de Tigre! — gritó Ray haciendo que su bestia bit felina ataque con su más poderosa arma

—¡Strata Dragoon , Metal Spike! — gritó Daichi para segundos después ver como su bestia bit lanzaba su potente ataque , el salón de juegos se iluminó sorprendiendo a todos los espectadores

— ¡Wow! ¿Jefe captaste eso? — preguntó un sorprendido Tyson viendo como poco a poco aquel resplandor desaparecía

— ¡Desde luego! lo tengo todo en la base de datos — respondió el mencionado de manera orgullosa — con esta grabación podré saber el avance de sus beyblades , hacerles mejoras para que estén más fuertes y listos para batallas futuras contra los…..— Kenny iba a decir el nombre del equipo local Caribeño , sin embargo Tyson se apresuró y le tapó la boca debido a que la última frase llamó la atención de Leela , y no hay que olvidar que la ojiverde no tenía conocimiento de nada con respecto al tema

—¿Batallas futuras contra los…? — preguntó la ojiverde doblando el ceño , no sabía que sus amigos tenían planeada una batalla seguramente ahí mismo aunque no era de extrañar ya que los G-Revolution , especialmente Tyson , buscaban pelea en todo lugar al que iban

— Contra los….."Peluchitos del Terror" — habló el de la gorra inventando nombres al azar aunque segundos después tuvo un tic nervioso al recordar el ridículo nombre que se le ocurrió — ¡si! es un equipo que encontramos en el hotel , se ve que son muy fuertes y ya me conoces Lily , ¡me encanta beybatallar! — añadió mostrando sonrisa nerviosa sin quitar su mano de la boca de Kenny

Leela cruzó sus brazos para después ver a Tyson como si fuera una consulta médica — ¿no me estás ocultando nada verdad? — preguntó acercando su rostro de forma muy peligrosa

El de la gorra tragó saliva — claro que no , ¡que ridículo! — respondió colocando sus manos atrás de la cabeza dejando a Kenny respirar nuevamente. Leela alejó su rostro suavemente

— Menos mal — señaló para enfocar su mirada nuevamente en la batalla

Los beyblades chocaban entre sí y de vez en cuando las bestias bit arrojaban sus más poderosos ataques , sorprendiendo a más de uno en ese lugar

— Lo siento Ray pero ya es hora de finalizar la batalla — dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo emocionadamente

— No podría estar más de acuerdo Daichi — respondió el Chino con una leve inclinación de cabeza — eres bueno , no por nada fuiste el compañero de Tyson en los campeonatos mundiales — habló viendo como su beyblade era embestido desde la izquierda por su oponente

— ¡JA! aprendí muchos trucos — dijo el pelirrojo cerrando los ojos — ¡Strata Dragoon! — gritó volviéndolos a abrir haciendo que su bestia bit vaya con todo lo que tenía , el beyblade morado se empezó a mover tan rápido que era algo problemático para Ray , sin embargo a los pocos minutos lo localizo y logró embestirlo para mandarlo lejos. El problema era que ese solo era un señuelo y Daichi lo aprovechó atacándolo desde otro ángulo con una gran velocidad y formando su más poderoso ataque haciendo que Driger desaparezca y caiga del plato

El Chino se sorprendió al ver su beyblade inmóvil en el piso , luego miró a Daichi que lo recuperaba para él

— Fue una gran batalla amigo — dijo el pelirrojo entregándole a Driger

Ray sonrió ampliamente mientras lo recibía — así es , gracias a esta pelea note algunas de mis debilidades , trabajare en eso para volvernos a enfrentar muy pronto — aseguró con todo el entusiasmo del mundo

El público empezó a aplaudir muy animadamente , en esa batalla no hubo perdedores debido al gran entusiasmo y fuerza que demostraron los jóvenes

—¡Muy bien , Tyson y Max es su turno! — dijo Kenny sonriendo al ver como Ray y Daichi se acercaban a ellos

—¡Oh si nene , su papacito va entrar a la fiesta! — gritaba el de la gorra ganándose las miradas sorprendidas e ingenuas de los demás — lo siento...me emocioné

—¡Andando! — habló el rubio ignorando los diálogos de su amigo de la infancia para caminar rumbo al plato

—¡Suerte a ambos! — gritó Hillary con sus dos manos a los costados del rostro

El rubio y el Japonés se colocaron a ambos lados del plato de beyblade , sin dejar sus sonrisas emocionadas , las personas al ver que había una beybatalla nueva no se movieron de sus lugares algo que le encanto a Tyson ya que esperaba sorprender a todos ahi

— ¡Ánimo chicos! — gritó Leela agitando sus dos brazos mientras que el cofre yacía sobre una de las tantas sillas colocadas a una distancia prudente del plato , todo con la finalidad de no estorbar en las peleas

—¿Estás listo amigo Max? — preguntó el de la gorra mostrando seriedad pero con una diminuta sonrisa

El Americano como respuesta ajustó su beyblade en el lanzador mostrando un rostro aparentemente serio pero entusiasmado

— Listo chicos , la segunda pelea dará comiendo , 3…..2…..1 ….¡Let it rip! — gritó Kenny bajando el brazo en señal de que daba autorización de la batalla , ambos chicos no perdieron el tiempo y lanzaron sus beyblades al plato. El de Max se quedó girando en el centro mientras que Dragoon giraba a los lados

— ¡Vamos Max muestra lo que tienes! —demandó Tyson enviando a Dragoon contra Draciel

— No te arrepientas después Tyson — respondió Max empezando a embestir con su beyblade al oponente , ambos trompos empezaron a chocar entre sí sin dejar de girar a gran velocidad , Dragoon se alejó para tomar impulso y embestir al beyblade verde desde arriba , acción que el rubio vio venir y por milímetros logro esquivar

— ¡Dragoon , ataca! — dijo Tyson logrando que el mencionado aumente la fuerza en sus ataques

— ¡Draciel! — gritó Max correspondiendo los ataques haciendo que la pelea sea pareja , justo como la anterior , algo que emocionó al público más de la cuenta y enseguida empezaron a gritar los nombres de las bestias bit respectivas

— Wow…..impresionante — dijo Leela sorprendida sin dejar de enfocar sus joyas verdes de la batalla — a pesar de ser un entrenamiento , estos chicos se lo toman muy enserio

— Es por eso que su fuerza aumenta cada vez que tienen una batalla , no solo aprenden de sus errores también saben que mejorar con respecto a sus beyblades , que piezas cambiar y habilitar todo para que el movimiento sea más efectivo — respondía Kenny de forma automática sin dejar de grabar el encuentro

Leela bajó su mirada — si es así entonces ¿podré contar contigo para que revises a Siremaid? — preguntó de forma tímida ya que pensaba que el Jefe podría rehusarse por el simple hecho de nunca haber visto a la bestia bit mencionada , no conocer mucho de ella debe aumentar su trabajo

—¡Por supuesto! desde que sé de ella he tenido mucha curiosidad , cuando llegue el momento puedes dejarmela con toda confianza para revisarla y si es necesario cambiar algunas piezas , todo para mejorar su estado y hacerla más resistente — respondió el castaño con una sonrisa sincera , la cual , correspondió Leela al instante

La pelea seguía su rumbo y ninguno de los jóvenes daba marcha atrás , todos estaban emocionados y atentos por lo pasaba en esos momentos

—¡Ya es hora Dragoon! — grito el de la gorra viendo como su dragón aparecía con un gran rugido

—¡Draciel! — llamó Max para que segundos después , el mencionado salga de su beyblade todo brillante y emocionado

— Dragoon ¡Evolution Storm! — gritó el Japonés viendo como su bestia sagrada creaba su ataque más popular

La bestia bit Americana se vio atrapado en el ataque , sin embargo , después de unos instantes logró liberarse rápidamente para lanzar su jugada contra el oponente — ¡Draciel , Control de Gravedad! — grito Max a lo que la bestia mencionada empezó a formar unas gigantescas olas con el propósito de sacar a Dragoon del plato

— ¡No tan rápido! ¡Dragoon! — el dragón lanzó un potente rugido logrando esquivar todas las olas y con su fuerza logró desaparecer el agua , segundos después el beyblade blanco tomó por sorpresa al verde embistiendolo desde un ángulo no visto por el Americano y con una fuerza increíble , la bestia bit de Tyson logró sacar a la bestia bit Americana del plato

—¡Asi se hace! — dijo Tyson recuperando su beyblade mientras que el público empezó a aplaudir , al igual que la anterior , esa batalla fue extremadamente buena en la cual ninguno de los participantes debía sentiste avergonzado ya que demostraron mucha habilidad

— Bien hecho Tyson , lograste tomarme desprevenido en el último momento — felicitó Max con esa tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba

—Son cosas que se aprenden amigo , solo sigue entrenando — aconsejó el de la gorra estrechando su mano

* * *

Minutos después el equipo G-Revolution salía de dicho salón rumbo a los grandes jardines del Seven Pearls sin dejar de hablar de las grandes batallas que cada quien tuvo hace minutos atrás

—¡Si que saben dar un gran espectáculo amigos , pero les apuesto a que esas personas gritaron más por mi que por cualquiera de ustedes! — decía el de la gorra caminando delante de todos con una gran sonrisa , caminaba viéndolos a todos fijamente , es decir , de espaldas al camino

— Tyson , camina bien — dijo Hillary pensando en que su amigo iba a tropezar en cualquier momento y todo porque no veía el camino

— Coincido , te vas a ir de espaldas al piso y te juro que si llega a pasar me reiré de tu desgracia , tomare una foto y la subire a Facebook — decía la ojiverde con una sonrisa malvada llevando el cofre con sus dos manos

— No me sorprende , una vez ya hiciste eso ¿recuerdas cuando mi pie se quedó atrapado en ese agujero? ¡te reiste y subiste la foto a internet! — recordó el de la gorra de forma muy indignada

— Si….¡jamás había visto tantos likes en mi vida y todos de nuestros amigos! — habló la ojiverde riendo a carcajadas seguida de los demás

—¡No es gracioso! — gritó Tyson cruzando sus brazos mientras formaba un puchero — ¡además ni crean que eso se va a repetir porque se perfectamente hacia donde voy! — añadió el de la gorra con toda seguridad , segundos después , como si una deidad se quisiera reir del chico unos pies salieron de la nada haciendo que el Japonés caiga de espaldas al pavimento logrando que sus huesos suenen y vea estrellitas por todos lados — auch…..

Sus amigos , quienes iban unos metros más atrás se acercaron corriendo para ver qué había pasado con el de la gorra , Kenny vio unos pies que se incorporaban rápidamente y segundos más tarde un chico salió de un gran arbusto después de oír el escándalo que aparentemente él provocó

— ¡Lo siento mucho , no te había visto! ¡perdoname! — se disculpaba el chico mientras ayudaba al Tyson a levantarse del piso , este tenía ojos en forma de espiral y lanzaba pequeños quejidos de dolor — ¿estás bien?

El Japonés logró sentirse mejor , sin embargo decidió quitar su frustración contra el muchacho que provocó su caída — ¡¿estas loco o qué?! ¡casi me matas! — grito de forma exaltada

El chico sonrió nerviosamente — lo siento , lo que pasa esque no te había visto porque acabe de llegar. A esta hora me gusta acostarme en el pasto a leer un poco — dijo mostrando un libro de portada gris — estiré mis pies hacia el camino cuando sentí que alguien se tropezó con ellos , no fue mi intencion lastimarte amigo — añadió enfocando sus ojos miel en el de la gorra , segundos después se volteo hacia el resto de los G-Revolution. Leela lo reconoció al instante por lo que formó una O entera con su boca

— Bueno…..¡está bien , te perdono! — dijo Tyson recuperando el buen humor mientras se sobaba la nariz

— ¡Te dije que caminaras bien! — grito Hillary dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza

— ¡Eres un torpe Tyson! — se quejó Daichi

El peliazul sonrió levemente para enfocarse en la ojiverde — ¡Leela , que gusto me da verte! — mencionó agitando su mano derecha con mucha alegría , algo que sorprendió ligeramente al resto

La mencionada dio tres pasos hacia él — si , es inesperado encontrarte por aqui Owen — respondió con tono calmado. El resto de su equipo solo atino a abrir la boca ligeramente mientras veían con completa atención al recién llegado , así que ese era el famoso chico que Leela mencionó hace unas cuantas horas atrás

Tyson lo miró con una seriedad notable , sin duda alguna tendrian una larga charla considerando los planes que tenía su mejor amiga para él

* * *

 _¡Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy , lamento mucho la espera , mi horario ha sido un poco dificil pero estoy feliz de haber sacado tiempo para continuar, la próxima vez tratare de actualizar un poco mas rápido_

 _Espero que les haya gustado :D_


	9. ¡Comienza el viaje!

_Buenas tardes a todos :D_ **  
**

 _Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de este Fic , sé que esperaron mucho y la verdad yo tambien esperaba el día de poder publicarlo , he tenido muchas cosas que hacer pero logré darme un tiempo para dedicarme a esto._

 _Espero que les guste y ojalá el tiempo sea bueno conmigo para poder subir más rápido el siguiente capítulo jeje :P_

 _¡Que tengan una linda lectura! *_*_

 _ **lovelywoods**_

 _¡Amiga que bueno que te diste un tiempo para publicar el review! , así ya puedo responderte X3_

 _He estado muy bien gracias por preguntar , solo que he tenido mucho que hacer y no he tenido tiempo de actualizar pero poco a poco las cosas ya se van solucionando y estoy teniendo un tiempo de calidad para los Fics XD_

 _Como bien dices ya publiqué el nuevo cap de DBZ y quise publicar este lo más pronto posible , me siento feliz de que si se haya podido asi que aquí te traigo el nuevo capítulo el cual espero que te guste muchoooo :3_

 _Si , quise que fuera con Kai ya que como bien dijo Leela "primero necesito una opinión profesional" , confia mucho en Tyson pero hasta ella mismo sabe que aveces no se lo toma en serio XD_

 _Kai es de gran ayuda porque es serio y siempre ve más cosas que ni la misma ojiverde podría , que bueno que está ahí :3_

 _Leela es la bipolaridad andando jajajaja XD Eso la hace única y diferente y como dices , eso le gusta a Robert porque es una parte que no tiene pero necesita , digo , no puede ser serio todo el tiempo. Leela con su personalidad le saca de esa burbuja y logra que no solo se enfoque en el trabajo , tambien hace que disfrute de cosas que un chico de su edad debería disfrutar X3_

 _Jajajaja esos Caribbean Bladers XD Quise darles el toque cómico ya que no me gusta un villano que este todo el tiempo así "._. " despues de todo ellos tambien son adolescentes pero a la vez quieren dominar el mundo porque piensan que con solo tener poder todo está a su alcance_

 _Ya hacia falta unas buenas beybatallas :3 que bueno que te haya gustado amiga , este capitulo promete mucho asi que disfrútalo :3_

 _Espero que las cosas allá estén mejorando y sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo :3  
_

 _¡Te mando un gran abrazo! X3  
_

 _ **00095Guest**_

 _¡Candy! =D_

 _¿Cómo has estado? espero que muy muy bien :3_

 _La primera escena es una de mis favoritas ya que a pesar de que son los malos de la historia , entre ellos hay un aire de confianza que puede llegar a ser muy divertido XD Quise que en ocasiones que no son tan importantes se comporten como chicos de su edad ya que son jóvenes aunque eso no significa que sean menos malvados XD_

 _La verdad esque si...yo tambien he pensado que están siendo injustos con ella al ocultarle este tipo de cosas despues de que ella si tuvo la confianza de hablar de Owen , bueno para ser sincera te adelantaste jaja porque en estos proximos capitulos tengo pensado plasmar esta situacion pero de una forma convincente , Leela sabrá todo a cerca de ellos más pronto de lo que te imaginas :3_

 _Bueno...este capítulo responde a la pregunta que me hiciste jeje asi que espero que lo disfrutes muchoooo X3_

 _Tambien espero que tanto tú como tu familia estén bien , si necesitas algo no dudes en escribirme , te mando todo mi apoyo a la distancia =3_

 _¡Muchos abrazos amiga! ¡cuidate! :D  
_

 _ **Guest**_

 _¡Hola! :D_

 _Que bueno que te esté agradando esta historia , espero que ya estés al día porque te traigo un nuevo capítulo jeje :P_

 _La verdad es que si...muchos pensaban que Tyson y Leela se iban a conocer de una forma más agradable y cómica pero quise que fuera todo lo contrario. Despues de todo , la infancia de Leela fue complicada y gracias a eso empezó a desconfiar mucho de las personas pero al ver que Tyson la defendia aun siendo una desconocida para él hizo que poco a poco se abriera más hacia los demás. No todos son iguales asi que practicamente esa era la idea por muy cruel que parezca DX_

 _Claro que no los culpa , al querer alejarlos de ella sus intenciones eran buenas porque de cierta manera pensaba que era algo que tendría que manejarlo sola. Pero a lo largo de la trama se dará cuenta que el trabajo en equipo es más fuerte de lo que jamas se llego a imaginar , despues de todos los problemas que ha pasado ya está agradeciendo de que sus amigos la hayan acompañado XD_

 _Leela es firme en sus decisiones y cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza es muy dificil que renuncie , si sigues la trama debiste notarlo cuando fue a buscar el diario a aquella cabaña XD_

 _¡La aventura ya empezó! ¡espero que estés super bien y te guste este nuevo cap! X3  
_

 _ **Kazukime **_

_¡Que bueno que te gustó el primer capítulo! :D y eso que apenas es el primero , cuando llegues hasta acá estoy segura que notarás como la trama va y va mejorando , bueno...eso espero ya que siempre me esfuerzo en mejorar cada vez jeje XD_

 _Siiiiiiiiiii =)_

 _RobertxLeela , me encanta esa pareja aunque esta historia no se trata de ellos :( comparten una escena juntos pero solo una , despues Robert no aparecerá hasta el Epílogo pero si quieres saber más sobre la pareja te invito a leer otro Fic mío que se llama "Feliz cumpleaños Robert" X3 Es el primero que escribí asi que disculparás las faltas que encuentres jeje XD_

 _No olvides seguir con la lectura de este Fic , sabes que eres bienvenida :)_

 _Te agradezco el apoyo X3  
_

* * *

La tensión en aquel cuarto se notaba a kilómetros , hace unos momentos todos los jóvenes cerraron la puerta con el fin de tener más privacidad. Owen se encontraba sentado en el sillón viendo detenidamente el ambiente , los G-Revolution estaban parados en torno a él sin quitar su vista de encima. Leela era la única que se encontraba sentada a lado del ojimiel , dando a entender que de todos los presentes , era la que le tenía más confianza

Después de unos minutos que parecían ser eternos , Tyson dio un paso al frente mientras se aclaraba la garganta — muy bien Owen , Leela nos habló de tí hace no mucho y quiero agradecerte por haberla ayudado. Aún cuando se puso terca viste lo que fue mejor para ella — dijo sonriendo ampliamente mientras se tocaba la cabeza con la mano derecha

El ojimiel sonrió pero a la Japonesa no le agradó para nada la forma en la que su mejor amigo se refirió hacia ella

—¡¿Como que terca?! — preguntó Leela ganándose todas las miradas — ¿que tanto me ven? ¿piensan que lo que dijo Tyson es cierto? — el silencio intenso que vino a continuación fue suficiente respuesta para ella

— Bueno , a pesar del poco tiempo que llevamos considero a Leela una amiga asi que no fue nada , cualquiera de ustedes pudieron haberla acompañado — dijo Owen alzando levemente los hombros — aunque , ninguno estaba dispuesto — añadió dando a entender su reclamo notorio. Después de todo , era más lógico contar con la ayuda de personas conocidas de hace años en vez de una persona que la ojiverde conoció hace apenas algunos días

Todos los presentes intercambiaron miradas nerviosas hasta que cierto pelirrojo se paró encima de un mueble

—¡Ella nos había dicho que quería estar sola! ¡nosotros respetamos eso! ¿como íbamos a saber que se quería ir? — preguntó Daichi señalando a la chica en cuestión con el dedo

— Ok , ¡de acuerdo! , admito que si fue mi error irme así nada más , pero no estamos aquí reunidos para hablar de eso ¿recuerdan? — mencionó Leela cruzando sus brazos de forma infantil y con un puchero de niña pequeña

— Tiene razón , de hecho no solo quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste por Leela , también necesitamos hablar de algunas cosas "interesantes" que han estado pasado a lo largo de estos días — mencionó el de la gorra empezando a caminar por el cuarto mientras movía sus manos de acuerdo a las palabras que salían de su boca

— Así es , les dije a mis amigos que consideren en dejar que te unas al equipo de forma temporal. La razón es porque todos nosotros necesitamos llegar a "Playa Sirena" — dijo Leela bajando la mirada

Owen no pudo ocultar el asombro al escuchar esas palabras

— ¿Playa Sirena? ¿porque quieren ir a ese lugar? — preguntó de forma ingenua mientras los demás lo miraban atentamente

— Es una larga historia — habló Hillary sonriendo de forma nerviosa

* * *

Mientras tanto lejos del ajetreo del hotel y la ciudad, Kai se encontraba en la extensa jungla sentado sobre una gran roca con la mente al cien por ciento de concentración. Después del encuentro inesperado con Owen , la playa empezó a llenarse de muchos turistas y habitantes de la región por lo que seguir con su entrenamiento en ese lugar era imposible. Prefirió adentrarse en la jungla para seguir con su actividad , la cual , le parecía perfecta ya que el cambio de escenario beneficiaba mucho a Dranzer

Ahora se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y tanto las manos como los pies se encontraban cruzados , estaba atento a todo el ruido que llegaba a su oído. Dranzer se encontraba girando lejos de él por lo que su entrenamiento en ese momento consistía en poder escuchar cómo giraba el beyblade tomando el cuenta los ruidos naturales que a cada rato hacían eco en el lugar

Dranzer se escabullía entre las hierbas crecidas moviéndose de un lado a otro , el Ruso podía escuchar el sonido del metal girando , sin embargo , un Tucán empezó a volar por el cielo mientras lanzaba su sonido característico logrando que Kai deje , por unos segundos , de escuchar su beyblade. Esto lo frustró levemente pero sin abrir los ojos puso sus cinco sentidos en esa meta y poco a poco , a pesar de los sonidos del Tucán , Dranzer empezó a hacerse escuchar cada vez más claro , no cabía duda que el bicolor poseía sus sentidos muy desarrollados

Después de unos minutos el beyblade Ruso empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia el chico , Kai abrió los ojos y con un salto perfecto cayó de pie al piso listo para agarrar a Dranzer con la mano derecha

— La próxima vez te mandaré más lejos ...— susurró sin dejar de mirar el trompo pensando que la distancia que tomó no era suficiente , segundos después , los arbustos empezaron a moverse de forma violenta , esto alertó al chico logrando que tome una posición defensiva — ¡¿quien anda ahí?! — preguntó alzando la voz apretando levemente a Dranzer con su mano

Nadie salió a luz , así que Kai empezó a caminar lentamente hacia los arbustos sin quitar su expresión seria y su actitud defensiva. Odiaba ser espiado porque pensaba que lo que hiciera él , era asunto de él y de nadie más , todos lo sabían por eso cuando desaparecía de la vista de sus amigos estos no se dignaban en seguirlo o buscarlo porque lo conocían a la perfección. Solo en casos extremos , lo llegaban a molestar pero era cuando la situación en serio lo ameritaba

Con una mano empezó a mover los arbustos listo para lo que sea que encuentre ahí , de repente , un pequeño mono salió disparado entre las piernas del Ruso corriendo en dirección a un árbol para poder trepar por el y quedarse en una de sus ramas. Kai lo miró con la ceja levantada dejando salir un pequeño suspiro de alivio , solo se trataba de un indefenso animal , llegó a pensar que era Owen otra vez o en el peor de los casos uno de los Caribbean Bladers , sin embargo , ese mono logró que tenga una sensación de ansiedad por unos pequeños segundos

Kai dejó escapar una diminuta sonrisa al ver que un grupo de tres monos más se unía al animalito en aquella rama , sin decir nada decidió irse de ahí para no incomodar aparentemente a la familia que acababa de encontrar

Algunos metros más atrás de donde estaba el bicolor , una chica pelinaranja salió de su escondite seguida de un rubio que no dejaba de sonreír divertido

—¡Idiota! ¡casi haces que nos descubra! — gritó Scarlett dándole un coscorrón a su compañero en plena cabeza

— Lo siento , pero en mi defensa….tú me empujaste allá adentro , así que técnicamente fue tu culpa que el arbusto haya sonado — se defendió Reese cruzando sus brazos encima de su cabeza mientras se tambaleaba de un lado a otro

— ¡Callate! — demandó la de ojos grises con sus manos en la cintura — jamás pensé que encontraríamos a Kai en este lugar , ese chico sí que disfruta la soledad — añadió dándose cuenta que el lugar en donde se encontraban estaba muy alejado de la sociedad

— Lo que no entiendo es…¿porque no lo enfrentamos? , siendo dos contra uno no hubiera tenido oportunidad — dijo el rubio dejando salir un soplido de molestia

— No es honorable una lucha de dos contra uno — dijo simplemente la pelinaranja empezando a caminar por la extensa jungla

— Tu código de honor empieza a irritarme , el Amo quiere las bestias bit de ese equipo y esta fue la oportunidad perfecta para tomar una de ellas. Kai estaba solo , hubiéramos ganado muy fácil porque no somos como Caleb y Elijah , además…¡ESTABA SOLO! — gritó el rubio siguiéndole el paso — !tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas!

— No estamos desesperados Reese , el Amo está muy tranquilo además no olvides lo que nos ordenó , por ahora evitaremos a los G-Revolution hasta que nos dé la orden de atacar. Seguiremos con el entrenamiento establecido , aunque a partir de ahora debemos tener cuidado de adonde vamos a entrenar….si pudimos encontrar a Kai seguro encontraremos a los demás — dijo Scarlett de forma autoritaria — ¿no querrás desafiar al Amo cierto?

Reese sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su columna — claro que no , una vez tuve la oportunidad de verlo realmente molesto. No quiero que eso vuelva a pasar…..

* * *

Owen después de escuchar toda la información necesaria para ayudarlo a saber la razón del porque Leela se encontraba en el Caribe , posó sus grandes ojos color miel en la mencionada con intención de confirmar todo lo dicho anteriormente por el chico de gorra roja. Leela simplemente asintió con mirada afligida , ya estaba dicho y no podía dar marcha atrás

— Eso explica mucho , quiero decir….todo — dijo el peliazul confirmando que todo lo dicho anteriormente era verdad — así que…¿necesitan mi ayuda para ir a Playa Sirena? — preguntó posando su mano en la barbilla

— Leela mencionó que eres un estupendo guía , para este viaje no solo necesitaremos personas que jueguen beyblade también nos vendría bien a alguien que se mueva por la zona como su segundo hogar — explicó Hillary sonriendo amigablemente

— ¡Así es! tú solo encárgate de que lleguemos a ese lugar en una sola pieza , de ahí los G-Revolution se encargarán del resto — habló Tyson sonriendo orgullosamente señalándose su pecho con el dedo pulgar

Owen no necesitó pensarlo dos veces para aceptar la oferta , después de todo Leela tuvo la confianza de decirle la verdad y como era su amiga no podía , ni quería decepcionarla. Tyson y los demás vieron en el nuevo a alguien confiable , era tranquilo , observador y amigable con los demás y si Leela confiaba en él , no podían darse el lujo de dudar de ella sin mencionar que estaban en deuda con el chico por haberla ayudado en su excursión a la selva

— Me parece bien , ¿cuando partimos? — preguntó Owen poniéndose de pie con una gran sonrisa

— Cuando tu lo desees , "guía" — mencionó Daichi poniendo algo de énfasis en la última palabra

— Partiremos mañana en la mañana , este día deben preparar las cosas que necesitarán para el viaje ya que no es del todo corto — señaló el chico — además , su objetivo es entrenar allá , ¿cierto? , asegúrense de que sus beyblades estén en buen estado y no olviden llevar todo lo necesario con respecto a estos. Después de todo , por esa zona no hay platos ni talleres de mecánica — añadió sonriendo divertido

— No te preocupes , de eso me haré cargo yo — dijo Kenny sosteniendo a Dizzy con fuerza mientras formaba una confiada sonrisa

— Para este tipo de situaciones soy un experto , viví en una isla toda mi vida y allá no había platos , ni lugares para jugar. La naturaleza misma era nuestro plato de beyblade — mencionó Daichi de forma entusiasmada porque en poco tiempo volverá a lo natural , al igual que sus raíces — no se hablar mucho de ese tema...

— Pero si siempre hablas de eso — dijo Max con una gota de sudor en la cabeza haciendo que el pelirrojo levante sus hombros levemente

— Hablaré con Kai para decirle lo acordado — dijo Ray empezando a caminar hacia la puerta seguido de Kenny

— Está bien , conociéndolo no creo que esté de acuerdo pero...no tendrá más opción que acompañarnos — dijo Tyson riendo divertido , Owen asintió y empezó a caminar hacia la salida también

— Entonces nos vemos mañana a las siete en punto — dijo sin más desapareciendo por la puerta , no sin antes dedicarles una sonrisa amistosa a sus nuevos amigos

— ¡Estupendo! ¡nos veremos a las siete en punto! — gritó el de la gorra , sin embargo , Leela y Hillary le lanzaron una mirada sarcástica ya que a pesar de esa energía sabían muy bien lo que iba a pasar

La ojiverde suspiró aliviada y se levantó del sillón — parece que ya acordamos la primera parte , espero que esa gente sepa recibirnos — dijo de forma preocupada refiriéndose a las personas que tendrán que ver en Playa Sirena. Los tiempos cambian , y nadie podía asegurar que esta vez se porten amables con ellos

— Eso lo sabremos cuando estemos allá , pero debemos ir con energías positivas — habló el Americano con esa actitud pacifista y amable de siempre

— También es posible que nos ayuden a abrir el cofre que encontraste , ¿funciona con código verdad? — preguntó la castaña posando su mirada rubí en el objeto mencionado ubicado a unos metros de ella en el piso

— ¡Sip! , según Kai lo que está escrito ahí es una lengua diferente y antigua , talvez sea de las personas que conoceremos , si es así , seguro que abriremos ese cofre — respondió la ojiverde recuperando su buen humor

* * *

Las horas pasaban sin que nadie se diera cuenta y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos , el reloj local empezó a marcar las nueve de la noche. El día pasó volando especialmente para nuestros protagonistas que se encontraban muy concentrados preparando las cosas que llevarán al día siguiente en una pequeña maleta

Kenny se encontraba en su respectiva habitación revisando los beyblades de todos sus amigos , incluido el de Leela. Los datos de las bestias bit de los G-Revolution se encontraban ya en el sistema , la única que faltaba era Siremaid , pero no podía hacer nada al respeto debido a que todavía no la había visto en batalla pero eso no significaba que no podía revisar su beyblade

El jefe empezó revisando su "Rueda de Fusión" , aparentemente todo estaba en buen estado y era lógico debido a que Leela jamás ha tenido batallas intensas por lo que todas y cada una de las piezas deberían funcionar correctamente. Y así es , la revisión fue muy rápida debido a que todo estaba en buen estado

— Después de ver algunas de sus batallas consideraré en hacerle unas mejoras , como a los demás — susurró el castaño pensando que sería buena idea que más adelante Leela pueda manejar el HMS pero claro , eso después de ver su experiencia en peleas reales y si su beyblade ameritaba ese cambio

Después de dejar el beyblade de Leela empezó a revisar a los demás , esta vez viendo su base de datos en Dizzy. Su prioridad era que sus compañeros se sientan seguros al momento de luchar , con un sistema nítido y en buen estado. No por nada era el mecánico , un puesto que le encantaba y lo disfrutaba al máximo

* * *

 _ **Flash Back**_

— ¡No! ¡no puede ser…! — se lamentaba un joven , aparentemente de doce años arrodillado en el piso mientras temblaba de furia y humillación

Se encontraba dentro de una habitación cuyas paredes eran de ladrillo color oscuro , acababa de tener una batalla debido a que se encontraba cerca de un plato de beyblade. Del otro lado yacía un hombre mayor de cabello morado , con una mirada tan fría como malvada y penetrante , se podía saber eso a pesar de llevar una máscara negra con puntos rojos a la altura de sus ojos

— ¡Me decepcionas muchacho! , por respeto a tu difunto Padre permití que vinieras a BioVolt para fortalecerte en el beyblade — hablaba el hombre con una mirada llena de reproche — Tu Padre era mi amigo y ambos teníamos el mismo sueño , sin embargo , lo que no pudo hacer él confiaba en lo que harías tú pero…..con estos resultados tan mediocres…..— el peli morado suspiró y con paso lento empezó a abandonar aquella habitación , aparentemente con un drama mental — te advierto , mi paciencia no es eterna. No quise tomarme la molestia de tocarte ni un pelo pero estoy considerando en hacerlo para ver si mejoras — añadió sonriendo de forma perversa abandonando el lugar definitivamente

El chico no se dejaba ver debido a que vestía un traje de una sola pieza color negro incluido una bata larga con capucha que tapaba la mayor parte de su rostro

Este solo se quedó en el piso sollozando en silencio mientras apretaba con su puño su beyblade destruido

 _ **Fin Flash Back  
**_

* * *

— Boris me veía como una rata ….— mencionó el líder de los Caribbean Bladers sonriendo descaradamente mientras admiraba la gran naturaleza selvática Caribeña desde su ventana — muy pronto tendré más poder del que él jamás se llegó a imaginar — añadió de forma emocionada pensando en cuando porfin obtenga a Siremaid y a las bestias bit de los G-Revolution — ¿Quién es la rata ahora?

Varias nubes empezaron a tapar la extensa luna que se apreciaba en el cielo

* * *

La noche pasó sin ningún tipo de inconveniente y ya cuando llegó el día la mayoría de los G-Revolution se encontraban afuera del hotel , cada quien con su respectiva mochila listos para el viaje a Playa Sirena

Owen veía atentamente a los presentes notando que faltaba una persona

— Nos falta alguien….— dijo colocando su mano en la cabeza preguntándose en dónde podía estar

— ¡Seguramente el bobo de Tyson se quedó dormido! — habló Hillary cruzando sus manos sumamente molesta

— ¡Pero si yo estoy aquí! — gritó el chico de la gorra haciéndose notar en medio de sus amigos , los cuales lo miraron con sorpresa

— Aunque no lo crean Tyson fue el primero en despertar — habló Max bajo algunas miradas incrédulas debido a que era muy raro que el Japonés despierte tan temprano a voluntad

— En realidad nos falta Leela — dijo Daichi bostezando levemente

Segundos después , como si se tratara de una especie de invocación la ojiverde llegó donde sus amigos cargando una mochila grande color rosa con bordes rojos

— Disculpen la demora — habló la mencionada riendo nerviosamente

— ¿Que rayos estabas haciendo Leela? ¡¿acaso te quedaste dormida?! — preguntó Tyson con sonrisa burlona debido a que se imaginó que la ojiverde había pensado que él era el que iba a llegar tarde cuando resultó ser al revés

— N-no , e-estaba hablando con alguien….— respondió la mencionada mientras sus mejillas se encendían de un color rojo intenso

Los demás sabían perfectamente de quién se trataba considerando la actitud de la Japonesa , sólo Owen frunció el ceño ligeramente al no entender muy bien la situación

Kai quien permaneció apoyado en la pared todo el tiempo empezó a caminar rumbo al ojimiel

— ¡Ya estamos todos! ¿vamos a irnos o no? — preguntó con mucha desconfianza al verlo parado sin hacer nada considerando la llegada del último miembro. Aún no creía nada de él por eso se propuso en vigilarlo muy bien a lo largo del recorrido hasta Playa Sirena

— Sí , andando — dijo empezando a caminar hacia Leela primero — ¿trajiste el cofre verdad? — preguntó con una sonrisa la cual fue correspondida por la ojiverde

— ¡Pues claro! ¿porque creen que mi mochila es la más grande? — preguntó de forma divertida , antes de que alguien haga algo , un resplandor empezó a notarse en el bolsillo de la chica , todos enfocaron su vista a ese punto — ¿pero...qué…? — Leela sacó de su bolsillo su beyblade y notó que el bit de Siremaid empezó a brillar levemente , una luz de color blanco que poco a poco se empezó a desvanecer dejando sorprendidos al resto

— Oigan…¿fue mi imaginación o el beyblade de Leela brilló unos instantes? — preguntó Ray a lo que los demás asintieron dándole la razón

— Leela….¿qué significó eso? — preguntó Tyson con los ojos bien abiertos

— ¡Yo que sé! tal vez Siremaid está emocionada por el viaje , ¡no lo sé! — respondió Leela guardando el trompo dentro de su bolsillo de nuevo

— Dejemos eso de lado probablemente fue el reflejo del sol — dijo Owen colocándose al frente de todos — es mejor partir , entre más pronto salgamos más pronto llegaremos — añadió empezando a caminar seguido por todos

Kai posó su mirada violeta en el ojimiel , no perdía detalle de nada de lo que hacía y se le hizo muy extraño que el beyblade de Leela empezará a brillar justo cuando él se acercó a ella , pensó que quizá tuvo algo que ver con aquella reacción sin embargo , luego recordó que esos dos habían pasado tiempo juntos y jamás ocurrió algo como lo de hace rato. Suspiró , probablemente estaba exagerando y el chico no es más que alguien inocente que justo llegó a su vida en momentos de crisis. Enfocó su vista en los demás y al parecer tenían la confianza al cien por ciento

De repente decidió que lo vigilaría hasta llegar a Playa Sirena , si todo sale bien entonces ya no lo verá como alguien amenazante , como dijo antes , le daba el beneficio de la duda

* * *

El viaje comenzó a través de la jungla , sin embargo , esta vez debían cruzar una parte para poder llegar al puerto marítimo de la isla. La razón era que para llegar a Playa Sirena se necesitaba cruzar una pequeña porción del océano , ir a una isla llamada Cayo Largo ubicada en el Sur de Cuba

— En esa isla existen varias playas a parte de la Sirena, podemos apreciar "Playa Luna" , "Playa Paraíso" , "Playa Lindamar" , "Playa Tortuga" , "Playa los Cocos" entre otras. Tuve suerte de visitar todos y cada uno de esos lugares ¡es otro mundo! — explicaba el ojimiel cortando algunas cuantas ramas del camino con intención de despejarlo para que sus compañeros pasen libremente

— Debes tener mucho dinero como para viajar a tantos lugares — exclamó Ray después de escuchar atentamente el relato de su guía

— En realidad no — contestó Owen sonriendo de forma humilde

— ¿Crees que podamos ir a uno de esos lugares? — preguntó Hillary con las dos manos sobre su pecho mientras sonreía emocionada , segundos después recibió un codazo por parte de Kenny — ¡auch! ¿qué te pasa? — añadió de forma molesta viendo al castaño asesinamente

— Si nos sobra tiempo podríamos — respondió el jefe ajustándose la gafas mientras seguía caminando

— Pudiste decir eso sin golpearme….— susurró la castaña formando un puchero

El equipo siguió caminando unos cuantos kilómetros cuando de repente llegaron a una zona en donde el terreno era algo inestable , el lugar era una especie de claro en donde ni árboles ni palmeras lo rodeaban. La tierra tenía ligeras plantas que crecían y varios insectos se posaban en sus flores obligándolos a volar de nuevo cuando sentían las pisadas de los jóvenes acercándose

— Deben tener mucho cuidado en esta parte , la tierra es muy débil y si das un mal paso , caes — habló Owen pisando el terreno de forma suave — les recomiendo que pisen las zonas en donde haya más tierra reunida, esas partes son más fuertes — explicaba mientras hacía caso a lo que dijo. El terreno no era cien por ciento plano , más bien tenía pequeñas elevaciones y precisamente en esas elevaciones era recomendable pisar. Nunca en lo liso

— Espera…¿a qué te refieres con que si pisamos mal caemos? — preguntó Tyson abriendo sus ojos a la par , segundos después , un par de gritos alarmaron a todos los presentes

— ¡Leela! ¡Hillary! — gritó Max al ver como sus dos amigas caían en un agujero mediano creado por la tierra mismo. Al parecer pisaron mal y el terreno se vengó creando una especie de trampa obligándolas a caer varios metros bajo tierra

— ¡Chicas! — gritó Tyson asomándose por el hoyo para ver si las alcanzaba a distinguir pero era inútil , abajo estaba tan oscuro que no se veía nada — ¡LEELA! ¡HILLARY! — gritó , sin embargo , su voz sonó en eco pero sus amigas no respondían

— Esto es malo...— susurró Kenny viendo con pena el agujero — ¿y ahora qué les pasará a nuestras amigas? — preguntó con aire dramático

— ¡Debemos entrar a salvarlas! — dijo Tyson pero ni bien iba a saltar , Owen lo sostuvo del brazo — ¿que pasa?

— Estoy seguro que ellas están bien , debemos seguir adelante — dijo sin más empezando a caminar hacia el lado contrario bajo la mirada atónita de los demás

— ¿Las dejaremos ahí? — preguntó Ray de forma sorprendida

Owen lo ignoró y siguió caminando , de repente sintió como alguien lo sostuvo del hombro , supo de inmediato de quien se trataba ya que la persona que lo sostenía lo hacía de forma dura como si con ese simple acto quisiera arrancarle el hombro

— ¿Tu lo planeaste cierto? — preguntó Kai con una voz helada y seria , Owen ni siquiera se inmutó — admítelo , esta es una trampa perfecta para nosotros de lo contrario...nos hubieras llevado por el otro camino — añadió refiriéndose a que minutos antes de llegar al claro , los jóvenes presenciaron una separación de caminos yendo hacia diferentes lados. Owen les había dicho que era el camino de la derecha así que todos lo siguieron inocentemente , ahora se dieron cuenta que ese camino guiaba a una zona peligrosa

— El otro camino era más peligroso , si bien los dos guían al puerto el de la izquierda pasaba por un pantano lleno de cocodrilos — viendo a Kai a los ojos añadió — aunque te creas muy rudo debemos pensar por los demás , las chicas no hubieran podido y algunos de aquí también hubieran requerido protección , venir por aquí era lo más sensato — terminó mientras se alejaba del Ruso obligándolo a quitar su mano del hombro

Kai simplemente resopló y cruzó sus brazos no queriendo volver a discutir , después de todo , él era el inexperto en la zona y no le constaba que Owen esté diciendo la verdad pero tampoco le constaba que estuviera mintiendo

— ¿Porque siento que lo que dijo Owen al último iba dirigido a mi? — preguntó Kenny recordando la parte en la que el ojimiel mencionó que algunos de ellos también hubieran requerido protección

— Quizás porque es cierto — dijo Daichi pasando de largo con las manos cruzadas encima de su cabeza. Kenny no era para nada fuerte asi que seria lógico pensar que él no era rival para los cocodrilos

Tyson corrió para estar a lado del guía

— ¡Oye! entiendo tu punto pero….¡me parece que olvidaste que las chicas cayeron en ese agujero! — dijo el de la gorra casi gritando mientras señalaba el lugar mencionado con su dedo

— No sirve de nada quedarnos , debemos seguir hasta pasar este claro , luego bajar por una pendiente y esperar a encontrarnos con Leela y Hillary a la entrada de las cuevas — respondió el ojimiel teniendo cuidado con el terreno que lo rodeaba

— ¿Cuevas? — preguntó Max siguiéndole el paso del mismo modo

— Así es , Leela y Hillary cayeron en una de las tantas cuevas subterráneas ubicadas por esta zona. Nosotros no podemos hacer nada debido a que la profundidad es muy extensa y aunque les gritemos nos nos escucharán , lo más lógico es que nosotros las esperemos en el punto exacto en donde estas cuevas terminan , de hecho ahorita deben estar en camino hacia las salidas — contestó el peliazul mirando fijamente el punto en donde el claro termina , faltaba unos cuantos metros

— ¿Pero cómo sabes todo eso? ¿cómo sabes que están bien? una caída de esa magnitud puede dañarlas — habló Kenny sumamente preocupado por el estado de sus amigas

— Solo confío en su fuerza — dijo Owen sonriendo de forma optimista

— Espero que sepas lo que haces — habló Kai pasando de largo ubicándose al frente de Owen , haciendo a este suspirar con cansancio

* * *

Mientras tanto , dentro de una gran y oscura cueva , dos chicas yacían colgando sobre una liana que se encontraba pegada al muro rocoso. Al momento de caer Leela logró reaccionar rápido sujetándose del objeto mientras que a su vez Hillary se sujetaba de la pierna de su amiga

Sus respiraciones eran pesadas y muy rápidas sentían que la liana no iba a durar mucho , y así fue , poco a poco empezó a despegarse de la pared haciendo que las muchachas estén más cerca del suelo. La liana finalmente se rompió y las chicas toparon de forma oficial el piso de aquella cueva , no se hicieron daño debido a que el objeto se rompió cuando estaban a unos pocos metros

— Hillary ¿estás bien? — preguntó la ojiverde una vez que logró levantarse , no tenía heridas graves salvo unos cuantos raspones

— Eso creo….— respondió la Japonesa parándose con dificultad — ¿en donde estamos? — preguntó cuando por fin logró observar el lugar en el que cayeron

— Parece….un especie de túnel subterráneo o una cueva — respondió la ojiverde mientras sacaba una linterna de su mochila — ¡lo que nos faltaba! — mencionó de forma muy molesta , maldiciendo su suerte

La ojiverde apuntó con su linterna el techo de la cueva notando que habían varios murciélagos dormidos , las chicas sintieron un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda

Hillary estaba lista para gritar sin embargo Leela tapó su boca

— No grites…..no queremos que nos ataque una manada de murciélagos enojados ¿verdad? — preguntó en forma de susurro , la castaña solamente negó con la cabeza y segundos después la ojiverde destapó su boca

— ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí? ¡estamos atrapadas! — dijo la de ojos rubí de forma desesperada pensando que aquel lugar no tenía salida — ¡más les vale a esos tontos rescatarnos! — añadió sentándose en una roca con intención de quedarse ahí hasta que alguien de los chicos viniera por ella

Leela por su parte vió un pequeño camino de agua que pasaba por sus pies , con atención enfocó la linterna hacia la sustancia siguiendo el recorrido hasta que su vista lo perdió por completo , se dio cuenta que ese mini río llevaba hasta algún lugar con salida ya que si fuera un sitio cerrado debería estar seco

— Oye Hillary , en vez de esperar a que nos rescaten deberíamos rescatarnos nosotras mismas — dijo Leela sonriendo levemente ganándose la mirada de la castaña — mira , solo debemos seguir el camino de agua , estoy segura que conecta con un lago o una cascada así que la salida debe estar muy cerca — añadió sonriendo de forma positiva mientras empezaba a caminar

— ¿Seguir un caminito de agua nos sacará de aquí? — preguntó la castaña suspirando pesadamente

— ¿Tienes una idea mejor? — preguntó Leela sin dejar de caminar

— ¡No! , ¡yo te sigo! — respondió rápidamente Hillary de forma asustada al ver que su amiga ya se encontraba varios metros lejos de ella , en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambas se encontraban de lado y lado caminando por el lugar bajo la ayuda de la linterna que por lo menos les daba visibilidad

Después de unos minutos caminando las chicas empezaron a escuchar el sonido del agua caer desde un punto muy alto , una cascada se encontraba cerca. Leela sonrió al ver que tenía razón y Hillary suspiró aliviada al saber que muy pronto estarían fuera de ese ambiente cerrado y húmedo

— Escucho el sonido del agua pero...no veo la salida — dijo de repente la castaña al no ver ningún claro de luz que les garantice que la salida estaba cerca

Siguieron caminando unos cuantos metros cuando de repente algo llamó la atención de Hillary

— Leela , mira eso — dijo señalando hacia la pared

Leela hizo caso y apuntó con la linterna al lugar en donde la Japonesa estaba señalando dándose cuenta que habían muchos dibujos plasmados en la roca , pero no dibujos comunes , eran varios que llamaban mucho la atención

— Vaya...— atinó a decir la ojiverde acercándose a la pared lentamente

En ella se podía apreciar un montón de criaturas dibujadas a mano teniendo una batalla con otras muy desconocidas acompañadas de varias personas. Entre esos animales se podía apreciar un flamenco , una serpiente , un ave con un tamaño considerablemente grande , un armadillo y una foca , cada quien sacando algunos poderes. Efectivamente se trataban de las bestias bit de los Caribbean Bladers solo que las chicas no lo sabían , continuaron viendo los dibujos hasta que se toparon con una criatura , más grande de lo común mitad humano y mitad pez , acompañado de un tridente y una gran corona sobre su cabeza , la criatura parecía ser el masculino de Siremaid , Leela justo pensó en eso haciendo que abra sus ojos a la par

— Hillary mira... — habló señalando a la criatura con la linterna , solamente se encontraba parado sosteniendo su tridente pero aun así infundía algo de respeto

— ¿Una sirena? — preguntó la castaña con la mano en la barbilla

— Parece hombre así que técnicamente es un Tritón — respondió Leela recordando a aquellas criaturas mitológicas — me pregunto qué influencia tienen estos dibujos ¿porque están aquí en la cueva?

Hillary vio los dibujos atentamente y después de algunos segundos abrió sus ojos con sorpresa — puede que todas estas criaturas dibujadas sean algunas de las bestias bit que posee el Caribe — dedujo mientras cruzaba sus brazos — _"¿tendrán algo que ver con los Caribbean Bladers?"_ — se preguntó en su mente mientras tragaba un gran bocado de saliva

Leela meditó todo lo que la castaña había dicho — puede ser , los habitantes de esta zona debieron dibujar esto en honor a las bestias bit populares. Tómalo como una forma de conocerlas y saber de ellas , aunque sí se tomaron la molestia de homenajearlas de esta manera entonces deben ser muy fuertes….— añadió sin dejar de ver el dibujo de Tritón

— Puede ser….— respondió Hillary empezando a caminar de nuevo , Leela iba a seguirle el paso cuando de repente notó que a lado de Tritón había otro dibujo , la oscuridad de la cueva impedía verlo por completo por lo que la ojiverde , al ganarle la curiosidad , enfocó la linterna en esa mitad aclarando todo

Lo que miró la dejó sin palabras a tal grado de botar la linterna al piso asustando a Hillary

— ¡¿Qué pasó?! — exclamó la castaña dando un ligero salto — ¡Leela! ¿porque hiciste eso? — preguntó tomando la linterna del suelo

Leela por su parte se apresuró a arrancarle el objeto de las manos provocando una exclamación por parte de esta

La ojiverde volvió a enfocar en el último dibujo para asegurarse de que lo visto anteriormente no fuera una alucinación

Sus perlas color limón se agrandaron al ver que aquel dibujo se trataba de una sirena , más específicamente de SU sirena. Poseía cabello tan largo que llegaba hasta el final de su aleta , una hermosa corona de perlas , su aleta estaba pintada de un color azul verdoso , su cabello era azulado y el resto no tenía colores , sin embargo con eso era más que suficiente para darse cuenta que aquel dibujo se trataba de Siremaid o alguien en extremo parecida a ella

Todos los demás dibujos estaban pintados con los colores respectivos de las bestias bit del equipo local salvo el Tritón , que por alguna extraña razón se lo veía solamente su dibujo en la pared , sin color ni nada por el estilo

Leela de inmediato tragó en seco y de su mochila sacó el diario de su Abuela , colocó en la página cinco en la cual yacía el dibujo de Siremaid hecho por la mano de su antepasada y sin decir nada empezó a compararlo con el dibujo de la pared

Hillary se asomó en el hombro de su acompañante para ver que tanto estaba haciendo , segundos después pudo observar ambos dibujos dándose cuenta el motivo de la impresión de la ojiverde — Leela….acaso ella es…..

— Si , no hay duda…..la sirena de la pared es Siremaid — respondió la jovencita al notar que tanto el dibujo del cuaderno como el de la roca eran casi similares. Las sirenas eran las mismas salvo que la del cuaderno salía del beyblade y la de la pared se encontraba en una pose quieta , con sus dos manos cruzadas sobre su pecho y su boca ligeramente abierta — no lo entiendo….¿qué está haciendo Siremaid ahí? — preguntó sacando su beyblade durazno para verlo , segundos después enfocó su vista en Tritón el cual yacía a lado de la criatura femenina

— Siremaid es una bestia bit del Caribe después de todo , tu Abuela la encontró aquí según lo que nos dijiste. Es probable que en el pasado era muy conocida y decidieron hacerle un homenaje como a las otras bestias bit — dijo Hillary viendo el resto de criaturas dibujadas en la pared

— Puede ser….— respondió Leela sin salir de su asombro , de repente sacó su cámara y empezó a tomar fotos de todos los dibujos presentes para que así en el futuro poder mostrarselos a sus compañeros y opinar al respecto

— Bueno ¿ya terminaste? , debemos salir de aquí — ambas chicas siguieron su camino hacia la salida de la cueva , la cual aún no se distinguía en medio de toda esa oscuridad — por cierto Leela , me gustaría saber la historia exacta de cómo tu Abuelita encontró a Siremaid , digo , estamos en medio de la nada y hablar de eso nos distraerá ¿no crees? — añadió Hillary queriendo entablar un tema de conversación para evitar pensar en el lugar que la rodeaba , si bien sabía que la antepasada de la ojiverde encontró a la bestia bit en esa región , no conocía los detalles y pensó que esa historia sería muy interesante

— Es verdad — susurró Leela suspirando con ternura — verás la historia es así …..

* * *

 **POV LEELA**

Mi Abuela era una persona muy alegre , muy popular con los demás y siempre buscaba la manera de ver el lado bueno de las cosas. Vivía en Chicago , nació y se educó ahí

Se graduó del colegio con las mejores notas , era alguien muy inteligente y quiso aprovechar ese intelecto para estudiar lo que más amaba , Biología marina

"La biología marina es la ciencia que estudia los seres vivos que habitan los ecosistemas marinos. Así como la conservación de la vida marina, tanto de sus elementos biológicos, como su flora y fauna, también de sus elementos de orden físico y químico del medio acuático. Su objetivo es el mantenimiento integral de todas las especies marinas y mejora de sus recursos"

A los 23 años decidió venir al Caribe a realizar algunas investigaciones sobre los animales marítimos y se puede decir que aquí inició su aventura ya que no solo descubrió nuevos ecosistemas …...descubrió algo mucho más importante…..

 **FIN POV  
**

* * *

 _ **Flash Back**_

Una mujer muy bella de intensos ojos claros y cabello rubio como la paja se encontraba parada en medio de una playa mirando hacia el horizonte. Tenía una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro y en su mano derecha sostenía una cámara de fotos , la cual estaba colgada en su cuello

Su sonrisa se ensanchó más al ver que un barco se acercaba a tierra lentamente , de repente empezó a correr hacia el muelle de embarcaciones con intención de esperar a que el barco se acerque lo suficiente como para poder abordarlo

— Al parecer no tendrás que esperar mucho Savannah — dijo una señora de tez morena con cabello negro mientras se colocaba a lado de la chica

— Se lo dije Naomi , conozco a la perfección la hora de llegada y salida de las embarcaciones , fue una suerte que me hayan dejado acompañarlos a una de sus excursiones al océano — habló Savannah mientras formaba dos corazones con sus ojos — si quiero mejorar en mi campo entonces necesito conocer el ambiente , además , me emociona saber que clase de criaturas encontraré allá — añadió colocando su mano en la frente para taparse del sol y posar su mirada al mar

La mujer con el nombre de Naomi sonrió levemente — solo espero que te hagan sentir cómoda. La tripulación con la que vas a viajar está llena de cretinos ¡si te hacen algo dímelo para yo misma darles su merecido! — habló con tono sumamente molesto mientras se recogía las mangas de su blusa

— No pasara nada , tranquila — habló la rubia sonriendo nerviosamente y con una gota en su cabeza

Tiempo después la rubia se encontraba navegando en el extenso océano acompañada de la tripulación dueña de ese barco , su objetivo era investigar por medio de los demás qué clase de criaturas habitaban en esa zona. Tomar nota de su hábitat natural y si es posible verlas de cerca cuando el equipo empiece a pescar

Savannah se encontraba observando el océano mientras que el viento despeinaba su cabello , de repente empezó a anotar en una pequeña libreta todo lo que aprendió hasta ese momento

— Señorita — habló un hombre de tez blanca , cabello castaño y un pequeño bigote mientras se acercaba a ella — si gusta puede ir a proa , ahí estamos trasladando lo que pescamos hace unos minutos

— Muchas gracias — dijo la jovencita haciendo una pequeña reverencia — ¿terminaron de pescar? , que rápidos — susurró para sí misma mientras empezaba a caminar. No pensaba que aquella actividad fuera tan fácil como para que en muy poco tiempo la terminen pero considerando que son profesionales era entendible

En la proa del barco se podía apreciar una enorme red de pesca albergando un millón de peces de todos los tamaños y colores , algunos estaban inmóviles , otros en cambio seguian moviéndose de forma desesperada para que a los segundos se queden en seco muriendo lentamente. Savannah sintió una enorme pena por ellos , verlos morir era algo que aún no superaba pero debía mantenerse fuerte porque esto fue algo que decidió hacer , era su pasión y tenía que seguir trabajando

Cuando logró sobreponerse se arrodilló muy cerca de ellos para que con su cámara empezar a tomar fotos de todos los peces diferentes que veía , después se encargaría de investigar de qué especie provenía cada uno

— Veamos que tenemos aquí...— susurraba viendo fijamente todas aquellas especies , por ahora empezaría con los peces pero sus conocimientos querían ir más allá , en algunos días tenía pensado ir al acuario para poder conocer a las ballenas. La rubia no tenía limitaciones por lo que prometía ser una gran experta — interesante….— dijo al ver un pez bicolor cuyas escamas brillaban con intensidad bajo el sol

Después de muchas fotos y algunas notas la rubia empezó a notar que un pez muy cerca de ella seguía moviéndose , era de un tamaño considerablemente grande y a simple vista se veía que tenía algo atorado en la boca. Savannah frunció el ceño y con algo de miedo acercó su mano hacia el pez , cuando lo tocó con solo un dedo este saltó asustandola , la rubia cayó para atrás sin embargo el pez seguía moviéndose de forma desesperada

— Al parecer tiene algo en la boca….¿que puede ser? — se preguntó acercándose al animal , con una mano logró liberarlo de la red y poco a poco fue levantándose del piso — veamos amiguito que tienes aquí….— con su otra mano logró abrirle la boca y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que adentro se encontraba una almeja —¡¿qué?! — exclamó abriendo los ojos con sorpresa — esto si que no lo vi venir….— mencionó de forma sorprendida al sacar suavemente la almeja de la cavidad bucal del animal , la almeja era color blanco y era muy grande cosa que parecia increible que algo como eso cupiera dentro de la boca del pez

El animalito seguia moviendose en la mano de Savannah , esta no quiso devolverlo a la red por lo que optó en arrojarlo al océano , después de todo nadie se daría cuenta que les faltaba un pez considerando que toda la proa estaba llena. La joven después de salvarlo se dispuso a ver la almeja de cerca y con su mano empezó a abrirla suavemente para ver que encontraba en su interior

Lo que vio la dejó más sorprendida de lo que estaba , una especie de disco muy pequeño yacía dentro , en medio del objeto circular se apreciaba el dibujo de una sirena y ni bien recibió los rayos del sol empezó a brillar de una forma muy intensa asustando a Savannah por unos segundos

— ¿Qu-qué diablos es esto? — preguntó con voz temblorosa ya que nunca había visto algo similar. Por un segundo considero en arrojar la almeja con todo al mar pero su curiosidad ganó la batalla y cuando estuvo a punto de coger el objeto con su mano una voz sonó alarmándola. Antes de que alguien más se diera cuenta , cerró la almeja y la guardó en su bolsillo

— Con que aquí estaba — habló el hombre bigotón visto anteriormente , parecía que era el capitán de la tripulación — dígame ¿cómo va su trabajo? — preguntó de una forma muy amable — ¿necesita que la ayudemos con algo?

Savannah rápidamente negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba su cámara y su libreta del piso — ¡no es necesario! , ¡tengo todo bajo control! , ¡una vez más , muchas gracias por dejarme subir a su barco! — decía rápidamente sin dejar de hacer reverencias

— No es nada , si tiene alguna duda sabe en donde encontrarnos. Fue un placer tenerla aquí y muchos éxitos para el futuro — habló el hombre sonriendo con confianza a lo que la rubia le devolvió el gesto para despues ver de reojo su bolsillo preguntándose una vez más por aquel misterioso objeto brillante. Algo le decía que era muy importante y que no debía tomarlo a la ligera

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

* * *

Hillary tenía una gran expresión de sorpresa , la historia le pareció interesante sin duda la Abuela de Leela había encontrado a Siremaid de una forma muy inesperada. La ojiverde por su parte caminaba con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro , llevaban caminando un buen rato y poco a poco la cueva empezó a tener más claridad , eso significaba que estaban a nada de la salida

Cinco minutos después ambas chicas volvieron a respirar el aire fresco que proporcionaba la selva

— ¡Libertad! — gritó Hillary estirando sus brazos mientras llenaba de aire sus pulmones

— No seas exagerada — dijo Leela sonriendo nerviosamente , a los pocos minutos sintió unos brazos que la rodearon impidiendola moverse libremente — ¡qué rayos….! — añadió de forma complicada ya que por causa del abrazo le costaba respirar

— ¡Yo también…..! — dijo Hillary en la misma situación

Y era que Tyson se encontraba abrazando a la ojiverde como si su vida dependiera de ello y Max hacia lo mismo con la castaña

Los G-Revolution se encontraban esperando cerca de la salida y al ver a las chicas no dudaron ni un segundo en ir a recibirlas , el resto veía la escena con cierto alivio ya que sus amigas a simple vista se encontraban bien

— Tenía razón — dijo Owen viendo de forma victoriosa a Kai , este solamente se limitó a virar la cara con un leve gruñido

— ¡Que bueno que están a salvo , pensé que era su fin! — decía Tyson de forma dramática mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Leela

— Nos asustaron , ¡niñas malas! — dijo Max abrazando a Hillary como si de un juguete se tratara , la Japonesa harta de la situación le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza para que la suelte. Lo mismo hizo Leela con el de la gorra

— ¡Nos preocupamos por ustedes y aun así nos golpean! — hablaron Tyson y Max de forma molesta y ofendida

— ¡Nos estaban asfixiando , niños bobos! — dijeron Leela y Hillary provocando que a los espectadores les crezca una gota de sudor en la cabeza

Max empezó a reír levemente colocando su mano sobre su cabello rubio — lo lamentamos , es solo que nos preocuparon bastante

— A Tyson casi le da una crisis nerviosa pero Owen nos aseguró que estarían bien — habló Daichi limpiándose la oreja con un dedo muy ajeno a la situación

Ambas chicas echaron un vistazo al peliazul , el cual sonreia timidamente — bueno , sé que son fuertes sobretodo Leela ya que me consta — la mencionada sonrió levemente mientras cerraba los ojos

— ¡Aún así esto no se tiene que volverá a repetir , escuchame amigo más vale que el resto del camino sea seguro! — dijo Tyson acercándose al ojimiel mientras lo señalaba de forma acusadora

— Descuida , el puerto queda muy cerca y el camino hasta llegar no es como aquel claro — respondió Owen colocándose al frente de la pandilla — ya pasamos la parte peligrosa , estaremos embarcando en unos minutos

— Bueno ahora que estamos todos debemos seguir — dijo Ray colocándose a lado del del peliazul esperando a que guie el camino

Todos empezaron a caminar después de verificar que sus amigas no tuvieran heridas de gravedad , afortunadamente parecían estar tranquilas solo Hillary que deseó jamás volver a pisar una cueva en su vida ya que ese tipo de lugares no eran para nada de su agrado

Minutos después toda la banda distinguió a lo lejos el muelle de embarcaciones , cada vez estaban más cerca de su destino y lo sentían. Ahora el verdadero reto estaba a punto de comenzar

Leela sacó su beyblade durazno para echarle un vistazo , tiempo después posó su mirada al frente mientras una ráfaga de aire despeinaba su cabello — ¡andando!

* * *

 _¡Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy!_

 _Presiento que la trama se irá tornando más complicada a partir del próximo capítulo , pero no hay problema debido a que técnicamente ya sé cómo avanzará la historia y como va a acabar :3_

 _Espero que les haya gustado y ya nos estaremos viendo muy pronto *_*_

 _Espero tener la continuación más rápido de lo que publiqué esta XD  
_


	10. Playa Sirena

_!Muy buenas noches a todos! :D_

 _Aquí pasándo rápidamente para publicar el nuevo capítulo de este Fic , la verdad hasta yo misma me impresioné al ver lo rápido que salieron las ideas , espero ser así de efectiva hasta terminar la historia jaja veremos cuanta inspiración me llega :D_

 _Que tengan una linda lectura *_*_

* * *

Leela jamás había visto un cielo tan azul en su vida , el sol brillaba a tal grado de calentar el ambiente y no se apreciaba ni una sola nube que amenace esa mañana tan agradable. Hace no más de diez minutos los G-Revolution con su respectivo guía subieron a uno de los tantos barcos que el puerto ofrecía. Owen habló con el dueño de un navío para lograr que tanto él como sus nuevos amigos pudieran viajar hacia su destino , el señor aceptó a cambio de una paga

La ojiverde sin pensarlo dos veces lo ayudó dando de su dinero ya que sentía que el viaje se hacía por ella principalmente, los demás también querían poner su parte pero Leela no lo permitió insistiendo que entre ella y Owen se encargarían de todo

Ya solucionado ese asunto el barco partió rumbo a Cayo Largo , según el capitán , llegar a ese lugar les tomaría alrededor de un día debido a que la isla estaba muy alejada de su lugar de partida , debían cruzar una mayor parte del océano junto a otras islas de la zona , justo como había mencionado el peliazul antes de salir del hotel

— Diablos…..odio los viajes en barco — hablaba Kenny acostado en una pequeña hamaca recordando aquella vez que casi muere al viajar en un crucero hacia Rusia con los viejos Bladebreakers — las náuseas…. ¡ya vienen! — añadió colocando su mano en la boca

— A diferencia de la última vez no es un viaje tan largo — decía Max viéndolo con una sonrisa nerviosa

* * *

Leela mantenía su vista en el cielo sintiendo una paz interior al ver ese tono celeste tan brillante , su mente pensaba en muchas cosas pero extrañamente se sentía tranquila , como si supiera que estaba haciendo lo correcto

De repente Tyson se colocó a su lado apoyando sus codos sobre la madera mientras veía fijamente el océano — ya estamos aquí — dijo sin quitar su mirada del agua cristalina , el barco se movía a gran velocidad por lo que pequeñas olas se formaban a su paso

— Cada vez más cerca….— susurró Leela suspirando profundamente

— ¿Estás nerviosa? — preguntó el de la gorra arrojando al agua una pequeña piedra que encontró en el piso

— Un poco pero en mi interior sé que estoy haciendo lo correcto , si tengo fé en mí misma nada tiene que salir mal , no viajé hasta al otro lado del mundo para andar dudando — respondió la chica arrojando otra piedrita al agua

— Tienes mucha iniciativa y lo que dices es verdad , te irá muy bien ¡estoy seguro de eso! — respondió el chico colocando su mano en el hombro de la rubia

Esta le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento

— Me reconforta saber que todos ustedes están aquí — habló la Japonesa echando un rápido vistazo a todos sus amigos , los cuales estaban esparcidos por todo el barco

— ¿Ahora si fue buena idea venir contigo? — preguntó Tyson de forma sarcástica — ¡No Tyson , lo haré yo sola! , ¡esto no es asunto tuyo! , ¡no los necesito! , ¡te dije que te quedarás en Japón! — hablaba imitando la voz de la ojiverde , la cual le salía muy aguda y chillona

— ¡Yo no hablo como si me hubiera tragado un barril de helio! — gritó Leela tapando la boca de su amigo mientras que este empezaba a reír

— Ya pero enserio Lily , recuerda muy bien lo que te voy a decir ... — dijo Tyson moviendo su dedo de un lado a otro logrando que la mencionada doble el ceño — ¡tu mayor fortaleza son las personas que más quieres y viceversa! , si piensas en todos los que te importan sentirás que una gran fuerza nacerá dentro de tí , ¡una fuerza que superará tus mismas expectativas! , así que jamás alejes a aquellas personas y siempre permite que te ayuden ya que ellos te pueden salvar — añadió sonriendo ampliamente colocando sus manos en la cintura

Leela escuchaba atentamente todas aquella palabras , su ceño se dobló más al recordar la frase dicha en un principio _— ¡tu mayor fortaleza son las personas que más quieres y viceversa!_ — no entendía porque pero sentía que esa parte ya la había escuchado antes , no entendía de quién o cuando sin embargo ya estaba presente en su cabeza , como si fuera un **Déjà vu**

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó el chico acercando su mano levemente al verla tan distraída

La ojiverde agitó su cabeza un par de veces

— Estoy bien , no te preocupes — afirmó sonriendo ampliamente ignorando la sensación que la dominó segundos atrás — hace un poco de frío ¿no quieres entrar? — preguntó comenzando a caminar hacia dentro del barco

— Me quedaré aquí un rato más , trataré de pescar una langosta para domesticarla — habló el de la gorra sonriendo de forma brillante

Una gota de sudor resbaló en la cabeza de la ojiverde

— Que tengas suerte — habló sonriendo mientras se despedía con una mano , después de asegurarse que su amigo no la veía colocó sus ojos en blanco , Tyson podría llegar a ser muy tonto a veces

* * *

— ¡No puedo más! — gritó el Jefe mostrando una cara completamente azul — no me siento nada bien , las náuseas me van a matar ...— añadió apoyando su cabeza en la mesa

Hace unos minutos decidió alejarse de proa para entrar al comedor , pensaba que si cambiaba de ambiente lograría tranquilizarse , sin embargo , no parecía funcionar ya que se sentía más mareado que antes

— Lo que necesitas es un buen remedio para el mareo — habló Owen entrando por la puerta

— ¿Qué? — preguntó el castaño al verlo parado a unos cuantos metros — no creo que nada pueda hacerme sentir mejor ….

— Bueno , no lo sabremos si no lo intentamos — respondió el peliazul dirigiéndose a la cocina — quisiera ayudar , además , de todas formas me iba a preparar algo ya que empiezo a tener hambre — añadió dando a entender que él tenía planeado hacer algo en la cocina desde mucho antes , esa fue la razón del porqué entró al lugar. Hacer una bebida para Kenny sería algo extra

— Sí es así entonces hazlo aunque no servirá de nada — respondió el inteligente del grupo de forma pesimista

Minutos después el Jefe se encontraba degustando de una deliciosa bebida de jengibre mientras que Owen yacía al frente de él comiendo un sándwich acompañado de un vaso de jugo

— ¡Increíble! ¡esto está delicioso! — decía Kenny bebiendo hasta la mitad — mi estómago...siento como se va relajando , es asombroso — añadió bebiendo un poco más

— Es un remedio casero para el mareo , el jengibre es más eficaz que cualquier medicina — explicaba el ojimiel para dar otro bocado de su comida

— Ahora entiendo porque — respondía el Japonés terminando su té — me siento un poco mejor , debería ir a recostarme para aliviarme por completo — añadió levantándose de la mesa — ¡gracias Owen , me ayudaste en serio! — terminó para salir hacia los cuartos empezando a bostezar

El peliazul lo vio retirarse mientras seguía comiendo , segundos después notó que Dizzy se encontraba encima de la mesa , Kenny la olvidó al momento de irse a las habitaciones

— Debió dejarla apropósito , no es posible que cargue esa computadora hasta para dormir — se dijo para sí mismo empezando a tomar de su bebida , segundos después posó sus curiosos ojos miel sobre la máquina

* * *

El día pasó sin ninguna clase de preocupaciones , los chicos en el barco hacían lo posible para pasar el tiempo. Unos admiraban el paisaje , otros como Kai entrenaban con sus beyblades en una parte solitaria para no perder la figura en el deporte y otros (Tyson y Daichi) comían todo lo que encontraban

La noche había caído y los G-Revolution se dispersaron para acomodarse en todos los camarotes preparados específicamente para ellos

* * *

La ojiverde se movía de un lado a otro sobre su cama , hace no mucho se había acostado a dormir y las primeras horas el mundo de sus sueños era tranquilo y feliz , sin embargo , al recordar la frase dicha por Tyson todo en su mente empezó a cambiar. Se encontraba a lado del Japonés pero de repente pasó a estar parada en medio de un parquecito rodeado de una gran ciudad

Leela veía atentamente todo ese ambiente pensando que extrañamente ese lugar se le hacia muy conocido

— _¡No! ¡no quiero! — gritaba una pequeña sentada en el césped mientras escondía su carita en medio de sus piernas — no quiero mudarme a Japón , allá estaré sola ¡no quiero que me dejes!_

Leela al escuchar esa voz abrió sus ojos de forma desmesurada , a lo lejos pudo apreciar a esa pequeña y mayor fue su sorpresa al notar que se trataba de ella mismo a los cuatro años

— _No estarás sola — hablaba una sombra mientras la abrazaba , no se podía distinguir de quién se trataba pero su voz era de un niño cuyo tono era inocente y gentil , aparentemente unos años mayor a Leela — tendrás a tus Papás y ellos te quieren mucho_

La Japonesa empezó a acercarse a la escena muy suavemente pero por más que lo hacía no podía reconocer al portador de la voz masculina , sentía que eso lo había vivido antes pero no lograba recordarlo , colocó su mano en la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos intentando hacer memoria

— _No quiero irme….tengo miedo , siento que a nadie voy a caerle bien — hablaba la pequeña sin dejar de llorar , seguía abrazando a "su compañero" — no soy fuerte y si me voy , no tendré a nadie que me ayude a salir adelante porque estaré sola ¡jamás seré como tú , alguien fuerte y seguro de sí mismo! ¡no podré hacer nada sin tí! — añadió llorando con más intensidad_

— _Te equivocas Lily , o te haces fuerte o te lastiman como quieren , tú eliges. Además...respóndeme algo ¿quieres a tus Padres? — preguntó el niño de forma amable_

— _Obvio — respondió la niña segura de sus palabras  
_

— _Entonces no estarás sola , con la respuesta que me diste es más que suficiente para saber que estás lista para cualquier cosa. Escucha , ¡tu mayor fortaleza son las personas que más quieres y viceversa! , si constantemente piensas en tus Padres poco a poco te llegará la motivación para afrontar esta nueva etapa ya que me consta que has tratado de hacerlos felices , al igual que ellos darían hasta la vida por tí ¿entiendes?. Y si eso no es suficiente piensa en mí y en todo lo que hemos pasado juntos ¿me quieres verdad? — preguntó el acompañante de forma divertida_

— _Sabes que sí — respondió la Leela de cuatro años dejando de llorar , las palabras del niño lograban tener efecto en ella_

— _Pues yo también — respondió con una voz cargada de alegría — si estás triste piensa en mí , toma en cuenta que no me gusta verte derrotada así que cuando estés a punto de caer ¡recuerda mi rostro y sigue adelante! a pesar de que no te veré ¡jamás te rindas! , no se como pero haré que jamás te sientas sola , ¡LO PROMETO! — añadió riendo levemente_

— _¿Te veré de nuevo? — preguntó la pequeña colocando una mirada preocupada_

— _Claro que sí , es más ...— sin decir nada , la sombra tomó el prendedor en forma de flor que adornaba la cabeza de la pequeña — te lo devolveré cuando nos volvamos a encontrar. No me gusta quedarme con cosas ajenas así que puedes tener la seguridad de que nos veremos en un futuro para que pueda devolverte esto_

 _La niña simplemente sonrió — es un trato — de repente un auto color gris se empezó a notar a lo lejos , dentro se encontraban los Padres de la ojiverde al parecer ya la llamaban para irse al aeropuerto — es hora de irme….— con mirada triste abrazó a su acompañante y poco a poco empezó a alejarse — ¡JAMÁS TE OLVIDARÉ! ¡hasta pronto!_

Leela estuvo atenta a toda la conversación que duró entre su versión infante y la sombra desconocida , empezó a sentir como su corazón se oprimía con fuerza y todo porque comenzaba a recordar….eso no era un simple sueño , era algo que pasó antes de que se mudara a Japón , un recuerdo de hace varios años que dió lugar en Chicago , su ciudad natal. Se acercó para estar a unos cuantos metros de la sombra y entre más recordaba ese día , la sombra se hacía más visible …

Minutos después logró verlo…

Se trataba de un niño de no más de siete años , pelinegro , sus ojos estaban cerrados y formaba una gran sonrisa mientras despedía aquel carro que se alejaba de él. La niña de ojos verdes se despedía desde adentro rogando que en el futuro lo vuelva a ver

Leela al verlo se llevó ambas manos a su boca , no podía creerlo , gracias a esa pequeña visión del pasado recordó muchas cosas que habían sucedido en su infancia. Efectivamente conocía a aquel niño , llegó a ser muy importante para ella …

* * *

La Japonesa despertó de forma exaltada , no sabia porque ese recuerdo se presentó por medio de un sueño, sin embargo , una mirada llena de tristeza apareció segundos después en su rostro

Se levantó con cuidado no queriendo despertar a la castaña dormida en la cama contigua , abrió la puerta de la habitación y se alejó con pasos suaves mientras suspiraba con tristeza. Caminaba por un pasillo largo que guiaba hasta el comedor , se dejó caer de forma pesada en una de las sillas y con sus manos empezó a limpiarse algunas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Suspiró pesadamente y apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa

Ese recuerdo hizo que un sentimiento de nostalgia se apodere de ella , lo que le había dicho Tyson esa mañana era lo mismo que le dijo aquel niño antes de que se vaya a Japón , aquel niño pelinegro era su mejor amigo en Chicago , se conocían desde que tenían memoria y lo amaba como a un hermano , empezó a recordar las épocas en donde jugaban hasta altas horas de la noche , en los días de lluvia como saltaban encima de los charcos de lodo ensuciando hasta la más pequeña prenda , los cuentos inventados que solían compartir entre ellos , las canciones que cantaban. Todo eso inundó la mente de la ojiverde como una película , inevitablemente las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos , recordaba cada palabra que le dijo la ultima vez que lo vió y admitía que en los primeros meses no dejaba de pensar en él , cuando empezó a vivir en Japón todos sus miedos se hicieron realidad porque nadie se mostraba amable con ella pero recordaba aquellas palabras ...y se sentía fuerte , justo como le habían dicho , porque a pesar de estar separados él le mandaba las fuerzas necesarias para salir adelante aún por encima de todo lo que tenía que lidiar. Años después conoció a Tyson y él , en cierta forma , empezó a ocupar el lugar de aquel pelinegro que conocía , Tyson ofreció su amistad y la empezó a defender de todo mal y mientras más pasaba con el niño revoltoso de gorra roja más se olvidada de su amiguito de Chicago. Creció y conoció a los que ahora son sus amigos olvidándose por completo de su primer amigo , hasta ahora …..

— Lo siento….Jerome , perdóname — susurró Leela empezando a sollozar más fuerte — te he olvidado cuando prometí que no lo haría….— de repente apoyó su cabeza en la mesa rodeándola con sus brazos — si no fuera por ese sueño….

El hecho de escuchar las mismas palabras de sus dos mejores amigos , fue demasiado para ella , aún cuando a uno lo olvidó por completo. Lo que más la lastimaba fue que lo olvidó después de una tragedia , empezó a recordar la vez en que recibió esa noticia…..

* * *

 _ **Flash Back**_

Podemos ver a una Leela de cinco años corriendo hacia el teléfono muy emocionada. Después de varias charlas por medio de cartas , alfin logró conseguir el nuevo número de Jerome , ya que anteriormente se había cambiado de casa y el niño tenía que confirmarle el nuevo número para poder comunicarse entre ellos

La ojiverde empezó a marcar y después de una larga espera , una señora de edad respondió

— _¿Hola?_ — dijo la señora

— _Buenas tardes , quisiera hablar con Jerome por favor , soy Leela_ — dijo la niña muy emocionada

— _Oooohhhh…..lo siento pequeña ¿no te enteraste? , él y su Padre tuvieron un accidente aéreo y lastimosamente fallecieron. Resulta que estaban en una de sus tantas salidas de paracaidismo y….._.— la mujer no pudo continuar debido al llanto que se presentó en ella. Seguramente era alguien que trabajaba para la familia

Leela botó el teléfono al piso por causa de la sorpresa y al mismo tiempo cascadas de lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos color limón

 _ **Fin Flash Back  
**_

* * *

La pequeña se la pasó llorando varios meses después de recibir esa noticia. Para sus Padres también fue un golpe muy duro debido a que era muy querido para ellos y no solo el niño , también su respectivo Padre

La esperanza de volver a ver a Jerome se borró en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ahora que ya no lo tenía su ánimo empezó a ir por los suelos , la pequeña ya no disfrutaba de las cosas que antes la habían hecho feliz , empezaron a molestarla más al verla tan decaída , los otros niños la veían como un bicho raro ya que siempre se excluía de los demás. Empezó a ser muy callada y gracias a eso las burlas aumentaron , sin mencionar la mala imagen que su Padre tenía en esa época , todo llegó de forma tan rápida que la pequeña perdió toda esperanza de una vida mejor

Un año después Tyson llegó a su vida...como un ángel para homenajear a aquel pelinegro que fue su confidente en Chicago y ¡es que los dos tenían mucho en común! , eran alegres , revoltosos y siempre protegían a Leela en las buenas y en las malas. Tyson logró devolverle esa alegría y gracias a él al fin la dejaron en paz y poco a poco se convirtió en alguien fuerte , segura de sí misma e independiente , todo lo que su amigo pelinegro era además de que estaba seguro que la niña llegaría a ser así

Pero el problema es que con el tiempo empezó a olvidarlo , era aún muy pequeña cuando sucedieron estas cosas y a la medida que fue madurando todo se borró de su mente a tal grado de no decirle a nadie , ni a Robert , que alguna vez existió Jerome. El hecho de que Tyson repitiera lo mismo que el pelinegro le había dicho en su momento hizo que todos esos recuerdos olvidados vayan apareciendo pero….si eso fue lo que pasó entonces nunca los olvidó por completo. Al recibir la noticia de su fallecimiento le dolía pensar en él y entre más evitaba el tema era mucho mejor para ella

Su corazón empezó a doler , se empezó a sentir culpable por el hecho de alejarlo de su mente todos estos años después de que fue su primer amigo y más que eso…. su familia

¡Necesitaba tomar aire fresco! , de repente Leela alzó su cabeza y limpiándose las lágrimas salió hacia la parte trasera del barco , el viento helado despeinaba su cabello mientras sentía ligeros golpes en su cara , segundos después alzó su mirar hacia el cielo. Queria decir unas palabras...aunque sabía que era poco probable que la escuchen

— No fue mi intención olvidarme de ti , sé que es muy tarde para disculparme pero...no tienes idea de lo que he pasado — cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba — al fin me convertí en todo lo que soñaste soy una persona diferente , tan segura de mi misma y tan fuerte que ahora estoy haciendo este viaje. Después de todo , el amor mútuo resultó ser la clave ...— de repente se empezó a alejar no sin antes añadir — Tyson es un cabeza hueca pero una gran compañía , gracias por mandármelo ...— su mirada se lleno de cariño al querer imaginar que de alguna manera….Jerome colocó a Tyson en su vida cumpliendo su promesa — querido primo espero no olvidarte más...— quien diría que ese sueño devolvió parte de su infancia

¡Efectivamente! aquel niño con el nombre de Jerome resultó ser primo de Leela , eso explicaría el hecho de lo haya querido tanto , después de todo la familia Sturguess era muy amplia hasta que poco a poco empezaron a separarse a tal grado de quedar solamente la ojiverde y su Tía. Una historia muy triste que poco a poco dejó de tener tanta importancia para la joven debido a que dejó de pensar en el pasado y se enfocó en su futuro. Ahora tenía una nueva familia para querer , cuyos integrantes no necesariamente tenían que ser de sangre

* * *

La Japonesa caminaba tranquilamente rumbo a su habitación cuando de repente se encontró con Tyson en pleno pasillo

— ¿Leela? — preguntó de forma somnolienta — ¿qué haces aquí? no me digas que te convertiste en la nueva llorona — añadió de forma divertida , no esperaba que la ojiverde estuviera caminando por los pasillos a esas horas de la noche

—¡No digas tonterías! — respondió la chica con un ligero puchero — me levanté al baño , nada más

— Te creo — respondió el Japonés pasando de largo — ahora es mi turno….

— ¡Espera Tyson! — llamó la jovencita , sin decir nada más lo abrazó de forma tierna , Tyson se sorprendió y se quedó parado sin mover ni un músculo — jamás me abandonaste….muchas gracias por todo...

— Oye…¿qué mosca te picó? — preguntó el chico claramente confundido , se le hacía extraño que su amiga empiece a actuar así de repente

— Ninguna , solamente ...estoy feliz de contar con tu apoyo. Siempre fue así , desde pequeños jamás me dejaste sola y gracias a eso llegué a ser la persona que ves ahora — decía Leela sonriendo amigablemente — en cierto modo me salvaste

El Japonés estaba sorprendido , era algo inusual que Leela de repente le empezara a decir esas cosas , pensó que por fin lo había entendido….el trabajo en equipo es mucho mejor que actuar por su cuenta y estaba seguro que de aquí en adelante ya no tratará de alejarlos como lo había hecho antes

El dueño de Dragoon empezó a devolverle el abrazo lentamente — soy tu mejor amigo Leela eso nunca va a cambiar , siempre te apoyaré y te querré como una hermana. No estás sola — hablaba mientras sonreía levemente porque la relación de ambos solo era eso , de hermandad y ninguna circunstancia era capaz de eliminar eso

— Es verdad , no estoy sola...— susurró la ojiverde con una sonrisa de felicidad. Tiempo después se separaron y Tyson por fin logró ir al baño

Leela suspiró cuando lo vió desaparecer , segundos después se dirigió a su cama para seguir descansando , pensó en todas las cosas que inundaron su mente en los últimos minutos…...pensamientos tristes y divertidos. Ahora que recuperó esos recuerdos tenía toda una vida para jamás dejarlos ir , una forma de mantenerlos era compartiendolos con aquellas personas que más amaba haciéndoles saber que no siempre fue la Leela que conocen , antes era una pobre ingenua que temía a la vida y a las personas que eran parte de ella. Tyson solo sabía una parte de la historia ...ahora que la historia estaba completa se encontraba lista para compartirla. Tras todos esos pensamientos fue cayendo en los brazos de morfeo

* * *

Al día siguiente todo el equipo se encontraba en proa , el capitán les había anunciado que estaban a muy poco de Cayo Largo , Owen lo había convencido que los lleve justo al muelle de Playa Sirena debido a que pensó que de esa manera iban a ahorrar más tiempo y el viaje llegaría a su final

Media hora después todos lograron divisar una gran isla con una cantidad notoria de arena blanca acompañada de agua cristalina y lo más curioso era que no había tantas palmeras cubriendola , aquel ambiente parecía un desierto

— ¡Genial! ya estamos cerca — dijo un chico de gorra roja , Leela se encontraba a su lado sonriendo levemente , parecía que su amigo estaba más emocionado que ella

— La playa se ve hermosa , daría lo que fuera por bañarme ahí — dijo Hillary suspirando pesadamente debido a que no tenían tiempo de quedarse a disfrutar

— ¡Estamos a punto de desembarcar! — gritó el capitán navegando el timón , el barco pasó por un montón de rocas para acercarse lentamente al muelle en donde unos marineros ayudaron a acercar el navío con un par de cuerdas

Los jóvenes agradecieron el viaje y después de diez minutos se encontraban caminando por la suave arena , la playa estaba vacía , el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de las olas al chocar en la orilla junto al canto de las palmeras al ser topadas por un cálido viento , sin duda era lugar de mucha paz pero se extrañaron de que un lugar así estuviera tan abandonado

— Esta playa no es tan turística como las otras , supongo que es debido a las leyendas que han surgido de aquí — explicaba Owen alzando levemente sus hombros

— Con que esta es Playa Sirena ¿eh? , un lugar acogedor pero me hace sentir triste al verlo tan solitario... — hablaba Kenny admirando el paisaje

— Es cierto , pensé que veríamos a muchas personas pero veo que no es así — habló Max viendo a un par de tortugas marinas asomando sus cabezas en el agua

— Sin embargo parece ser un buen lugar para el entrenamiento — dijo Kai refiriéndose a que esa playa era el lugar perfecto para llevar a cabo los entrenamientos de beyblade. Se sentirá muy tranquilo al no estar rodeado de tantas personas

— Concuerdo con Kai — añadió Ray pensando exactamente lo mismo que el bicolor

— ¡Me siento como en casa! — dijo Daichi estirando sus brazos para aspirar el aire cálido

— Que raro...el diario dice que los Motharth están ubicados en la selva a orilla de Playa Sirena , pero….aquí no hay ninguna selva , es más , ¡hay diez palmeras máximo! — gritó Leela al ver que la playa solo contaba con arena , agua y las palmeras mencionadas anteriormente — ¡creo que nos equivocamos de isla….!

— Déjame ver ese diario — dijo Owen tomando el objeto en sus manos — efectivamente dice eso — añadió mirando el cielo — bueno...debemos seguir caminando , Playa Sirena no es solo esta zona , de hecho es muy extensa y recuerdo que hay una selva pero del otro lado…

— ¿Del otro lado? ¿que tan lejos queda? — preguntó Tyson con cara agotada , le daba mucha pereza caminar bajo ese sol

— Como unas cinco horas— contestó el ojimiel echando un rápido vistazo al grupo

— ¡¿CINCO HORAS?! — preguntaron todos salvo Kai y Daichi , al bicolor no le importaba la distancia que quedaba ya que gozaba de buena condición física por lo tanto no tenía problema en caminar. Daichi por otro lado creció en una isla por lo que también ganó mucha condición y soportaba estar horas en ese ambiente

— ¡Eres un tonto! — gritó Leela golpeando la cabeza del peliazul — ¡si lo sabias entonces debiste decirle al capitán que nos deje cerca de esa selva! , ¡no al otro lado de la isla! — añadió tomándolo por su camisa

— Haber Cenicienta , número uno , al otro lado de la isla no hay muelle por lo que no hubiéramos podido bajar del barco. Número dos , todos ustedes solamente me dijeron que los trajera a Playa Sirena , nunca me especificaron a qué parte y número tres , ¡es mi camisa favorita así que sueltala! — dijo zafándose de la ojiverde de forma rápida

— De hecho...Owen tiene razón — habló Hillary haciendo que la mayoría baje sus cabezas , al parecer si iban a tener que caminar

— ¡Dejen de lado esas caras! ¡caminen! , no se van a morir por eso — habló Daichi colocándose al frente de todos mientras hacía algunas rabietas en el aire — ¿y se hacen llamar bey-luchadores? se supone que todos ustedes deben gozar de perfecta condición física

— ¡Cállate mono , deja de presumir! — gritó Tyson golpeando su cabeza varias veces — nosotros no crecimos en una isla como tú , ¡ningún ser humano puede caminar cinco horas seguidas con este calor! — añadió limpiándose algo de sudor de la frente

— Es cierto….me he dado cuenta que aquí está más caluroso que la zona en donde está nuestro hotel — habló Kenny al notar que la isla en donde está ubicado el Seven Pearls tenía un ambiente caliente pero a la vez refrescante , eso es debido a la extensa jungla húmeda que yacía cerca. En cambio en Playa Sirena , al ser prácticamente un desierto el calor aumentó veinte veces más y los chicos notaron enseguida ese cambio

— Bueno…¿entonces qué? — preguntó Owen al ver el rostro de los demás

— ¡Como de que qué ….! , ¡seguimos con esto! — habló Leela con mirada decidida dispuesta a continuar el viaje — no tenemos otra opción que caminar , si ustedes están tan agotados entonces armen un campamento aquí y espérenme , ¡volveré cuando termine de entrenar! — añadió comenzando a alejarse del grupo

— Iré con ella — dijo Kai empezando a seguirla

— ¡Dejen este trabajo a los fuertes! — habló el pelirrojo sonriendo victoriosamente para empezar a ir detrás de Kai

— ¡No me crean un debilucho! — gritó Tyson siguiéndoles el paso , su orgullo jamás permitiría que alguien lo menosprecie o le digan que no es bueno en algo

— Mi pueblo estaba rodeado de naturaleza , yo tambien tengo la capacidad de seguir adelante — dijo Ray empezando a caminar

— Puede que al principio me cueste trabajo pero siento que lograré seguirles el ritmo — añadió Max siguiendo al Chino

Por último quedaban Kenny y Hillary , el ojimiel se acercó a ambos de forma sutil

— ¿Y bien? ¿ustedes están listos? — preguntó para darles algo de confianza

— Solo intentaré seguirlos ...— dijo Hillary suspirando de forma cansada , la caminata que hizo desde el hotel hasta el muelle para embarcar en la otra isla no fue tan larga como la que va a realizar ahora , pero estaba dispuesta a dar lo mejor de sí para no quedarse atrás

— Haré lo mismo que Hillary — respondió el dueño de Dizzy acomodando su maleta en su espalda

Owen observó sus rostros , desde que inició el paseo sabía que ellos llegarían a tener algunos problemas así que colocó sus manos en los hombros de ambos castaños

— Yo me quedaré cerca de ustedes , por si se llegan a perder — mencionó sonriendo levemente — los demás ya tienen una idea de como llegar al otro lado de la playa , de hecho no es difícil , así que no creo que tengan problemas. Los guiaré a los dos y descansaremos si es necesario

Hillary y Kenny abrieron sus ojos de forma sorprendida para mirarse entre ellos y luego volver a posarlos sobre el peliazul

— ¿Estás seguro? — preguntaron al mismo tiempo , en verdad que ese chico era muy amable

— Claro — respondió el ojimiel comenzando a caminar muy despacio — no se preocupen

Hillary sintió como sus mejillas se pintaban de rojo , en verdad el peliazul resultó ser un completo caballero. Kenny solamente sonrió ya que había comprobado desde antes que era muy amable y la prueba estaba cuando le preparó ese té de jengibre , después de haber dormido un par de horas se sintió mucho mejor y no le afectó el resto del viaje en altamar

* * *

La mayoría de los G-Revolution se encontraban muy adelantados , Leela iba caminando delante de todos con su mirada fijamente hacia adelante , estaba tan concentrada que no notó una pequeña piedra en el camino logrando que caiga de bruces sobre la suave arena. Tyson , quien iba unos metros atrás de ella no logró frenar a tiempo ya que la caída de la chica fue sorpresiva , segundos después el de la gorra yacía encima de la ojiverde en pleno piso

— ¡Porque no te fijas en donde pones los pies para caminar! — gritó Tyson al escuchar un par de risas de fondo , producto de sus compañeros

— Fue un accidente , ¡Señor Don Perfecto! — dijo Leela haciendo que Tyson se quite de encima

— Genial , tengo arena en los pantalones...— dijo el de la gorra levantándose lentamente para posteriormente sacudir su ropa

— ¡Si que son torpes! — habló Daichi burlándose de ellos

— ¡Tu cállate mono! — gritaron Leela y Tyson al mismo tiempo señalándolo con sus respectivos dedos

Daichi se quedó callado enseguida mientras que Max y Ray empezaron a reír más fuerte

Kai los miraba de forma inexpresiva cuando de repente divisó en el océano un pequeño bote de madera pasando muy cerca de ellos , enfocó sus ojos violeta hacia ese punto prestándole un poco de interés

— Lamento interrumpir su pelea pero es mejor que vean hacia allá — dijo el bicolor sin dejar de mirar el bote

Todos observaron la misma dirección que Kai señalaba con la mirada , el bote era claramente visible y notaron que dentro de el se encontraba una jovencita remando por ambos lados sin ni siquiera prestarles atención. Se dirigía hacia la derecha pasando de largo la playa en donde los chicos yacían parados

— ¡Miren! ¡es una chica! — dijo Tyson de forma sorprendida , todos lo miraron con una interrogante ya que lo dijo como si jamás hubiera visto una en su vida

— Felicidades Tyson , descubriste el agua tibia — dijo Leela de forma sarcástica mientras cruzaba sus brazos

— Muy graciosa Lily , lo que quise decir es que es la primera persona que vemos en la isla. Puede que viva cerca de aquí y como tiene un bote podría llevarnos hasta al otro lado de la playa — mencionó el de la gorra saltando animadamente — ¡no tendríamos que caminar! ¡es una buena idea ¿no?!

Todos se miraron entre sí , esa idea no era tan descabellada pero no estaban cien por ciento seguros de que podría serles útil

— ¿Buena idea? , no creo que quiera llevarnos por el simple hecho de ser extraños — mencionó Kai cerrando sus ojos

— ¡Siempre ten pesimista Kai! — respondió el dueño de Dragoon — de todas formas le gritaré…. ¡OYE AMIGA! — añadió colocando ambas manos en su boca mientras gritaba a todo pulmón

La joven se estaba alejando del lugar cuando escuchó ese grito , giró levemente su cabeza para ver a un grupo de chicos parados en la playa , al parecer la estaban llamando debido a que todos la observaban como esperando una acción de su parte

— ¿Turistas? , no los había visto...— dijo la joven con tono sorprendido — parece que quieren que me acerque ….— sin hacerlos esperar más con sus remos logró girar el bote en dirección a la orilla

— ¡Ya viene! ¡en tu cara Kai , al parecer si nos quiere ayudar! — gritó el de la gorra formando una V con sus dedos

El Ruso solamente giró su cabeza para ver al objeto acercándose

Minutos después la joven colocó sus pies sobre la arena para empujar su bote un poco más adelante con intención de que se quede enganchado en el piso para que no se vaya con las olas

Después de asegurarse que el objeto de madera estaría a salvo miró a los G-Revolution con mucha curiosidad , estos a su vez le devolvían la mirada de la misma manera

La chica vestía ropas muy peculiares , para empezar no tenía zapatos sus pies estaban desnudos salvo unas pequeñas pulseras que adornaban sus tobillos , llevaba una falda de paja color roja con bordados dorados en las esquinas y llegaba hasta más abajo de sus rodillas , en el área del pecho se podía apreciar una blusa sin tirantes color dorado del mismo material que la falda y por último varios collares se apreciaban en su cuello

Era de piel bronceada , ojos café y cabello castaño que le llegaba solamente hasta más abajo de los hombros , en el llevaba una flor de jamaica a modo de decoración

Los G-Revolution la miraron de forma sutil , como examinandola muy bien ya que parecía una muchacha de la región pero vestía muy diferente a las personas que habitan el pueblo cerca de su hotel

Tyson siendo el menos tímido se acercó a ella

— ¡Hola nosotros somos….! — sin dejarlo hablar la muchacha lo tomó por el hombro para arrojarlo salvajemente al piso , posteriormente colocó su pie derecho encima de su pecho — ¡Auch!

— ¡Tyson! — gritó Leela acercándose hacia la desconocida para empujarla — ¿que te pasa? ¡el no te había hecho nada! — añadió arrodillándose en la arena con intención de ayudar a su amigo a levantarse

— Vino hacia mí de forma sospechosa , siempre ataco a los que se acercan sorpresivamente — se defendió la morena quitando su pie de encima del Japonés. Resulta que cuando Tyson la saludaba , al mismo tiempo caminaba de forma rápida hacia ella , esta pensó que la quería atacar

— Tyson es demasiado alegre , no te asustes — dijo Ray colocándose a lado de la joven

— Ni siquiera la conoces y ya actúas como si fueran mejores amigos. Es normal que se haya defendido — mencionó Kai negando con la cabeza varias veces

— Deberías mostrar más respeto — dijo Max

— ¡Siempre tienes que arruinar todo ¿verdad?! — terminó Daichi cruzando sus brazos encima de su cabeza

El dueño de Dragoon dejó salir un suspiro mientras fruncia el ceño — lo lamento , aunque en mi defensa de donde yo vengo , nadie se asusta por algo así….— murmuró mientras recibía un golpe en las costillas , cortesía de Leela

— Eso aquí no es bien visto — respondió la joven cruzando sus brazos — pero son turistas así que no lo sabían , lo dejaré pasar pero solo por ahora….

— A propósito ¿cómo te llamas? — preguntó Max de forma amable con intención de que todos olviden la escena anterior

— Soy Nadia — respondió la joven — ¿ustedes quienes son? , hace rato alguien me gritó por eso me acerqué con el bote , ¿están perdidos o algo por el estilo? — preguntó pensando que es muy probable que los turistas necesiten de su ayuda

Nadia tenía un carácter pacífico y aveces amable , no tenía muchos conocimientos del mundo exterior debido a que su hogar siempre ha sido la isla Cayo Largo. Por otra parte , no muchas personas visitaban el lugar pero estaba dispuesta a ayudar para que los demás se lleven una buena impresión de su tierra. Después de todo , notó que los chicos no tenían malas intenciones

— Algo así — respondió la ojiverde — me llamo Leela y ellos son mis amigos Tyson , Kai , Max , Daichi y Ray — añadió señalando a los mencionados a su vez que decía el nombre

— ¿Dónde están los demás? — preguntó Ray al notar que tanto los dos castaños como el peliazul no se encontraban presentes

— Están retrasados , Kenny y Hillary no son los más atléticos del grupo...— respondió Daichi con un toque de burla — ya no deben tardar

— Bueno en fin , te llamamos porque...efectivamente somos turistas y estamos aquí porque necesitamos llegar hasta al otro lado de la isla , ¿de casualidad conoces a un grupo de personas que se hacen llamar los Motharth? — preguntó Leela viendo fijamente a Nadia

La joven nativa abrió los ojos como platos mientras formaba una pequeña O con su boca

— ¿Los Motharth? ¡yo pertenezco a esa tribu! — respondió Nadia señalándose a ella misma — somos un grupo pequeño , vivimos al otro lado de la playa en un claro muy tranquilo pero…¿cómo se enteraron de nosotros? ¿porque quieren ir a mi hogar? — preguntaba de forma sorprendida , muy pocas personas tenían conocimiento de su tierra y la verdad es que a pesar de eso han logrado tener la privacidad necesaria. Los G-Revolution eran los primeros viajeros en ir hacia allá , no estaba prohibido simplemente era algo inusual

Los chicos mostraron absoluto interés en lo que la joven acababa de decir , no esperaban encontrarse con algún miembro de esa tribu , bueno , no tan pronto

— ¡Eso es grandioso! — dijo Leela de forma animada — necesitamos ir de inmediato , tu gente tiene que ayudarme con mi entrenamiento — añadió provocando que Nadia la mire con total desconcierto — te lo explicaré desde el comienzo…..

Después de una larga serie de explicaciones , la castaña pudo entender el propósito del porqué los turistas estaban ahí en primer lugar. Era cierto que su tribu era creyente de las bestias sagradas , más específicamente de las bestias bit , les rendían homenaje y las adoraban como si fueran dioses

La mayoría , especialmente los adultos sabían todo lo referente al tema pero sobretodo una anciana sobresalía de los demás , era conocida por ser la mayor de la tribu , por lo cual , su experiencia era muy grande. Se destacaba por ser muy sabia y siempre contaba muchas leyendas referente a las bestias más conocidas

— Si lo que dices es cierto entonces hay una persona que podría ayudarte ...— respondió Nadia después de procesar toda la información , pensando precisamente en la más sabia de su tribu — ¡pero no creo que seas digna de su ayuda! , ¡"Madame Yareliz" no es cualquier persona! — añadió revelando el nombre de la anciana

— ¡Qué ridículo! — dijo Tyson con un puchero infantil — tu no puedes decidir si somos dignos o no de ver a otra persona , ¿quien te crees que eres?

— Lo veo como algo obvio — respondió Nadia colocando ambas manos en sus caderas — Madame Yareliz es la máxima autoridad de la tribu , más inteligente y sabia que todos ustedes juntos , no pueden simplemente venir y querer entrenar con sus beyblades pensando que los vamos a recibir con un festín además….— añadió viendo a Leela fijamente — no creo que seas capaz de dar más de lo que ya muestras

Leela abrió su boca ligeramente mientras su rostro poco a poco se descomponía debido a la ira , que la subestimen era lo que más le molestaba , además , esa nativa no tenía ningún derecho de hablar ya que no estaba para nada bien que se guíe solo por su apariencia

La ojiverde sabía que por ahora no era la gran cosa...pero estaba dispuesta en avanzar para llegar a ser de las mejores , así que tenía mucho más que dar y el hecho de que piensen lo contrario la enfurecia

— ¡Soy mucho más de lo que ves! — gritó mientras sus joyas limón brillaban con intensidad

— ¿De veras? muy bien entonces vas a probarlo — dijo Nadia sacando un beyblade color blanco con franjas celestes — ¡te reto a un duelo , si ganas entonces probarás que eres digna de entrenar con nosotros y que serás muy capaz de sobrellevar cualquier régimen! , pero si pierdes , ¡tú y tus amigos se irán por donde llegaron dándome la razón!

Leela se sorprendió al escuchar esa propuesta , se supone que estaba en ese lugar para aprender más de su bestia bit y poder dominarla formando lazos de amistad y compañerismo , sin embargo , si luchaba ahora fracasaría tal y como sucedió en la batalla contra Tyson. Nadia sabía que tenía ese problema , por eso propuso la batalla , ¡quería verla derrotada! es como si supiera exactamente lo que pasaría si la ojiverde usaba a Siremaid sin haber entrenado antes , sería derrotada fácilmente y tendría que cumplir la promesa de abandonar la isla

¡Pero no! , ¡no lo haría! Leela ha llegado desde muy lejos con un propósito y no iba a permitir que todo ese sacrificio sea en vano , estaba dispuesta a aceptar el reto de Nadia , después de todo la suerte podría estar de su lado y podría salir ganando la batalla aunque necesitaría concentrarse al máximo y no pensar en que va a pasar algo malo

— ¡No me iré de aquí , te demostraré que estás mintiendo y que soy más que apariencia física…! , a pesar de no llevarme bien con mi bestia bit tengo mi propia fuerza — decía la Japonesa sacando su beyblade durazno — acepto el reto Nadia , hagámoslo

La morena sonrió de forma emocionada

— ¡Leela! — gritaron Ray , Max y Tyson

— Estaré bien chicos , puedo ganar ...— a pesar de que esas palabras salieron de su boca en el fondo estaba aterrada , muchas cosas pueden pasar con Siremaid pero luego recordó que eso podría llegar a ser el comienzo de su entrenamiento. Necesitaba eliminar todo el miedo que sentía antes de una batalla y reemplazarlo por confianza y energía , si pensaba positivo todo saldría bien , no tendría porque ser lo contrario

— Será interesante — mencionó el pelirrojo sonriendo

— ¡Tu puedes Leela! — animó Max sabiendo que la ojiverde estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse

— ¡Estamos contigo! — dijo Ray cruzando sus brazos

— Espero que no pase nada malo...— dijo Tyson recordando su última batalla , si algo llegaba a salir mal se propuso a lanzar a Dragoon para proteger a su mejor amiga de cualquier peligro

— Siento que esta batalla en vez de perjudicarla va a beneficiarla — habló Kai para después enfocar sus ojos violeta en Nadia la cual se mantenía serena y con una sonrisa en su rostro

— Muy bien ¿lista? — preguntó la castaña alistando su lanzador , Leela hizo lo mismo después de respirar varias veces — 3….2...1….

— ¡Chicos! — gritó Kenny llegando junto a Hillary y Owen — al fin los alcanzamos — añadió respirando de forma agitada

— Que bueno que decidieron esperarnos — dijo Hillary regulando su respiración

— En realidad no lo hicimos — dijo Daichi rascándose la cabeza sin quitar su sonrisa

Owen observó atentamente la situación — ¿que está pasando aquí?

— Larga historia...— respondió Ray seriamente

— Que bueno que llegan chicos , pero ahora no tengo tiempo de hablar — dijo Leela preparándose nuevamente para la beybatalla

— Si ya no habrá más interrupciones empecemos — dijo Nadia colocándose en pose de lanzamiento — ¿lista? 3….2….1… ¡Let it rip!

El beyblade blanco salió disparado a la arena y ni bien la tocó empezó a volar por todos lados formando un tornado , segundos después el beyblade durazno se le unió empezando a girar a su alrededor

— ¡Jefe saca a Dizzy ahora! — dijo Tyson sin quitar sus ojos de los trompos , el castaño no esperó una segunda orden para sacar de su mochila el aparato tecnológico , prenderlo y grabar el encuentro desde el principio

Los minutos pasaban y Siremaid giraba alrededor del beyblade blanco sin atreverse a atacar , algo que desesperó a Nadia

— ¡Si no vas a atacar yo lo haré! — el beyblade enemigo empezó a embestir al durazno haciendo que retroceda en la arena a punto de tocar el agua , Leela apretó ligeramente los dientes mientras que Siremaid poco a poco empezó a tomar impulso , empujando al otro hasta quedar parejos con respecto a la fuerza

Empezaron a salir muchas chispas debido a la fricción y el sonido del metal comenzó a mezclarse con la naturaleza

El trompo blanco se alejó para embestir con fuerza al oponente , poco a poco estaba acorralando a Siremaid. Leela sintió que era muy fuerte pero con una mirada de determinación logró pensar en un plan , las constantes embestidas hacían que su beyblade vuelva a retroceder pero esta vez no se dirigía al mar , se dirigía a una gran roca ubicada unos cuantos metros atrás

Siremaid no se defendía , simplemente se dejaba embestir mientras que retrocedía a paso lento junto con el beyblade oponente. Los G-Revolution empezaron a desesperarse ya que si seguía así el objeto durazno dejaría de girar debido a todos los golpes que estaba recibiendo

— ¡Leela defiéndete! — gritó Tyson con sus manos a los costados de la boca

— Aún no….— susurraba la ojiverde sin dejar de ver los beyblades

— Esto es demasiado fácil...— dijo Nadia suspirando de forma decepcionada — definitivamente no eres digna de aprender con la sabia Madame Yareliz , vete a casa niña no hay nada que podamos hacer por ti , tú y tu bestia bit no tienen remedio ….

— ¿Tu crees? — preguntó Leela sonriendo

Segundos después justo cuando el trompo blanco iba a dar su última embestida , Siremaid logró quitarse de su camino a tiempo para que el oponente se estrelle contra la roca destruyéndola en el acto

El plan de la ojiverde era simple , fingir que estaba perdiendo la batalla para guiar a su rival cerca de la roca , esperar a que dé una embestida y quitarse del camino en el último segundo para que el otro choque contra el objeto causándole daño

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Nadia de forma sorprendida , el beyblade durazno se alejó del desastre mientras empezaba a girar correctamente de nuevo. Por causa de las embestidas llegó a tambalearse pero el riesgo valió la pena

Los demás estaban sorprendidos al ver la estrategia de Leela

— Increíble — dijo Max para sonreír después

— Es una suerte que Siremaid haya soportado — habló Kai con tono neutro

— A pesar de sus problemas nunca dejaron de ser fuertes — añadió Tyson de forma feliz — ¡bien hecho Leela!

— ¡Es la primera vez que te veo hacer algo genial! — gritó Daichi de forma emocionada

— ¡Oye! — reclamó la ojiverde con mirada asesina

Owen simplemente sonreía sin decir ninguna palabra , de repente enfocó su vista en Kenny quien por alguna razón estaba muy serio

— ¿Pasa algo Kenny? — preguntó doblando su espalda para estar a la altura del castaño

— La batalla aún no termina — contestó el mecánico sin dejar de ver los datos que obtenía de Dizzy

Nadia estaba molesta , jamás pensó que esa chica la engañaría de esa forma

— Admito que eso estuvo bastante bien , en verdad me engañaste — decía a la vez en que su beyblade salía de los escombros girando de forma casi perfecta — es hora de ir enserio , ¡Iring , muéstrate! — gritó señalando con su mano el beyblade blanco

Este comenzó a brillar mientras una ráfaga de aire se formaba en el ambiente , todos abrieron los ojos como platos al imaginarse la escena que estaba a punto de venir

— Acaso ella tiene...— mencionó Hillary

— Su propia bestia bit — terminó el Jefe sin sorprenderse , Dizzy ya se lo había dicho momentos atrás

Del beyblade blanco salió un animal de gran tamaño , se trataba de una iguana cuya piel era de color gris-verdoso tono claro, sus ojos eran negros y poseía una cola muy larga , de hecho era más larga que su propio cuerpo. En su cabeza se apreciaba unos cuantos picos que apuntaban hacia arriba y viajaban hasta su espalda y por último las uñas de sus patas parecían navajas muy filosas

— Una iguana — dijo Ray sin dejar de ver a la bestia sagrada nueva

— ¡Increible , sus datos son fascinantes! — habló Kenny al recibir un escaneo del animal

— Jamás pensé que tuviera una bestia bit….— dijo Leela admirando a la gran iguana que tenía al frente , de repente tragó un poco de saliva al pensar que no podría vencerla solamente con el beyblade , tenía que llamar a Siremaid pero si lo hacía…..

Nadia empezó a reír al ver las caras de todo el equipo

— No deben olvidar que somos creyentes de todas las bestias bit existentes , hemos investigado sobre ellas específicamente las que habitan el Caribe por lo que no deberían sorprenderse al ver que yo tengo una propia — mencionó la nativa colocando sus manos en la cintura — ¡ahora mismo verán su poder! ¡Iring! — gritó a la vez en que su compañero golpeaba el suelo con su cola

Leela estaba sorprendida viendo al animal cuando de repente escuchó una voz llamándola

— No tienes otra opción más que llamar a Siremaid — dijo Kai con voz tranquila pero con su característico tono serio

— Qué tal si pierdo….— susurró la ojiverde ya que a pesar de su confianza pensaba en la triste realidad y era el hecho de su relación problemática con la sirena

— Aunque no la uses igual vas a perder — anunció el bicolor , no por ser cruel , era para que la ojiverde recupere su confianza

Leela abrió los ojos ligeramente al ver que Kai tenía razón , debía sacar todo su poder ahora que se encontraba en desventaja , eso significa arriesgarse de nuevo

— Espero que no pase lo mismo que la batalla contra Tyson….— se dijo la Japonesa al recordar el peligro por el que pasó con aquella roca y que Siremaid no le hacía caso — muy bien…. ¡SIREMAID SAL AHORA! — dijo con todas sus fuerzas al tiempo en que cerraba sus ojos

Minutos después la gran sirena hizo acto de presencia sorprendiendo a la mayoría de los presentes

— ¡Ella es….! — dijo Ray impactado por el esplendor y belleza de la criatura mitológica

— Siremaid — dijo Tyson apreciando los hermosos ojos de la mencionada

— Asombroso…, simplemente….única — mencionó Kenny muy emocionado ya que por fin conoció a la muy famosa sirena , la enfocó con la cámara de Dizzy para grabarla de pies a cabeza , quería almacenar sus primeros datos

— Por su aspecto se ve que es muy fuerte — mencionó Owen con la mano en la barbilla

— Tienes razón — apoyó Hillary parada a lado de él

Nadia , al igual que los demás , también estaba muy sorprendida. Esa sirena no se le hacía desconocida debido a que era una de las más populares del Caribe. Su tribu , tal como lo mencionó , tenía conocimiento de todas las bestias bit de la región y Siremaid al haber pertenecido al lugar era muy conocida

Aunque claro que la joven nativa no sabía su información al cien por ciento , sin embargo , entendía lo suficiente gracias a historias que le contaba su superiora

— Tal y como Madame la describió. ...— dijo sintiendo mucha emoción — muy bien esta pelea será emocionante ¡adelante Iring! — demandó a su vez en que la iguana corría en dirección a Siremaid

— Siremaid esquivalo a la izquierda — dijo Leela , sin embargo la sirena se dirigió a la derecha — no me escucha….. — susurró con tristeza

— Tenía razón , si tiene problemas de lealtad — mencionó Daichi con una mueca de seriedad

Kai veía atentamente la situación , debía admitir que Siremaid le parecía una bestia bit muy diferente de las que está acostumbrado ver , notó como Leela batallaba con ella tratando de controlarla pero a cada nueva orden , la sirena parecía muy irritada como si su dueña o la situación misma le desagradaba

Se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensando en lo que veía , talvez enserio no soportaba a su dueña o simplemente no le gustaba luchar pero….. ¿que clase de bestia bit odia las beybatallas? , todas las que conoce las disfrutan así que esa posibilidad quedaba descartada. Tal como dijo Daichi...el problema es la lealtad, obviamente Siremaid no la siente

— ¡Iring ataca! — gritó Nadia , la iguana trataba de sujetar a Siremaid pero esta se movía a gran velocidad creando pequeños tornados a su alrededor , todos los presentes se tuvieron que proteger los ojos debido a la arena que volaba en todas direcciones

Los beyblades chocaban sin parar y las bestias bit se daban ligeros golpes con sus respectivas colas. La batalla se estaba tornando muy intensa y varios tonos de luces empezaron a adornar el cielo

— ¡Siremaid sigue golpeándolo! — dijo Leela mientras que la sirena daba un último golpe para alejarse — te dije que siguieras , no te detengas — añadió de forma irritada — ¿porque no me haces caso? — la bestia bit parecía batallar por cuenta propia , más no porque Leela se lo ordenaba. Segundos después , Siremaid nadó hasta estar a pocos metros de la iguana para darle un golpe en el rostro con sus manos

— ¡Iring! — exclamó Nadia de forma preocupada , su bestia bit se alejó después de haberse defendido rasgando la piel de Siremaid ligeramente — ¿estas bien amigo? — el animal asintió — qué bueno , es hora de terminar la batalla , ¡haz el Latigazo del Caribe!

Iring simplemente se alejó varios metros más para empezar a formar su ataque , la sirena no le quitaba la vista de encima mientras que Leela empezaba a temer lo peor. De repente , la cola del animal empezó a moverse como si fuera un látigo en movimiento , Siremaid trataba de alejarse un poco ya que la punta de este rozaba su piel

— ¡ATACA! — gritó Nadia señalando al oponente con su dedo

— ¡Oh no! — dijo Leela , después enfocó su vista en su respectiva bestia bit — Siremaid tendrás que defenderte con…..— lo que pasó después la dejó callada

La sirena empezó a acercarse directamente a la iguana , sin importar lo peligrosa que era su cola. El problema radica en que lo hizo de modo que interrumpió abruptamente lo que la ojiverde estaba diciendo , dando a entender que no le importaba en lo más mínimo sus palabras

Siremaid literalmente la había dejado con la palabra en la boca

— Parece que la bestia bit no necesita de nadie — señaló Nadia al ver aquel comportamiento , algo raro ya que se supone que los humanos son la mejor compañía para las criaturas. Sin embargo , el ver el rostro de Leela se dió cuenta que poseía un talento mucho mayor al que pensaba...solo era cuestión de apoyarlo

La joven sonrió , eso era prácticamente todo lo que necesitaba ver

Siremaid preparó su aleta al igual que Iring su cola , ambas extremidades chocaron entre sí provocando una ligera explosión acompañado de una luz cegadora haciendo que todos otra vez se cubran los ojos

Tanto Leela como Nadia salieron volando debido a que estaban más cerca del impacto y cuando todo se calmó , para sorpresa de muchos, ambos beyblades yacían tirados inmóviles en el suelo proclamando aquella batalla como empatada

Los G-Revolution tenían miradas impactadas , aquella batalla había sido fenomenal , ambas bestias bit estaban muy parejas y si no hubiera sido por aquel golpe del final hubiera durado más tiempo pero al parecer Siremaid al hacer ese movimiento por su cuenta quería que todo acabara de una buena vez

— Ya terminó...— dijo Max con su boca ligeramente abierta

— T-tengo grabado t-todo….— decía Kenny temblando de la emoción , tenía tanta información nueva que se propuso a investigarla de principio a fin , no importaba si le tomaba toda la noche

Leela se encontraba tirada en la arena junto a su beyblade inmóvil , abrió los ojos lentamente mientras se incorporaba — ¿empate? — se preguntó de forma sorprendida , miró a Siremaid aún sin creer el resultado totalmente inesperado

De repente una sombra se colocó delante tapándole el sol provocando que enfoque su mirada hacia ella , Nadia se encontraba parada a unos metros mientras formaba una amigable sonrisa

— Debo admitir que eres buena aunque fue bastante obvio que tienes problemas de comunicación con tu bestia bit y no te respeta en lo absoluto...— mencionó la nativa formando una mueca pensativa — si no tuvieras esos problemas me hubieras derrotado fácilmente así que no te sientas mal — añadió estirando su mano con intención de ayudarla a levantarse

Leela aceptó la oferta y poco a poco se levantó de la arena bajo la mirada feliz de la morena

—¡Muy bien , andando! necesitarás mucha ayuda para mejorar — acto seguido empezó a caminar hacia su bote , al ver que nadie la seguía añadió — ¿que están esperando? ¡vamos , la tribu nos espera! — dijo dejando impactados a todos los presentes

Leela abrió los ojos como platos al ver el cambio tan drástico de la nativa mientras que los demás formaban la misma pregunta en sus cabezas: ¿en serio iba a ayudarlos?

* * *

 _Hasta aquí el capítulo :D_

 _Debo decir que es uno de los más importantes debido a que se reveló que Leela tuvo más familia a parte de sus Padres y su Tía. Digo que es importante porque más adelante haré énfasis en este tema , el capítulo solamente fue una introducción a esta nueva idea y más adelante se aclararán más detalles de la infancia de Leela junto a su primo Jerome , el padre de este que papel obtuvo , lo más importante que tiene que ver todo esto en la historia y mucho más =)_

 _Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo X3  
_


	11. Siremaid

_!Buenas tardes a todos mis lectores!_

 _Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de este Fic y la verdad esque reconozco que sí me demoré bastante esta vez. La vida de la Universidad , las tareas y las cosas que uno tiene que realizar en el hogar son complicadas pero aún así siempre trato de buscar el tiempo para dedicarle a la escritura._

 _Quiero desearles un Feliz Año , aunque ya es algo tarde pero es mejor tarde que nunca , espero no demorar en actualizar los siguientes capítulos porque el Fic esta llegando a su parte interesante y sé que habrá muchas cosas nuevas en el futuro_

 _Une vez más les pido una disculpa por la demora :3_

 _ **lovelywoods**_

 _¡Amiga mía jamás me fallas en dejarme un review por capítulo y encerio te lo agradezco muchísimo!_

 _Como te prometí aquí está un nuevo capítulo que espero te ayude en continuar con tu Fic ya que se está poniendo cada vez más bueno jajaja XD_

 _Leela jamás la tuvo fácil , desde pequeña sufrió la pérdida de muchas personas que quería , su primo , sus Padres , un golpe como ese afecta a cualquier persona. Lo bueno esque Tyson apareció como un ángel para hacerla sentir querida y sobretodo...darle la confianza suficiente como para que olvide el pasado y se enfoque en lo que tiene ahora. Las cosas que logró tener en la actualidad son muy buenas  
_

 _Jajaja la llegada a Playa Sirena fue muy original , mira que estar al otro lado de la isla , lo bueno esque se las arreglaron para solucionar ese pequeño detalle XD_

 _Que bueno que te haya gustado el viaje , no quise hacerlo muy largo porque eso no es tan necesario en el Fic , me refiero a que no aporta mucho , los verdaderos acontecimientos vendrán mas adelante :D_

 _Me alegro que te haya agradado Nadia :3 , es una linda persona y más adelante la podrás ver tomando un rol más importante asi que te recomiendo que no quites los ojos de ella ;)_

 _Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo que espero lo disfrutes :D Encerio tú sabes lo que me costó por terminarlo..._

 _ **AngelKhazanovXIII**_

 _Amiga tú eres otra de las personas que jamás me han fallado con el seguimiento del Fic , me demoré bastante pero logré terminar el nuevo capítulo :D_

 _Estoy suuuuper feliz de que te haya gustado el capítulo , con respecto a tu duda , sí , la isla se llama Cayo Largo , esa isla se divide en bastantes playas y una de ellas es la Sirena. Esas playas , de hecho unos capítulos más atrás Owen menciona el nombre de algunas de ellas :D_

 _¡AAAAAAAHH! ¿TE DISTE CUENTA? XD jajaja pues admito que cuando pensé en la vestimenta de Nadia me basé en la ropa de Moana , fue inevitable de hecho el personaje en sí lo creé pensando en Moana lo cual es gracioso porque solo conozco al personaje a simple vista ya que aún no veo la película jaja XD_

 _Y pues...tengo entendido que Moana vive en una especie de comunidad a la orilla del mar en una isla , justo como la tribu que inventé asi que cualquier parecido que encuentres te juro que es mera coincidencia XD_

 _PD: Debería ver la película :P_

 _En fin...espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo , el cual es el más largo que he escrito. Tiene muchas cosas interesantes asi que tómate el tiempo que necesites :)_

 _Para los demás , disfruten de este capítulo :D_

 _¡Que tengan una linda lectura! *_*  
_

* * *

El rostro de los bey-luchadores era de total desconcierto, nadie imaginaba el cambio tan repentino que la nativa tuvo con ellos, después de todo al principio parecía que no tenía nada de interés en ayudarlos pero después de la batalla contra Leela algo pareció cambiar

Ahora se encontraban en el bote propietario de Nadia , navegando cuidadosamente por el mar muy cerca de la costa , rodeando la isla

— ¿Van a decir algo o simplemente me contemplarán silenciosamente hasta que lleguemos? — preguntó la joven al sentir la penetrante mirada de los viajeros

— Lo sentimos es solo que todo esto es demasiado extraño — empezó a hablar Leela de forma sutil — ¿cómo es que cambiaste tan rápido de parecer? , al principio no tenías ni la más mínima intención de ayudarnos…

Nadia simplemente sonrió mientras veía una pequeña abertura más adelante , era una especie de río que entraba a la isla de forma sigilosa — es verdad sin embargo hay una historia detrás de esto….— con los dos remos giró el bote entrando en la abertura. Ahora se encontraban navegando a través de la vegetación , conforme rodeaban la isla más selva se empezó a notar por lo que ya no estaban en el lugar desértico del principio , obviamente el calor disminuyó lo que fue un alivio para la mayoría — resulta que ya sabía de su llegada — añadió sin dejar de remar causando mucha sorpresa en los presentes

— ¿A que te refieres? — preguntó Owen posando sus ojos miel sobre la nativa

— Es simple , Madame Yareliz predijo su llegada muy cerca de las horas en donde los ví por primera vez en la playa. Me dijo que un grupo de chicos llegarán a la tribu , entre ellos la poseedora de Siremaid — respondió Nadia mirando a Leela fijamente — por lo visto no se equivocó , sucedió tal y como lo había dicho

Todos los extranjeros abrieron sus ojos como platos al escuchar tal revelación , de repente Tyson sacudió su rostro violentamente — ¡un momento! ¿estás diciendo que esa tal "Madame algo" puede ver el futuro? — preguntó de golpe ganándose un coscorrón , cortesía de Nadia

— ¡Más respeto , su nombre es Madame Yareliz! — corrigió de forma molesta , después de respirar profundamente añadió — respondiendo a tu pregunta , ¡no! ella no ve el futuro. Supo que Leela llegaría debido a la conexión que tiene con su bestia bit , como ustedes ya saben...Madame Yareliz es la mujer más sabia de la tribu , ha vivido desde los tiempos antiguos por lo cual se ganó mucha experiencia y conocimiento sobre las bestias bit Caribeñas , con los años aprendió a "sentirlas". Sentía cuando una bestia bit se hallaba lejos o cerca , sentía sus poderes y sus emociones , puede decirte su estado sin el más mínimo esfuerzo , es una experta en el tema y no es de extrañar…..después de todo fue la primera en conocer a las maravillosas bestias sagradas. Por esas razones supo de inmediato que Siremaid regresaba a casa — dijo sonriendo de forma tierna

— Sintió a Siremaid acercándose por eso te pidió que nos vengas a recoger ¿verdad? — preguntó Kenny con intención de resumir la información escuchada

— Así es , se supone que debía recogerlos de inmediato….— respondió la joven

Leela dobló una ceja en señal de confusión — espera….eso significa que la batalla…..

— La batalla no tenia porque llevarse a cabo , mis órdenes simplemente fueron que los recogiera y los llevara a la tribu pero…..al conocerte tenía muchas ganas de conocer también a la famosa Siremaid así que no pude evitar retarte. ¡Simplemente quería divertirme un rato! — añadió Nadia sonriendo descaradamente

— ¡No sabes lo nerviosa que me puse! — gritó Leela sintiendo sus mejillas arder , quería evitar todo tipo de peleas antes de su entrenamiento debido a que cree no tener lo necesario , en la batalla contra Nadia se arriesgó y a pesar de que no fue tan malo como pensaba no quitaba el hecho de sentir ese temor al pensar en las consecuencias si algo llegaba a salir mal

— ¡Pero te ayudó bastante! , demostraste una gran habilidad que con el tiempo irás perfeccionando — respondió la nativa guiñando un ojo

— Sabía que en vez de perjudicarte te iba a beneficiar — habló Kai posando su mirada en la rubia la cual agachó la cabeza

* * *

El silencio reinó en el ambiente por unos diez minutos , de repente la selva empezó hacerse más espesa por lo que Nadia comunicó que se estaban acercando

El bote encalló en una pequeña montaña de tierra deteniéndose por completo , los viajeros abandonaron el objeto para seguir a la nativa entre los arbustos , teniendo cuidado con las lianas que colgaban de los árboles y algunas que se encontraban regadas por el piso

Después de cinco minutos de caminata a lo lejos se empezó a apreciar una comunidad de pequeñas casas elaboradas con madera , en lugar de puertas simplemente se hallaba un agujero en forma rectangular para poder entrar a la vivienda , lo mismo pasaba con las ventanas , pequeños cuadrados completamente libres a excepción de unas franelas color mostaza dando la sensación de parecer cortinas. Los tejados estaban hechos de paja y un pequeño estanque con agua se encontraba en el centro del lugar hecho con rocas y cajas vacías aún lado

— Bienvenidos a la tribu — dijo Nadia estirando sus brazos sin dejar de sonreir

Los G-Revolution admiraban por completo el lugar nuevo , contaron las casas y notaron que solamente había ocho por lo que supusieron que la tribu no era tan grande como se lo habían imaginado

— Cada casa pertenece a una familia , sus integrantes varían de entre diez a siete personas — dijo Nadia adivinándoles los pensamientos

— ¿Quéééé? — preguntaron los viajeros de forma sorprendida

— ¿Diez a siete personas? las familias son muy grandes ...— dijo Max tocándose ligeramente la frente

— Se nota que aquí no tienen televisión...— susurró Tyson en el oído de Hillary haciendo que la castaña golpee ligeramente sus costillas

— En comunidades tan pequeñas como esta es normal que las familias vivan juntas en un solo hogar , eso se hace para evitar la desintegración además es estúpido que en un espacio tan pequeño todos vivan separados — explicó Daichi ganándose las miradas de todos sus amigos — ¿qué? viví en una isla , sé de esto….

— Vaya vaya , tenemos un científico — dijo Tyson de forma divertida

— Daichi tiene razón , ese es nuestro modo de pensar además….les puedo decir que aquí no existen familias separadas. ¡Todos somos familia! , nos conocemos entre todos , nos ayudamos y nuestra convivencia no puede ser más pacífica — explicó Nadia muy orgullosa de su gente

Conforme se adentraban más en la comunidad las miradas curiosas no tardaron , varias personas: hombres , mujeres y niños mantenían su vista fija en los extranjeros

Las mujeres vestían atuendos muy parecidos al de Nadia , al ser una tribu su vestimenta era similar salvo los accesorios , algunas no tenían pulseras ni collares y sus estilos de peinado eran muy diferentes entre sí. Con los hombres sucedía lo mismo , todos llevaban un pantalón blanco , camisa del mismo color , poncho rojo y sombrero de paja , estos eran más sencillos que las mujeres ya que no poseían nada más que adornara toda su vestimenta. Los niños llevaban atuendos similares solo que en base a sus edades , se podían apreciar pequeños de entre seis a doce años (hombres y mujeres) , todos con sus ojitos curiosos puestos en los nuevos

Los más pequeños se escondían detrás de sus madres y los más grandes empezaron a acercarse a paso lento con curiosidad de saber quienes estaban "invadiendo sus tierras". Nadia al darse cuenta de la actitud de los demás les hizo una seña con la mano dando a entender que todo estaba en orden por lo que los pobladores se mostraron más relajados

En cambio los G-Revolution no podían evitar sentirse incómodos al sentir todas las miradas sobre ellos , entendían que era normal ya que se encontraban prácticamente en terrenos ajenos sin embargo deseaban que los vieran como amigos y no como extraños , después de todo creían que en ese lugar se iban a quedar un buen tiempo y lo mejor seria llevarse bien con esa gente

Caminaron un buen rato hasta llegar a una casa un poco alejada de las demás , aparentemente era la más grande de todas pero su estructura era la misma que las del resto de la comunidad

— Hemos llegado , ella se encuentra dentro — habló Nadia colocándose al frente de los viajeros — pero antes quiero pedirles que sean muy educados , Madame Yareliz es nuestra máxima autoridad y merece ser tratada como corresponde , eso va para todos — exclamó viendo específicamente a Tyson

— ¿Porque todos me ven a mí? ¡voy a comportarme! — se defendió el chico de la gorra cruzando sus brazos de forma infantil

— Yo me encargaré de que no haga tonterías — dijo Hillary estando muy segura de sus palabras

— Muy bien en ese caso , esperen aquí — sin decir nada más Nadia entró a la casa dejando a los G-Revolution con miradas inquietantes , después de unos segundos la misma volvió a salir — pueden pasar…

Los extranjeros se miraron entre ellos para empezar a avanzar con paso lento a través de la gran entrada. Leela iba a la cabeza y lo primero que vió fue a una mujer anciana sentada justo frente a la puerta en una especie de trono elaborado con corteza de árbol , a su alrededor se hallaban muchas pinturas de animales mitológicos que solamente logró reconocer a unos cuantos. Varios objetos esculpidos con madera adornaban la casita pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el retrato enorme de una hermosa sirena acompañada de alguien , ubicado arriba de la anciana

— Bienvenidos visitantes de Japón — habló la mujer mayor con un tono de voz muy tranquilo y gentil. Poseía un cabello largo que le llegaba hasta el piso y era de color blanco , una cinta de tela rodeaba su frente hasta llegar a la parte de atrás de su cabeza , llevaba una túnica café con bordados rojos y unas sandalias rojas dejando ver sus dedos. Se notaba que era una antepasada debido a las muchas arrugas que tenía su rostro , sin embargo se veía como una mujer consciente de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor

— Madame , he traído a los visitantes justo como lo pidió — habló Nadia con respeto haciendo una reverencia , tiempo después echó un vistazo a los demás dándoles la señal de que debían hacer lo mismo

Los G-Revolution no demoraron en hacer lo mismo que la nativa

— Lo veo Nadia , hiciste un buen trabajo sin embargo ...jamás te pedí que la retaras a una batalla — habló la anciana posando sus cansados ojos cafés en la mencionada

Nadia simplemente se rascó la cabeza mostrando un poco de nerviosismo — lo lamento Madame , mi curiosidad ganó esta vez

Madame Yareliz empezó a reír levemente — lo sé , te conozco a la perfección muchacha — dijo para posar su mirada en la ojiverde — Leela Margaret Sturguess , tenía la certeza de que vendrías

Leela se incorporó lentamente mientras dejaba salir un suspiro profundo — mucho gusto en conocerla Madame , verá yo vengo …..

— Sé muy bien a qué vienes mi querida niña — habló la jefa de la tribu levantándose de su asiento siendo auxiliada por un bastón — me parece como si fuera ayer….cuando Savannah recurrió a mí — añadió posando su mirada melancólica en la pintura de Siremaid , después se enfocó en Leela — eres muy parecida a ella

Leela sonrió tiernamente — eso me han dicho….

Se formó un silencio en el ambiente , Tyson se acercó para estar a lado de la Japonesa y decidió hablar en nombre de todos — Señora ….. — ni bien dijo esa palabra Nadia lo golpeo en las costillas — ¡auch! quiero decir Madame , el resto de mis amigos junto conmigo decidimos acompañar a Leela porque no soportábamos la idea de que viniera sola , no queremos ser una molestia y mucho menos un estorbo en las actividades que harán a partir de ahora — habló con voz pausada y sonriendo ligeramente

— Wow…¿desde cuándo das discursos como esos Tyson? — preguntó Daichi sorprendiendose de la capacidad de habla de su compañero de batalla

— Cierra la boca , es bien sabido que soy bueno con las palabras cuando la situación lo amerita — respondió el de la gorra de forma orgullosa

— Es cierto — apoyó Kenny

Madame Yareliz asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro — es bueno que todos ustedes se preocupen por su amiga. La prosperidad hace amistades, y la adversidad las prueba. Por eso Tyson , Daichi , Kenny , Hillary , Max , Ray y Kai son bienvenidos — la anciana echó un rápido vistazo a Owen , café con miel se encontraron y la señora no pudo evitar sentir un extraño presentimiento al ver los ojos del peliazul

— Los G-Revolution son muy conocidos a nivel mundial pero yo solamente soy un simple "campesino" por eso no puede conocerme. Mi nombre es Owen , Madame — habló el chico tomando la mano de la peliblanca y besarla con educación para después regalarle una sonrisa

— Un placer , jovencito — dijo la señora con delicadeza

— Bueno Madame , Leela me contó algo muy interesante mientras veníamos para acá. Al parecer tiene un cofre que encontró hace unos días el cual no se puede abrir , está convencida que nosotros podríamos saber la combinación — Nadia dirigió su mirada en la ojiverde la cual sin perder el tiempo se arrodilló en el piso para sacar el objeto de su mochila

— ¿Un cofre? debe ser muy importante considerando el hecho de que dependa de nosotros abrirlo — habló Madame Yareliz sentándose de nuevo en su trono

Leela sacó su hallazgo de la mochila y lo tomó entre sus brazos para pararse y entregárselo a Nadia — solo miren esto...— habló señalando los símbolos que se encontraban tallados cerca de la cerradura

— Interesante...— dijo la nativa acercándo el cofre a la anciana — definitivamente es nuestra lengua

La jefa de la tribu tomó el objeto en sus manos para empezar a leer lo que tenía escrito — un código….un código para abrir el cofre. Me pregunto….quién lo habrá cerrado , Leela ¿en donde lo encontraste?

— En una cabaña , aparentemente allí pasó mi Abuela algún tiempo , ella dejó un diario en donde relata su aventura en el Caribe y todo lo que aprendió con usted sin embargo….algunas páginas están arrancadas por lo que me hace suponer que esas hojas están dentro del cofre — respondió Leela con mucha seriedad

— Ya veo...— susurró la anciana , segundos después empezó a mover sus manos colocando el código que entendía de aquella lengua — en unos momentos sabrás si lo que buscas está aquí — no pasaron ni tres segundos cuando todos los números se encontraban alineados en la cerradura y poco a poco el cofre fue revelando lo que tenía en su interior

Un total silencio empezó a reinar en el ambiente , nadie perdía de vista el contenido que se encontraba dentro del objeto

Después de exactamente cinco minutos cierto pelirrojo habló

— ¿Eso es todo? pensé que habrían cosas más interesantes….— dijo Daichi al ver que adentro del cofre había nada menos y nada más que papeles

— Son hojas….— dijo Kai con tono neutro

— No puede ser….— sin decir nada , Leela tomó las hojas en sus manos y sin más empezó a revisarlas

— Leela , ¿son o no son? — preguntó Owen con mucha calma , pensando lo mismo que la ojiverde con respecto a la identidad de aquellos papeles

La mencionada pasó algunos minutos en silencio leyendo todo lo nuevo que había encontrado , de repente sus ojos se agrandaron de sorpresa mientras soltaba todos los papeles logrando que estos se esparzan por el suelo

Madame Yareliz se aclaró la garganta — ¿así que ya lo descubriste verdad? — preguntó suavemente , después de que la Japonesa leyera todo no es de extrañar que ya se haya enterado de la verdad

— Imposible…..— dijo Leela empezando a temblar de pies a cabeza alarmando a todos

— ¡Leela! ¡¿qué pasa?! — preguntó Hillary alzando la voz para lograr sacar a su amiga del pequeño trance en el que se metió

— ¿Leela? — preguntó Kenny con el mismo tono que la castaña

La ojiverde agitó su cabeza varias veces mientras tomaba su beyblade con su mano temblorosa — Siremaid tú…..

Al ver que no decía nada Tyson tomó las hojas del piso y rápidamente les echó un vistazo — madre de madres….— susurró de forma sorprendida

— ¡Ya basta! ¡¿Quiere alguien decir algo por el amor de Dios?! — preguntó Hillary de forma autoritaria

— Siremaid….tiene un hermano...— dijo Tyson mostrando a sus amigos una página en especial , en ella se hallaba la sirena mencionada junto a un Tritón tomados de la mano mientras una ola gigante se alzaba detrás de ellos , luego les mostró otra página en donde efectivamente se revelaba que aquel ser mitológico era hermano de Siremaid

Extrañamente el tritón era el mismo que se encontraba junto a la sirena plasmado en el retrato que se encontraba arriba del trono de Madame Yareliz

Su apariencia era muy parecida a Siremaid solo que en versión masculino , su cabello era corto y llevaba una corona dorada en su cabeza , ojos rojos y en sus brazos poseía dos brazaletes de oro adornado con piedras preciosas. Su cola de pez era larga y parecía muy fuerte y en su mano llevaba un tridente. De repente la ojiverde empezó a recordar que aquel tritón ya lo había visto antes , dibujado en la pared en aquella cueva en donde cayó con Hillary

— E-espera…..¿hermano? — preguntó Max sorprendido por la revelación y al parecer no era el único — ¿a qué se refiere con eso?

Todos se quedaron callados ya que aparentemente nadie sabía que contestar , después de todo nadie se esperaba algo como eso

— Gemelos — dijo la anciana ganándose todas las miradas — Tritón y Siremaid se pueden considerar como gemelos , ambos provenientes de la misma almeja….

* * *

 _ **Flash Back**_

Después de que Savannah se quedara sola luego de haber encontrado aquella almeja en el hocico del pez , se dirigió a su hotel para poder investigar lo nuevo con mucha más calma

Ahora se encontraba sentada en su escritorio viendo el pequeño bit de la sirena con ayuda de una lupa. No tenía idea de que era , intentó buscar información en sus libros de animales marinos pero no encontró nada referente a ese disco con el dibujo de aquella sirena que extrañamente sentía que le transmitía sentimientos incómodos como si fuera real y que en verdad sentía su mirada

— Es inútil , no puedo encontrar nada...— murmuró la rubia con su mano en el mentón

El bit de la sirena yacía sobre la mesa y la chica lo acariciaba con el dedo de su mano derecha , de repente sintió una pequeña abertura en la parte de atrás del disco como si algo más estuviera del otro lado , con el ceño fruncido acercó la lupa a esa zona y empezó a examinarla

— Parece que está pegado a algo más...— se dijo para sí mientras intentaba despegar lo que sea que estuviera despegando —….un poco más...— segundos después el bit de Siremaid se separó de otro bit que yacía justo abajo. Los dos estaban tan unidos que a simple vista parecía uno solo — ¿otro más? — se preguntó abriendo los ojos como platos

El otro disco tenía a un Tritón dibujado , notó que era muy parecido a la sirena después de que lo vió atentamente

— Tritón , Sirena , Tritón , Sirena , Tritón , Sirena….— la muchacha empezó a repetir esos nombres una y otra vez mientras caminaba hasta una estantería y sacaba un libro de Mitología. Después de conocer a la otra criatura supo de inmediato que no encontraría nada en sus libros de animales marinos común , tenía que buscar en los de mitología si quería encontrar algo , después de todo había escuchado hablar de Tritón , "un dios, mensajero de las profundidades marinas. Hijo de los dioses marinos Poseidón y Anfítrite. Suele ser representado con el torso de un humano y la cola de un pez".

Savannah encontró lo que buscaba y se sentó de nuevo en su escritorio , la noche había caído por lo que prendió una pequeña lámpara que se encontraba justo a lado y así poder iniciar con la lectura

Pasó algunas páginas hasta llegar a la parte de los dioses marinos

" _Poseidón , señor de las aguas"_

" _Poseidón es uno de los principales dioses del panteón clásico. Junto a Zeus y Hades , tomó parte en el reparto de las áreas de influencia de los dioses sobre el universo, correspondiéndole el gobierno de las aguas marinas y subterráneas. Dada la importancia que el mar tuvo para la cultura griega, resulta comprensible que Poseidón fuese considerado como una de las divinidades más poderosas, a la que los hombres debían rendir culto si deseaban que sus viajes y empresas marineras tuvieran un final feliz."_

" _Poseidón, el gran dios del mar que reinaba sobre los mares y todos los medios acuáticos , era hijo de Cronos y de Rea, al nacer su madre lo salvó de ser devorado por su propio padre escondiéndolo entre unos corderos y entregando a Cronos un pequeño potro para que saciara su ansia devoradora. Claro que, según otras versiones, sí que fue engullido por su progenitor y rescatado más tarde por su hermano Zeus".  
_

" _Este dios poderoso estableció su morada en el mar, en donde levantó un fabuloso palacio dorado engalanado de corales y piedras de colores. Allí se hacía acompañar de otros dioses como Ponto, los Titanes, Tetis y el mismísimo Océano. Pero lo que más le gustaba a Poseidón era recorrer sus vastos territorios en un carro tirado por caballos de blanca espuma"._

" _Pero también se enfrentó a otros dioses como, por ejemplo, a Atenea, diosa de la guerra, ya que ambos ansiaban hacerse con el control de la ciudad de Atenas. Para ganarse el favor de los habitantes de la ciudad, Poseidón hizo nacer un pozo al golpear el suelo con su tridente, pero resultó ser de agua salada. Atenea por su parte hizo crecer un olivo fuerte e indestructible que fue el regalo que, al final, prefirieron los atenienses"._

" _También tuvo su protagonismo en el levantamiento de las gigantescas murallas que protegían la ciudad de Troya. Pero los troyanos se negaron a entregarle, tanto a él como a Apolo, la parte de la recompensa que les habían prometido, así que Poseidón les envió un devastador monstruo marino como castigo, monstruo que tan sólo cayó bajo la fuerza de Hércules"._

" _La principal pareja de Poseidón es Anfítrite, una divinidad del mar hija del dios Nereo. Poseidón descubrió a Anfítrite en la isla de Naxos, bailando con el resto de las nereidas y se enamoró de inmediato de ella. La joven ninfa del mar, sin embargo, rechazó las propuestas de matrimonio del dios y para huir de éste, se refugió junto a Atlas en el confín del mundo. Poseidón, ardiendo de amor por la nereida, envió a todos sus criados en su busca. Uno de ellos, Delfino, logró encontrar a Anfítrite y con sus súplicas, la convenció para que se uniera en matrimonio a su señor"._

" _Dentro de los hijos que Poseidón tuvo con Anfítrite se creía que estaban los delfines y las focas. Su hijo varón más célebre fue Tritón, una divinidad marina que, soplando una caracola, podía levantar grandes tempestades o calmar las aguas a su capricho y voluntad. Dentro de la descendencia femenina, menos conocida, hay que citar a la ninfa del mar Rodo"_

Savannah terminó de leer aquella página y dejó salir un largo suspiro — entiendo. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver con estos dos discos? — se preguntó viendo a los bits que yacían a su lado

Todo lo que leyó era simple mitología , no podía hallar relación alguna con su nuevo descubrimiento , una cosa eran las historias y otra la vida real , le era difícil unirlos en un solo hecho más aún si no tenía la más mínima idea de que se trataba la situación

— A decir verdad , no los encuentro la gran cosa. Talvez son solo simples juguetes...— dijo la chica mirando los dos bits — iré por algo de jugo...— después de salir de la habitación ambos discos empezaron a brillar cubriendo todo el lugar opacando la luz que emitía la lámpara , segundos después volvieron a la normalidad pero conservaron un brillo que se quedó en sus respectivas miradas

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

* * *

Madame Yareliz terminó de narrar y se formó otro silencio en toda la habitación

—….Entonces mi Abuela encontró a Siremaid y Tritón al mismo tiempo — dijo Leela rompiendo el silencio

— ¿Pero porqué dice que esas dos bestias bit son gemelos? — preguntó Kenny con la mano en la barbilla intentando él mismo responder su pregunta

— Por su historia , ¿no es así? — preguntó Kai apoyado en la pared posando sus ojos violeta en la anciana

— En efecto jovencito — respondió la jefa de la tribu — Tritón y Rodos eran hijos de Poseidón , el varón era muy conocido y la mujer….no tanto pero si llegó a tener importantes papeles en la historia. Hace muchos años , un hombre cuya investigación eran las bestias bit , supo de Siremaid y Tritón , es más , llegó a poseerlos pero jamás los usó con fines de lucha. No , su principal trabajo era investigar su origen , quería encontrar la razón del porque estaban en este mundo pero no había muchos datos sobre ellos , hasta que supo de la historia del Dios del mar en ese momento empezó a comparar a las bestias bit con los dos hijos de Poseidón

— Entonces…..¿Siremaid y Tritón podrían ser los hijos de Poseidón no? — preguntó Leela muy interesada en el tema , saber el origen de su bestia bit podría ser un gran paso para empezar a entenderse con ella

Madame Yareliz dejó salir un suspiro — hay varios que los relacionan pero no te podría decir que se tratan de los mismos , la investigación de aquel hombre jamás se vio completada debido al terremoto del 4 de Agosto de 1946 , fue el movimiento más grande que hayamos tenido y gracias a eso las dos bestias bit se perdieron en el océano. Bueno...las creí perdidas hasta que años más tarde Savannah las encontró — añadió viendo a Leela con una sonrisa

La ojiverde le devolvió el gesto , sin embargo dejó salir una cara de preocupación — aún así en mi poder solo está Siremaid y si en realidad resultaron ser dos entonces…..

— ¡Es cierto , ¿que pasaría con Tritón? ¿tiene alguna idea en donde podría estar anciana?! — preguntó Tyson alzando un poco la voz

— ¡YA TE DIJE QUE DEBES TENER RESPETO HACIA MADAME YARELIZ! — gritó Nadia dándole un golpe en las costillas

— Él aprende con golpes en la cabeza , mira esto — dijo Hillary para después darle un gran coscorrón — ¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ PIENSA ANTES DE HABLAR!

— ¡Auch! , salvajes….— murmuró el de la gorra sentándose en el piso con las piernas flexionadas

— Bueno ignorando eso Tyson hizo una buena pregunta , Madame ¿usted sabe que pasó con Tritón? — preguntó Ray , a diferencia de su amigo este lo hizo con tranquilidad y respeto

— La última vez que lo ví estaba en manos de Savannah , lastimosamente desconozco su ubicación , sin embargo cuento en que lo podrás encontrar Leela — respondió la mencionada con mucha confianza

— Espere…..¿qué? — preguntó Leela en estado de shock — con todo respeto Madame no me interesa encontrar al hermano perdido o lo que sea de Siremaid , apenas puedo con ella , tener a ambos sería prácticamente imposible — añadió muy nerviosa

— Hablando de eso , has tenido muchos problemas con la bestia bit , ¿verdad? — preguntó Madame Yareliz sabiendo con certeza las intenciones de su visita , después de todo Savannah terminó en el mismo lugar porque tenía el mismo problema

— En efecto , no puedo hacer que me escuche y me cuesta controlarla — respondió la Japonesa con algo de vergüenza — vine con la esperanza de que me ayude , de ser posible….quiero ser entrenada por usted

La anciana la contempló por varios minutos , el resto de los G-Revolution estaban expectantes a lo que iba a decir

— Tienes actitud y definitivamente te interesa mucho entenderte con Siremaid , me gusta , he visto esa mirada antes — habló la anciana sonriendo ligeramente — muy bien pero no será sencillo para tí Leela

— Madame , no vine hasta aquí esperando algo sencillo — respondió la ojiverde alzando el pulgar

Los demás intercambiaron miradas satisfechas

— Empezaremos mañana temprano , por ahora deben descansar puesto que su viaje fue muy largo. Nadia por favor llévalos hacia su residencia — ordenó la jefa mirando a su fiel ayudante

— Como ordene Madame , con permiso — respondió la mencionada haciendo una reverencia

Los G-Revolution hicieron lo mismo y empezaron a salir de aquel lugar siendo escoltados por la nativa

* * *

Dentro de una sala que parecía ser de reuniones los Caribbean Bladers se encontraban sentados en una especie de mesa circular esperando a que su líder haga acto de presencia debido a que minutos atrás los había convocado a una reunión

— ¿Ahora de qué querrá hablar el amo? — preguntó cierto rubio colocando sus dos pies sobre la mesa mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su cabeza

— No lo sé Reese pero dijo que era urgente así que debe ser algo importante — respondió Addison con los brazos cruzados — y otra cosa…¡¿podrías sentarte como la gente?! — añadió con tono severo al ver la pose de su compañero

— Qué mandona….— dijo el bey-luchador bajando sus pies al suelo

— Si nos manda a realizar un trabajo entonces desde ya les aviso que yo seré el que se encargue , cumpliré la misión con éxito para ganarme el respeto del amo otra vez — dijo Elijah mostrando una sonrisa radiante , después de la locura que cometió con su compañero el Jefe del equipo los había castigado severamente ganándose una muy mala imagen , con esta posible nueva oportunidad estaba dispuesto en enmendar aquel error

— ¿Porque tú? , ¡yo también quiero arreglar las cosas con el amo! — dijo el peliblanco con la misma intención que el castaño

— Sé que ambos tendrán su oportunidad — dijo Scarlett mientras limpiaba su beyblade

Minutos después la puerta se abrió dando paso al líder del equipo , se acercó a la mesa con tranquilidad y se sentó justo en el centro bajo la mirada de todos los demás

— Ella y los G-Revolution llegaron a su destino….— habló con voz tranquila y pausada — es inevitable que ahí se entere de toda la verdad

— Debimos atacarlos antes de que llegaran — dijo Reese con mucho enojo — de esa forma hubiéramos evitado su llegada , después de todo nuestro entrenamiento terminó y ya podemos hacerles frente

— En realidad es justo lo que necesitamos , Leela debe aprender sobre la sirena y su entrenamiento le servirá para enfrentar lo que le espera en un futuro — respondió el de la máscara sonriendo ligeramente

— Pero si aprende a controlarla entonces nos pondría en desventaja — dijo la peliazul sin quitar sus ojos de su líder

— No se preocupen , tengo un plan que es imposible que falle por ahora es algo complicado de explicar pero con el tiempo sabrán los detalles , lo importante es que Leela empiece su entrenamiento para sorprenderla después. De este modo será más fácil manipular sus sentimientos y acabarla definitivamente , el primer paso ya se dió — hablaba el de la máscara con tono emocionado , segundos después empezó a reír — aunque no lo demuestre sé que toda la carga está sobre ella

— Eso es cierto , lo que más me sorprende es que no supiera que su bestia bit tenía un gemelo. Enserio que esa niña vivió toda su vida sin tener idea de a quién tenía a su lado — dijo Caleb muy pensativo

— Y cuando esos dos se junten….— dijo Scarlett imaginándose el poder que surgiría

— Todo será nuestro — añadió Reese con tono emocionado

El líder del equipo sacó su beyblade , en el se podía apreciar el bit de Tritón , el mismo del que se mencionó anteriormente — tenemos uno , nos falta la otra….

Tanto Siremaid como Tritón eran fuertes por separado pero había una leyenda que decía que si esos dos unían poderes se formaria una bestia bit tan fuerte que nadie podría serle frente , claro que al ser una simple leyenda nadie le dió importancia salvo el líder de los Caribbean Bladers. Después de todas las humillaciones que había sufrido estaba dispuesto a conseguir poder como sea...eso incluía en creer en una leyenda que descubrió estando en el Caribe hace años atrás , después de una serie de investigaciones concluyó que eso sí podría ser posible con ayuda de una máquina que todavía estaba en construcción , por eso necesitaba a Siremaid , él al poseer el tritón tenía la mitad del poder que se llegó a imaginar pero con eso no era suficiente

La mayoría puede pensar que busca el poder por un simple capricho , sin embargo hay algo más en todo esto , algo que ni sus mismos compañeros lo sabían y así estaba bien , de hecho nadie tenía porqué saberlo…

— Muy pronto Siremaid será solo suya , una niñita como Leela no merece tanto poder y lo demostrará al fracasar en su entrenamiento. Solo usted tiene la capacidad de dominar a las dos sirenas — elogió Elijah — pero aún así no estaría bien subestimarla

— Mira quien lo dice , ¡pero que irónico! — exclamó Scarlett con una gota en la cabeza

— ¡Aprendí mi lección! — grito el bey-luchador ofendido

— Tienes razón , Leela puede que no tenga lo suficiente para guardar todo ese poder , sin embargo tiene el don de impresionar a más de una persona. Hasta ahora ha tomado esta situación con mucha tranquilidad y madurez pero llegará un punto en que su pequeña burbuja explote , nosotros seremos esa aguja — respondió el líder levantándose de la silla — mientras tanto tengo algo que nos puede ser de mucha utilidad , algo que hará que la aguja sea más filosa ...— terminó al tiempo en que lanzaba una pequeña flash memory al centro de la mesa

Los demás solamente intercambiaron miradas de confusión mientras que el de la máscara veía el objeto con una sonrisa maligna

— Creo que ya es hora de visitar a nuestra querida Leela — dijo el líder del equipo empezando a reír lentamente

* * *

Volviendo con los G-Revolution , todos se encontraban dentro de una casa mediana muy parecida a las que tenían los demás miembros de la tribu. Esta era especialmente para ellos sin embargo , la tribu solo tenía una casita deshabitada ya que las demás las ocupaban las otras familias así que no tenían más opción que compartir una todos juntos. Eso de que vivían varias personas en una misma vivienda se lo tomaban muy enserio

La casa era de madera como se explicó anteriormente y era de una sola planta , posee cuatro ventanas y una entrada. No había camas , en cambio se podía observar varias sábanas y cobijas dobladas en el suelo acompañados de unos cojines bordados a mano , a pesar de no tener colchón se veía muy cómodo

Cada persona tomó un juego de sábana , cobija y cojín para esparcirse por toda la casa

— No puedo creer que tengamos que compartir una habitación todos juntos — exclamó Tyson sentado en el piso quitándose su chaqueta y su gorra

— Y qué esperabas genio , ¿un hotel 7 estrellas con piscina , bar , restaurante y mayordomo? — preguntó Hillary sacando un poco de comida de su mochila

— Yo digo que esto está bien , al convivir todos juntos en un mismo espacio hay altas posibilidades de que nos unamos más como equipo y nos llevemos bien — dijo Kenny enfocado en su computadora Dizzy

— ¿Dé que hablas Jefe? , ¡aquí todos nos llevamos bien! — exclamó Tyson con mucha seguridad , cinco segundos después Daichi tomó la gorra del chico — ¡DAME ESO PEQUEÑO MONO DE PACOTILLA! — gritó empezándolo a perseguir por todo el lugar

— ¡Atrápame si puedes! — dijo Daichi con voz divertida sin dejar de correr

— ¡Si que voy a poder y cuando lo haga….! — Tyson no pudo decir más ya que el pelirrojo se detuvo en seco logrando que este lo golpee por la espalda para caer al piso segundos después llevándose a su compañero

Kai se encontraba parado a unos cuantos metros con los brazos cruzados y mirada tranquila pero severa , esa expresión solo él la podía lograr

— Ahora escúchenme bien porque no lo voy a volver a repetir , todos estaremos compartiendo este estrecho lugar y lo último que queremos es a dos niños gritando como si estuvieran solos. Por eso no quiero volver a saber de sus jueguitos infantiles mientras estemos aquí , compórtense como se debe , ¿quedo claro? — preguntó tranquilamente pero dando a entender que si alguien lo llega a molestar la pasaría muy mal

Normalmente a Kai no le importaba lo que Daichi y Tyson hacían , después de todo ha aguantado a ese par desde hace mucho tiempo sobretodo a Tyson que cuando se lo propone puede ser un gran dolor de cabeza. Sin embargo al estar "atrapado" con los demás en un mismo espacio hace que su paciencia se reduzca un poco sin mencionar que ese no era momento de actuar infantilmente considerando todas las circunstancias pero jamás se lo diría ya que le era imposible cambiar la manera de ser del Japonés , aunque no estaba del todo mal poner unas pequeñas "cláusulas" para que la estancia no sea tan desagradable

Esa era la condición del Ruso y siempre se la hacía saber a sus amigos indirectamente , debido a que los demás al conocer su personalidad debían crear un ambiente tranquilo para que no haya problemas y Kai no se harte de ellos , lo positivo es que respetaban esa actitud fría e indiferente. Lo trataban como un igual , como un amigo suyo y por todo eso las ocasiones en las que el bicolor tuvo que compartir cuarto con los Bladebreakers habían funcionado muy bien

Tyson y Daichi se miraron entre ellos — está bien — respondieron al mismo tiempo logrando que Kai se dirija a un rincón de la habitación para apoyarse en la pared

— Gracias a Kai estaremos tranquilos — mencionó Owen de forma divertida a Max quien se encontraba a su lado

— Kai es como el padre de esos dos niños — respondió el rubio de forma divertida sin dejar de mirar al campeón mundial y su compañero

Leela por su parte estaba tan ocupada viendo su beyblade que no notó la escena anterior , Ray se dio cuenta de lo concentrada que estaba , sin mencionar la mirada intrigada que tenía , por lo que decidió hablarle

— ¿Leela estás bien? , has estado pensativa desde que llegamos — dijo el pelinegro logrando que todas las miradas cayeran sobre la ojiverde

La Japonesa yacía acostada , usaba su mochila como almohada y no dejaba de ver a Siremaid

— Es lógico que esté así , después de todo se enteró de muchas cosas y eso que no hemos estado aquí ni una hora — respondió Kenny viendo a la mencionada pero después regresó su vista a Dizzy

— ¿Hablas de Tritón? , si es así entonces no lo entiendo , Leela tu misma dijiste que no te interesaba — dijo Tyson cruzando sus dos brazos sobre su cabeza

— Ya sé lo que dije , pero….no lo sé , cómo se sentirá Siremaid respecto a eso. Es decir , mi Abuela los encontró juntos y supongo que pasaron juntos toda su vida , ahora que están separados….no puedo evitar pensar en cómo sería tener a los dos. Pero eso es imposible , el otro debe ser igual de problemático que Siremaid — contestó Leela riendo un poco — además no tengo idea de en donde está o...quien lo pueda tener…

— Madame Yareliz dijo que la ultima vez que lo vio fue en manos de tu Abuela , tal vez no se perdió — dijo Hillary con la mano en la barbilla

— Lo más probable es que esté en tu casa Leela , entre las cosas de tu Abuela solo que nunca te diste cuenta porque no lo sabías — añadió Max — si hallaste el diario entonces podrías fácilmente hallar a Tritón

— Genial cuando regrese a casa lo buscare para regalarlo — respondió Leela sin mucha importancia

— ¡No puedes hacer eso! , es un recuerdo de tu Abuela además el hecho de que no lo uses no significa que lo tengas que regalar — habló Daichi comiendo unos de los pastelillos que Hillary sacó de su mochila

— Hay muchas bestias bit que han sido reliquias familiares que no son usados para la lucha y que solo están en vitrinas — habló Kai cerrando sus ojos con su típica pose

— Si yo fuera tú lo pensaría más de dos veces — hablo Owen apoyando a los demás

Leela formó un puchero para después levantarse — saldré un momento — sin decir nada más salió por la entrada dejando a los demás viéndose entre ellos

Pasaron algunos minutos , la ojiverde estando afuera se dio cuenta que había olvidado algo por lo que optó en regresar a la casa. Sin embargo Kenny empezó a decir algo que la dejó un poco confundida así que inevitablemente empezó a escuchar sin que nadie la note

— Oigan , la historia de Tritón me hizo pensar en algo — hablo el Jefe sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso

— ¿De qué se trata Kenny? — preguntó Ray acostándose sobre una sábana con intención de descansar un poco

— Los Caribbean Bladers quieren nuestras bestias bit , ¿no es así? , especialmente buscan a la sirena de Leela , me pregunto , ¿ellos conocerán sobre Tritón? , si conocen a Siremaid es muy probable de que así sea — dijo el inteligente obviamente temeroso

Todos los presentes abrieron sus ojos al máximo ante esta posibilidad , se formó un silencio sumamente incómodo y hasta tenebroso , de repente empezaron a intercambiar miradas

— ¿Los Caribbean Bladers? , ¿hablan de ese equipo de bey-luchadores que son famosos aquí en el Caribe? — preguntó Owen un poco confundido , había escuchado hablar de ellos pero no entendía porque surgieron en la conversación

— Efectivamente — respondió Hillary igual de seria que los demás

— Vamos chicos , si es así entonces no habría problema alguno, Tritón está a salvo en Japón en casa de Leela y esos tarados solo buscan a Siremaid y nuestras bestias bit , ellos mismo lo dijeron. Así que no hay de qué preocuparse — dijo Tyson con su típica energía positiva transmitiendo seguridad a los demás

— Si , tienes razón — habló Max confiando en las palabras de su amigo

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que Tritón en serio está en casa de Leela? — preguntó Kai abriendo sus ojos violeta mirando al dueño de Dragoon

— Es una buena pregunta Kai y te la responderé con otra pregunta , ¿en dónde más podría estar?. La Abuela de Leela tuvo dos bestias bit , una se la dió a su hijo y la otra la guardó entre sus recuerdos , ¡vamos chicos es algo lógico! , Tritón debe estar ahí no hay forma de que haya desaparecido ya que nadie de esta generación puede saber de su existencia — dijo Tyson demasiado confiado en su idea

— Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Tyson , no debemos torturarnos pensando en una bestia bit que no representa nada en esta situación. Lo único en lo que debemos pensar es en derrotar a esos Caribbean Bladers para que no puedan robarse nuestras bestias bit — habló Daichi elevando sus dos manos al cielo

Kai por su parte no estaba del todo convencido , si fuera así entonces Savannah tendría que haberle dado a su hijo las dos bestias bit y no solo una. No tiene mucho sentido que solo Siremaid pase de generación en generación y Tritón quede en el olvido en una simple caja , logrando que nadie conozca su existencia ya que al parecer ni el propio padre de la ojiverde sabía de el. Pero viéndolo de otro modo tal vez no era tan necesario tener a los dos , si los Caribbean Bladers buscan solamente a la sirena entonces ella tiene un gran poder , probablemente el poder sea mayor que el de su hermano por lo que la Abuela de Leela , al saberlo decidió pasar la bestia bit más poderosa a sus descendientes

Suspiró , había muchos puntos de donde analizarlo y no tenía mucho sentido estar metido en ese punto así que por esta vez confió en el juicio de su amigo-rival

— Un segundo — exclamó el peliazul — estoy perdido en la inmensidad de la conversación , ¿por qué los Caribbean Bladers quieren secuestrar a sus bestias bit? , es más…¿acaso ya pelearon contra ellos?

Todos miraron a Owen , es verdad que él no conocía nada del tema y al haber llegado hasta este punto con ellos les pareció algo injusto no compartirlo , después de todo a la única que están ocultado esta información es a Leela. Los hacía sentir mal pero era por su bien

Se volvieron a mirar por varios segundos siendo Kenny el elegido para contar la historia de forma muy muy resumida

* * *

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Owen estaba al tanto del otro asunto , supo del encuentro con Elijah y Caleb incluyendo su batalla y de cómo estuvo a punto de terminar. Lo que nadie sabía es que cierta ojiverde había escuchado todo también y ahora su rostro formaba la sorpresa en todo su esplendor , no podía creer que sus amigos le hayan estado ocultando algo como eso en todo este tiempo

— Ya veo , los Caribbean Bladers se han ganado una reputación , al momento de luchar son muy salvajes y fuertes no por nada son los mejores bey-luchadores del lugar. No los subestimen — habló Owen ciertamente preocupado por el futuro de su grupo — pero….¿enserio es correcto que le oculten todo esto a Leela? — añadió no estando de acuerdo de guardar secretos con la Japonesa

— No tenemos opción , ella debe enfocarse en entrenar para dominar a Siremaid. Si piensa en otras cosas puede que se ponga más nerviosa — respondió Tyson , Leela apretó los puños sintiendo como la ira se apoderaba de su cuerpo poco a poco

Antes de que alguien dijera algo , ella entró abruptamente azotando la tela que estaba colgada en la entrada

— ¡¿Me creen tan débil para pensar que no tenía derecho de enterarme de algo tan importante por un entrenamiento que tengo que cumplir?! — preguntó con fuerza colocando sus dos manos en la cintura — ¡no es justo que me hayan ocultado algo como eso! , ¡ahora que las cosas se vuelven complicadas me salen con que hay un grupo que quiere robarnos las bestias bit! , ¡¿hasta cuando me lo iban a ocultar?! — preguntó casi gritando dejando a todos sin habla por unos segundos

— Leela , lo lamentamos pero….— Max trató de justificarse pero la ojiverde lo interrumpió

— Se supone que vinieron conmigo para apoyarme , no para ocultarme cosas...— dijo Leela cruzando sus brazos mientras sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse

— Oye sé que esto se ve mal pero no somos los únicos que han ocultado algo — dijo Tyson recordando aquella vez en donde la ojiverde se fue a la selva a buscar el diario en compañía de Owen sin recurrir a nadie — esa vez te fuiste sin pensar en los demás , no tuviste la confianza de decir que habías encontrado algo nuevo del diario y elegiste a alguien a quien apenas acababas de conocer para acompañarte en vez de tus amigos que se tomaron la molestia de viajar desde el otro lado del mundo — añadió con seriedad y sentimentalismo — eso fue muy egoísta de tu parte…

— ¿Yo soy egoísta? , ¿yo soy egoísta Tyson? , como puedes decir eso después de que todos ustedes han ocultado información tan importante como lo que acabo de escuchar. Lo que dices no tiene mucho sentido porque aquella situación fue muy diferente a la de estos momentos — se defendió la ojiverde — quiero que todos ustedes escuchen , no soy tan débil como piensan….

— Nunca dijimos que lo fueras...— dijo Hillary sintiéndose culpable

— ¡Claro que sí! , al no decirme de los Caribbean Bladers solo porque "no querían que me preocupe" — respondió Leela haciendo comillas en las últimas palabras — voy a demostrarles a todos que con esto puedo salir adelante y si esos tontos quieren pelea pues se las daré , ¡pueden venir en estos momentos!

— ¡No sueñes! , Kai y yo casi perdemos a nuestras bestias bit en esa batalla. Leela por ahora tú no estás a su altura. Si solo piensas en ellos tu ansiedad va a aumentar — aconsejó el dueño de Dragoon colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la chica

Leela se apartó bruscamente — si me lo hubieras dicho desde el principio nada de esto estaría pasando , ¿acaso me crees una niña de cinco años para pensar que perdería el control si me llegabas a decir la verdad? — preguntó mientras algunas lágrimas traicioneras rodaban por sus mejillas

— Estás perdiendo el control ahora mismo — gritó Tyson viendo el estado de su mejor amiga

— ¡POR SU CULPA! por no ser sinceros desde el comienzo , después de esa aventura que tuve con Owen juré que jamás les ocultaría nada a ustedes. Incluso hable con todos para aceptarlo en el grupo y ahora….cuando me fui pensaron que estaba lejos ¿verdad? , ustedes pensaron que no estaba escuchando nada y aún así le dijeron a Owen toda la verdad. ¡Se lo dijeron a él y no a mí! — gritó la Japonesa sintiéndose traicionada — todos ustedes son unos mentirosos…..

— Leela lo lamentamos pero ponte en nuestro lugar — dijo Ray tranquilamente

— Esque no puedo...y ahora con todo esto….— la ojiverde empezó a tocarse la cabeza mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos , segundos después alzó su mirada con decisión — ¡voy a ganar sin su ayuda! — añadió saliendo del lugar igual de furiosa de cómo había entrado

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras bajaban la mirada sintiéndose muy mal por la escena anterior , la ojiverde estaba muy molesta con ellos y conociéndola no les dirigirá la palabra en algunos días

Todo estaba en silencio cuando cierto pelirrojo decidió hablar — yo pienso que se enojó — habló ganándose la mirada asesina de los presentes — ¿Qué?

* * *

Habían pasado diez minutos , Leela se encontraba caminando por la jungla que rodeaba la tribu , aún estaba molesta y se limpiaba las lágrimas con sus manos. Lo único que quería era estar sola por un momento para poder pensar con claridad e intentar hallar una justificación razonable del comportamiento de sus amigos. Al ver que estaba un poco alejada de todo se sentó en una roca y empezó a recordar todo lo dicho y escuchado anteriormente

— Los Caribbean Bladers...— susurró respirando profundamente , de repente una ráfaga de viento sacudió su cabello despeinándola. Cerró sus ojos para sentir esa sensación un poco mejor

Era cierto que al principio pensaba en venir a este viaje completamente sola , incluso no se despidió de Tyson para evitar que fuera con ella. Pero era porque pensaba que al ser un asunto familiar nadie tenía porque meterse , es más pensaba que aunque les explicara jamás lo llegarían a comprender , no entendía muy bien porque sus amigos querían meterse en un asunto que no tenía nada que ver con ellos ni con sus familias

— _Tus problemas también son mis problemas_ — le había dicho Tyson en una ocasión

A partir de ese momento entendió que sus amistades estarían con ella para ayudarla a salir de todas las dificultades que se le presenten , no importaba si eso no les afecta directamente , estaba segura que después de haberse tomado la molestia de seguirla desde Japón jamás le iban a fallar. Todo lo contrario , la apoyarían y la ayudarían a ser una mejor bey-luchadora y persona con los demás entendiéndolos de una forma más clara

Claro que después cometió el error de no haberles dicho sobre su salida a la jungla , confió en Owen más que en los demás justo como ellos lo hicieron minutos atrás contándole sobre los Caribbean Bladers a él y no a ella. Sin embargo esa situación ameritaba que le pida ayuda al peliazul ya que era el experto de la zona así que no tenía otra opción y no se equivocó , Owen la llegó a salvar en muchas ocasiones

— De verdad fue de mucha ayuda...— susurró Leela recordando esa vez

Esta bien , debió ser sincera con los demás pero no tenía muchas opciones en ese momento. A partir de ahí dijo que jamás les ocultaría nada y lo ha estado cumpliendo , bueno...eso trataba

Ahora sus amigos decidieron ocultarle algo que era sumamente importante , porque no solo los metia en problemas a ellos , también a ella debido a que la principal meta del equipo Caribeño es Siremaid

Si alguien quería robar su bestia bit era obligatorio que se lo dijeran , no tenía mucho sentido que se lo ocultaran debido a que lo iba a saber tarde o temprano y si lo llegaba a saber en ese mismo momento no sabría como reaccionar y la sorpresa le hubiera caído como un balde de agua helada , en todo caso...las cosas hubieran sido mucho peor

— No pensaron en eso...— se dijo con tono molesto mientras cruzaba sus brazos

En una pelea es normal que cada bando piense que tuvo la razón , sabía que a pesar de todo sus amigos pensaron en ella , aunque sea muy difícil de entender. Leela no lo entendía , sin embargo se imaginaba que al actuar de esa forma , pensaron en su bienestar aunque no haya sido la forma correcta

Ambos bandos debieron ser sinceros , a pesar de haber sido situaciones completamente diferentes la ojiverde llegó a esa conclusión

Estaba muy molesta con todos y a pesar de que lo pensó mucho no quería regresar así que se levantó de la roca y empezó a caminar un poco más adentrándose en la jungla , de repente en su mente volvió a estar el equipo local

— Caribbean Bladers , Caribbean Bladers , ¿de dónde salieron? — se preguntó suspirando profundamente. No entendía porque querían las bestias bit aunque como todo buen villano , es muy probable que las quieran para obtener poder. Eso no los hacía diferentes a nadie con que Tyson se haya enfrentado en el pasado

De nuevo , una ráfaga de viento azotó a la ojiverde , esta vez más fuerte que la anterior logrando que su cabello tape su rostro por completo y pierda ligeramente el equilibrio

— Vaya...los vientos de aquí si que son fuertes ...— dijo Leela quitándose los cabellos de su rostro. Segundos después pegó un brinco de susto debido a que ni bien se despejó la cara logró divisar una figura enmascara a unos cuantos metros delante de ella — emmm….hola , ¿Quién eres? — preguntó con sutileza

— El causante de tu destrucción , Leela Sturguess — habló el enmascarado con una voz tan lúgubre que a la ojiverde se le heló la sangre

De repente una idea se le vino a su cabeza — e-eres un miembro de los Caribbean Bladers...— dijo con algo de miedo en su voz , de repente el enmascarado se empezó a acercar a ella lentamente — ¡no te acerques! — gritó dando varios pasos hacia atrás

El mencionado se detuvo y sonrió mostrando unos filosos dientes — soy el líder de los Caribbean Bladers , al fin te conozco en persona , ¡qué honor! — habló sarcásticamente haciendo una reverencia

— JA , JA , JA , ¡QUE GRACIOSO! — respondió la ojiverde molesta por el evidente sarcasmo — ya sé quién eres , hace unos minutos recién supe de la existencia de su grupito. También me enteré que quieren robarnos a nuestras bestias bit así que te tengo noticias "amigo", ¡ni en tus sueños! — habló colocando sus manos sobre su cintura

El líder del equipo local empezó a reír con ganas mientras que la ojiverde se empezaba a sentir más insegura

— Ya veo , pretendes ser valiente cuando en el fondo sabes que es una batalla que no puedes ganar — habló el hombre caminando hacia la chica — no te culpo Leela , después de todo no tienes experiencia en batallas , todos los años te quedabas en casa viendo como tu amigo Tyson y los demás llegaban a la cima en los campeonatos mundiales — hablaba mientras formaba un círculo alrededor de Leela con sus pasos — ...cómo tus amigos y sus bestias bit creaban lazos tan fuertes que se consideraban como uno mientras que tú sabías que nada de eso lo ibas a lograr porque no tenías las agallas de hacer algo — se detuvo detrás de la chica y se acercó a su oído — ..porque solo eras una incapaz — añadió con todo maligno — dime…¿qué se siente ser la sombra del campeón mundial? — Leela abrió los ojos como platos mientras empezaba a temblar ligeramente , el malvado sonrió para sí ya que estaba logrando provocar a la joven

De repente Leela se apartó y se alejó varios metros de él — ¡no digas tonterías! , puede que al principio me sentía así pero precisamente por eso estoy aquí , tengo un objetivo y ni tú ni nadie podrá evitar que lo cumpla — dijo con decisión , pero el enmascarado la hacía sentir muy nerviosa , lo que más temía era que la retara a una batalla ahí mismo

El hombre sonrió de forma tranquila — te crees una especie de héroe o algo así , pero si te digo que demuestres todo lo que dijiste sería tu perdición — Leela abrió los ojos mientras empezaba a temblar un poco más fuerte

— ¡N-no me provoques! — amenazó sacando su lanzador

— Ooohhh…¿Quieres retarme? — preguntó el de la máscara fingiendo sorpresa , después su rostro se transformó en una de completa ira — te crees la gran cosa cuando la verdad no sabes ni defenderte a tí misma , ¡ese comportamiento me irrita! , ¡no mereces tener una bestia bit como Siremaid! — de repente sacó su beyblade y su lanzador

Leela no podía darse por vencida ahora , después de que les había dicho a sus amigos que era capaz de enfrentarse a los Caribbean Bladers sin su ayuda y después de que se mostró "valiente" ante su líder , no podía dar marcha atrás. Sabía que era una impertinencia ya que ni siquiera había entrenado pero no contaba en que conocería a sus enemigo minutos después de haberse enterado de su existencia

— _Parece que el destino está en mi contra...—_ pensó demasiado preocupada — _no tengo opción , tendré que apostarle al todo o nada  
_

Leela colocó su lanzador a la altura de su rostro , estaba dispuesta a sacar su beyblade cuando de repente su lanzador explotó en su mano. Todo pasó en cámara lenta , el lanzador emitió un sonido salvaje y todas sus piezas salieron volando , algunas hasta rasparon la mejilla izquierda de la joven debido a la gran fuerza del impacto

La Japonesa estaba en shock , no tenia idea de lo que ocurrió hasta que vio un destello rojo pasar cerca de su rostro y estrellarse con un árbol justo detrás de ella. Segundos después notó como un beyblade oscuro empezó a girar en el piso regresando hacia su amo

El enmascarado tomó el trompo con la mano y miró a Leela con cara de satisfacción , resulta que él había lanzado su beyblade contra el lanzador de la chica haciendolo explotar en su propia mano , después el beyblade chocó contra el tronco de un árbol detrás de ella pero era tan fuerte que la corteza se partió a la mitad dejando sin ningun rasguño el objeto giratorio , este cayó al suelo y regresó donde su amo quien lo recogió y lo guardó en su bolsillo

Todo eso pasó a una velocidad exorbitante cosa que la ojiverde no salía de su asombro , su mano tenía restos de su lanzador destruido , las demás piezas se hallaban esparcidas por el suelo y de su mejilla ligeras gotas de sangre empezaron a salir. La explosión causó que algo de fuego y humo salieran del aparato por lo que el rostro de la chica tenía manchas ligeras de humo

— Eso es lo que les pasa a los héroes , Leela — dijo el líder de los villanos señalando con su lanzador las piezas destruidas en el suelo — la próxima vas a ser tú , en estos momentos quitarte a Siremaid sería cosa de niños pero….tengo honor ¿sabes? , hacer eso sería patético hasta para mí así que te daré una oportunidad de recuperarte. Entrena y dame una batalla más interesante quiero ver hasta dónde puedes llegar con la sirena , después de todo ella será mía , es solo cuestión de tiempo — añadió acercándose a la ojiverde para limpiar la sangre de su mejilla con la yema de su dedo pulgar — nos veremos muy pronto , en el campo de batalla y en tus pesadillas ...— susurró empezando a reír levemente para desaparecer por la jungla

Leela no salía de su estado de shock , sus manos le temblaban y su corazón latía demasiado fuerte , sentía que le daría un paro cardíaco en cualquier momento. Bajo su rostro para toparse con los restos de su lanzador completamente destruido , su mano sostenía la base completamente rota y noto que también estaba herida levemente

Su cabeza no lograba procesar la información correctamente , sentía un miedo profundo y no sabia que hacer , intentó caminar pero las piernas le fallaron ocasionando que caiga el suelo de rodillas mientras su respiración se le dificultaba más y más

— Diablos...es peor de lo que pensé...— susurró tratando de que la taquicardia se calme un poco , su mirada estaba fija en un cierto punto cuando de repente vio dos pies justo frente a ella

Alzó su mirada rápidamente pensando que el malvado había vuelto , sintió un alivio cuando vio que se trataba solamente de Kai

— ¿Kai? — preguntó con un hilo de voz

El mencionado se agachó para estar a su altura — lo ví todo — dijo simplemente mientras veía el daño con sus ojos violeta

Leela abrió los ojos con sorpresa — ¿enserio , y porque no hiciste nada? — preguntó confundida , sabía que su amigo era discreto pero hubiera sido una oportunidad perfecta para él enfrentar al líder del equipo problemático

— Porque no soy estúpido — contestó el Ruso de forma simple — no soy un impulsivo como Tyson , yo uso más el cerebro — añadió cruzando sus brazos — además quería ver tu reacción ante ese sujeto , era obvio que él no vino a luchar

— ¿Te diste cuenta desde el inicio? — preguntó Leela aún con cierto temor. Kai simplemente asintió — pero..¿cómo es que llegaste hasta acá? ¿me estabas siguiendo?

— No — contestó el bicolor

* * *

 _ **Flash Back**_

Después de que la ojiverde saliera sumamente molesta de la habitación , todos se quedaron en silencio con sus respectivos pensamientos sintiéndose sumamente culpables. La tensión era más que obvia y cierto Ruso no quería quedarse ni un minuto más en aquel ambiente por lo que optó en salir a la jungla para tomar un poco de aire fresco y poder meditar tranquilamente

Después de algunos minutos , Kai se encontraba entrenando en la naturaleza con Dranzer , realizaba el ejercicio de mandarlo lejos y tratar de escuchar su sonido para controlarlo a voluntad aún con los ruidos que proporcionaban los animalitos de la región , Dranzer giraba entre la hierba cada vez más rápido y más fuerte mientras que el Ruso lograba escucharlo a la perfección a pesar de que la distancia entre él y su amigo era grande. Su oído estaba desarrollado muy bien , sin embargo empezó a escuchar unas voces lejanas por lo que pensó que alguien de la tribu se encontraba recolectando frutas o algo por el estilo. Cuando decidió no tomarle importancia escuchó claramente la voz de Leela , parecía como si estuviera discutiendo con alguien

— Tal vez se encontró con Tyson — susurró con intención de no tomarle la más mínima importancia pero sus instintos le avisaban que debía ir a investigar por si se trataba de algo completamente diferente , Kai jamás se ha equivocado y cuando tenía un mal presentimiento es porque algo estaba pasando , algo malo

Tomó a Dranzer y se empezó a acercar a la zona de donde provenían esas voces , se sorprendió al ver a su amiga discutir con un sujeto con una capucha y una máscara. Enseguida notó que era de los Caribbean Bladers por lo que sujetó a Dranzer con fuerza y decidió mantenerse ahí todo el rato

 _ **Fin Flash Back  
**_

* * *

Leela agachó su cabeza mientras suspiraba fuertemente — entiendo , él pudo haberme quitado a Siremaid pero no lo hizo , ¿porqué? — se preguntó viendo sus manos que se encontraban sujetando la hierba fuertemente

— Es estrategia — contestó el bicolor — una estrategia , en el cual un bando tiene toda la ventaja en una guerra , pero antes de acabar con sus oponentes aún sabiendo que pueden hacerlo , les da una oportunidad de recuperarse ya sea para tener una batalla más emocionante o para llenar sus corazones con miedo. En palabras simples , él sabe que jamás podrás derrotarlo

— Si es así entonces ese sujeto lo logró ..— contestó Leela cerrando los ojos , el líder de los Caribbean Bladers le había transmitido mucho miedo y eso era inevitable. Lo peor de todo es que parecía divertirse con el dolor ajeno

— Tú eres la única que decide si lo logró o no — contestó Kai reincorporándose

De repente Nadia llegó corriendo al lugar — ¡Leela! , ¡que bueno que te encontré , Madame Yareliz quiere verte! , ¡pero qué pasó aquí….! — exclamó viendo el desastre del lugar , piezas regadas por todos lados y una ojiverde lastimada

— Larga historia...— Leela intentó pararse , sin embargo aún estaba afectada por el encuentro anterior por lo que sus piernas empezaron a temblar ligeramente

— No te ves muy bien ¡estás demasiado pálida! , ¿crees poder caminar hasta la tribu en esas condiciones? — preguntó Nadia notando que estaban alejados de la comunidad y que la ojiverde no se notaba en buen estado

— ¡Tonterías , claro que puedo solamente fue un susto pero ya se me está pasando! — exclamó la Japonesa fingiendo felicidad , sin embargo sus piernas aun temblaban ligeramente

Estaba dando algunos pasos cuando un sonido en un arbusto la alarmó logrando que pegue un grito y se esconda detrás de Kai

— ¡El volvió! , ¡viene por mí! — decía con voz temblorosa , segundos después una pequeña ardilla salió de su escondite inocentemente para correr hacia otro lugar

Leela logró calmarse y después de echar un rápido vistazo a Nadia empezó a reír nerviosamente

La nativa suspiró pesadamente afirmando que Leela no se encontraba del todo bien después de lo que sea que haya pasado , así que dirigió su mirada en Kai quien se encontraba ajeno a la situación

— ¡Tú pintadito , ayuda a Leela! — ordenó señalándolo con el dedo

Kai la miró con los ojos ligeramente abiertos — ¿disculpa?

— ¡Qué ayudes a Leela , es obvio que sufre de una ligera crisis nerviosa y no puede caminar hasta la tribu! , no sé qué pasó aquí pero es tu deber como su amigo ser de apoyo en estos momentos — explicó Nadia cruzando sus brazos , Kai iba a replicar cuando Leela se le adelantó

— Enserio no es necesario , Nadia puedo caminar — la Japonesa comenzó a avanzar con pasos muy lentos y cortos mientras que su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro de forma rápida como buscando cualquier peligro en los alrededores

— Para cuando llegues a la tribu será Navidad — dijo la nativa con una gota de sudor en su cabeza. Segundos después echó un vistazo a Kai quien suspiró con cansancio

* * *

Y así , Nadia se dirigía de vuelta a la tribu en dirección a la casa de su Jefa siendo seguida de Kai quien llevaba a Leela en su espalda

— Lamento causarte este tipo de problemas...— dijo la ojiverde sintiéndose muy mal , conocía la personalidad del Ruso y sabía perfectamente que eso lo estaba desagradando

Kai no dijo absolutamente nada , su rostro era serio pero por alguna extraña razón estaba muy tranquilo. Sabía que la ojiverde no tenía la culpa , después de todo enterarse de los Caribbean Bladers de la forma en que lo hizo puede alterar a cualquiera sin mencionar que después se juntó con su líder y la asustó haciendo explotar su lanzador muy cerca de su cara. Kai sabía que lo había hecho apropósito , él quiere espantar a Leela atacando sus emociones y al parecer lo logró considerando lo asustada que se encontraba

Pero también sabía que esta era una prueba muy buena para ella , si es capaz de recuperarse después de esto entonces demostrara tener espíritu de bey-luchadora. Solo el tiempo decidirá cuando sacar el verdadero potencial de la ojiverde , si es que tiene alguno

De repente , el Ruso empezó a recordar una pequeña charla con cierta castaña. Leela es alguien muy especial para ella , todas esas palabras las recuerda como si hubiera sido ayer

— _El viaje que hará puede ser muy arriesgado , Kai quiero decirte que...  
_

— _¡Yo no soy guardaespaldas de nadie! — contestó el Ruso interrumpiendo lo que sea que iba a decir. Sin embargo , llegó a imaginar que probablemente le iba a pedir que la cuide o algo por el estilo_

 _La castaña simplemente sonrió porque esperaba una respuesta así — lo sé , no tienes porque serlo , con el simple hecho de que vayas es más que suficiente para que sepamos que estará bien_

 _Kai la miró de reojo mientras alzaba una ceja , ¿acaso se estaba burlando de él? , el simplemente iría al Caribe porque sería una oportunidad de conocer un nuevo lugar y podría beneficiarlo en su entrenamiento. Lo que sea que Leela iba a hacer no le interesaba en lo absoluto después de todo tenía a Tyson y los demás para defenderla_

— _Me tengo que ir — dijo secamente empezando a retirarse , la castaña sonrió ligeramente porque conocía lo suficiente a Kai como para saber que aunque aparenta ser un chico antisocial , en el fondo tenía pequeños sentimientos hacia ellos. Los respetaba tanto como bey-luchadores y como personas_

 _Sabía que si llegaba a pasar algo , él estaría ahí. Oculto entre las sombras cuidando de los demás pero...por lo menos estaría_

Así era Kai , desde que conoció a los Bladebreakers ya no era el mismo, claro que después cometió varios errores pero sus amigos demostraron que no importa cuantas veces se equivoque siempre lo iban a tratar como igual y le dirán "amigo". Gracias a eso logró también tener más paciencia con ellos por lo que su relación iba bien , una relación que pensó que jamás iba a funcionar

Echó un vistazo a Leela quien iba detrás de él apoyando su cabeza en su hombro , si….. después de todo darles una mano de vez en cuando no era tan malo

* * *

 _¡Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy!  
_

 _Fue demasiado largo , aunque...no sé pienso que no es tan largo lo cual es extraño XD Creo que es porque yo lo escribí jaja para ustedes si puede parecer largo pero eso es bueno :D_

 _Entre más largo mejor jaja XD_

 _En fin espero que les haya gustado mucho , el próximo capítulo será muy interesante cosa que espero tenerlo listo pronto_

 _La historia de Poseidón lo saqué de varias páginas de internet como Portal Clásico (portalmitologia . com) , Mitos y Leyendas y sobreleyendas . com  
_

 _Todo esto lo coloco con la finalidad de evitar todo tipo de plagio , admito que no sé mucho sobre la Mitología Griega por eso me guío de páginas de internet que me ayuda tambien a aprender. Todo eso es un tema muy interesante y la verdad me gustó mucho :D_

 _Espero que tambien les haya gustado a ustedes , más adelante podrán saber más sobre las bestias bit protagónicas :D  
_


	12. Entrenamiento y Caos (Primera parte)

_Aquí les traigo el capítulo número 12!_

 _¡Que tengan una linda lectura! *_*_

* * *

Llevaban caminando un buen rato, las casas de la tribu empezaban a hacerse más grandes y eso significaba que estaban muy cerca. Leela no dejaba de pensar en todos los problemas que había tenido desde que llegó a ese lugar. Primero, enterarse de una forma mala sobre los Caribbean Bladers y segundo, su encuentro con el líder de los mismos, nada de eso había salido bien cosa que los nervios y el cansancio empezaron a notarse en ella

— Tengo mucho sueño...— susurró sin dejar de apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del bicolor, el cual la estaba cargando — Nadia….¿Sabes porque Madame Yareliz quiere verme? se supone que mañana empezamos el entrenamiento, no hoy

— No lo sé, de repente me llamó y me dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo — respondió la mencionada — la ví bastante preocupada…

Leela parpadeo de forma incrédula — ¿De veras? que extraño….

— Probablemente se enteró de la llegada de ese sujeto — dijo Kai analizando un poco la situación. Le parecía sospechoso que la jefa de la tribu estuvo tranquila diciéndole a Leela que la vería mañana antes de que todo lo malo pasará, ahora bien, después de que el villano se retiró mandó a Nadia a buscar a Leela estando muy preocupada

— Pero cómo pudo enterarse de lo que pasó...— exclamó la ojiverde confundida. El accidente ni siquiera pasó dentro de la tribu, estaban alejados por lo que era imposible que hayan llamado la atención

— No por nada la consideran una mujer extraordinaria Leela, piensa en eso — susurró Kai sin quitar su mirada de enfrente

Leela se quedó muy pensativa con eso último, tenía razón, Madame Yareliz había demostrado tener habilidades muy específicas y eso lo demostró al saber la hora exacta de su llegada a aquella región. Mandando a Nadia en su búsqueda

El resto del tiempo la pasaron en completo silencio, después de unos minutos llegaron a la residencia de Madame Yareliz. Nadia entró primero para avisar de su llegada mientras que Kai bajaba a Leela hacia el suelo, aparentemente ya se sentía mejor

— Pueden pasar — dijo la nativa apartándose de la entrada

Ambos bey-luchadores avanzaron con paso lento pero seguro viendo a la anciana dándoles la espalda, su vista estaba clavada en el retrato de Siremaid y Tritón, aquella pintura que estaba arriba de su trono

— Disculpe Madame, ¿Me mandó a llamar? — preguntó Leela con educación un poco desconcertada por el estado de la peliblanca

La mencionada se giró hacia ella reflejando una mirada triste — Así es Leela, por primera vez en muchos años lo sentí ..— susurró bajando la mirada hacia el suelo

Kai y Leela se miraron de reojo sin entender muy bien las palabras escuchadas

— ¿A qué se refiere? — preguntó la Japonesa tratando de entender el motivo de su llamado

— Tritón...— susurró la anciana viendo de nuevo el retrato — Logre sentirlo muy cerca aunque fue por unos momentos, ahora….no sé a dónde fue…

Ambos chicos se sorprendieron, era imposible que la peliblanca haya sentido a Tritón cuando se suponía que estaba muy lejos en casa de Leela

— Madame me parece una locura...— comentó la ojiverde suavemente

— Ustedes saben que tengo la habilidad de sentir a las bestias bit, al sentir a Siremaid pude saber que estaban muy cerca. Además….sé cuando uno de ellos regresa a casa. Lo que sentí con Siremaid lo sentí con Tritón hace unos instantes… — exclamó la jefa de la tribu sentándose en su trono — ¿Qué sucedió en tu rostro? — preguntó después de dejar salir un suspiro cansado

— Me atacaron...— respondió Leela negándose a ocultar información, precisamente por las constantes mentiras es que pasaron este tipo de cosas — Fue el líder de un grupo, se hacen llamar los Caribbean Bladers….

La Japonesa les contó brevemente todo lo que pasó hace unos minutos atrás

Madame Yareliz colocó su mano en el mentón — Entiendo, con ellos acechándolos las cosas se volverán más difíciles

— Esos idiotas, si llegan a poner un solo pie en la tribu se las verán conmigo — amenazó Nadia apretando su manos con fuerza

— Su objetivo no es la tribu, ellos quieren nuestras bestias bit y estoy seguro que no tratarán de conseguirlo de forma limpia. Considerando lo que pasó — contestó Kai intentando adivinarles el pensamiento

La nativa asintió estando de acuerdo ante esa posibilidad — Tiene sentido aunque no podemos saber con certeza sus planes, al menos hasta que lo hagan pero eso no significa que no puedan estar preparados — añadió viendo a Madame Yareliz, la cual estaba muy pensativa

Leela sin embargo se encontraba pensando en lo que la anciana había dicho al comienzo, ¿Cómo era posible que logró sentir a Tritón?, Tyson mencionó que lo más probable era que estaba guardado en su casa, sin embargo, esa era una simple suposición la cual tenía un cincuenta por ciento de que fuera real

De repente empezó a pensar en el beyblade del villano, aquella fuerza y esa energía no la podía tener un beyblade normal. Obviamente poseía una bestia bit y una muy poderosa para causar tanto daño de un solo tiro, no solo lastimo su piel, también impactó contra un árbol y aun asi salio ileso

Empezó a tener ligeras sospechas pero tenía que consultarlo con Madame Yareliz ya que sinceramente pensaba que lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos era ilógico

— Disculpe Madame, ¿Nos puede explicar más detalladamente su habilidad de sentir a las bestias bit?, me refiero a que….¿Puede sentirlas en todo momento?, me imagino que ahora debería estar sintiendo a Siremaid y a los otros…. — preguntó Leela un poco confusa con respecto a la habilidad especial de la anciana

La mencionada simplemente asintió con la cabeza para empezar a explicar — Ya no soy tan joven como antes niños, lastimosamente mi habilidad fue decayendo con los años, así como mi cuerpo. Ahora esta capacidad viene en el momento menos esperado, ni ustedes ni yo podríamos saber cuando, solo llega y se va — respondió cerrando sus ojos lentamente para después abrirlos

— La habilidad de Madame Yareliz se puede considerar como algo sorpresivo, no hay forma de saber en qué momento volverá a sentir a alguna bestia bit. Ustedes tuvieron suerte ya que logró sentir a Siremaid al mismo tiempo en que estaban llegando a la isla, por eso lo supo y de inmediato me mandó a buscarlos — dijo Nadia en nombre de la jefa — Pero...lo que me sorprende es que después sintió a Tritón. ¡Jamás había tenido esta sensacion dos veces en el mismo día! — añadió mirando a la líder de la tribu

— ¿Estás diciendo que el hecho de que supieran nuestra llegada fue por mera coincidencia? — preguntó una ojiverde sorprendida — No lo sabía, pensé que tenía dominada esta habilidad

— Antes era así pero como les dije, tanto mi cuerpo como mi mente fueron decayendo con los años y ahora solo quedan rastros de lo que alguna vez tuve...— dijo la anciana con aire melancólico

— En su juventud era una mujer fantástica, se entendía con las bestias bit incluso podía hablar con ellas las veces que quisiera. Sentía sus emociones como si fueran de ella, no es algo que un simple bey-luchador tenga a pesar de que se lleve de maravilla con su bestia sagrada. Es una habilidad especial que es difícil de encontrar en esta época — añadió Nadia

— ¿Una persona que realiza magia blanca o algo así? — preguntó Leela sin intención de ofender a la peliblanca

— Algo así — respondió la nativa con simpleza

— Pero eso no explica el hecho del porque logró sentir a Tritón, a menos que...— Kai se quedó callado mientras su mente llegaba a una conclusión — Tritón esté en manos de los Caribbean Bladers…

Todo mundo se quedó en silencio mientras pensaba en lo que el bicolor había dicho, nadie parecía sorprendido debido a que considerando todo lo que hablaron, esa posibilidad era la más lógica

— ¡Pero aguarden!, ¿Si eso fuera verdad cómo llegó a manos de ese demente? — se preguntó la Japonesa con la mano en la barbilla, Tritón le pertenecía a su Abuela por lo que era difícil pensar en cómo el líder de los Caribbean Bladers lo había conseguido — ¡Seguro que lo robó! — gritó pensando en la respuesta más lógica

— O puede que tu Abuela solamente se llevó a Siremaid y a Tritón lo dejo aquí, eso explicaría el hecho del porqué tu Padre no sabía nada de él y solo se quedó con la sirena — habló Kai pensando en el cuestionamiento que se había hecho esa mañana de porque Savannah entregó sólo una bestia bit y no a las dos para que pasen de generación en generación — Ese sujeto lo encontró y se apoderó de él y como vió que tenía una hermana entonces busca apoderarse de ella para tener todo el poder, sin mencionar que quiere a las demás bestias bit también, tener a las más fuertes del campeonato lo beneficia aún más. A él no se le escapa nada...— terminó refiriéndose al enmascarado

— Como siempre Kai me sorprende tu habilidad deductiva — dijo Leela dándole ligeros golpes con el codo con una sonrisa radiante, como si estuviera orgullosa de él

— Pero no podemos asegurar nada, solamente estamos sacando teorías referente a todo lo que pasó desde que llegaron — habló Nadia cruzando sus brazos — Yo pienso que el hecho de que el otro equipo tenga a Tritón no importa, de todas formas Leela va a entrenar para fortalecerse y después darles una lección — terminó levantando el puño para chocarlo con el de la ojiverde

Leela se sorprendió ligeramente pero después sonrió con un poco de confianza — Es verdad, no dejaré que los Caribbean Bladers se salgan con la suya. Me fortaleceré para darles su merecida lección, ¡sin piedad ni misericordia! — añadió chocando el puño con el de la nativa

— Si tienen a Tritón entonces podrías recuperarlo — dijo la anciana — Después de todo está atrapado en su mundo y no merece estar ahí….

La Japonesa lo meditó un poco no estando segura — Pero….si llego a tener a Tritón estaré en el doble de problemas, ¿No cree? — respondió rascándose la cabeza mientras reía nerviosamente — Ya le dije que apenas puedo con Siremaid, no podré con ambos y no me interesa tampoco

Leela sonreía como si no hubiera dicho nada malo, sin embargo la jefa de la tribu le lanzó una mirada severa haciendo que la chica baje la cabeza un poco intimidada

— Leela, debes pensar eso porque Tritón está de lado de ese equipo ¿Verdad? — preguntó lentamente — Pues escucha algo, las bestias bit siguen órdenes de la persona en la que confían, puede ser malvado o no. Sin embargo no significa que sea tarde, él puede cambiar dependiendo de las circunstancias en las que esté — añadió mientras que la ojiverde echaba un vistazo al retrato del mencionado — Tú podrías ser parte de esas circunstancias, eso nunca se sabe….

Leela dobló el ceño mientras suspiraba — Lo voy a pensar — dijo con simpleza — Mañana empezaremos el entrenamiento ¿Verdad?, pues voy a descansar ya que hoy fue un día muy largo — termino dándole una mirada significativa a la anciana, como pidiéndole permiso para retirarse

Madame Yareliz suspiro pensando en que por más que trate, no lograra que la ojiverde entienda su punto — Pueden retirarse — dijo dando por terminada la reunión

Tanto Leela como Kai hicieron una reverencia y salieron de la casa, notando que ya había caído la noche

Nadia esperó hasta estar a solas con la anciana para hablar

— No sé cómo hará para que Leela tenga éxito con su entrenamiento, si la clave para que lo logre es justamente lo que le falta — dijo pensando en una pieza fundamental que es necesaria para que la Japonesa cumpla con su misión, pero que lastimosamente no posee

— No es que le falta, Nadia, simplemente no lo entiende — respondió la peliblanca con calma — Ella debe tener en claro sus verdaderas intenciones. Sólo así se verá si es digna o no de Siremaid….

* * *

Dentro de la enorme y oscura residencia de los Caribbean Bladers, un científico se encontraba en su laboratorio privado analizando algunos datos que tenía en su computadora

Tecleaba algunas cosas para después posar su vista en la flash memory que su líder le había entregado después de finalizar la reunión con los demás, suspiró para terminar de teclear

— Todo está listo...— susurró mientras tomaba el pequeño objeto con sus manos y la colocaba en la entrada de su puerto USB

De repente una serie de datos y gráficos se mostraron en la pantalla, conforme avanzaba la sonrisa del hombre se ensanchaba todavía más, no se dio cuenta cuando cierta pelinaranja entró al lugar

— ¿Cómo vas? — preguntó Scarlett colocándose a lado de su compañero posando su mirada en la pantalla

— Increíble, esta base de datos no podría estar más completa, ahora realizaré mejoras en los beyblades para que su rendimiento supere todas nuestras expectativas — habló Faith sin dejar de teclear

— Eso es perfecto, procura hacerlo lo más pronto posible ya que no se sabe cuando el amo nos ordenará luchar contra los Bladebreakers — contestó la pelinaranja con una ligera sonrisa

— Eso puedes darlo por hecho — respondió el científico sonriendo emocionadamente — Con esto será imposible que nos derroten

Scarlett bajó la mirada sintiéndose un tanto culpable — Es verdad pero….no está bien hacerlo, nosotros hemos entrenado mucho durante los últimos días. Tanta fue nuestra dedicación que podríamos ganar sin la necesidad de recurrir a "otras fuentes", ¿No lo crees? — preguntó hacia su compañero buscando que la apoyara

— Solo digo que si logramos obtener ventaja hay que aprovecharla, ¡no importa los recursos! — respondió Faith seriamente — En serio Scarlett deberías dejar tu código de honor aún lado, si sigues abriendo la boca de más, el amo te expulsará eternamente — añadió viéndola fijamente

La joven asintió mientras juntaba sus dos manos — Tienes razón, no podría soportar estar fuera de este equipo — susurró más para sí misma que para su acompañante _— "Lo que menos quiero es alejarme de él, seguiré sus pasos y caminaré a su lado. ¡No puedo ni debo decepcionarlo!"_ — pensó mientras posaba su mirada en el oscuro techo

* * *

La noche había pasado de forma muy tranquila para la mayoría de los G-Revolution, la única que no logró conciliar el sueño fue cierta ojiverde debido a que no dejaba de pensar en el incidente con el enmascarado, sin mencionar que no solo estaba preocupada por lo que pasó, también por lo que pasará en el futuro. Temía que algo muy malo le pasara a ella, después de todo, no tenia la experiencia necesaria como para enfrentar este tipo de cosas

La mañana llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos se levantaron a prepararse para sus respectivos entrenamientos, no sin antes desayunar un poco. Tyson se encontraba colocándose su fiel gorra roja mientras veía como los demás alistaban sus beyblades. Kenny por su parte se encontraba construyendo un nuevo lanzador para Leela, debido a que como todos los demás, ya estaba al corriente de lo que pasó

La ojiverde caminó hasta él con mucha pena — ¿Estás seguro que puedes hacerlo sin ningún problema? — preguntó con algo de recelo por lo que el castaño dobló una ceja

— Me subestimas Leela, ¡puedo hacer esto hasta con los ojos cerrados! — exclamó el jefe orgulloso de su talento como mecánico — No te preocupes, tu nuevo lanzador estará listo antes de que digas la palabra "beyblade"

Leela sonrió a modo de agradecimiento mientras se dirigía hacia la salida — Iré con Madame Yareliz para empezar con mi entrenamiento — diciendo esto empezó a salir pero segundos después Tyson colocó una mano sobre su hombro

— ¿Por qué no vamos todos juntos?, estaremos listos en un minuto. ¡Vamos Leela espéranos! — dijo con una sonrisa, refiriéndose a que los demás todavía estaban preparando algunas cosas para su día que evidentemente sería largo y con mucho trabajo

La Japonesa se apartó con algo de brusquedad y salió de la casa ignorando olímpicamente al dueño de Dragoon

— ¡Rayos! ¿Hasta cuando va a estar enfadada? — preguntó suspirando profundamente mientras agachaba la cabeza levemente — ¡Ya está grandecita como para hacer este tipo de rabietas!

— Mira quién lo dice — dijo Max de forma divertida

— No te preocupes Tyson, se resolverá, estoy seguro que Leela lo olvidará en unos….dos o tres años — dijo Daichi ganándose nuevamente la mirada asesina de todos — ¿Ahora qué dije?

— No le den tanta importancia a eso, por ahora deben enfocarse en los entrenamientos — habló Owen sonriendo de forma entusiasta

— Owen tiene razón, será mejor empezar ya — dijo Ray caminando hacia la salida — Si los Caribbean Bladers nos agarran con la guardia baja estaremos en problemas

— Tienes razón Ray — admitió Tyson rascándose la nuca — ¡Bien, andando!

Todos estaban listos para salir de la casa cuando de repente una niña, de no más de seis años, entró corriendo tan rápido que casi logra que Tyson caiga al piso

La pequeña entró como alma que lleva el diablo y rápidamente se escondió debajo de una sábana no sin antes gritarles a todos los presentes — ¡SI PREGUNTAN POR MI JAMÁS ME VIERON, O MEJOR, DÍGANLE QUE ME MORÍ! — sin nada mas que decir metió su pequeña cabeza dentro de la sábana dejando a todos sin habla por un rato

— ¡CANDY! ¡NI CREAS QUE ESTA MAÑANA TE VAS A LIBRAR DE COMER LO QUE TE CORRESPONDE! — gritó Nadia llegando a la casa segundos después — Oigan, de casualidad han visto a una niña loca, como de este tamaño, mientras gritaba y corría como….ya saben….¿Loca? — preguntó señalando su porte el cual era un poco más abajo de sus rodillas

Los G-Revolution se miraron entre ellos siendo Hillary la dispuesta a responder

— Si, se metió debajo de esa sábana….— dijo señalando con el dedo el lugar mencionado, en el fondo estaba tan confundida como los demás

— ¡TRAIDORA! — gritó la niña mientras salía de la sábana, cuando vió a la mayor estaba dispuesta a salir corriendo de nuevo pero la nativa fue más ágil y logró sostenerla de la mano — ¡SUÉLTAME, NO QUIERO! — pataleaba la pequeña intentando liberarse

— ¡Tienes que regresar y comer tu desayuno!, ya descansaste de eso por tres días. Es hora de que lo comas. ¡Es sano para tu cuerpo! — dijo Nadia jalando un poco el brazo de la pequeña mientras esta se resistía

— Oye Nadia….¿Qué está pasando aquí? — preguntó Kenny seriamente consternado por la escena

— ¿Qué?. ¡Oh lo siento, chicos deben estar confundidos! — dijo la nativa sonriendo nerviosamente

— Un poco, sí — respondió Tyson con una gota en su cabeza

— Les presento a mi hermana menor, tiene seis años. Su nombre es Candy pero me gusta llamarla "el diablo en persona" — respondió con un poco de odio, no cabía duda que su hermanita era demasiado inquieta

— Tú eres el diablo en persona. ¡Mis Papás dicen que soy un ángel! — respondió la pequeña inflando sus cachetes. Su cabello era negro y le llegaba hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran de un tono verdoso aceituna y su vestimenta consistía en la ropa de la tribu solo que en talla mini. Llevaba una corona de flores blancas

— ¡Claro que no enana! — respondió Nadia suspirando de forma cansada — En fin, esta mañana escapó de casa y todo porque no quiere desayunar

— ¡No me gusta el pescado! — dijo la pequeña demasiado molesta

— El pescado es bueno para tu cuerpo. ¡Lo necesitas para crecer sana y fuerte! — respondió la hermana mayor con tono de reproche

— ¡No necesito crecer, me gusta estar de este tamaño!, así puedo esconderme en los lugares más pequeños. Lejos del alcance de gigantones — respondió la niña viendo de pies a cabeza a su hermana con intención de que captará el insulto

— ¡Suficiente! — Nadia empezó a salir de la casa casi arrastrando a su hermana, la cual no dejaba de repetir que odiaba el pescado y que jamás lo comería

— ¿Aquí desayunan pescado? — preguntó Tyson de forma incrédula — Vaya, preferiría unos hotcakes

— En la madrugada algunos de los nuestros salen al mar a traer pescado para el día, de hecho es de lo que más nos alimentamos, también de pequeños moluscos. Otros de nuestros alimentos incluye la fruta, la yuca, maíz, batatas y algunos tallos y raíces silvestres comestibles — respondió la nativa antes de salir de la casa junto a la menor

— ¿Enserio? vaya, pensé que comían lo que nosotros solemos comer. Ya saben….hamburguesas, pizza, sopa, ramen — enumeraba el de la gorra ganándose la mirada de todos los presentes y es que por cultura general tendría que saber que la tribu debía alimentarse únicamente de lo que les proporcionaba la naturaleza. Después de todo era su cultura y eso era completamente normal entre ellos

— ¿Acaso ves algún restaurante por aquí? — preguntó Kai con tono obvio

— Ya entendí...— dijo Tyson sintiéndose algo deprimido

* * *

— Madame. ¿Porqué Siremaid me odia? — preguntó Leela caminando por la selva en compañía de la anciana

— No es que te odie Leela — respondió la mencionada suspirando profundamente — Escucha, Siremaid es una bestia bit un tanto especial. Ella puede ver el corazón de las personas que se dedican a acompañarla y dependiendo de que sea bueno o malo, ella actúa conforme se lo merezcan

— ¿Qué está diciendo? — preguntó la Japonesa abriendo ligeramente sus joyas verdes — Acaso…¿Cree que soy mala persona? — añadió pensando en muchas cosas a la vez — Sé que no lo soy, ¡estoy segura de eso!

— No, no lo eres — respondió la anciana del la tribu no queriendo decir más

— ¿Entonces?. ¡Prácticamente Siremaid ve que hay algo muy malo en mi corazón! — respondió Leela alzando la voz — Y si no soy mala persona entonces: ¿Qué hay de malo en mí? — preguntó sintiéndose confundida y estresada — Lo único que quiero es que tengamos una relación como la que tienen los demás con sus respectivas bestias bit. Quiero que los demás me vean, y vean que soy capaz de hacer todo lo que ellos pueden. Solo….quiero la paz con Siremaid….— añadió bajando la mirada al piso mientras se detenía en seco

Madame Yareliz no le quitaba los ojos de encima, de repente cerró sus ojos y comenzó a caminar — Pequeña, sígueme

La Japonesa levantó la mirada y al ver que su acompañante se alejaba decidió seguirla

Pasaron algunos minutos de caminata cuando llegaron a la entrada de una cueva

— Madame. ¿Aquí dentro será mi entrenamiento? — preguntó la chica sin dejar de ver la estructura rocosa en forma de arco que tenía enfrente

— Una parte sí — respondió la peliblanca entrando al lugar — ¡Vamos Leela, no te quedes atrás! — animó al ver que la joven no se movía de su lugar

Leela avanzó hasta quedar a lado de Madame Yareliz, sin decir nada siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una antorcha tiki, la cual era un palo de madera que se encontraba clavada en la tierra y en la parte superior una llama se encontraba prendida. Avanzaron un poco más hasta toparse con un camino de estas mismas antorchas, todas estaban prendidas y se encontraban en fila como si de algún modo guiaran el camino a las dos personas

Leela se sorprendió ligeramente, pensó que esa cueva era una especie de guarida secreta propiedad de la tribu y que en su interior había un tesoro o algo por el estilo. No entendía el porque la anciana la estaba llevando ahí, después de todo esperaba que la entrenara y no podía hacerlo en un lugar con tan poca luz y espacio

— Madame...con todo respeto pienso que este lugar no es apto para entrenar. Necesitaré más espacio y visión al momento de controlar el beyblade...— mencionó la joven tratando de ser lo más razonable posible

— Créeme, aquí dentro está todo lo que necesitarás, bueno... solo una parte... — habló la peliblanca sin quitar su mirada del frente

— ¿Cómo? — preguntó la ojiverde doblando la ceja

— Luego te explico — respondió la anciana logrando que Leela forme un ligero puchero

La rubia empezaba a aburrirse, pensaba que ese camino no tenía fin, sin embargo, su rostro se iluminó al ver que las antorchas tiki comenzaban a acabarse, señalando el final del túnel en el que se encontraban

Momentos después, ambas mujeres se encontraban en medio de un lugar muy espacioso dentro de la cueva mismo. Parecía tener el tamaño de una casa de tres pisos o más, no se podía ver el techo y las paredes de roca desprendían un aire a humedad tan fuerte que Leela tuvo que taparse la nariz. Varias antorchas clavadas en el muro alumbraban la zona

Al frente de ellas yacía la estatua de una sirena, Leela pudo calcular que medía un poco más de diez metros. Esculpida con mármol y parecía estar en perfectas condiciones lo cual era increíble considerando el lugar en donde se hallaba

— ¿Siremaid? — preguntó la ojiverde mirando de pies a cabeza aquella obra de arte

La sirena se encontraba encima de una almeja, parada. Su cola yacía algo enroscada hacia arriba. Sus brazos estaban en distintas posiciones, el izquierdo se encontraba colocado encima de su abdomen y el derecho alzado por encima de su cabeza ligeramente doblado. A Leela le pareció que la sirena se encontraba bailando ballet y que en sus típicas posiciones fue petrificada

A los pies de la gran estatua yacía una roca con un pequeño orificio, en el que perfectamente cabría una moneda

Madame Yareliz tomó la muñeca de Leela y la posicionó justo a los pies de Siremaid

— Saca tu beyblade — ordenó la anciana sin apartar su mirada de la roca, como si temiera que le salgan patas y saliera corriendo

Leela dudosa hizo lo que le pidió y segundos después la peliblanca por fin apartó sus ojos del objeto inmóvil. Tomó con ambas manos el beyblade de Siremaid y procedió a sacar el bit que yacía en medio, todo delante de la mirada atónica de la Japonesa

— ¿Por….?

La ojiverde no terminó de formular su pregunta cuando vió que la jefa de la tribu colocaba el bit en el orificio que disponía la roca que tenían justo al frente. Después, colocó su mano sobre esta y lo que pasó más adelante dejó a Leela con la boca abierta

Tanto el objeto como la gran estatua empezaron a tornarse de un tono celeste, muy leve pero lo suficiente como para cubrir hasta el más mínimo detalle. Leela tuvo la sensación de estar observando a la sirena sumergida en lo profundo de una piscina de agua cristalina, sin embargo, el arte elaborado de mármol seguía ahí, en el piso. A centímetros de ella

Minutos después Madame Yareliz quitó la mano de encima de la roca y el color celeste desapareció dejando nuevamente el color blanco del mármol

— Eso fue...— a Leela no se le salían las palabras a pesar de tener mucho que decir — ¿Cómo lo hizo? — preguntó después de respirar hondo un par de veces

La jefa de la tribu se giró hacia ella y le contestó — Este lugar no es un lugar común y corriente Leela. Y esa estatua no una simple estatua, te encuentras parada en medio del santuario secreto de Siremaid — añadió estirando sus brazos a los lados

Leela abrió los ojos de forma exagerada pensando que había escuchado mal — ¿Perdón?, ¿El santuario secreto de Siremaid? — ante la respuesta afirmativa de la peliblanca empezó a formular la siguiente pregunta, sin embargo estaba tan impresionada que de su boca solo salió un pequeño gemido

— Fue construido con el propósito de "convivir" con la bestia bit. Esa estatua de mármol es su representación física, el bit que siempre llevas en el beyblade es su representación espiritual. Ahora bien, el momento en que coloqué el bit en la roca de cierta manera la parte espiritual se conectó con la física, manifestándose justo en el momento en que puse mi mano segundos después — explicó la anciana cruzando sus brazos por detrás de su espalda

— Y por eso se tornó de ese color celeste — afirmó Leela comprendiendo cada palabra escuchada anteriormente, si en el pasado le hubieran dicho todo lo que acabó de decir Madame Yareliz, seguramente no lo hubiera creído o hubiera pensando que aquella persona estaba loca. Sin embargo, tenía razones de sobra para creer, la más importante era que lo había visto con sus propios ojos

— No exactamente — respondió con simpleza la anciana con un tono sombrío — Uno puede pensar que se iluminó por las dos representaciones. Sin embargo esa no es la razón — empezó a mirar a Leela a los ojos profundamente — Leela ¿Podrías colocar tu mano en la roca?, no hagas preguntas, ¡solo hazlo! — añadió viendo que la chica estaba dispuesta a replicar

La mencionada caminó con paso torpe hasta estar en el lugar en donde su acompañante se encontraba. Preguntándose porque tenía que hacer esto empezó a acercar su mano a la roca, hasta que segundos después hicieron contacto. Increíblemente para Leela nada pasó, la estatua no se iluminó y eso que estuvo con su mano sobre el objeto por un buen tiempo. Sin embargo, la sirena de mármol estaba tan apagada como cuando la encontraron

Leela no entendía qué pasaba, ¿Cómo era posible de que nada haya pasado cuando hace apenas unos segundos todo cambió de blanco a celeste?, ¿Por qué no funcionó y con Madame Yareliz sí?, ¿Acaso tenía sucias las manos?. Podría ser que la magia sólo funcione con manos limpias; ¿Acaso eso influenciaba en algo?. Hasta llegó a tener la absurda idea de que la estatua se descompuso

La ojiverde dejó salir un sonido de frustración y quitó su mano de forma brusca. Para su sorpresa, Madame Yareliz estaba tranquila, como si hubiera sabido desde el comienzo que eso iba a pasar

— Madame…¿Porqué…? — dijo la ojiverde, quería preguntar más cosas pero de repente tuvo la boca seca, incapaz de articular otra palabra

— La respuesta es simple Leela, pero primero necesito que me contestes algo: ¿A dónde quieres llegar con tu corazón? — cuestionó posando sus ojos en los de la joven, viéndola tan fijamente que la rubia pensó que podía verle hasta las entrañas

Para Leela aquella pregunta no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, sabía con exactitud su propósito de estar ahí, sin embargo pensó que si se lo decía a Madame Yareliz no tendría nada que ver con la pregunta formulada

— Bu-bueno pues….— la Japonesa comenzó a tartamudear pensando en una respuesta filosófica — Pues…por ahora mi objetivo es aprender a dominar a Siremaid para...para que todos vean que yo también estoy a su altura. No quiero que sientan lástima por mí y mucho menos que me subestimen, quiero formar ese "lazo" que todos mis amigos sienten con sus respectivas bestias bit, ya sabe….ser amigos…

— Entonces…¿Quieres aprender a dominar por completo a Siremaid para ser como tus amigos? — preguntó la anciana entre cerrando los ojos

— Así es — afirmó Leela con una sonrisa — Tyson se ve muy feliz con Dragoon, también quiero ser así

— Y dime pequeña, ¿Cuando ya logres cumplir con todo eso, que harás? — preguntó la peliblanca doblando ligeramente la cabeza hacia la izquierda

— Beybatallar — respondió la ojiverde ampliando su sonrisa — Sería super cool enfrentarme a todos mis amigos y darles su merecido, ¡para que vean que tan fuerte me he puesto! — alzó un puño al aire — Claro que por ahora me da mucho miedo pero...cuando ya logre dominar a Siremaid bien, ¡sé que seremos imparables!

— ¿Te gusta beybatallar? — siguió la jefa de la tribu sus interrogaciones

— Jamás he estado en una beybatalla real, así que podría decir que por ahora no me atraen mucho debido a mis problemas con la bestia bit, pero las he tenido en mi barrio y siempre gano sin necesitar a Siremaid, si así obtengo la victoria cuando logre dominar a Siremaid será mucho mejor. Me encanta el beyblade — contesto la ojiverde sin quitar esa sonrisa

— Entonces resumiendo, ¿Quieres aprender a dominar a Siremaid para beybatallar y alcanzar el reconocimiento?

— ¿Qué hay de malo con eso?, sé que para lograrlo primero debo llevarme bien con Siremaid, por eso le digo "formar lazos" — respondió la Japonesa alzando levemente sus hombros

Madame Yareliz dobló el ceño y suspiró fuertemente cerrando los ojos — Leela, no creas que todas las preguntas que te hice fueron al azar. En realidad…..están conectadas con la pregunta que me quisiste hacer al momento de quitar tu mano de la roca — abrió los ojos — Es imposible que logres dominar a Siremaid mientras tengas esos propósitos egoístas

* * *

— ¡Vamos Dragoon! — gritaba un chico de gorra roja mientras controlaba su beyblade en la arena

— ¡Derribalo Driger! — dijo con voz fuerte un pelinegro mientras su beyblade se movía con agilidad para impactar al oponente

Ambos beyblades empezaron a forcejear, intentando que el otro retroceda. Sin embargo parecía que tenían la misma fuerza debido a que ninguno cedía. La arena se esparcía por todos lados formando pequeños tornados, algunos terminaban en el océano y otros desaparecían simplemente con el viento

De repente el beyblade de Tyson se alejó unos cuantos centímetros para embestir a su contrincante, Driger hizo lo mismo y ambos empezaron a chocarse al mismo tiempo, formando ligeras ondas de energía

— ¡Dragoon!

— ¡Driger!

Ambas bestias bit salieron de los trompos lanzando sus respectivos sonidos, el dragón azul y el tigre blanco se miraron con los ojos brillantes, estando emocionados de abalanzarse entre sí para continuar aquella lucha amistosa

* * *

Leela parpadeó de forma incrédula sin dar crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar. ¿Propósitos egoístas…..es que acaso Madame Yareliz no escuchó que quería llevarse bien con Siremaid y tener paz con ella?, sinceramente a eso no le veía nada de egoísta

— Madame….— Leela sonrió de forma divertida pensando en que lo dicho por la anciana no fue más que una broma, pero al pasar el tiempo su sonrisa se esfumó al confirmar que no estaba bromeando. Intentó decir más palabras pero de nuevo sentía esa sequedad en la boca — No lo entiendo….— atinó a decir

— Bueno querida, eso es lo que noté al momento de que respondiste a mis preguntas — habló la jefa de la tribu empezando a caminar por el lugar con los brazos cruzados en la espalda. Leela deseaba que fuera más específica — Buscar reconocimiento, enseñar a todos una lección, suenas como la villana de un cuento clásico — río por lo bajo pero ese comentario no se le hizo nada gracioso a Leela — Debes aprender a encontrar tu verdadero propósito. Ahora te vuelvo a preguntar: ¿A dónde quieres llegar con tu corazón?

Aquella pregunta ya empezaba a hartarle, Leela ya se lo había dicho pero sus razones eran egoístas para Madame Yareliz, lo cual seguía sin entender el porqué, debido a que ella, al momento de llegar al Caribe, tenía en mente aprender todos los secretos de Siremaid. Lograr controlarla así como su antepasada y crear ese lazo de amistad que ha visto en sus amigos con sus respectivas bestias bit a lo largo de los años. Sin mencionar que no había nada de malo en querer mostrar al mundo sus habilidades, mostrar que es tan buena como Robert, como Tyson, como Kai. Después de todo….de eso se trata del beyblade, en mostrar que tan bueno eres con el trompo y con la bestia bit, ganarse su confianza, formar ese vínculo que sin duda ayuda en las beybatallas

Creía que si lograba controlar a Siremaid, será muy fuerte. Haciendo que tanto Robert como Tyson se sientan orgullosos de ella

Leela se perdió en sus pensamientos y por un momento se vió a ella misma sosteniendo el trofeo del campeonato mundial, mientras todos gritaban su nombre y sus amigos la aplaudían. Con Siremaid como su compañera de batalla sin ningún problema. No había nada de malo con eso...de hecho Tyson también llegó a tener esa fiebre de campeón y lo mejor de todo es que logró su objetivo así que….¿Por qué Madame Yareliz piensa que todo eso es un propósito egoísta?

— La respuesta la tendrás que hallar tú misma — dijo la anciana sacando a Leela de sus pensamientos. La joven se sorprendió y por un segundo pensó que le había leído la mente

— ¿La respuesta? — preguntó sorprendiéndose ella misma al tomar ese asunto con calma

A Leela por lo general no le gustaba que todos la tachen como mentirosa, loca o muchas otras cosas. Ahora bien….uno pensaría que debido a que Madame Yareliz le había dicho que no estaba de acuerdo con sus propósitos la chica iba a perder los estribos y empezaría a gritar a los cuatro vientos que esa era su misión y que nada, ni nadie la haría cambiar. Sin embargo la ojiverde se sorprendió por la seriedad en la que tomaba todo, se sentía incapaz de gritar, como si el lugar en el que estaban era tan sagrado que lograba que las personas sientan paz en su interior

Leela pensó en una gran esponja, absorbiendo todas sus malas vibras, sus frustraciones y su ira

Madame Yareliz asintió levemente — Tu Abuela tampoco lo entendía pero aprendió, tú también lo harás — añadió sonriendo para brindarle un poco de optimismo, pero a Leela esa noticia no hizo más que intrigarle — Bueno, tu entrenamiento se llevará a cabo en la playa. Ya hemos acabado aquí — sin más que decir empezó a caminar hacia la salida, la ojiverde se quedó parada donde estaba incapaz de moverse, como si le hubieran brotado raíces de los pies — ¡Leela vamos, recoge a Siremaid y sígueme!

Leela hizo lo que le ordenaron y a los pocos segundos se encontraba caminando a lado de Madame Yareliz saliendo de la cueva — Usted había dicho que en esta cueva está todo lo que necesito para mi entrenamiento, no veo la razón de irnos de aquí

La peliblanca soltó una pequeña risa y se colocó un dedo en la boca — Al principio no querías estar aquí, ahora ya no te quieres ir — rió un poco más hasta que formó una ligera sonrisa — Es cierto que aquí está lo que necesitas pero por lo visto no tenemos nada que hacer aquí por ahora

Leela bajó la mirada y siguió el resto del camino sin articular palabra, segundos después sintió como el sol le daba de lleno en el rostro, cosa que colocó una mano sobre su frente mientras veía hacia el inmenso manto celeste. Habían salido de la cueva

De repente la joven sintió como la ira que tenía acumulada en su interior empezó a brotar, tantas emociones querían salir de su cuerpo, sentimientos que por alguna extraña razón no las sintió en la cueva. Así que ahí comprobó que su teoría de la esponja era acertada, algo raro pero a esa altura ya nada le sorprendía

Vió como Madame Yareliz caminaba delante de ella y pensó que no tenía caso discutir en esos momentos, estaba segura que la anciana mantendría su opinión aún si le llegase a gritar que estaba equivocada

— " _No importa, le demostraré todo lo contrario"_ — pensó mientras una ligera sonrisa se formaba en sus labios

* * *

Tiempo después un grupo de bey-luchadores se encontraban en la playa, la mayoría con vista hacia el océano mientras tomaban un ligero descanso del entrenamiento. Kenny se encontraba sentado en la arena con ayuda de una manta para no ensuciarse, tecleando algunas cosas en su laptop

— Las peleas estuvieron bien, pero siento que debemos mejorar mucho más — hablaba Tyson de forma seria sin despegar los ojos del horizonte — Necesitamos pensar en buenas tácticas, hacer algo que ellos no se lo puedan imaginar

— Calma Tyson apenas es el primer día, pensaremos en nuevas estrategias así que no te preocupes — habló el jefe sin dejar de realizar su trabajo

Tiempo después, dos personas salieron de entre los árboles y se dirigían sin mucha prisa hacia la orilla, en donde las olas chocaban con la arena y se formaba una capa de espuma

Todos voltearon para comprobar que se trataban de Leela y Madame Yareliz, esta última tenía un rostro inexpresivo mientras que Leela había borrado su sonrisa y ahora en su lugar la reemplazaba una mueca

Cuando ambas llegaron a estar a unos cuantos metros del grupo, la peliblanca habló — ¿Entrenando? — preguntó con una sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida por los demás

— ¡Como siempre! — respondió el de la gorra roja alzando su dedo pulgar — ¿Y bien Leela?, ¿Han avanzado algo? — preguntó posando su vista en la ojiverde, la cual parecía haber recuperado su mal humor

— "Nanay" — dijo simplemente la joven alzando levemente sus hombros y negando con su cabeza, y era verdad….lo único que logró en ese día era sentir ira y confusión gracias a Madame Yareliz

— Leela necesita aprender muchas cosas, pero sería un gran inicio que esté en perfectas condiciones físicas — habló la jefa de la tribu mirando de reojo a la mencionada — Después de todo si quiere beybatallar como los grandes tendrá que tener la capacidad de soportar las peleas

Leela miró a la anciana sin decir nada. ¿Acaso esa última frase fue pronunciada con un toque de desdén?, ¿O simplemente se lo imaginó?

— ¡Me parece perfecto! — animó Tyson mostrando los dientes a través de su sonrisa — Prepárate Leela, con los chicos ya hemos entrenado en la playa y es muy duro — añadió haciendo referencia a una época en donde los Bladebreakers fueron entrenados por Kenny en base a puros ejercicios físicos y precisamente en una playa

— Aunque no tanto ya que Hillary también entrenó con nosotros — dijo Max recordando como la castaña se había dispuesto a unirseles con el propósito de hacer los mismos ejercicios

— Eso fue porque tenía muchas ganas de ver una bestia bit, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea — respondió Hillary cruzando sus brazos

— Y al final lo lograste — terminó Ray recordando también como la castaña se había puesto tan feliz después de haberse dado cuenta que podía ver a las bestias sagradas

La rubia empezó a tragar saliva con dificultad, sabía que esa conversación no iba a llevar a nada bueno. Miró a la jefa de la tribu con la esperanza de que le dijera que no harían lo que estaba pensando

— Así es Leela, entrenaras tu cuerpo para que alcance mejores condiciones — por segunda vez la anciana había demostrado que al parecer podía leer la mente, aunque Leela estaba segura que la expresión de su propia cara delataba todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza

— ¿Entrenamiento físico? — preguntó con un hilo de voz aún sin poder creerlo, cuando llegó a aquella isla se imaginó que su entrenamiento consistiría en aprender a mover el beyblade, esos fascinantes movimientos que hace Tyson al momento de entrenar y pelear o conocer más a fondo la personalidad de Siremaid. Pero jamás llegó a pensar que necesitaría entrenar su cuerpo también, al cabo de unos segundos se sintió tonta. ¡Claro que necesitaba estar en buenas condiciones!, recordó que Tyson le había explicado que las personas hacen más que solo estar paradas a los extremos del plato, necesitaban tener mucha concentración para controlar el beyblade y eso requiere de esfuerzo tanto físico como mental: _Lo entenderás cuando tú misma lo pruebes en carne propia_. Fueron sus palabras — Está bien — dijo al fin después de pensar en todo eso

Madame Yareliz sonrió, al menos la chica tenía iniciativa — Muy bien, empezaremos. ¿Ustedes seguirán entrenando o se retirarán? — preguntó viendo a los demás que seguían en sus mismas posiciones

— Tomábamos un pequeño descanso antes de continuar — respondió el Americano rascándose la cabeza

— Entonces podrán ver parte de los ejercicios de Leela sin ningún problema — comunicó la peliblanca caminando en línea recta

Leela simplemente suspiró, todo eso era perfecto. Pensó de forma sarcástica lo afortunada que era al tener su "propio público" para que la vean realizar los ejercicios. Si se caía o hacía el ridículo los demás lo iban a presenciar y no dudaba en las burlas que saldrían, especialmente de Tyson y Daichi . Pero estaba ahí….parada en esa playa, al otro lado del mundo lejos de su hogar. Estar ahí fue su decisión y no se arrepentía de nada, a pesar de que todo se complicó con el pasar de los días, seguía firme en sus decisiones

Los G-Revolution tomaron asiento en la arena mientras veían como Leela y la jefa de la tribu avanzaban hacia el mar. Leela se quitó los zapatos para poder caminar mejor por la arena, llevaba un conjunto simple: Unos shorts de color claro muy cómodos adornados con un cinturón rojo, blusa de manga corta blanca y en los hombros traía amarrada una blusa de manga larga rosa con diseño de cuadros, no podía faltar su típica diadema verde que combinaba con sus ojos verde limón

Después de caminar unos cuantos pasos, estaban a centímetros del océano. Leela bajó su mirada a sus pies para notar que las olas que llegaban a la arena chocaban empapándolos por completo, de repente sintió un frío refrescante, algo que la hizo sentirse muy bien

— Pienso que necesitarás tener los zapatos puestos — habló la peliblanca mirando de reojo el par de zapatos deportivos que Leela sostenía en la mano

La susodicha frunció el ceño pero no quiso replicar, se colocó los zapatos tan rápido como cuando se los sacó

— Muy bien, empezaremos con algo simple. Leela quiero que corras — dijo la jefa de la tribu señalando un punto lejano al lado derecho de la playa con su bastón — Tienes que ir en esa dirección hasta llegar a una roca en forma de tortuga, cuando estés cerca la podrás distinguir debido a que su tamaño es algo considerable. ¡No puedes hacer trampa!, si no llegas a la roca, lo sabré. Así que pon todas tus energías para llegar y cuando la hayas tocado regresa — explicó formando una ligera sonrisa de complicidad

Leela no entendía muy bien cual era el propósito de ese ejercicio. ¿Por qué quería que vaya tan lejos si no iba a poder verla cuando se haya alejado?. _Si no llegas a la roca, lo sabré_. La ojiverde no dudaba en que eso era verdad, sin embargo no sabía cómo podría llegar a saberlo y sinceramente eso no le importó mucho. Lo único que quería era cumplir al pie de la letra las instrucciones por más difíciles que sean

—¿Tengo un tiempo límite? — preguntó Leela suspirando profundamente para tomar una pose de salida

Madame Yareliz lo pensó por un momento — Por ahora no. Puedes tomarte el tiempo que consideres necesario, por ser primer día dejaré pasar esos pequeños detalles. La única condición es que trata de no detenerte a descansar, corre todo lo que puedas

Pero Leela no estaba satisfecha con esa simple condición, si tenía que entrenar entonces lo haría bien además era una buena oportunidad para probarse a sí misma. Se arriesgará y dará lo mejor de sí, después de todo….tenía en su mente un objetivo claro

— Media hora...— susurró calculando el tiempo en que demoraría en llegar a la roca y regresar. Aunque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué tan lejos quedaba el objeto por lo que tal vez se estaba arriesgando demasiado — Denme media hora — repitió sin poder dar marcha atrás

Todos la observaron de forma penetrante, algunos pensaban que era muy poco, otros la creían loca por escupir un tiempo sin tener idea de la distancia que probablemente se encuentre de la roca. Tyson y Madame Yareliz eran los únicos que confiaban en ella. El primero por ser su mejor amigo y la creía muy capaz y la segunda simplemente porque no podía dudar de su "alumna"

— Media hora será — dijo Tyson alistando un pequeño cronómetro

Madame Yareliz le dio la orden y la ojiverde salió disparada hacia delante. A los pocos segundos su figura se vió borrosa hasta que finalmente desapareció

— ¿Creen que lo logre? — preguntó Max hacia sus compañeros sin quitar la vista del punto en el que había desaparecido la rubia

— No lo creo, fue tonta al ponerse un tiempo límite tan corto sin conocer nada de la playa. Les apuesto a que regresará en una hora o dos — respondió Daichi lanzando un sonoro bostezo — Me echaré una siesta mientras tanto….— sin decir nada más se acostó en la arena con los brazos cruzados encima de su cabeza

— ¡Yo confío en Leela!, apuesto a que estará aquí en menos de lo que dijo. No deben subestimarla — habló el de la gorra en defensa de la ojiverde

— Es una simple adolescente Tyson, no es Superman — contestó el pelirrojo limpiándose la oreja izquierda con su dedo meñique

— ¡¿Tú que sabes?! — soltó Tyson cruzando sus brazos

— No pueden decir nada hasta que lo vean con sus propios ojos — habló Kai con los brazos cruzados mientras el viento movía ligeramente su larga bufanda. De todo el equipo él era el único que no estaba sentado — Esperen a que Leela regrese y ahí sacan sus conclusiones

Tyson echó un vistazo al cronómetro, el cual ya marcaba más de un minuto

* * *

Leela corría sobre la suave arena dejando varias huellas a su paso, sentía el sol cada vez más arriba y tanto el calor como el cansancio se hacían notar en ella. No sabía cuánto llevaba corriendo, tampoco lo pensó demasiado debido a que notó que si su mente vagaba en otras cosas y no la mantenía concentrada, se cansaba más

Posó su mirada en el mar, las suaves olas que llegaban a la playa la tentaban de una forma muy refrescante así que sin pensarlo dos veces, sin dejar de correr, comenzó a ir por encima del agua importándole muy poco si sus zapatos se llegaban a empapar hasta atravesar su piel. Con su pie derecho empezó a salpicar logrando que varias gotas llegaran a su rostro y cabello, al igual que su ropa se estaba mojando

Estuvo jugando en el agua por varios minutos cuando comenzó a sentirse más cansada, la respiración se tornaba más rápida, su corazón palpitaba con tanta fuerza en su pecho que llegó a dolerle lo que la hizo pensar que sufriría un paro cardíaco en cualquier momento, su cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas y su vista se tornaba borrosa. Salió del agua para correr por la arena de nuevo, como sus pies estaban mojados esta se pegaba a su piel formando una capa gruesa y espesa

Forzaba su vista constantemente hacia más adelante con la esperanza de ver la roca en forma de tortuga pero por más que se acercaba no la divisaba por ningún lado. Llegó a pensar que no había tal roca y que Madame Yareliz simplemente quería ver hasta qué punto de la playa era capaz de llegar. Sin embargo después pensó que eso era imposible, Madame Yareliz jamás le mentiría y si le dijo que había tal roca era porque así era. Lo que sí creyó posible era que había exagerado al decir que solamente se demoraría media hora en ir y regresar, en ese momento solo pensaba que quería probar a todos, y a sí misma, lo eficiente que podía llegar a ser en su primer día de entrenamiento. Ahora...pensando que su tiempo límite ya había acabado juró que los demás la verán como una mentirosa

— Esa media hora acabó hace mucho...— murmuró con una sonrisa triste, sin dejar jadear

Tiempo después Leela alzó de nuevo la cabeza, debido a que no dejaba de mirar sus pies mientras corría. Pensando que no vería nada posó sus joyas verdes hacia el frente y grande fue su sorpresa al ver una roca en forma de tortuga posada justo a unos metros delante de ella. La susodicha abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo y no sabiendo de dónde sacó la fuerza, empezó a correr dejando una nube de arena en el piso. ¡No podía creerlo!, la tortuga de piedra yacía a muy poca distancia, hace unos momentos Leela estaba a punto de detenerse debido a que ya no podía seguir corriendo más, sin embargo al ver que lo había logrado no quiso parar ahora. Con las pocas fuerzas que sus pies le brindaban llegó hasta la tan anhelada meta y la abrazó, sintiendo en pocos segundos el frío que desprendía la roca

— Lo-lo logré…..— jadeaba la ojiverde sin dejar de abrazar el objeto de piedra. Su corazón latía muy deprisa pero no por el cansancio, sino por la felicidad que sentía al darse cuenta que había logrado por lo menos llegar, sin detenerse y dando su mejor esfuerzo. Ya no le importaba que no lo haya hecho en el tiempo que había prometido, no le importaba nada. La dicha de haber cumplido con su cometido era mucho más grande que ese pequeño detalle — De-de verdad lo hice….— tenía una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro y después de haber recuperado el aire se separó del objeto para observarlo detenidamente

La piedra tenía por lo menos unos seis metros, tenía forma de una tortuga marina parada sobre una roca muy pequeña. La estatua en sí no llamaba mucho la atención sin embargo Madame Yareliz le había dicho que la tocara ni bien llegara y eso fue lo que hizo

— Bien, hora de regresar — susurró quitando su mano de la estructura. Se colocó de espaldas lista para regresar cuando un par de brazos la sujetaron con fuerza impidiendo que se mueva

— ¡LO HICISTE MUY BIEN! — gritó una voz muy conocida

Leela dió un pequeño brinco y de repente enfrentó a su acompañante, notando a los pocos segundos que se trataba de Nadia la cual tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y no dejaba de abrazarla

— ¿Nadia? — preguntó Leela sintiéndose muy sorprendida. Jamás llegó a imaginar que se toparía con alguien conocido en ese momento — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Madame Yareliz me dijo que debía esperarte aquí, ¡me siento muy feliz Leela!, completaste la primera fase del maratón, ahora te toca la segunda la cual es un poco más difícil — hablaba la nativa sonriendo de forma pícara mientras sacaba un bulto de su ropa

Leela no sabía qué decir, ¿Fases?, no tenía idea de que su actividad se dividía en fases, pensaba que solamente tendría que correr hasta una roca con forma, tocarla y regresar. Pero era lógico después de todo, no podía ser tan fácil, aunque el simple hecho de correr era muy complicado para ella. Después de pensarlo unos segundos llegó a la conclusión de que Madame Yareliz tendrá muchas trampas escondidas a lo largo de sus ejercicios, podrían parecer muy sencillos pero al realizarlos el nivel se irá dificultando más y más. Eso explica lo que le había dicho en un principio: Si no llegas a la roca, lo sabré. ¡Claro que lo sabría!, Nadia fue la encargada de esperarla ahí y si no llegaba se lo iba a decir

— Después de todo sí me tiene vigilada — dijo la ojiverde después de pensar mucho ese asunto

— Si bueno, Madame Yareliz no quiere que fracases — respondió Nadia sonriendo con optimismo — Muy bien Leela, aquí tienes — colocó el bulto en las manos de la ojiverde

Esta vió que se trataba de un objeto envuelto en varias hojas y un lazo rojo atado en el medio con la finalidad de que no se caigan

— Lleva esto a Madame Yareliz, pero tienes que asegurarte de que llegue intacto. La hojas no deben estar arrugadas y el lazo debe estar perfecto. ¿Entiendes? — preguntó la nativa alzando una ceja

— ¿Puedo saber qué diablos es esto? — preguntó Leela viendo que el objeto era mediano, sin embargo muy ligero

— ¡No, no puedes! — sin añadir ninguna palabra empujó a la Japonesa para que empiece a correr

Leela no dejaba de mirar a Nadia, la cual se estaba despidiendo con una mano sin quitar su sonrisa pícara. Se empezó a preguntar qué estaba tramando, sin embargo al notar que casi tropieza en la arena decidió dejar ese asunto para después y como había llegado, corrió de la misma forma esta vez de regreso

* * *

Los G-Revolution se encontraban en el mismo lugar en donde se habían quedado, a excepción de que no estaban sentados sin hacer nada. Habían reanudado el entrenamiento esta vez Tyson haciendo equipo con Kai versus Daichi y Ray. Max por su parte se encontraba realizando ejercicios individuales bajo la tutoría de Kenny, mientras que la jefa de la tribu y Hillary los observaban alejadas

— Son muy buenos — opinó la peliblanca después de ver la gran jugada en equipo que Tyson y Kai habían logrado

— Lo son, ellos dos fueron campeones mundiales — respondió Hillary viendo a los mencionados con una sonrisa nostálgica

— El beyblade es un deporte lleno de misterios — añadió Madame Yareliz viendo a las bestias bit batallar en el cielo — Pero puede llegar a ser hermoso siempre y cuando tengas el corazón dispuesto a dar amor a todas y cada una de las bestias sagradas. A su vez...eso será correspondido

Hillary posó su mirada en la mayor — ¿Qué quiere decir?

— Las bestias sagradas son al igual que nosotros una creación de la naturaleza, son seres que sienten y viven felices a su manera, protejámoslas y hagamos de este un mundo mejor — respondió la jefa de la tribu guiñandole el ojo derecho — Tener una no es una carga, es un compañero que hará tus días más felices y te enseñara que el amor no es un sentimiento exclusivo de las personas

Hillary sonrió mientras suspiraba fuertemente, devolvió su vista a la batalla y añadió — ¿Sabe?, antes no me gustaba el beyblade, pensaba que era un deporte sin sentido en donde sólo hacían trompos girar. No creía en el corazón y mucho menos en las bestias bit, todo eso me parecía ridículo...después de todo...¿Como un trompo podría tener algo así en su interior? — lanzó una sonrisa pensando en lo tonta que fue al pensar eso

— ¿Y cuándo fue que empezaste a creer y apreciar todo eso? — preguntó la anciana mirando a la castaña con cariño

— Fue gracias a ellos — respondió viendo a todo su equipo — Gracias a las aventuras que llegamos a tener, su amistad y su compañerismo en cierto modo hicieron que no me quisiera ir de su grupo. Aprendí mucho con ellos y me abrieron los ojos a un mundo que no conocía a pesar de que siempre lo tuve frente mío. Ellos….ellos son un equipo de verdad — terminó Hillary sintiéndose orgullosa de lo mucho en que los Bladebreakers, ahora G-Revolution han evolucionado

— El beyblade produce un cambio en las personas, cambios buenos, aunque a veces uno tiene que pasar por muchas crueldades para que llegue a suceder — respondió la anciana con la mirada perdida

— Es verdad….— respondió la castaña pensando en todos los bey-luchadores que ha conocido y que han sufrido gracias a este deporte. Tala y los Demolition Boys, cuando fueron controlados por Boris para ser de los mejores equipos en Rusia a tal grado de parecer simples máquinas. Pensó en el Batallón Barthez que siendo buenos chicos los obligaban a hacer trampa para avanzar en el campeonato, sin embargo Miguel y compañía jamás se sintieron bien con eso. Recordó la ocasión cuando Kai perdió contra Brooklyn la primera vez, eso no sólo fue un golpe para él, también lo fue para Tyson y los demás que no soportaron ver a su amigo en ese estado. O el equipo BEGA, quienes al final decidieron unirse a los G-Revolution porque no soportaban trabajar para esa compañía, la cual se estaba apoderando del mundo volviendo locos a los fanáticos

Sin embargo todos ellos tenían algo en común. Actualmente son grandes bey-luchadores, son mucho mejores que antes y mucho más felices y es que….esas malas experiencias les sirvieron para aprender el valor de la perseverancia. Aprendieron y ahora son personas totalmente diferentes, con pensamientos claros, vidas tranquilas y lo más importante...no dejan de hacer lo que les gusta

Gracias a ese dolor llegaron a una etapa de paz, no solo con los demás, también consigo mismos. Es por eso que tenía sentido lo que Madame Yareliz dijo, el dolor al final trae recompensas gratas, la persona tiene que ser lo suficientemente valiente para superarlo y a la final, todo mejorará, porque así es la vida misma

Pasaron algunos minutos cuando la batalla que se realizaba en la playa al fin terminó, Hillary fue donde sus compañeros a felicitarlos bajo la atenta mirada de Madame Yareliz, a los pocos segundos cierta rubia llegó al mismo lugar jadeando incontrolablemente mientras varias gotas de sudor resbalaban de su frente

— ¡Ufff! — exclamó Leela secándose el sudor con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo

— ¡Leela! — gritó Tyson con una gran sonrisa corriendo hacia su compañera — ¿Ya llegaste?

La susodicha le lanzó una mirada asesina — ¡Nooooo, como crees! todavía sigo corriendo solo que mandé a mi espíritu para avisar — dijo de forma sarcástica con la voz cansada

El de la gorra simplemente rió mientras golpeaba ligeramente su espalda, la rubia simplemente decidió ignorarlo

— Veo que te fue bien Leela — mencionó la peliblanca viendo el pequeño paquete en las manos de la Japonesa

— Madame, logré llegar a la roca sin detenerme. Estando allí me topé con Nadia y me dijo que debía darle esto en cuanto la viera — explicó la ojiverde colocando el paquete en las manos de la anciana — No quiero preguntar pero….¿Cuánto me demoré? — dijo viendo a todos sus amigos con rostro avergonzado, por mucho que se haya esforzado estaba segura que se había tardado más de media hora

Ray tomó el cronómetro el cual seguía funcionado, lo pausó y se dispuso a ver la hora. Después de unos segundos el susodicho sonrió ligeramente — Cuarenta y tres minutos — dijo mostrando el número a todo mundo, efectivamente el aparato mostraba el número 00:43:07, (cuarenta y tres minutos con siete segundos)

Leela abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, el resultado que esperaba era muy diferente al que Ray dictó. Pensaba que se había demorado más de una hora ya que al momento de estar corriendo lo sintió de ese modo, sintió que llevaba corriendo toda la mañana y que llegaría a su destino hasta pasado el medio día. Pero cuarenta y tres minutos era mejor de lo que pudo pensar, solamente eran trece minutos más de lo que había dicho

— Después de todo no te fue tan mal — la animó Max con una sonrisa que transmitía confianza a cualquiera

— Sí — respondió Leela satisfecha consigo misma — Ahora que sé más o menos la distancia, la próxima vez llegaré en el tiempo que prometí — añadió estando segura que podría correr más rápido ahora que su confianza había aparecido más fuerte que nunca

Madame Yareliz sonrió ligeramente al ver el cambio de actitud que tuvo Leela, al principio del día era una chica que no se había tomado tan bien el hecho de hacer ejercicio físico pero ahora era una mujer que estaba dispuesta a hacer todo el necesario para probarse a sí misma que podía mejorar, colocándose ella misma sus respectivas metas

Sin decir nada empezó a desenvolver el paquete ganándose la mirada de la rubia y de sus amigos, al estar completamente expuesto todos se dieron cuenta que se trataba de una botella muy pequeña de madera con algunos signos esculpidos en los bordes, se notaba que estaba hecho a mano

Pero más fue la sorpresa de los chicos al ver que la anciana abría la botella y bebía todo el contenido, dejándola vacía momentos después

— Refrescante — susurró la jefa de la tribu a la vez que los G-Revolution abrían ligeramente sus bocas — Muchas gracias por traerme esta bebida Leela, para un día tan caluroso como este me cayó muy bien — agradeció sonriendo de forma inocente

Leela sin embargo tuvo un pequeño tic en el ojo. Corrió toda esa distancia, gastando su energía, sufriendo bajo el fuerte sol, todo para que Madame Yareliz….¿Pudiera beber algo?

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un lugar que parecía estar a varios metros debajo del suelo, yacía una guarida ultra secreta que le pertenecía a los mejores bey-luchadores del Caribe. Los Caribbean Bladers, en esos momentos se encontraban agrupados en una habitación lo suficientemente iluminada para que puedan alistar sus beyblades. Su trabajo consistía en verificar que todo estuviera en orden y si algo estaba mal debían hacérselo saber a Faith para reparar la falla, todo con la finalidad de no tener ningún inconveniente en la misión que daría inicio al día siguiente

— Llegó la hora — susurró un peliblanco incapaz de contener su entusiasmo

— Relájate, aún debemos esperar a que nos dé la orden — dijo Addison buscando algún tipo de rasguño en su beyblade. Al parecer todos hablaban de la misión

— Hemos entrenado muy duro para esto, el amo se sentirá orgulloso al ver lo mucho que progresamos. ¡Todos están acabados! — habló Reese sonriendo ampliamente, mostrando sus perfectos y rectos dientes blancos

— Sin embargo debemos tomar en cuenta que el amo había dicho que no quería prisioneros — dijo Elijah tratando de recordar las palabras exactas de aquella orden

— Tranquilo camarada, no los capturaremos, ni siquiera los haremos sufrir…...mucho — dijo Caleb mostrando una sonrisa perversa

Scarlett era la única que se encontraba callada. Sentada en una zona algo alejada, no dejaba de mirar su beyblade preguntándose muchas cosas. Era bien sabido que ella era la más decente del equipo, sin embargo todos no dejaban de molestarla diciéndole que su "código de honor" era su mayor debilidad y a pesar de que quería estar en los Caribbean Bladers, algunas veces no estaba de acuerdo en las decisiones que tomaban y esta era una de ellas

Dejó salir un suspiro profundo cuando sintió algo detrás de ella

— ¿Todo bien Scarlett? — preguntó el líder del equipo a tan solos unos cuantos metros, a pesar de llevar la máscara se notaba que su mirada estaba fija en la pelinaranja

— Sí señor, solamente estaba algo distraída — comentó la chica parándose en un segundo

— Pues será mejor que uses tus cinco sentidos, no creo tener que recordarte que todo debe salir perfecto, ¿Verdad? — preguntó el enmascarado con una tranquilidad escalofriante

La chica simplemente asintió para seguir a su líder desde atrás, a su vez este se reunía con los otros

— Como ya saben, mañana al anochecer nos dirigiremos allá. Asegúrense de que sus beyblades estén en perfecto estado, no puede haber ningún tipo de error, si algo está averiado o roto esta es la oportunidad de pedirle a Faith que lo cambie por piezas nuevas ya que estando allí no tendremos el lujo de hacer eso. Quiero recordarles que no quiero ninguna bestia bit ajena...por ahora. Pero sí quiero que no se contengan, destruyan lo que tengan que destruir y ataquen a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino. Vayan con fuerza desde el principio, ¡esparzan el pánico!. ¿Entendido? — preguntó con un tono de clara advertencia, mientras hablaba examinaba a todos y cada uno de la habitación comprobado si de verdad estaba recibiendo la atención necesaria

— ¡Sí! — respondieron de manera general los demás, logrando que sus voces hagan eco en el lugar

— Muy bien — respondió el enmascarado saliendo por la puerta — _"Mañana en la noche esa tribu caerá"_ — pensaba de forma segura mientras caminaba por el largo y oscuro pasillo dejando salir una sonrisa que dejaría pobre a la de cualquier maniático

* * *

 _La parte 2 la subiré muy pronto! :D_

 _Muchas gracias por leer_


	13. Entrenamiento y Caos (Segunda parte)

_**lovelywoods**_

 _Bueno amiga, después de 82 años al fin te traigo este nuevo capítulo jajaja XD_

 _Espero que este capítulo te guste, ya que surgirán nuevas revelaciones. Con respecto a Kai digamos que es el más analítico de todos, no confía fácilmente en los demás. Y me parece muy bien esa actitud tan a la defensiva ya que los otros pueden llegar a ser unos ingenuos y Kai sería el único que los guíe y no permita que los villanos jueguen con las emociones de los demás._

 _Te juro que poco a poco iré aclarando muchas dudas, de hecho en el próximo capítulo habrá una especie de flash back del pasado, específicamente de la abuela de Leela. Para que poco a poco se vayan entendiendo mejor las cosas, DEBES ESTAR ATENTA :3_

 _Pienso que Madame Yareliz es un personaje muy acertado porque como bien dices, te confirma aspectos que tú ya lograste percibir en Leela, sus explicaciones ayudan al lector a entender mejor los sentimientos de las personas, especialmente en un personaje que está evolucionando, como lo es Leela. Digamos que ella, explica más a fondo todo lo relevante de la historia. Y de ese modo, logras entender mejor y en cierto punto, encuentras sentido a todas sus palabras, sin mencionar las lecciones de vida que te deja._

 _CANDY! :3 En este capítulo verás más de ella, siempre hace que sus escenas sean divertidas, que bueno que te agradó jaja XD Ahora que lo pienso, Nadia y Candy si se parecen a Nany y Lilo, tú ya me lo dijiste pero te juro que cuando las pensé, jamás se me vino a la mente esas hermanas Disney, fue pura coincidencia, de verdad! XD Pero ahora que lo sé, talvez me inspire en ellas para próximas escenas :P_

 _Bueno Nady bella que alegría que te esté gustando este Fic, tarde pero ahí vamos! XD Sabes que lo hago con mucho cariño porque sé que tú esperas con ansias cada capítulo, y eso hace que quiera seguir y seguir mejorándolo._

 _TQM!_

 _Para los demás, que tengas una buena lectura :)_

* * *

El resto del día fue muy difícil para cierta joven rubia, después del maratón de playa tuvo que realizar flexiones, abdominales, sentadillas y estocadas para qué, según Madame Yareliz, su cuerpo empiece a acostumbrarse a estar siempre en movimiento para fortalecer su condición física. Cada ejercicio se realizó treinta veces con dos repeticiones, teniendo un descanso de cinco al finalizar la rutina y dar paso a la siguiente. Después le tocó hacer algo llamado Jumping Jacks que básicamente trata de estar parado y tener las piernas juntas y brazos a los lados del cuerpo. Luego se realiza un salto abriendo las piernas y juntando los brazos extendidos arriba de la cabeza, y saltando nuevamente volviendo a la posición inicial. La jefa de la tribu le dijo que eso era muy bueno para fortalecer las piernas y Leela pensó que hubiera preferido saltar la cuerda.

Después de innumerables conteos y de que la ojiverde sufriera un mini ataque al corazón, Madame Yareliz se fijó que el cielo empezaba a oscurecer por lo que dedujo que lo mejor sería dejar el entrenamiento hasta ahí para que los chicos pudieran comer algo e irse a su casa asignada a descansar.

La ruta de regreso se hizo imposible de caminar para los jóvenes ya que pasaron todo el día entrenando a su manera. Leela con sus ejercicios y los G-Revolution dando batallas siendo examinados por Kenny quien a su vez les decía sus fallas tanto en estrategias como en la forma en que manejaban los beyblades. Nadie decía ni una sola palabra, el estómago les pedía a gritos algo de comer y Tyson pensó que a esas alturas comería lo que sea, no importaba si era un pedazo de raíz o pescado crudo.

Al llegar con los demás, tanto Tyson como Daichi se abalanzaron a un grupo de mujeres que se encontraban cocinando algunos pescados en el fuego siendo acompañadas de sus hijos. Los pequeños al ver a los recién llegados se fueron a esconder en sus casas para asomar sus cabezas curiosas desde la puerta segundos después.

Hillary avanzó hacia ellos para darles unos buenos golpes en la cabeza diciéndoles que ese comportamiento era muy irrespetuoso y que solo asustaban a los demás, pero esas palabras nunca fueron escuchadas por los dos chicos ya que en esos momentos sus bocas estaban llenas de comida.

— No te preocupes, es normal que estén tan hambrientos así que pueden comer lo que quieran — señaló la peliblanca viendo a los demás que seguían parados en sus mismas posiciones sin atreverse a hacer movimiento alguno — ¡Vamos!, no sean tímidos. Esta comida es para ustedes, yo les pedí que la prepararan para cuando hayan terminado el entrenamiento — añadió con la intención de que no se sintieran como unos intrusos.

La idea pareció funcionar ya que los demás empezaron a acercarse lentamente al fuego mientras se relajaban para poder degustar todo lo que los miembros de la tribu tenían preparado para ellos.

La cena fue muy reconfortante y después de dar las gracias varias veces los viajeros llegaron a su pequeña habitación compartida, encontrando a Owen apoyado en la pared leyendo un libro con una expresión muy tranquila y feliz.

— ¡Bienvenidos! — los recibió sin moverse de su posición — Wow….Leela….¿Te arrolló un autobús o qué? — preguntó de forma divertida al ver el estado de la ojiverde.

Si bien todos lucían cansados, la rubia parecía que había traspasado un huracán. Su cara se encontraba roja y muy sudada, su cabello revuelto, su ropa sucia y para rematar….todo su cuerpo, hasta su cabello tenía arena.

— Muy gracioso Owen — contestó la susodicha con una mirada envenenada — No quiero dormir en este estado pero tampoco quiero moverme de esta posición — añadió acostada sobre su sábana con la cabeza apoyada en un cojín, ni bien había entrado a la casa se tumbó completamente rendida — Apenas fue el primer día, Madame Yareliz quiere matarme…

— Es completamente normal que pienses eso pero ya verás que con el pasar de los días te irás acostumbrando — contestó Kenny asintiendo sabiamente.

— ¡Así es!, lo mismo nos pasó a nosotros — completó Ray cruzando sus brazos.

— Estoy muerta...— habló Leela tapándose la cara con sus dos manos.

— Si estuvieras muerta no estarías hablando — añadió Tyson con intención de hacerla reír pero a los pocos segundos se dió cuenta que la chica yacía profundamente dormida.

* * *

La noche fue muy tranquila y placentera para todos, después de la pequeña charla que tuvieron cada uno se preparó para dormir haciendo el menor ruido posible por la ojiverde. Y sin que nadie se diera cuenta el sol otra vez se encontraba en lo alto, alumbrando todas las islas, anunciando que ese día estaba comenzando.

Leela abrió los ojos lentamente topándose con el techo de la casita, de repente sintió un intenso dolor que se extendió por todo su cuerpo y gracias a eso pudo recordar el porqué estaba así.

— Otro día más de ejercicios….— murmuró para sí misma sintiendo dolor hasta cuando hablaba, si bien al principio estaba un poco emocionada por haber terminado el maratón, todos sus ánimos se hundieron en el océano al momento de realizar las otras series, una más difícil que la anterior provocando respiraciones alarmadas y latidos de corazón descontrolados. Ahora no quería salir de su cama, la cual le parecía la mejor cosa que le había pasado en la vida.

De repente se dió cuenta que seguía sucia y que por cuestión de higiene y comodidad necesitaba un baño y ropa limpia. Lentamente fue dejando la cama para ponerse de pie, vió en todas las direcciones buscando una toalla y cuando dió con una la tomó para empezar a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

— Casi lo olvido — se dijo regresando sus pasos para toparse con su mochila, de ella sacó un conjunto de ropa limpia y cuando vió que ahora sí tenía todo listo se dirigió a la salida — Un momento….— echó un vistazo a la habitación sorprendiéndose de encontrarla vacía. No lo había notado antes debido a que seguía muy cansada como para ver el estado de sus amigos, sin embargo ahora que se despertó al cien por ciento no pudo evitar preguntarse cuánto tiempo había dormido como para no darse cuenta de que sus amigos habían dejando el lugar muy temprano en la mañana — Será mejor que me dé prisa — y sin más que añadir dejó la casa para dirigirse a un lugar en donde pueda bañarse, pero como estaba en una jungla era obvio que no iba a encontrar una ducha como la que tenía en su habitación de hotel.

No sabiendo a donde ir decidió pedirle ayuda a alguien de la tribu, pero por alguna extraña razón no había nadie cerca.

— ¿Acaso todos se pusieron de acuerdo para desaparecer? — preguntó frunciendo el ceño al ver la zona completamente desierta. Comenzó a caminar lentamente en dirección al lugar en donde había cenado con sus amigos la noche anterior sólo con la diferencia de que el fuego ya se encontraba apagado.

No había ni rastro de la gente de la tribu y Leela empezó a preocuparse — ¡NADIA! ¡MADAME YARELIZ!, ¿HAY ALGUIEN? — preguntó gritando pero el único sonido que escuchaba era el eco de su propia voz — ¡TYSON! ¡DAICHI! ¡KAI! — pero nadie aparecía — ¿HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ?, SI ES UNA BROMA DE PARTE DE TODOS YA TUVE SUFICIENTE — pero tuvo el mismo éxito que antes, nadie aparecía ni daba señales de vida.

Leela pensó que tal vez la gente de la tribu salió a recolectar más comida todos juntos, por lo que dejaron la pequeña aldea vacía por unas cuantas horas, sin embargo, luego ella misma se contradijo pensando que de haber sido así, le hubieran dejando una nota para evitar que se tuviera que preocupar por cosas como esas. Además, no tenía mucho sentido que todo mundo se haya ido dejando su hogar tan vulnerable, por lo menos tenían que haber dejado un vigilante y ese lugar parecía no albergar ningún alma salvo ella. ¿Dónde estaban Tyson y los demás?

Dejando aún lado sus cosas empezó a correr entrando casa por casa, si no encontraba a nadie en la casa que dejaba atrás tenía esperanza de hallar gente en la próxima. Pero después de entrar a todas las residencias abandonadas se rindió y cayó al piso con la respiración muy agitada. No tenía sentido….nada de eso tenía sentido.

De repente una idea fugaz se le vino a la cabeza y sin perder más tiempo entró a la casa más grande, la que le faltaba por revisar. A los pocos segundos se dejó caer de rodillas al ver que Madame Yareliz no se encontraba sentada en su trono, sin embargo el retrato de Siremaid y Tritón yacía donde siempre.

— ¿En dónde están todos? — se preguntó tratando de permanecer tranquila pero la situación le decía que debía entrar en pánico.

A los segundos escuchó una gran explosión proveniente de afuera, sin perder más tiempo salió de la casa de la peliblanca para encarar a lo que sea que provocó tal destrucción. Fuego, humo y risas era lo único que resonaba con fuerza en el ambiente, Leela empezó a temblar sin tener control de su cuerpo pero al ver que aún así nadie llegaba decidió correr hacia la destrucción mientras sacaba su beyblade durazno, tendría que defender el hogar de los Motharth ella sola a pesar de aún no saber qué diablos estaba pasando.

— ¡SEA QUIÉN SEA NO PERMITIRÉ QUE….! — de repente cayó al piso al sentir un enorme golpe en su cabeza, empezó a sentir que una fina línea de sangre caía de su frente hasta perderse en su barbilla y con vista borrosa miró al cielo, el cual pasó de ser azul a estar de un tono gris oscuro. De repente una figura borrosa empezó a hacerse más visible a la vez que sacaba algo de su bolsillo.

Leela palideció, el hombre que tenía en frente y el que le había dado el golpe era nada menos y nada más que el líder de los Caribbean Bladers. Con su máscara y su capucha su rostro estaba totalmente tapado, sin embargo su boca comenzó a formar una sonrisa muy perversa y más perversa se formó al momento de apuntar con su lanzador a la chica que yacía en el suelo totalmente paralizada.

— ¡E-ESPERA….! — sin tener tiempo de decir más el hombre disparó su beyblade justo a su rostro, la ojiverde vió como el trompo se acercaba a gran velocidad por lo que ahogó un grito de terror y cerró los ojos violentamente. Esperando el impacto, esperando su fin.

* * *

Despertó con un gran grito, la respiración agitada y su corazón latiendo con tanta fuerza que le dió la sensación de que traspasaría su pecho. Se llevó una mano a esa zona para tratar de tranquilizarse y organizar sus ideas, sabía que iba a tener esa clase de pesadillas, después de todo en el fondo aún estaba muy asustada porque tenía la certeza de que en algún momento tendría que enfrentar al enmascarado.

Normalmente se tranquilizaría al pensar que con su entrenamiento todo saldría bien y que podría enfrentar cualquier cosa, sin embargo, ahora no estaba segura. Con todo lo que Madame Yareliz le había dicho con respecto a su egoísmo y que con eso jamás podrá dominar a Siremaid, o el hecho de realizar una serie de ejercicios muy molestos, simplemente la estaba cansando. No entendía nada de lo que la jefa de la tribu había dicho, ni siquiera sabía que pretendía, pero no podía hacer nada. Después de todo, se vería muy mal si simplemente se fuera de ahí, renunciando, porque decepcionaría no solo a sus amigos que la acompañaron, también a sí misma, a Robert y a los demás que velan por ella a la distancia. Pero eran tantas cosas con las que tenía que lidiar que sentía que estaba cargando con toda la responsabilidad ella sola.

— ¿Y si nada de esto sirve? — se preguntó apoyando su mano en el mentón, perdiendo las esperanzas — No...¡Leela tienes que controlarte!, no debes permitir que un simple sueño te asuste de esta forma. Tengo que volverme más fuerte, aprender todo lo que tengo que aprender para demostrar a todos que puedo hacer lo que ellos también, quiero mostrar mis fuerzas y que esos Caribbean Bladers me teman, que me vean como una digna rival. Quiero estar a la altura de Tyson, Robert, Kai y ganarles en una batalla — sonrió para sí misma al imaginar la cara que pondrán los demás al ver lo buena bey-luchadora que se convirtió — Ya estoy aquí, no puedo flaquear ahora, tengo que dar mi mayor esfuerzo.

Por fin se levantó, su corazón latía de una forma mucho más lenta pero al ver que al igual que su sueño, la habitación estaba vacía, se empezó a alterar. Sin pensar mucho en sus acciones salió del lugar para verificar si seguía soñando o no.

Una gran calma la invadió al ver que había muchas personas realizando sus actividades normales sin ni siquiera regresar a mirarla. Todos se encontraban charlando entre ellos, algunos llegando con una gran ración de pescado, otros cocinando algunos productos en el fuego y los restantes, madres, se encargaban de cuidar a sus hijos.

— Parece que todo está bien — dijo Leela sonriendo ligeramente al ver la gran calma se que sentía esa mañana.

— ¡CÓMO PUEDE ESTAR BIEN, MI HERMANA ES UNA PESADILLA! — gritó una pequeña saliendo de la nada con un tono de voz muy severo.

Leela dió un salto cuando bajó su vista, encontrándose con una pequeña de no más de seis años.

— Emmm...hola, pequeña. ¿Qué te sucede? — preguntó agachándose para estar a su altura.

— Nadia me está volviendo loca con su actuación de "madre". Siempre diciéndome que hacer y qué no hacer. "No seas malcriada", "Candy pórtate bien", "Candy se lo diré a Mamá", "Candy soy la peor hermana del mundo y tú eres un ángel" — al ver la expresión de Leela añadió riendo — Bueno eso último lo inventé, ¡Pero sé que lo piensa!

— ¿Eres hermana de Nadia? — preguntó la ojiverde notando el parecido entre ambas.

— Bueno sé que Nadia es adoptada pero aún no lo confirmo — respondió la pequeña cruzando sus brazos — Tú debes de ser Leela, Nadia me habló de tí. Cabello rubio, ojos verdes, pareces europea. ¿Eres de allá verdad? — preguntó con mucha curiosidad — Me dijeron que todos los de Europa son rubios.

— Ese es un estereotipo absurdo, soy de Japón pero conozco europeos que no son rubios, bueno salvo dos personitas — contestó Leela recordando a Enrique y a Marie-Angelique — Allá hay mucha variedad, por ejemplo el prometido de una amiga tiene el cabello verde. Mi novio que es europeo lo tiene morado y su amigo llamado Johnny lo tiene rojo. También conozco a una castaña muy bonita — añadió riendo recordando a todos los Majestics.

— ¿Verde? ¿Rojo? ¿Morado? — se preguntaba Candy abriendo sus ojos como platos — Aquí solamente hay castaños, ¡quiero viajar a Europa!, con tanta variedad de color parecería que estoy dentro de un arcoiris.

Leela rió por ese comentario, de repente sintió la mirada penetrante de Candy sobre ella — ¿Qué sucede?

— Te ves horrible — contestó la niña al ver lo sucia y despeinada que se encontraba la joven, Leela recordó que se había dormido sin ni siquiera bañarse o cambiarse de ropa. Estaba muy cansada para eso.

— Si bueno, tengo que tomar un baño pero no sé dónde — respondió Leela mirando hacia todas las direcciones — Además debo darme prisa, no sé qué hora es pero te apuesto a que Madame Yareliz va a enojarse conmigo por llegar tarde.

— Puedes ir al lago que está cerca, si quieres te puedo llevar hasta allá — se ofreció Candy estirando su brazo con la intención de que la ojiverde tome su mano.

— Eres un ángel, gracias — dijo Leela sonriendo dulcemente — Pero no quiero que te metas en problemas.

— ¿Lo dices por Nadia?, no te preocupes, sé como tratar con ella — respondió la pequeña muy confiada.

Leela decidió hacerle caso debido a que ella era la única que se ofreció a ayudarla, y era que enserio necesitaba un baño así que después de regresar a la casa para recoger algo de ropa limpia, se dispuso a seguirla a través de la jungla llegando a los pocos minutos a un hermoso lago de agua cristalina, perfecto para refrescarse.

Candy le había dicho que ahí podía limpiarse sin ningún problema, a lo que la ojiverde le agradeció por toda su ayuda. La niña tuvo que regresar a la tribu para no meterse en más líos de los que probablemente ya estaba, Leela sin embargo decidió quedarse ahí un rato más debido a que estaba disfrutando del agua, increíblemente no estaba tan fría como se lo imaginó y pensó que merecía la pena disfrutarla hasta asegurarse de estar completamente limpia. Aunque no tenía mucho sentido ya que después seguiría realizando ejercicios físicos por lo que iba a volver a sudar y seguramente ensuciarse.

* * *

Tiempo después salió del agua y se puso su ropa limpia, ahora se sentía como alguien nuevo, hasta que su pequeña burbuja explote al momento de volver a entrenar.

Después de desayunar algo, una comida en base de fruta para las energías, se dirigió a la costa ya que supuso que Madame Yareliz se encontraba esperándola ahí. Tenía razón debido a que cuando llegó al lugar tanto la susodicha como sus amigos estaban reunidos.

— Buenos días Leela — saludó Madame Yareliz con una ligera sonrisa.

— Buen día Madame — respondió la mencionada haciendo una ligera reverencia — Lamento la tardanza es solo que…

— Descuida pequeña, lo importante es que te sientas con las energías necesarias para seguir con el entrenamiento del día de hoy — habló la peliblanca pensando en que Leela no iba a lograr su cometido si cae desfallecida.

— ¡Buenos días Leela!, no quisimos despertarte en la mañana, ¿Dormiste bien? — preguntó Max mientras alistaba a Draciel para una batalla.

Leela no quiso hablar sobre aquel sueño así que simplemente asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

— ¡Ahora que estamos todos empecemos con el entrenamiento del día de hoy! — gritó un chico de gorra roja alzando a Dragoon con su mano derecha, Leela se preguntó cómo es que lograba tener tanta energía.

— Bien chicos no hay tiempo que perder, esta vez pelearán Tyson y Ray contra Kai y Daichi. Max tú practicarás los movimientos que te recomendé ayer — ordenó Kenny sentándose en la arena encendiendo a Dizzy, a su vez Hillary se sentaba a lado de él.

Nadie tuvo ninguna objeción así que sin perder ni un segundo más de la mañana todos se pusieron en posiciones. Madame Yareliz se acercó a Leela logrando que esta suspirara fuertemente al saber lo que le esperaba. Estaba convencida de que la anciana iba a pedir que corra o que hiciera lagartijas.

— Muy bien Leela, nosotras también empezaremos, lo primero que tienes que hacer es…..— Leela cerró los ojos esperando la orden de realizar una serie de ejercicios físicos — …..sentarte.

La ojiverde abrió los ojos como platos creyendo que había escuchado mal — Disculpe, ¿Sentarme? — preguntó doblando la ceja muy sutilmente.

— Eso dije — respondió la peliblanca con tono tranquilo — Hazlo.

Leela sin no tener mucho que decir hizo lo que le ordenaron, se sentó en la suave arena siendo ayudada por una manta para que su nueva ropa no se ensuciara. Su top consistía en una blusa de manga larga color blanco, acompañado de un chaleco café claro puesto encima, un short del mismo color del chaleco, un cinturón negro en donde tenía su lanzador y beyblade con zapatos del mismo color. No podía faltar su diadema verde que combinaba con sus ojos y su cabello estaba más lacio que ondulado debido a que aún se encontraba ligeramente mojado.

— Ahora quiero que pienses en las muchas razones del porqué las personas juegan beyblade. ¿A tí qué se te ocurre? — preguntó la peliblanca viendo como la ojiverde yacía inmóvil en su misma posición.

Leela pensaba que todo eso era ridículo, no entendía qué tenía que ver el hecho de pensar del porque las personas jugaban beyblade. Porque la respuesta era más que obvia.

— No lo sé, porque les gusta, lo disfrutan. Disfrutan beybatallar para demostrar que son buenos y tener una esperanza de victoria — narraba la chica sin abrir sus ojos — Porque con las bestias sagradas sienten un lazo inexplicable, como sea yo quiero sentir ese lazo.

Madame Yareliz alzó la ceja mientras preguntaba — ¿A qué costo lo quieres conseguir?

— Haría lo que sea, quiero ser como Tyson y Dragoon; Kai y Dranzer; Robert y Griffolyon — enumeraba la Japonesa en su misma posición.

Madame Yareliz asintió suavemente — Sientes envidia — dijo en un susurro que para Leela sonó fuerte y claro.

La rubia abrió sus ojos abruptamente para enfrentar a la peliblanca — ¡¿Que trata de decir?! — preguntó con molestia con intención de levantarse, sin embargo permaneció sentada con la misma mirada de furia.

— Sientes envidia de la amistad que tienen tus amigos con sus bestias bit. Piensas que eres la única que no encaja con ellos precisamente porque tanto tú como Siremaid son diferentes. Y por eso quieres aprender a llevarte bien con ella tanto por las buenas como por las malas. Leela conozco esa actitud, no es la primera vez que la veo — respondió la anciana seriamente mientras movía su bastón de un lado a otro.

— ¡¿Por las malas?! — preguntó Leela con fuerza parándose del suelo, llamando la atención de sus amigos y de las bestias bit que se encontraban batallando — Es cierto que sí siento algo de envidia pero eso no tiene nada de malo después de aguantar todos estos años.

— Leela te lo vuelvo a preguntar: ¿A dónde quieres llegar con tu corazón? — cuestionó la jefa de la tribu, por primera vez colocando una mirada severa.

Otra vez esa misma pregunta, a Leela ya le estaba hartando escuchar eso después de decirle a todo mundo sus razones de estar en aquella isla. Y si nadie lo entendía pues no podía hacer nada. Sin querer responder se quedó callada sintiendo la mirada penetrante de todos los presentes. Eso la molestó y no estaba segura del porqué.

— ¿Recuerdas que te dije que la respuesta la deberías sacar tú sola?, si sigues así no la hallarás — Leela empezó a apretar los puños — Esos pensamientos son los que te limitan tu cercanía a Siremaid. ¿Por qué quieres aprender a dominarla?. Para ser igual que tus amigos pero….¿Qué más? ¿Por reconocimiento? ¿Fama?

Todos los G-Revolution se miraron unos a otros después de escuchar las últimas palabras, Tyson siendo el más valiente se acercó lentamente a la ojiverde, la cual estaba con la mirada agachada.

— Leela, ¿Eso es cierto? — preguntó con un tono de voz serio pero tranquilo.

La mencionada lo miró con algunas lágrimas — ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes? ¡Son famosos precisamente por eso!, siempre están en esos campeonatos mundiales ganándose más y más seguidores. No digo que quiero exactamente lo mismo pero sí digo que quiero probar a todo mundo que yo al tener también una bestia bit, puedo hacer las mismas cosas que los bey-luchadores. ¡Puedo ser muy fuerte! ¡Soy mucho más de lo que ven! ¿Saben?

— ¿Acaso crees que nosotros te consideramos una inútil por tener una bestia bit y no saber cómo utilizarla? — preguntó Kai ganándole las palabras a la ojiverde.

— No solo ustedes….— Leela bajó la cabeza — Yo misma me considero como tal….

— Leela, creo que olvidas el verdadero significado del beyblade. Es cierto que al principio todos llegamos a pensar como tú, especialmente….— Tyson echó un vistazo rápido a Kai — Todos queríamos probarnos a nosotros mismos qué en verdad estábamos hechos para este deporte. Queríamos reconocimiento, fama y algunos hasta poder — una vez más Tyson miró a Kai, el cual se encontraba con semblante inexpresivo, cerrando los ojos suspiró — Pero puedo decirte que a lo largo de estos años todos llegamos a aprender una lección, y ahora estoy cien por ciento seguro que eso no lo es todo.

La ojiverde lo miró alzando la ceja — ¿Qué no lo es todo?, pero si gracias a eso pudiste hacerte amigo de Dragoon, gracias a eso estás donde estás. No lo entiendo…¿Qué más puede haber?

Tyson iba a responder cuando Madame Yareliz lo interrumpió — Debes averiguarlo tú, Leela.

Leela una vez más sintió que la sangre le hervía.

— AVERIGUARLO POR MI MISMA, QUÉ FÁCIL LO DICE. SE SUPONE QUE VINE AQUÍ A ENTRENAR ¿NO? ¡ENTONCES CÓMO RAYOS VOY A HACERLO SI USTED NO ME QUIERE ENSEÑAR! — explotó ganándose las miradas sorprendidas de todos — ¡SABE QUÉ! ¡ESTOY HARTA!, NO ENTIENDO NADA DE LO QUE ME DICEN USTEDES Y TAMPOCO ENTIENDO EL PORQUÉ DICEN QUE TODAS MIS RAZONES POR LAS QUE QUIERO HACER ESTO SON EGOÍSTAS. IRÉ A ENTRENAR POR MI PROPIA CUENTA, SI NADIE ME QUIERE AYUDAR ¡BIEN! — suspiró profundamente mientras regulaba el modo de voz — Solo no me busquen cuando haya logrado dominar a Siremaid, será grandioso y seremos un buen equipo capaces de barrer el piso con cualquiera que se nos cruce ¡Sí, eso también te incluye Tyson!. A partir de ahora ya no me importa nada, no me importa lo que piensan y tampoco me importa lo que harán ustedes de ahora en adelante — después de su discurso se fue corriendo, perdiéndose en la jungla.

—¡LEELA REGRESA! — pero fue en vano, la ojiverde había desaparecido — ¿Pero que acaba de pasar?— se preguntó Tyson rascándose la cabeza por encima de la gorra.

— Lo que pasa es que Leela piensa de una forma muy errónea — dijo Madame Yareliz con tristeza — Siremaid ve el corazón de la persona que la tiene y mientras vea oscuridad en el corazón de Leela, temo que jamás le va a hacer caso…

— Pero Leela es una buena persona, jamás desearía el mal a nadie. Puedo añadir que no se atreve ni a matar a una mosca — dijo Max sorprendido por las palabras de la peliblanca.

— No ese tipo de oscuridad querido — respondió Madame Yareliz sonriendo levemente — Leela es una buena persona, tiene más bondad en su corazón de lo que ella mismo se imagina. Sin embargo sus pensamientos con respecto al beyblade son tan sombríos que la hacen una chica egoísta y superficial — al ver que todos la miraban de forma interrogante decidió explicarse — Ella me dijo sus razones del porqué quiere aprender a dominar a Siremaid y todas ellas tenían algo en común, que simplemente lo está haciendo por moda.

— ¿Por moda? — preguntó Daichi limpiándose una oreja con el dedo meñique.

— Así es, por lo bien que les va a ustedes con sus bestias bit hizo que Leela se ponga a pensar en qué quería exactamente lo mismo con la suya. Puede decir que le gusta el beyblade pero más le gusta no quedarse atrás, ella espera alcanzar a los grandes campeones y ser reconocida como una bey-luchadora que no acepta ser débil. Por eso no soporta que teniendo una bestia bit como Siremaid se tenga que quedar sentada en una banca. ¡Leela quiere presumir su fuerza! ¡Presumir a su bestia bit! y eso es lo que no le gusta a Siremaid — explicó la peliblanca con un aire nostálgico — Me recuerda mucho a la personalidad de Savannah, en su época, el beyblade apenas estaba comenzando a hacerse famoso y ella tenía el pensamiento de que todos la van a amar después de ver lo asombroso que dominaba a las bestias bit. Presumía a cada rato, decía que nadie estaría a su altura una vez que haya concluido su entrenamiento….justo como Leela….

— Pero eso no es tan malo, todos pensamos lo mismo cuando empezamos — respondió Ray sintiendo que eso era algo normal en los bey-luchadores novatos.

— Lastimosamente así es, sin embargo el caso de Leela es un tanto más delicado. Si sigue con esa ideología nada va a cambiar, además, no está bien lo que está pensando. En estos momentos es donde más deben estar unidos como equipo pero Leela solo está pensando en ella y no en ustedes.

— Eso es cierto — admitió Kenny recordando la última frase de la ojiverde antes de irse.

— Seguramente lo dijo porque estaba molesta, no pudo haberlo dicho en serio — habló Tyson en su defensa.

— Leela no está pensando como una verdadera bey-luchadora, solamente quiere dominar a Siremaid a la fuerza, ganarse su afecto a la fuerza para "pisotear a los demás" cuando eso suceda — habló la peliblanca con tono decepcionado — Es como si quisiera conseguir poder de una forma menos leve, pero aún así sigue siendo grave, especialmente para Siremaid.

— No lo entiendo….no...Leela no...— Tyson no sabía qué decir, le costaba mucho pensar en que su mejor amiga tuviera esas intenciones.

— Leela tiene celos — habló Kai cruzando sus brazos.

— Exacto — respondió Madame Yareliz asintiendo con la cabeza — Lamento decírselos pero….el verdadero motivo del porqué Leela hizo este viaje fue por celos hacia ustedes y sus lazos con las bestias bit.

— ¡No, Leela no sería capaz de…!

— Tyson — interrumpió la peliblanca colocando una mano sobre su hombro — ¿Tú por qué juegas beyblade? — preguntó con mucho motivo.

El chico no necesitó pensar mucho para contestar — Porque es mi pasión, amo lo que Dragoon y yo hacemos juntos, somos un equipo y sé que él está tan feliz como yo. Además...no solo lo disfruto en los campeonatos, también me gusta entrenar mucho para volverme más fuerte y proteger no sólo a Dragoon, también a los que me rodean — alzando un puño al aire añadió — Dragoon y yo prometimos protegerlos a todos de los Caribbean Bladers.

Madame Yareliz sonrió al igual que el resto.

— ¿Lo ves? esa es la respuesta que espero escuchar de Leela. Todos los buenos valores que reflejas te convierten en un verdadero bey-luchador, porque no todos tienen la humildad necesaria o la educación, por eso en algún punto van a caer. Pero tú….ustedes…..reflejan los valores que se requieren para nunca caer ante nadie. Entre todos se cuidan las espaldas y eso es lo que ven las bestias bit, ellas copian esos buenos actos y los realizan con sus respectivos compañeros — los G-Revolution echaron un vistazo a Dragoon y a los otros dándose cuenta que asentían levemente con la cabeza, como si estuvieran de acuerdo con todo lo que Madame Yareliz decía — A Leela le falta ese toque de humildad, Siremaid ve que sólo piensa en ella y que no le importa ni las otras bestias bit ni ustedes, vé como quiere entrenar para dominarla a la fuerza, sin ni siquiera detenerse a pensar en la parte "sentimental" de todo esto.

— Lo entiendo….— susurró Tyson admitiendo que Madame Yareliz tenía razón — Si sigue así, Siremaid jamás va a comportarse bien con ella — de repente recordó lo que le pasó a Enrique cuando pelearon por primera vez. El rubio al tratar mal a Amphilyon tantas veces llegó a descontrolarse a tal grado de querer atacarlo, si Tyson y Dragoon no se hubieran metido, el pobre rubio habría salido herido.

Algo así pasaba con Leela, sólo que Siremaid no le hace el más mínimo caso y la ojiverde, a pesar de todo lo que pasa por su cabeza, jamás se atrevería a tratar mal a su propia bestia bit. Solamente estaba muy estresada al no poder realizar las cosas como quiere y claro...le falta la humildad que Madame Yareliz mencionó con anterioridad.

— Entonces ¿Cómo podemos ayudar a Leela? — preguntó Hillary con las mejores intenciones de no dejar sola a su amiga con sus malos pensamientos.

— Leela necesita aprender la lección por sí misma, si se lo dicen nada tendrá sentido — respondió la peliblanca cerrando los ojos — Puede pasar mucho tiempo pero en algún punto tocará fondo, además….— vió al cielo y se dió cuenta que varias nubes grises se acercaban a gran velocidad, tapando en pocos segundos al sol — ….algunas veces tiene que pasar algo malo para que las personas dejen florecer su lado bueno.

* * *

Leela se encontraba sentada en una roca, admirando fijamente la estatua de mármol que tenía al frente. Una hermosa sirena posaba delante de ella, tan majestuosa y tan real que uno pensaría que en cualquier momento podría cobrar vida. A sus pies yacía una roca con un pequeño bit en el medio, sin duda ese bit era de Siremaid, brillaba como un diamante en medio de todo ese objeto rocoso y opaco. Suspirando fuertemente la chica se levantó, con muchas ganas de hacerlo de nuevo.

Colocó su mano sobre la roca pero nada pasó, tanto el objeto como la estatua seguían estando a oscuras, eso a Leela la molestó porque aún no entendía por qué Madame Yareliz consiguió prenderla y ella no.

— Esa mujer no es normal, debió haber usado una magia que sólo ella conoce para prender la estatua — susurró para sí misma apartando su mano — Probablemente sólo fue una broma, después de todo lo que pasó no me sorprendería que me haya tomado el pelo….— añadió volviéndose a sentar en el sitio del principio. Empezó a pensar en todo lo que pasó en la playa momentos atrás, ella llamando la atención de sus amigos, Madame Yareliz diciéndole cosas que para sus oídos no tenían el más mínimo sentido y muchas incógnitas que lograron formarse en su cabeza. Había llegado a ese lugar por respuestas, pero ahora estaba más confundida que nunca — Si hubiera sabido….ni me molestaba en venir...— se dijo formando un puchero con la boca, no sabía qué hacer. Dijo tantas cosas allá afuera, pero como todos dicen, es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo y ahora...no tenía idea de como poner todo lo que salió de su boca en práctica.

¿Entrenar ella misma?, si hubiera sido una posibilidad lo hubiera hecho en Japón mismo, pero como lo pensó….es imposible lidiar con Siremaid sin ayuda de alguien como Madame Yareliz. Sin embargo, el entrenamiento de ella no resultó como esperaba, lo único que hizo bien fueron los ejercicios del día de ayer, en cierto modo eso no fue tan malo comparado con las locuras que la peliblanca había dicho con respecto a sus intenciones.

¿Celos? ¿Envidia? ¿Qué tenían de malo?, ella siente como cualquier ser humano. ¿Qué ella era egoísta? jamás lo había pensado y estaba segura que lo último que era en ese mundo era egoísta. ¿Qué tenía de malo querer ser como Tyson y los demás? ellos se veían felices con sus bestias bit, llevándose bien y nadie los llama egoístas. Entonces…¿Por qué a ella sí?

— Todos están mal — dijo suspirando fuertemente, debería sentirse molesta, pero al igual que la última vez, no sentía ira en ninguna parte de su cuerpo a pesar de todos los pensamientos que embarcan su cabeza. Antes de entrar a aquella cueva, sentía tanta ira que quería golpear a alguien en la cara, pero al momento de poner los pies dentro, su cuerpo entró en estado neutro, incapaz de sentir ira o cansancio. Por lo que, viendo el lugar completamente sorprendida añadió — ¿Qué demonios es este lugar?, sin duda alguna todo aquí parece funcionar con magia. La magia de la sirena….

* * *

En la playa reinaba un silencio tan sepulcral que ni siquiera se escuchaba el sonido de las olas, como si el mismo mar decidió quedarse callado después de la tensión que se acabó de liberar hace unos momentos.

— Supongo que Leela se encuentra pensando en lo que pasó, lo mejor será dejarla en paz y cuando quiera hablar, volverá — propuso Ray a la vez en que todos asentían con la cabeza dándole la razón.

— Es verdad, aún es temprano, debemos seguir entrenando — dijo Max mientras tocaba el hombro de Tyson y le daba ligeros golpes, como si estuviera reconfortándolo.

El dueño de Dragoon se quedó mirando el inicio de la jungla un rato, justo por donde se había ido Leela. Segundos después cruzó su mirada con el equipo y empezó a caminar hacia ellos de forma decidida.

— A trabajar — dijo sin más logrando que los demás empezaran a moverse.

Madame Yareliz sólo atinó a mirar desde lejos, su vista se posó en el cielo dándose cuenta que cada minuto estaba más y más gris. Una mirada seria mezclada con preocupación se formó en su expresión mientras apretaba con más fuerza su bastón.

* * *

Leela se encontraba sentada en la misma posición que antes dentro de la cueva. Su mano estaba apoyada en su quijada y mantenía la vista en el piso, pensando en muchas cosas y a la vez en ninguna. De pronto, sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro lo que la hizo girar violentamente dándose cuenta que se trataba de Owen.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó de forma sorprendida, ya que no se esperaba encontrar al peliazul en aquel lugar tan privado.

— Caminaba por los alrededores de la tribu y te ví venir muy molesta de la playa, supuse que querrías hablar así que te seguí — respondió el chico sentándose a su lado y mirando seriamente la estatua de la sirena.

— Pues te equivocaste, no quiero hablar con nadie Owen — respondió Leela evitando su mirada — ¿Por qué no fuiste a la playa directamente? Ayer te quedaste en la cabaña todo el tiempo…

Owen lanzó una risotada mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

— Tu amigo Kai me dijo que no debo acercarme a la playa — respondió con aire divertido — Dijo que los entrenamientos del equipo eran privados. Al parecer aún no confía en mí a pesar de que cumplí mi palabra y los traje sanos y salvos.

— Él es así, no confía ni en la Mamá — respondió la ojiverde alzando levemente los hombros.

— Pero Kai no tiene…

— ¡Ya lo sé! pero si tuviera no confiaría en ella — reprochó Leela de forma molesta a la vez en que Owen alzaba los brazos para tratar de tranquilizarla.

* * *

El día pasó sin ningún tipo de inconveniente, los G-Revolution entrenaron muy duro no sólo celebrando batallas, también cada quien hizo ejercicios individuales sugeridos por el técnico con la intención de mejorar sus proezas con el beyblade. Como todos eran jugadores de campeonato lograron avanzar mucho ese día. Tyson sentía la confianza de vencer a Elijah en una pelea de uno contra uno más rápido de lo que canta un gallo. Dragoon estaba tan dispuesto como él y mientras esté presente ese espíritu, los contrarios no iban a ganar ni aunque les diera la vida en ello.

Todos se encontraban regresando a la tribu bajo un cielo más gris de lo normal señal de que muy pronto una fuerte lluvia caería sobre sus cabezas, pero el reloj marcaba las siete de la noche, significando que todo el día se gastó en ejercicios en la playa. Hablaban del entrenamiento pero también no podían evitar sentirse preocupados por la ojiverde, que después de la pelea, no volvió a mostrar señales de vida. Hillary estaba convencida de que se encontraba en la tribu, muy molesta con ellos pero por lo menos estaba en un lugar seguro.

Sin embargo, al entrar a su cabaña y encontrarla vacía, sus nervios salieron a flor de piel. Los presentes echaron un vistazo a la castaña como pidiéndole una explicación.

— Debe estar tomando un poco de aire, cuando tenga hambre sé que volverá — respondió con tono optimista pero sonriendo de la manera más nerviosa posible.

Kai se dió cuenta que también faltaba Owen por lo que puso una expresión sospechosa.

— _No pueden estar juntos, ¿O sí?_ — se preguntó saliendo de la cabaña para recorrer la tribu con sus ojos violetas, como si estuviera escaneando el lugar. Pero solo encontraba personas cenando muy tranquilas a la luz del fuego, varios niños corriendo por todas partes, mujeres tejiendo cestos, hombres llegando con la última ración de comida del día, todo estaba en completa paz. De repente, un sonido se escuchó dentro de la cabaña causando que Kai entrará nuevamente de forma precipitada.

— ¡Fíjate en dónde duermes, cara de mono! — gritaba un Tyson rabioso tirado en el piso, a su vez Daichi yacía acostado con brazos y piernas cruzadas como si nada le afectara. La situación era muy obvia, el de la gorra no lo vió y tropezó con él, cayendo al piso segundos después.

— ¡No es mi culpa que seas tan torpe! — se defendió el pelirrojo sin inmutarse.

Kai suspiró resignado, estaba convencido de que algo había pasado para que el ruido sonara tan fuerte, pero al ver que sólo se trataba de Tyson prefirió ignorarlo debido a que conocía a la perfección aquellas situaciones, cuando el moreno y el pelirrojo empezaban a pelear lo mejor era ser ajeno a la situación.

— Buenas noches chicos, ¿No quieren cenar? — preguntó Nadia entrando al lugar con una gran bandeja de pescado y frutas recolectadas.

El niño de gorra roja fue el primero en llegar a la comida — ¡Vaya, muero de hambre! ¡Gracias Nadia! — sin más que añadir empezó a comer, seguido de Daichi y poco a poco los demás empezaron a unirse al pequeño banquete.

— Por cierto Nadia, ¿Viste a Leela? — preguntó Kenny sin poder evitar controlar sus impulsos de saber por la rubia.

La mencionada negó con la cabeza — Madame Yareliz me contó lo que pasó, lo siento pero no he visto a Leela desde que nos encontramos en la roca. Supongo que está bien, sólo debe tranquilizarse, además, Madame Yareliz tiene una idea de en dónde podría estar.

No pudieron seguir charlando gracias a una fuerte explosión que resonó con fuerza afuera de la cabaña, seguida de varios gritos provenientes de los habitantes. Nadia salió preocupada del lugar con los G-Revolution por atrás. Estando afuera, el panorama no era nada agradable, los techos de las casas empezaban a incendiarse, las personas corrían sin parar, unos tratando de apagar las llamas y otros hacia el bosque para poner a salvo a los niños que no dejaban de llorar. Más explosiones y más gritos, el humo proveniente del fuego empezó a apoderarse del ambiente logrando que la visión sea cada vez más y más borrosa. Nadia no lo soportó más y se adentró al desastre perdiéndose de vista enseguida bajo los inútiles gritos de los demás.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — gritaba Max tapándose la boca con la mano ya que el humo comenzaba a surgir efecto.

— ¡Nos están atacando! — gritó Kai cubriéndose la nariz y boca con su bufanda.

— ¿Quiénes? ¿Los Caribbean Bladers? — preguntó Tyson forzando la vista para ver si hallaba a uno de ellos por ahí cerca.

— ¡Así es! ¡Hay que movernos! — respondió el Ruso mientras corría hacia un lugar fuera del alcance de las llamas y el humo.

Estando ocultos en medio de la naturaleza, el equipo pudo ver cómo la pequeña aldea se incendiaba poco a poco, los hombres hacían todo lo posible de extinguir las llamas pero cuando por fin lograban apagar un techo, alguien lo volvía a prender usando un beyblade.

— ¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS INÚTILES! — gritaba Elijah parado sobre una palmera viendo el espectáculo que estaba causando.

— No te emociones tanto — regañó Addison a través de un comunicador ubicado en su oreja, lanzó su beyblade a una casa logrando que se destruya por completo — Los G-Revolution no deben tardar en aparecer.

— Estamos más que listos — animó Reese estando en otra palmera, al otro lado de la zona.

* * *

Los ataques continuaron sin cesar, Madame Yareliz se encontraba caminando entre el humo y las ruinas de la aldea buscando por si alguien de su gente quedó atrapada, en el acto pudo escuchar a un pequeño niño llorando debajo de varios escombros que antes era una cabaña.

Sin perder el tiempo, la anciana con algo de agilidad empezó a mover la madera, revelando a un pequeño de diez años en posición fetal completamente paralizado del miedo.

— No te preocupes pequeño, estarás a salvo — habló la peliblanca levantando al niño — Debemos darnos prisa — sin perder más tiempo, tomó su mano y ambos empezaron a avanzar buscando una salida, hubieran logrado escapar a no ser de que alguien se atravesó en su camino.

— Vaya, miren a quién tenemos aquí — dijo cierto peliblanco con mucho rencor, Madame Yareliz supo enseguida que se trataba de un miembro de los Caribbean Bladers — La jefa de la tribu, Madame...Madame...no recuerdo su nombre — añadió de forma desinteresada — Pero eso no es lo realmente importante, ¿O sí?.

La mencionada colocó al niño detrás de ella para que el villano no se atreva a lastimarlo — Dime jovencito, ¿Qué buscan aquí? ¿Por qué nos están atacando? ¿No fue suficiente con el daño que tu amo le hizo a Leela? — preguntó sin perder ni por un segundo la compostura, a pesar de que su tribu seguía quemándose a su alrededor.

— ¡Vaya, demasiadas preguntas anciana! — respondió el bey-luchador colocando ambas manos arriba de su cabeza — Lo que queremos es obvio. Las bestias bit de los G-Revolution especialmente...la sirena. ¿Qué porqué los atacamos? Pues...sólo seguimos órdenes — dijo sin ningún tipo de remordimiento haciendo que la anciana se pregunte la razón de estos chicos al querer cometer actos tan terribles por el capricho de una sola persona.

— Sea como sea, pueden ganar batallas pero perderán la guerra. Aunque, aún están a tiempo de recapacitar y ver que este camino no le hace ningún bien a nadie — respondió la jefa de la tribu abrazándo con más fuerza al niño.

— Puede que no para ustedes pero sí nos hace un bien a nosotros — respondió el chico riendo, la anciana pudo notar que en serio se sentía orgulloso de sus acciones — Bueno, esto está muy hablado — sin nada más que añadir, sacó su lanzador y colocó su beyblade en el para apuntar a sus acompañantes. Madame Yareliz abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y el pequeño empezaba a temblar evitando la mirada del atacante — Digan "sayonara".

— ¡DETENTE! — se escuchó una voz en el lugar, segundos después el bey-luchador sintió que le habían dado en la cabeza con una pequeña piedra.

— ¿Quién fue? — preguntó Caleb posando su mirada al lugar en dónde había sentido el ligero toque, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Leela parada justo a unos metros, con una mirada seria pero que representaba dolor — Vaya, vaya, vaya, vaya.. — repetía el chico esbozando una gran sonrisa — Leela Sturguess.

Leela se mantuvo en su misma posición, a ratos miraba a Madame Yareliz y al niño apoyado en su cuerpo sin atreverse a mirar a su alrededor.

— Creí que te acobardarías — dijo Caleb caminando lentamente hacia la ojiverde — Dime, ¿Quieres demostrar que eres la heroína una vez más?. Pensé que el susto que te dió el amo había sido suficiente pero...al parecer no. — añadió con aire irónico.

La Japonesa sentía que sus manos y piernas temblaban ligeramente, sentía miedo, pero no podía dejar a Madame Yareliz y al pequeño en manos del peliblanco. Cuando los vió a los lejos empezó a correr hacia ellos sin ni siquiera ser consciente de sus movimientos.

* * *

 _ **Flash Back**_

Leela y Owen se encontraban regresando a la tribu después de una larga charla en la cueva, la rubia no estaba segura de cómo enfrentaría a sus amigos después de la pequeña discusión que tuvieron esa misma mañana. Sin mencionar que tenía que explicarle muchas cosas a Madame Yareliz y en todo caso, ofrecerle una disculpa por su comportamiento. Pero aún no daba su brazo a torcer, ella tenía la firme idea de que todos estaban actuando de manera exagerada y que sólo saben juzgarla de forma errónea, su plan era decirle a la anciana todo lo que le molestaba sobre ese punto, hablar con cabeza fría y tratar de aclarar las cosas. Aunque en el fondo, Leela sabía que no sería nada fácil.

— Me alegro que te sientas más tranquila — habló Owen sonriendo con calidez.

— No puedo estar molesta toda la vida, evitar a los demás no resolverá nada y vine hasta acá para progresar, no para empeorar — respondió Leela con su mirada al frente.

El peliazul sonrió y regresó su concentración a la parte de adelante notando que una gran nube de humo se empezaba a formar a lo lejos, tapando el cielo más de lo que estaba — ¿Qué? ¿Acaso algo se está quemando? — preguntó dándose cuenta que ese humo, efectivamente era provocado por fuego.

— ¡En esa dirección está la tribu! — gritó Leela corriendo entre la jungla siendo perseguida por un preocupado chico.

Momentos después llegaron a la cima de una pequeña colina en donde a lo lejos se apreciaba la pequeña aldea siendo destruida poco a poco. Leela se quedó en shock, no entendía cómo de repente todo estaba en llamas, si se suponía que aquel lugar era una zona segura, con gente responsable que no permitirían que pasara algo como eso. La única explicación que se le ocurrió fue un ataque y obviamente sabía quienes eran los responsables.

— Todos están evacuando — informó el peliazul después de echar un vistazo a una mujer tomada de la mano de su hija mientras huían hacia la jungla.

Leela pudo apreciar que Caleb estaba a punto de lastimar a Madame Yareliz y a un niño con su beyblade. Sin considerar las opciones, sus piernas empezaron a moverse en su dirección.

— ¡PROCURA QUE TODOS ESTÉN A SALVO! ¿DE ACUERDO? — gritó la Japonesa antes de perderse entre el humo y la destrucción.

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

* * *

— Así que Leela, ¿Acaso tienes las suficientes agallas para desafiarme? — preguntó Caleb colocando su beyblade a la altura del rostro de la mencionada — No soy tan fuerte como el amo pero podría darte una lección.

La ojiverde respiró profundamente antes de contestar — D-deja ir a Madame Yareliz y al pequeño — habló con cierto nerviosismo.

— ¿O sino qué? — desafió el peliblanco mostrando sus dientes a través de su sonrisa.

Leela miró el suelo mientras trataba de encontrar el valor que había tenido al momento de correr hacia el lugar, sentía que no estaba lista para tener una batalla. Después de todas las lagunas que se originaron en los últimos dos días, se sentía más alejada de Siremaid y si la usaba en ese momento las cosas podrían resultar muy malas. Lo peor que podría pasar era que Caleb se lleve a su bestia bit para siempre.

— _"Todavía no estoy lista, no he avanzado en nada. Me siento más confundida que nunca. No podré sacar a Siremaid pero...si no hago algo, este sujeto los lastimará..."—_ pensaba la ojiverde mirando con sus joyas a la anciana con el pequeño — _"¿Dónde están Tyson y los demás?"_ — luego de suspirar siguió — _"Tendré que enfrentarlo y arriesgarme, físicamente he avanzado un poco, creo que podré distraerlo lo suficiente para que ellos escapen"_ — tras haber pensando en un plan dijo en voz alta — ¡Déjalos ir, yo te enfrentaré! — sacó su beyblade durazno con la mano izquierda y con la derecha tomó su nuevo lanzador.

— Leela...— susurró la anciana sin quitar su vista de la japonesa.

Caleb empezó a reír como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste del mundo, Leela enfrentándolo después de lo que ha pasado era algo muy hilarante e imposible. Sin embargo, al ver su expresión se dió cuenta que hablaba en serio — ¿Lo que dices es verdad? Bueno si insistes, tenemos un trato — el chico le lanzó una mirada significativa a la peliblanca, como si estuviera dándole permiso de que desaparezca de su vista.

Madame Yareliz pudo ver en Leela mucho temor pero también determinación en querer salvarla junto al pequeño, así que, sin mencionar ni una palabra se empezó a alejar sin dejar de mirar a la chica, examinándola. Durante esos momentos, sintió que no estaba viendo a la Leela que conocía, veía a alguien completamente diferente, alguien que era capaz de enfrentarse a su más grande temor con tal de salvar vidas inocentes, alguien que tenía espíritu para imponer justicia de una forma sana, alguien que estaba empezando a pensar en los demás, en querer protegerlos a pesar de que por dentro se sentía en completa desventaja. No veía a la chica que enloqueció esa misma mañana, veía a alguien mucho más madura y centrada en lo que tenía al frente.

— Eso es Leela, llegarás más lejos que tu abuela. — susurró Madame Yareliz desapareciendo con el niño entre los arbustos _— "Tienes algo único y algo dentro de ti, a un nivel profundo, y lo sabes. Sin necesidad de ser más, sin conformarte con ser menos. Tienes algo único. Y ese algo, eres tú"._

La rubia al ver que los dos desaparecieron dejó salir un suspiro de alivio.

— Y bien, ¿Estás lista o te vas a retractar? — desafió Caleb colocándose en posición de batalla.

— No me retractaré, nunca — susurró Leela alistando su lanzador.

— _3...2...1...¡Let it rip!_ — gritaron los dos mientras los beyblades salían disparados, ni bien tocaron la tierra empezaron a golpearse entre sí con toda la energía que tenían. Leela de inmediato se enteró de la tremenda fuerza del contrario por lo que palideció al instante. Si no usaba a Siremaid iba a perder de una forma muy fácil y rápida, sin embargo, no podía llamarla por obvias razones.

Caleb por su lado, se sentía encantado del hecho de poder enfrentar a la legendaria Siremaid, a pesar de que no estaba usando todas las fuerzas notaba un gran poder emerger de ella, de inmediato supo la razón del porque su amo la quería con todas sus ansias.

— Nada mal, tienes algo muy valioso Leela y pronto será nuestro — rugió con ferocidad lanzando su beyblade en picada, Siremaid logró esquivarlo a tiempo causando que la tierra se levante y forme un ligero hoyo.

— Eso nunca pasará — mencionó la susodicha a su vez que el trompo durazno embestía con fuerza al contrario.

—¡Vamos, este no es todo el poder de tu sirena! ¿Por qué no peleas en serio? — preguntó el chico con un tono de voz claramente molesto, al ver la expresión de la rubia, logró entender — Tienes miedo de liberar a Siremaid ¿No?, sabes que aún no has logrado ningún avance con ella por eso temes usarla ya que piensas que pasará lo mismo que las otras veces — segundos después empezó a reír — ¡El amo tenía razón, eres patética! ¡Definitivamente no mereces este poder! ¡Ni siquiera mereces estar aquí! ¡Por qué no le haces un favor al mundo y te regresas a tu casita a jugar con tus muñecas! ¡No sirves para esto y nunca lo harás! ¡Toda esa confusión, de verdad eres patética si dejas que cosas tan simples te afecten! — Leela empezaba a perder la concentración, todas esas frases le estaban llegando hasta lo más profundo. Nada de lo que ha hecho en este viaje era algo de lo que pudiera sentirse orgullosa. Y él lo sabía, sabía que todo lo que decía le estaba afectando — ¡Robert debería sentirse muy avergonzado de ti! ¡¿Alguien como tú siendo la esposa de un Jurgens?! ¡QUÉ RIDÍCULO, LA SOCIEDAD CADA VEZ ESTÁ CAYENDO MÁS BAJO!

Y eso fue todo, Leela se rompió tras escuchar las últimas frases, cayendo de rodillas su beyblade dejaba de girar. Serkpaid embistió a Siremaid tan fuerte que salió volando por los aires, hubiera tocado el piso a no ser por una mano que logró sostenerla justo a tiempo. La ojiverde levantó la mirada para verificar a dónde fue a parar su compañera, dándose cuenta que Kai la tenía mientras se acercaba a la escena.

— Kai Hiwatari — mencionó Caleb reconociendo inmediatamente al bicolor.

— Caleb — respondió Kai colocándose a lado de Leela, quién seguía en el suelo viendo al Ruso impresionada de que haya llegado de forma sorpresiva, pero aún así, estaba muy agradecida.

— No me digas nada, ¿Vienes para otra paliza, no es así? — preguntó el mencionado con arrogancia a la vez que cruzaba sus brazos.

— No dejaré que se vuelva a repetir lo de la última vez. Después de todo, ya sé con qué clase de persona estoy tratando y en esta ocasión…..no tienes a nadie para que puedas hacer tus trucos sucios — respondió el bicolor sonriendo levemente mostrando completa confianza.

Leela se levantó de apoco para colocarse a lado de Kai, este simplemente le entregó a Siremaid y le lanzó una mirada significativa. La ojiverde supo que quería su espacio para la pelea por lo que se alejó unos cuantos pasos, quedándose a una distancia prudente del campo principal.

El peliblanco y el ruso se miraron a los ojos para después sacar sus lanzadores al mismo tiempo y gritar "LET IT RIP" provocando que los trompos salgan sincronizados en busca del contrario.

* * *

Por otro lado, Elijah seguía provocando más y más destrucción sin nisiquiera moverse de su punto. La pequeña aldea estaba totalmente destruida, algunos pequeños gritos aún se escuchaban junto a sollozos, específicamente de los niños.

— Al parecer estamos acabando — murmuraba para sí mismo.

De repente, un beyblade blanco pasó como destello por encima de su cabeza para segundos después estrellarse en una rama. El bey-luchador no tuvo más opción que moverse de su posición dando un salto perfecto hacia el piso.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó sin dejar de ver constantemente al cielo.

— Parece que tu hobbie favorito es causarnos problemas — dijo una voz a sus espaldas, la cual reconoció al instante.

— Tyson — mencionó el castaño con un hilo de voz girándose levemente sobre sus talones. Efectivamente, a unos cuantos metros yacía uno de los mejores bey-luchadores del mundo, viéndolo de forma seria con Dragoon en su mano — Qué milagro que vienes por acá — añadió de forma sarcástica cruzando sus dos brazos en su espalda.

— Vine a traerle este humil...¡Espera, eso no es! — dijo el de la gorra moviendo su cabeza varias veces — Lo que quise decir es...¿Qué diablos haces aquí?¿Qué ganan con destruir esta tribu y causar tanto pánico?

— Nuestra recompensa es el mismo pánico de las personas. No sabes lo gratificante que es escuchar los gritos de los débiles al sentirse sometidos por alguien poderoso — contestó Elijah aspirando el aire a su alrededor como si estuviera oliendo un pastel recién horneado — Simplemente, les estamos dando una probadita de lo que les pasará en el futuro, cuando obtengamos a la sirena junto a las demás bestias bit.

— ¡Estás mal de la cabeza! ¡Toda la vida han existido tiranos como tú y tu jefe que han querido el máximo poder, pero sin embargo jamás lo han obtenido! ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque está en su naturaleza no ganar nunca!

— Oohh...pero eso vamos a cambiarlo, Tyson — dijo el castaño sonriendo perversamente — No somos como los demás, el jefe tiene un plan y muy pronto lo ejecutará.

— ¡No si los detenemos aquí y ahora! — amenazó el dueño de Dragoon colocándose en posición de pelea — ¡Haremos que se arrepientan el haber destruido esta aldea!

El castaño alzó sus hombros con indiferencia y sacó su lanzador. Una segunda batalla estaba a punto de dar inicio.

* * *

Ray por otra parte se encontraba corriendo a través de los escombros y el humo, buscando alguna señal o persona que le dé información sobre el paradero de los atacantes.

No entendía porque destruían el lugar sin mostrarse para dar batalla, pero no podía permitir que sigan saliéndose con la suya por lo que él mismo se propuso a encontrarlos para detenerlos.

— Deben estar muy cerca — susurró llegando a los límites de la aldea, segundos después, con mucha agilidad, empezó a escalar una palmera para tener una mejor visión del lugar — Dónde se encuentran... — añadió con ira por todo lo que estaba pasando.

— Justo detrás de ti — susurró una voz femenina, provocando que de un solo salto aterrice en el piso, con su atacante siguiéndolo en el acto.

El chino visualizó la figura delante de él con mucho cuidado, pudo ver que se trataba de una chica de cabello azul y cola de caballo que lo miraba con mucha maldad y diversión al mismo tiempo. Esa expresión no le gustó para nada, sin mencionar que a juzgar por su uniforme, supuso que era parte de los Caribbean Bladers.

— Al fin nos vemos en persona, Ray — dijo la chica colocando ambas manos en su cintura, el mencionado se quedó callado mirándola fijamente — No quiero ser grosera en nuestro primer encuentro, así que me presentaré. Mi nombre es Addison — el pelinegro seguía con su misma expresión, estaba tan quieto como las mismas palmeras que los rodeaban — ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no me vas a preguntar cómo es que te conozco?

— No necesito preguntarlo, sé muy bien que eres una Caribbean Blader, y que por lo tanto, has investigado sobre mí — contestó el pelinegro con Driger en la mano, listo de beybatallar si era necesario.

— Vaya, tal parece que se han preparado para nuestra llegada — afirmó la peliazul muy tranquila para luego empezar a reír — Pero no lo suficiente considerando que esta "aldeita" no es más que un montón de escombros.

— Nos atacaron de forma muy sucia y cobarde, pero estamos aquí y no vamos a seguir permitiendo esta destrucción — dijo Ray colocando su beyblade en el lanzador — Si quieres pelea, te la daré.

— Uyyy, que chico tan rudo — dijo la chica de forma sarcástica, pero para sorpresa de Ray esta no sacó absolutamente nada — Lo siento Ray, pero no será esta noche — sin decir nada más, se perdió en medio de la naturaleza y la oscuridad que eran testigas de toda la destrucción causada en la inocente tribu.

El susodicho se colocó justo en el lugar en dónde Addison había desaparecido para buscar una pista o algo por el estilo con respecto a dónde se había escapado, pero a los pocos minutos se dió cuenta que era una maestra del sigilo. Se sintió frustrado al pensar que ella lo consideró tan débil como para no querer tener una beybatalla, pero juró que las cosas no se iban a quedar así.

* * *

Owen, Hillary, Kenny, Max y Daichi se encontraban en lo profundo del bosque cuidando de las personas afectadas. Hace pocos minutos el peliazul había encontrado una pequeña cueva muy útil como refugio para los pobres inocentes que perdieron sus hogares hace menos de una hora. Por suerte para todos, se hallaban muy lejos del desastre por lo que el humo no llegaba y sólo tenían como compañía los sonidos de los animales alertas. A lo lejos veían como la sustancia gris formaba una inmensa nube de color, tapando por completo el cielo despejado y lleno de estrellas que todos los días estaban acostumbrados a ver.

Para la mayoría todo era como una terrible pesadilla, los niños temblaban de miedo y sollozaban mientras que los adultos apretaban los puños en señal de impotencia.

Se podía ver a Max y Daichi parados a la entrada del refugio, ambos con sus beyblades y lanzadores en las manos por si alguien se asomaba sorpresivamente a atacar. Kenny tuvo la idea de que el propósito de la emboscada era porque los Caribbean Bladers tenían pensado hacer daño a todas las personas sin una razón en específico.

— ¡Porque todos ellos están completamente locos! — mencionaba el castaño despeinándose con sus dos manos.

— Meter a personas inocentes en esta absurda ambición — decía el pelirrojo para apretar sus puños con fuerza.

— No conseguirán nada de nosotros — afirmó Max estando muy pendiente de todos los movimientos que ocurrían en el exterior.

Segundos después, varios arbustos empezaron a moverse alertando a los dos "guardias", enseguida colocaron sus beyblades en el lanzador y apuntaron hacia la misma dirección. Hillary, Kenny y Owen por su parte ayudaron a las personas a meterse un poco más profundo a la cueva, con el objetivo de que nadie salga lastimado gracias a lo que vaya a pasar a partir de ahora.

El rubio y el pelirrojo aguardaron pacientemente, sin dejar sus poses defensivas, hasta que de los arbustos una anciana muy agradable apareció con un pequeño, aún muy asustado.

— ¡Es Madame Yareliz! — se escuchó la voz de un hombre en el interior de la cueva.

Rápidamente, los G-Revolution fueron a su encuentro para ayudarla y ponerla a salvo junto al niño, quién ni bien llegó al lugar empezó desesperado a buscar a su madre.

— ¡Kougi! — gritó una mujer abriéndose paso entre la multitud para llegar al frente de su retoño y abrazarlo con fuerza — ¡Estás bien! ¡Estás bien! ¡Estás bien! — repetía sin cesar mientras varias lágrimas corrían por su rostro — Muchas gracias Madame, muchas, muchas gracias…..

La mencionada asintió levemente para echar un rápido vistazo a la gente reunida — ¿Todos están aquí?

— No Madame, Tyson, Kai, Leela y Ray siguen allá afuera — respondió el americano posando su vista en la inmensa nube de humo formada encima de la que había sido la tribu — Creemos que se están enfrentando a los Caribbean Bladers.

— Debe ser eso, ya que si no hubiera sido por Leela, el pequeño y yo no habríamos salido — ante la afirmación de la peliblanca, todos mostraron caras sorprendidas, por lo que optó en explicar — Un joven de ese equipo nos había acorralado, Leela llegó a tiempo y le exigió que nos dejara ir, a cambio se quedó peleando.

— ¿Leela enfrentándose a un Caribbean Blader? — preguntó Owen con ingenuidad — Espero que salga bien, ya saben, eso podría ser peligroso. Corre el riesgo de que le roben a Siremaid.

— Pero Tyson y los demás están cerca, estoy segura que si las cosas llegan a salir mal, ellos harán algo — dijo Hillary mostrando una sonrisa más que nerviosa.

— Olvidas que también tienen un enemigo que enfrentar, estarán muy ocupados peleando y no creo que puedan salvar a Leela si en dado caso las cosas llegan a salirse de control — dijo Daichi como quien no quiere la cosa.

— ¡Mejor no ayudes! — le reclamó Kenny a punto de entrar en una crisis nerviosa.

— Espero que todo salga bien….— murmuró Hillary con sus dos manos en el pecho.

— Yo también — afirmó una voz desconocida, hueca y sin sentimientos. Todos empezaron a buscar al propietario, dándose cuenta que llegaba desde las profundidades del lugar. Segundos después, una risa suave empezó a sonar seguido de varios pasos.

Tanto luchadores como varios hombres de la tribu se pusieron en guardia, todos protegiendo a las mujeres, niños y a los más débiles. Poco a poco, la misteriosa risa comenzó a hacerse más fuerte, al igual que los pasos sobre el duro suelo rocoso. Entre las sombras, una figura enmascarada se dió a conocer, mostrando una sonrisa perversa y divertida.

— Buenas noches a todos — mencionó el hombre de la máscara, nada menos y nada más que el mismísimo líder de los Caribbean Bladers.

* * *

— ¡CANDY! ¡CANDY, DÓNDE ESTÁS! — gritaba una nativa de forma desesperada, corriendo de forma ágil entre el humo y los escombros provocados por la destrucción buscando a su hermanita pequeña, la cual había desaparecido al momento de la evacuación.

Y es que, después de que se llevara a cabo el ataque, ella había dejado atrás a los G-Revolution para buscar a su familia y ponerlos a salvo como primera prioridad. Al momento de salir hacia el bosque en compañía de sus padres, Nadia notó que faltaba la más pequeña de la casa, y sin pensarlo dos veces, regresó por donde salió para hallarla.

— ¡CANDY! — gritaba, se paró por un momento para analizar sus alrededores no viendo más que humo y cenizas — En dónde estará…. — de nuevo empezó a correr, llegando a lo que había sido de su hogar hace algunas horas — No creo que haya entrado de nuevo a la casa — dedujo contemplando las llamas que se comían la madera.

De repente una voz seguida de varias pisadas empezaron a resonar en el ambiente, Nadia se colocó en posición defensiva por si se trataba de algún villano.

— ¡Hermana! — gritaba Candy llegando donde ella con la ropa sucia y varias lágrimas en los ojos.

Acto seguido ambas se abrazaron agradeciendo haber encontrado a la otra.

— ¡¿Porque te fuiste de ese modo?! ¡Fue un gran irresponsabilidad, pudiste haber muerto! ¡Qué hubiera pasado si alguien de los Caribbean Bladers te encontraba sola vagando por ahí! ¡¿Acaso no estás viendo lo que está pasando en la tribu?! ¡No puedo creerlo….¿Qué demonios estás escondiendo? — preguntó la mayor ya que conforme hablaba veía como la niña ocultaba algo detrás de su espalda.

Candy dejó salir un suspiro y mostró lo que tenía en sus manos. Se trataba de una pintura hecha mano, tipo fotografía, en donde aparecía ella, Nadia y sus Padres sonriendo. El marco era de madera y una frase familiar muy hermosa yacía grabada en la parte de atrás.

— No quería que se destruya, regresé a recogerla….— murmuró la pequeña abrazando el mayor tesoro que tenía en su vida. Nadia después de sorprenderse miró a su hermana con cariño y segundos después le plantó un delicado beso en la frente.

— Vámonos — ordenó con voz suave tomándola de la mano.

Así ambas hermanas se alejaron del lugar.

* * *

Todos los personajes de la cueva veían sin dar crédito a la figura enmascarada que yacía parada a unos cuantos metros. Algunos hasta se salieron del lugar porque preferían estar expuestos en la naturaleza que estar en el mismo sitio con la mente maestra detrás de todo.

El enmascarado sin embargo sonreía ante ese comportamiento.

— Al parecer no soy bien recibido — dijo el líder del equipo dando un paso hacia delante, pero conforme se acercaba los demás retrocedían — ¿Tanto miedo les doy? Pero ni siquiera me conocen.

— No nos interesa tu nombre, nos basta sólo con ver tu facha para darnos cuenta que eres parte del grupo que nos atacó — mencionó un hombre de aspecto rudo estando delante del grupo.

El de la capucha comenzó a reír — La verdad es que el plan está funcionando muy bien. Todos tienen tanto miedo que nadie es capaz de enfrentarme — añadió cruzando sus brazos — Vine hasta acá porque esperaba una buena pelea, pero al parecer hasta los mismos G-Revolution están paralizados de miedo.

— ¡¿Quieres ver que tan paralizado estoy cretino?! ¡Acércate y ajustaremos cuentas! — gritó Daichi sacando su beyblade y lanzador demostrando que no tenía miedo y mucho menos le afectaban las palabras del contrario.

Al parecer una nueva batalla estaba por dar inicio, sin embargo, Madame Yareliz se colocó entre ambos.

— No es buena idea pelear aquí, hay muchas personas inocentes que podrían salir afectadas — posó su vista en el pelirrojo — Conozco tu espíritu jovencito, pero temo decirte que aunque lo dés todo no podrás derrotarlo.

— ¡Claro que podré, Strata Dragoon y yo le cerraremos esa boca y le quitaremos esa sonrisa de su rostro! — respondió el pequeño viendo como el amo sonreía de forma sarcástica.

— Sólo digo que aún tienes mucho más que ofrecer, espera el momento exacto. Sólo recuerda esto: "Los amigos te ayudan a superar los malos momentos, los enemigos te ayudan a superarte a ti mismo".

— Pero alguien debe pelear con él, de lo contrario no se irá — se defendió Daichi.

Madame Yareliz miró al líder del equipo y después de varios segundos suspiró — Es verdad, alguien tiene que hacerlo y creo que ya es hora — miró a los G-Revolution y añadió — Quiero que se queden aquí y cuiden de los demás. No permitan que nadie se vaya hasta que vean que el peligro pasó.

— Espere Madame. ¿Qué va a hacer? — preguntó un sorprendido Kenny.

— Esta anciana ya pasó demasiado tiempo en retiro — respondió simplemente para empezar a caminar hacia afuera de la cueva. El enmascarado simplemente sonrió y se dispuso a seguirla, pasando cerca de todos, quienes le echaban miradas de odio, pero el ni se inmutaba.

— ¡No Madame, no lo haga! — suplicaba una mujer.

—¡Es muy peligroso, hace tiempo que no practica! — gritaba otra.

— ¡Deje que los G-Revolution se encarguen de esto! — exclamó un hombre.

— Los G-Revolution ya están teniendo demasiados problemas, yo, como jefa de esta noble tribu es mi deber aportar en algo, para que en un futuro nuestra islas vuelvan a obtener la paz que tanto se merecen y que esos villanos arrebataron — contestó la anciana viendo a todos los presentes — Sé que la paz volverá a nuestras vidas, pero también sé que depende mucho de nosotros para lograrla.

— Oooohhh…¿No es tierno? — preguntó el líder del equipo local cruzando sus brazos — Odio lo tierno.

La peliblanca decidió ignorarlo — Max, Daichi, Hillary y Kenny, protejan a los demás hasta que regrese, después de que pase el peligro juntos hallaremos la solución con respecto a las viviendas perdidas — les dedicó una sonrisa de ánimo y sin decir nada más se alejó por la jungla seguida muy de cerca por el enmascarado.

— Oigan chicos. ¿Qué creen que tiene pensando hacer? ¿A dónde va con ese sujeto? — preguntó Hillary inocentemente.

Max se quedó pensando, de repente, se sorprendió — Sí, es lo más seguro — dijo sin más.

— ¿Qué Max? — volvió a insistir la castaña.

— Que Madame Yareliz también es una bey-luchadora — respondió Kenny viendo fijamente el lugar en dónde la mencionada con el amo desaparecieron.

Algunos minutos más tarde, Nadia y Candy llegaron al lugar jadeando y con muchas ganas de tomar un buen descanso, debido a que nunca pararon de correr después de salir de la tribu. Los G-Revolution las recibieron con muchos ánimos, el reencuentro con sus progenitores fue de lo más placentero, sobretodo para la pequeña Candy, quien no paraba de llorar debido al gran susto que se llevó.

Kenny se encargó de explicarle a Nadia todo lo que había pasado, acción que provocó mucha exaltación en ella.

— ¿Y LA DEJARON IR? — preguntó a modo de grito, poniendo muy nervioso a Kenny.

— No-no tuvimos opción, ella se veía muy decidida — se defendió el de gafas moviendo sus manos rápidamente.

— Yo quería enfrentar a ese sujeto, pero ella no me dejó diciendo que jamás podría contra él. Si hubiera querido un comentario como ese, habría ido con Tyson — exclamó Daichi sentándose en el piso formando un gran puchero.

— Aún así no debieron, hace muchos años que Madame Yareliz no beybatalla y si es contra ese tipo…...— sin terminar su oración, Nadia empezó a correr hacia la jungla esperanzada de encontrar a su jefa para detenerla.

* * *

Mientras tanto, la batalla de Kai contra Caleb iba muy bien, los dos estaban muy parejos, sin embargo, en algunas ocasiones se llegaba a notar la diferencia de poder en dónde Kai salía beneficiado. Pero por cada ataque recibido, Caleb se lo devolvía más fuerte.

— Sí que has estado entrenando Kai, me sorprende lo mucho que has avanzando en tan pocos días — decía el Caribbean Blader viendo como su bestia bit se lanzaba hacia Dranzer.

— Que curioso, iba a decir lo mismo sobre ti — respondía el bicolor bastante concentrado, Dranzer logró esquivar el ataque del contrario provocando que ambos vuelvan a estar parejos.

Leela no perdía detalle de la batalla, en teoría era la primera vez que veía a un Caribbean Blader en acción y hasta ese punto había logrado sorprenderla, pero aún así, al ver como Dranzer le daba batalla hizo que se pregunte sobre el tipo de entrenamiento que tenía Kai, pero no sólo físicamente, sino también en la parte espiritual. Cómo es que un ave tan majestuosa como el Dranzer se ganó el respeto del ruso, aún cuando en una época este lo cambió por el Black Dranzer.

* * *

La pelea de Tyson y Elijah iba por el mismo camino, de hecho, Dragoon tenía una gran ventaja sobre Glyptraid, lo cual, molestaba mucho al villano.

— ¿Qué sucede, no puedes hacer nada sin tu amigo? — preguntó el de la gorra formando una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¡NO TE METAS CONMIGO! — gritó el contrario mandando a su bestia bit con fuerza hacia el dragon azul.

* * *

En medio de un claro muy cerca al océano, donde no había ni una palmera así como algo que pudieran destruir, se hallaba Madame Yareliz parada frente al líder de los Caribbean Bladers, preparándose mentalmente para todo lo que va a pasar más adelante. Estaba consciente que desde hacía mucho no batallaba y sinceramente no esperaba que pudiera ganar, sin embargo, sentía que por el momento era la única que lograría por lo menos darle una buena pelea y al mismo tiempo, lo mantendría lo más alejado posible de Leela.

El amo se encontraba muy tranquilo pese a que su oponente sería la más anciana de la tribu — Veo que por fin te decidiste a hacerlo de nuevo Yareliz — habló como si ya supiera de antemano el pasado de la peliblanco.

— Pensé que jamás volvería, pero la amenaza que estás causando es tan grande que no me permite quedarme de brazos cruzados — respondió la anciana con tono serio.

— ¿Crees poder resistir? Tu época dorada se acabó hace mucho.

— Te equivocas, jamás acabará. No mientras siga en pie — respondió la mujer.

El enmascarado dejó salir un sonido de burla — Muy bien, como gustes.

— ¡MADAME NO! — gritó Nadia llegando al lugar — ¡NO PUEDE HACERLO!

— ¿Nadia? — preguntó la mencionada alzando una ceja — Creí que te quedaste en la cueva — después de examinarla añadió — No debiste venir, regresa con los tuyos. Yo me haré cargo.

— Con todo respeto Madame, no puedo dejar que lo haga. ¡Déjeme pelear a mí en su lugar! — respondió la nativa con determinación — No puedo permitir que se arriesgue así, es muy peligroso.

— Nadia, debes entender que yo debo ser la que se ocupe de esto. Confía en mí — dijo la peliblanco mostrando una sonrisa cálida — Me siento muy capaz aún, no puedo dejar que tomes mi lugar, además, estoy segura que él no lo permitiría.

— Desde luego, tú no importas — habló el encapuchado cruelmente refiriéndose a la recién llegada.

— Confía en mí — repitió Madame Yareliz acariciando suavemente el rostro de la joven.

Nadia sintiéndose derrotada suspiró — Confío, pero aún así me quedaré.

La jefa de la tribu asintió con una sonrisa.

— ¡Si ya terminaron, empecemos! — dijo con fuerza el enmascarado sacando su beyblade y lanzador.

Madame Yareliz se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, un beyblade azul-verdoso con el bit de una tortuga marina salió de su túnica, y al mismo tiempo, el bastón que siempre utiliza se convertía en un lanzador.

Cuando estuvo lista, ambos contrincantes se colocaron en pose de pelea.

— _3...2...1…¡LET IT RIP!_ — ambos beyblades salieron disparados para encontrarse el uno con el otro.

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por leer!_

 _Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo..._


End file.
